


In all universes, I love you

by tigerlo



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bea and Allie meet in the real world, F/F, Prison never happened AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 89,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't even have lingered in her mind for a second, but there's something about this woman that physically draws Bea to her like they're both attached by some sort of string of fate. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>In another universe, Bea and Allie have a serendipitous meeting in the doorway of a coffee shop that changes both of their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm also working on the Allie/Bea strap-on part 2 (it's almost finished) but the idea for this story popped into my head and demanded to be explored. I haven't done a multi-chapter fic for these two yet, so let me know whether you enjoyed this and if it's worth continuing!

 -

 

 

Bea’s late, again.

 

She's late and she's rushing but this new ‘self-care’, do nice things for yourself bullshit the therapist has given her to do has become a habit, so she pushes the door to the coffee shop open anyway, knowing full-well she'll have a client waiting for her when she gets to the salon.

 

By the time she finally gets to the front of the line, she's chewed one of her nails right down to the quick and she's already got the exact change ready to go, almost throwing it at the cashier in her haste to order.

 

“I'll have a regular latte to go thanks,” she says briskly to the young woman behind the counter.

 

“Name?” The girl asks automatically.

 

“Bea, and look I'm really in a hurry so if there's anyway you can make that extra fast?”

 

“Everyone's in a hurry these days lady,” she says, back turning as she passes the cup with Bea's name and order to the barista next to her.

 

Thankfully, the coffee is ready before she knows it and she flies out of the coffee shop. She’s not paying nearly enough attention to her surroundings and as a result she collides with a reasonably solid blonde projectile on her way out of the door.

 

The coffee in her hands more or less explodes, predictably covering both her and the other woman from head to toe in steaming hot milk.

 

She's luckier than the blonde, her loose shirt, buttoned up to the top is black - a long remnant of working with hair dye every day, but the other woman is not so lucky. She's wearing a white shirt, collar turned up, tucked into high waisted blue skinny jeans and when Bea looks up at her after surveying the sopping damage to her own outfit, the shirt is far more brown than white.

 

“Shit,” she gasps at the same time as the other woman says “Oh my god.”

 

Bea is about two seconds away from laying into the idiot that clearly wasn't paying enough attention, when her eyes settle on the blonde properly for the first time.

 

The other woman's face is screwed up in a scowl at first but her gaze softens the moment they make eye contact.

 

“Well I was going to tell you it's customary to look up when you come barrelling through a door with a hot coffee, but I'm not dumb enough to have a go at a beautiful woman, even if she has emptied a litre of milk on my new shirt,” the blonde says smirking slightly.

 

Completely uncomfortable with any kind of physical compliment, Bea turns a sharp shade of pink before side stepping the comment entirely.

 

“Look, I'm sorry but I'm also really late so….”

 

“Oh god, carry on, please. I'd hate to make you later for whatever incredibly important task kept you from following proper egress-way protocol,” she says, a smile curling the corners of her mouth.

 

“Thanks,” Bea says quickly, plucking her wet shirt away from her skin as she turns to leave. “I am sorry about the shirt.”

 

“Don't worry about it. For the record though if you want to be able to see through a white shirt, the drink has to be clear,” the blonde winks as Bea turns at the sound of her voice.

 

She's about five metres away when she hears a voice call after her again.

 

“Hey, do I at least get a name? I think it's the least you could do,” the stranger says gesturing to her ruined top.

 

“It's Bea,” she throws over her shoulder as she continues walking towards her car.

 

“Have a good day, Bea in a rush,” she hears as she unlocks the car door.

 

She risks a glance back but the blonde is gone, into the coffee shop presumably.

 

She looks down to survey the damage to her top. Nothing a good wash won't fix but definitely not wearable for the day, and she's already running way too late to go home and pick up another one. Throwing a prayer into the universe that one of the girls has a spare at the salon, she throws the car into gear and races off to work, the blonde all but erased momentarily from her memory.

 

-

 

“Jesus Christ Red, we were getting worried you weren't going to show up at all,” Franky throws at her from behind the front counter when she finally walks through the door.

 

She dissolves into a fit of laughter when she gets a good look at Bea covered in coffee, an almost empty disposable cup in hand.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Franky laughs as she walks around the counter to survey the damage.

 

“Ah, wasn't watching where I was going,” she says brushing it off.

 

“Well I hope the other guy looks worse.”

 

“Girl, and much worse. She was wearing white.”

 

“Didn't know you had it in ya, Red,” Franky says with an approving smirk.

 

Bea throws her a glare, ignores her comment and voices her question to the room at large.

 

“Does anyone have a spare shirt though? I didn't have time to go home and pick up another one.”

 

Maxine is over by the basins, prepping what is probably Bea’s first client of the day.

 

“Sorry love, I haven't got anything else here.”

 

“Shit,” she mumbles to herself. She turns when she hears Franky trying very unsuccessfully to laugh quietly to herself.

 

“Look, if you're not going to help can you bugger off?” She snaps.

 

“I've got a spare,” she says between laughs. “You're just not going to like it.”

 

“I don't care what it looks like as long as it's dry,” Bea says with a sigh.

 

“Hmm, don't speak too soon babe,” Franky laughs as she pushes past Bea who follows her out to the break room at the back of the salon.

 

-

 

“Really Franky?” Bea drawls, fingers delicately holding the shoulders of the T-shirt as though it was going to explode in her hands.

 

“In my defence I did say you were going to hate it,” Franky says with a shrug.

 

From the back it looks innocent enough, it's just a plain white tee, but the front has a large black print that says ‘GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS’ in unmissable bold type.

 

“Wear it or don't, I don't give a shit, but I won't be the one in a wet shirt all day,” she says with a smile.

 

She's right, Bea thinks with a scowl, she can't very well leave this on.

 

“Thanks, I guess,” she says as she starts to unbutton the wet shirt.

 

“Anytime, ‘specially if it comes with a  show,” Franks says, raising her eyebrows as Bea strips down to a plain black bra.

 

“Fuck off Franky,” she says easily as she pulls the t-shirt on over her head. She's a pro at batting away Franky’s advances now, although they'd been a constant source of discomfort when she first started at the salon.

 

It wasn't that she had an issue with the whole gay thing, she'd just never been confronted with it so openly before. Franky had given up on seriously flirting with her about five minutes after they'd first met when Bea had managed to stutter out an awkward explanation in an attempt to proclaim her heterosexuality.

 

Franky had laughed and rolled her eyes before assuring Bea that the girls who felt the most uncomfortable with her advances were generally the ones repressing something. He that doth proclaim the loudest or some bullshit like that, she'd said.

 

Really though, it's not the fact that the attention was coming from a woman, Bea has always been uncomfortable with any sort of sexual advances or flirting.

 

Her first and only relationship had been a destructive and abusive disaster, one she only just managed to escape from alive. She had met Harry at high school and they'd had their daughter Debbie young. He'd been nice enough to begin with, attentive and attractive, but it had only taken a few years for his true side to come out.

 

The first time he had hit her had been over burnt toast. Debbie was still little, a two year old firecracker, and Bea had burnt his breakfast while she was trying to stop Debbie from running out the open front door.

 

The black eye had lasted for about a week and she'd been too terrified to tell a soul, let alone go and see a doctor. She hadn't left the house until the bruising had subsided.

 

Evidently reassured that she wasn't going to run to the cops, the beatings had increased regularly from then on out, but Bea had been too terrified he was going to start taking it out on Debbie to ever do anything about it.

 

As long as it's me he's hitting, I can deal with it, she'd thought after every split lip and cracked rib.

 

Eventually though he'd gone too far, and one day in a fit of rage had beaten her within an inch of her life.  

 

By some miracle, Debbie, then fifteen, had come home from school with her new hockey coach. The coach had wanted to talk to her parents in person to discuss her playing for the local representative team. The two of them had walked in on Bea unconscious on the floor, Harry standing over her, bloody fist raised to hit her again.

 

The coach, all seven feet of muscle, had thrown himself at Harry, pinning him to the ground yelling at Debbie to call the emergency services as he retrained a struggling Harry underneath him.

 

She'd been put into protective custody and with the testimonies from Debbie and her coach, along with a medical inventory of the years of past abuse, Harry had been shut behind bars for the next twenty or so years.

 

It had been a relief like nothing she had ever experienced before, knowing she didn't have to fear coming home to cop his wrath. She never needed to worry about covering up another bruise or sending Debbie off to a friend's place to get her out of harm's way. They were finally free.

 

For all that it had been everything she had ever dreamed of, the adjustment hadn't been easy. Bea had been given a therapist to help her begin to repair the decades of damage Harry had caused. The court had assigned a councillor of sorts to Debbie as well, the experience of watching her mother beaten in front of her bound to leave some pretty irreparable mental scars.

 

They had moved house shortly after Bea was released from hospital, shifting to a nice new apartment closer to the salon and Debbie's school, free of the ghosts from their old lives.

 

The girls at the salon had been shocked when they'd received the call from the police alerting them to what had happened. She'd done an exceptional job of hiding the abuse over the years. The few times she'd forgotten or the bruises had been too bad to cover had been infrequent enough that she had been able to pass it off as an accident. If they had ever rolled up the sleeves of the shirts she wore she would have been found out in about two seconds flat, but she had always been so careful.

 

They had all come to see her in hospital, Maxine and Franky and Doreen. All had fallen over themselves to offer apologies, horrified they had never realised anything was wrong. Maxine checked in with Debbie who had been staying with a friend, and had brought her back and forth from the hospital so she could see Bea

 

That had been about six months ago and Bea still found herself constantly on edge, unable to shake the feeling that it was all going to come down around their heads.

 

After years and years of living a nightmare day in/day out, this all felt too good to be true.

 

So, for that matter, did the idea of anyone being remotely interested in her. Harry had spent years drilling into her that she was nothing, that nobody would ever want her, and after a while she had started to believe it.

 

She knows objectively that she's reasonably attractive. She'd always maintained a trim, well muscled build. In part due to the physical nature of her work and the fact that she was constantly on top of anything a hair out of place around the house, in addition to the fact that Harry had warned her not to ‘let herself go like some of the other boys wives’.

 

She knows people look at her from time to time, but compliments come so rarely she still hasn't figured out how to take them. That coupled with the fact that every sexual experience she's ever had has been with Harry alone, and they had all been unpleasant at best, and violent at worst meant Bea honestly hadn't wasted a seconds thought on any future romantic prospects. Male or female.

 

She comes back to herself with a jolt when she hears Franky snapping her fingers about an inch away from her face.

 

“Hey, where'd you go Red? Are you alright?” Franky asks sounding mildly concerned.

 

Even tough as nails Franky is different with her now, gentler in her own rough way.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Just get lost in my head, you know?”

 

She rubs her hands self-consciously up and down her arms, wishing Franky's spare top at least had longer sleeves. Her forearms are littered with fine scars, some as old as Debbie, some much fresher.

 

“Sorry it's short-sleeved babe,” Franky says genuinely. “I can get one of the girls to go and grab you something longer from the shops.”

 

“Nah, don't bother,” Bea says neutrally. “I shouldn't feel ashamed of what that asshole did, that's his cross to bear.”

 

“Damn straight,” Franky says firmly. “So, tell me about the piece you spilt coffee all over. Was she hot?”

 

“Fuck off Franky,” Bea says pushing her shoulder as she moves to walk back through to the salon.

 

“Oh come on Red, humour me.”

 

“She was blonde. And young. And far too flirty for her own good,” she says dismissively.

 

“No fucking way.” Franky says, jaw open in surprise. “You're having me on.”

 

“Nah, I'm not,” Bea says, laughing. “I spilt a whole cup of coffee on her nice white shirt, and she said she couldn't stay mad at a beautiful woman and then she asked for my name.”

 

“And?!” Franky says eagerly.

 

“And then I told her what it was and I left,” Bea says matter of factly.

 

“You didn't even get her number?” Franky says, sounding horrified.

 

“I'm not gay, Franky,” she says quickly, looking at her feet.

 

“How do you know what you are babe? You've spent the last twenty years getting kicked around by that piece of shit, maybe a bit of puss is just what the doctor ordered. I could give you some pointers,” she says, eyebrows raising suggestively.

 

“You could well be right but honestly, I don't feel like I'm in a good enough state to be anything to anybody at the moment,” Bea says quietly.

 

“Fair enough Red,” Franky says kindly. “Well when you are ready to dip your fingers into the lady pool though….”

 

“You'll be the first to know, I promise,” Bea says with a laugh.

 

Satisfied with the answer, Franky leaves her to her work. She falls into the routine of it all, mind wandering elsewhere in between her automatic responses to the lady whose colour she's currently doing.

 

It's not that she's turned off by the whole gay thing, she's honestly just never thought about it before. For the first time since she arrived, Bea grants her mind leave to think about the blonde from this morning.

 

She had been pretty, Bea supposes. Really pretty. Stunning even. But young, much too young to be interested in anything more than a light flirting session with someone what, ten years her senior?

 

And you'll probably never see her again, Bea thinks to herself finally, putting the thought to bed.

 

“So Mrs Black, what are we going to do with your colour today?”

 

-

 

Debbie, the incredibly perceptive teenager she is, notices the minute Bea gets back to the apartment that something's up.

 

“Everything alright Mum?”

 

“Course love, why do you ask?”

 

“Um, maybe because that's the third bit of toast you've burnt in a row?”

 

“Shit,” she says, plucking the black remnants of the bread out of the toaster before tossing it in the sink.

 

“We promised each other no secrets remember?” Debbie says seriously. “The only reason I'm not going to the perfectly good university twenty minutes away in a few weeks like I wanted, is because you promised me that you'd be ok here by yourself. But if you're not, then I'll phone the Uni tomorrow and see about switching.”

 

“Don't you dare,” Bea says quickly. “You're getting as far away from this place as I can get you inside of a five hour flight. It's an excellent university you've been accepted into Deb. I just want you to have a better shot at life now things are different.”

 

“I know Mum, I'm just worried,” Debbie says, concern etched all over her face.

 

“I know love but I'm fine, honestly. Plus it's not a bad thing that's got my head in a tizz tonight, well sort of not a bad thing.”

 

“What do you mean?” Debbie asks, climbing onto one of the high stools underneath the breakfast bar, her hands running over the smooth marble countertop.

 

“Well I had a bit of an accident at the coffee shop this morning, spilt my drink over a poor woman when I was rushing out the door. Anyway it sort of put me in a funny place and I haven't been able to get my mind right ever since.”

 

“Well that doesn't sound very nice at all,” Debbie says, face screwed up in a frown.

 

“That's the funny thing, though,” Bea says honestly. “She should have been furious at me, but she wasn't even mad.”

 

“That's good of her, I would have been royally pissed off,” Debbie says.

 

“I know, me too. But she wasn't even. She was nice, a little bit too nice actually.”

 

“Like fake nice?” Debbie asks.

 

“Nah, like nice, nice.”

 

“Like flirty nice, nice?” Debbie asks perceptively.

 

“I think so,” Bea says. “I know this is probably more information than you wanted but…”

 

Debbie cuts her off before she can finish the sentence.

 

“Mum, I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted the one-hundred percent honesty thing with you. Is that something you’re you know…..interested in?” Debbie asks gently.

 

“I don’t know,” Bea says, shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe. I’m not….well i’ve just never….you know,” she finishes dumbly. “Would it be ok...if I was, you know...interested?”

 

Debbie walks around the other side of the countertop to wrap her arms around her mother's shoulders.

 

“I just want you to be happy Mum. You deserve to be happy. And if it's a woman that makes you happy, or a man, or a dog even, that’s fine by me.”

 

She’s luckier than she deserves to be, to have ended up with a daughter as well-adjusted as Debbie, and she lets a tear slip down her cheek as she hugs her daughter tighter to her.

 

“Now,” Debbie says seriously as she lets her mother go. “What are we ordering for dinner?”

 

-

 

Much later, when she’s stretched out in her bed (her bed, the bed that only smells like her, like perfume and shampoo and relief. A bed free from the horrors of her old life) that Bea finds her mind wandering to the blonde from this morning.

 

She’s never spend so much time thinking about someone she’s only ever met once (and she thinks to herself, she’s unlikely to meet again) even if their first and only meeting had been a remarkably memorable one.

 

She wonders if she will see the blonde again, and then wonders if she actually wants too. She wonders if she’ll be brave enough to do anything if their paths do cross.

 

She drifts off to sleep, with the blonde on her mind, the gentle sound of Debbie’s radio lulling her to sleep through the wall next door.

 

-

 

Bea’s buckling up her seat belt, resting her coffee cup in the dashboard holder when she finally allows the disappointment to wash over her.

 

She has endured a life far too full of terrible shit to believe in fairy-tales but a tiny, no, huge part of her had been hoping to bump into the blonde again today.

 

Honestly, she thinks to herself pulling the car into gear, it’s probably for the best anyway. What was she really going to do? Ask the other woman out? She’s come a long way in the last few months, but deep down she knows she’s not that brave.

 

She’s so far gone in her mind that she almost jumps out of her skin when she hears the knock on her car window a few seconds later.

 

Hand covering her pounding heart, she rolls her window down to find the young woman who normally takes her order standing on the other side.

 

“It’s Bea right?” The young woman asks, slightly out of breath having run out to catch Bea before she had driven away.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Bea says uncertainly.

 

“This is for you,” she says, handing Bea a crumpled piece of paper.

 

“Thanks?” Bea says, even more uncertain.

 

“It’s from the woman you emptied your drink on yesterday. She asked if you were a regular when she came up to the counter, and when I said you were normally in here a few times a week, she asked me to give this to you when you came in next.”

 

“Oh, well thanks for passing it on,” Bea says suddenly self conscious, plucking the piece of paper from between the other woman's fingers.

 

She sits there for a few minutes after the cashier leaves, tapping the piece of paper against her knee before she finally works up the courage to open it.

 

_If you ever feel like ruining another one of my shirts, give me a call ;)_

_Allie_

 

Underneath the message is a mobile phone number.

 

Well damn, Bea thinks to herself as her lips turn up in a reluctant smile.

 

-

 

It’s late in the afternoon and she can feel the note with the blonde’s (no Allie’s, Bea corrects herself), phone number burning a hole in her pocket.

 

She has been battling back and forth with herself all day about whether or not to send the woman a message.

 

Isn’t this what you wanted, part of her asks. Maybe, she thinks in response, but maybe that was just the part wishfully thinking, the part that doesn't actually have to _do_ anything about it.

 

She writes about five different draft messages on her phone, deleting each of them in turn before stuffing both her phone and the note back in her pocket.

 

It’s Maxine who finally calls her on it, hand closing softly around Bea’s wrist as she sweeps up at the end of the day, the others all having finished up early.

 

“Want to talk about it?” she asks gently, watching Bea’s reaction.

 

“I don’t know,” Bea says, collapsing into a chair. “Maybe?”

 

“Does this have anything to do with your ruined shirt yesterday morning?”

 

“Did bloody Franky say something to you?” Bea asks embarrassed.

 

“Don’t be mad at her love, she just wants you to be happy. We all do’” Maxine says softly.

 

“She left me her number,” Bea says, opting for honestly. “She wrote a note with her mobile on it and left it with the cashier.”

 

“Gosh, that must have been some impression you made.”

 

“I was a bitch,” Bea laughs. “It was totally my fault and she just laughed it off and flirted with me. I just….I don’t know where I am or what I want and….”

 

“Look love, I don’t think it matters if you’re gay or straight, just be upfront with her. If she’s really as keen on you as it seems, I think she’ll give you the time to figure it out.”

 

Maybe you’re right,” Bea says quietly. “I suppose there’s no harm in one message, right?”

 

“I don’t think you have anything to lose,” Maxine says kindly, patting Bea on the shoulder as she stands up leaving Bea to her thoughts.

 

-

 

_8.30pm_

_You must be a glutton for punishment to risk offering up another shirt for me to accidentally ruin._

 

**_9.03pm_ **

**_Bea in a hurry! I was beginning to think I was never going to hear from you._ **

 

_9.10pm_

_Sorry, not much of a phone whiz. Or a talker for that matter._

 

**_9.15pm_ **

**_No worries, I can do the talking enough for the both of us. I hope you managed to salvage the rest of your day after that disastrous start._ **

 

_9.20pm_

_I am sorry about that you know, I felt terrible._

 

**_9.22pm_ **

**_Don’t worry about it. I’d ruin every shirt I have if it meant I'd get to meet someone as good looking as you._ **

 

**_9.36pm_ **

**_Sorry, I know I can come on a bit strong sometimes. I just can’t help it when I see something I like. Will you at least let me buy you a cup of coffee sometime to replace the one I ended up wearing?_ **

 

_9.50pm_

_Sorry, I wasn’t avoiding you. I’m just no good at this. A coffee would be great, although I’m definitely paying seeings as it was my fault. I just want to be clear that i’m not...well, honestly I don’t know what I am._

 

**_10.01pm_ **

**_It was a coffee Bea, not a marriage proposal. Although I’m sure I can arrange that if that’ll help? Seriously though, tell me the time and place and I’ll be there._ **

 

_10.20pm_

_Will send you some details tomorrow. Bedtime for me. Talk soon._

 

**_10.22pm_ **

**_Can’t wait. Sweet dreams Bea._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

-

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea is awkward. Allie is sweet. Franky is a smart-ass. The girls plan to meet up for a date. 
> 
> Also, Bea does something with her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the second chapter. There's quite a lot of text chat so hopefully it reads ok. There will be less and less as Bea and Allie's interaction is more in-person rather than via iPhone, although it is fun to write. 
> 
> Also, I've tried to keep it so the bolded text is Allie texting and the normal italic is Bea, hopefully that makes it easier to read.

-

 

Bea wakes up early the next morning feeling lighter than she has in weeks. She takes her time getting ready, spends an extra ten minutes in the shower and upon finding she's still got plenty of time to kill, decides on a whim to straighten her hair.

 

She pulls on her standard black skinny jeans and buttons up her long sleeved, loose fitting denim shirt before she pads barefoot out into the kitchen.

 

Debbie's waiting for her, one hand holding a book open reading while the other one spoons cereal innocently into her mouth.

 

“Morning baby,” she says, pressing a kiss to Debbie's forehead as she passes.

 

“Morning Mum,” Debbie replies, beaming as she takes in her mother's appearance.  

 

“What?” Bea asks, face screwed up in a frown.

 

“Nothing. You look nice this morning.”

 

“Woke up with too much time on my hands,” Bea says, running her fingers through her hair self-consciously.

 

“It suits you,” Debbie says smiling softly.

 

She busies herself making her own breakfast before she hears her phone buzz on the counter where she'd left it charging the night before.

 

“Someone's popular this morning,” Debbie says, hiding a smirk as she stares determinedly at her book.

 

“What do you mean?” Bea asks, walking over to read the screen.

 

She's both pleasantly surprised and a bit intimidated by what she sees.

 

**Allie**

**(4) New Messages**

 

“It hasn't stopped buzzing since I came down an hour ago.”

 

She swipes to unlock it and reads the un-viewed messages.

 

**_7.15am_ **

**_I know you're probably still asleep but I wanted to be the first to wish you good morning._ **

 

**_7.17am_ **

**_On second thought you're probably an early bird and have been up for ages._ **

 

**_7.19am_ **

**_Either that or I've just woken you up._ **

 

**_7.21am_ **

**_God, another text. Real smooth, Novak. Anyway there was a point to this embarrassing rambling, promise. I wanted to let you know I'll be passing the offending coffee shop at approximately 9am if you'd like to burst through the door and spill another drink on me. Or buy me a coffee like a normal person._ **

 

“Oh my god, you look like a teenage girl,” Debbie says laughing as she deposits her bowl in the sink, pressing a kiss to her mother's shoulder as she passes.

 

“Hush you,” she says as Debbie retreats out of the room.

 

_8.15am_

_Gosh you weren't kidding about doing all the talking, huh? As much as I'd love to waste another $5, I have an early client this morning. Rain check?_

 

Her phone buzzes almost immediately with the response.

 

**_8.19am_ **

**_Bea, you wound me! I can always bring you a takeaway if you're too busy to pick one up yourself…_ **

 

_8.21am_

_I couldn't put you out like that._

 

**_8.22am_ **

**_I think you're failing to understand the lengths I will go to bring a beautiful woman a necessary staple in the morning. Just send through your delivery address, estimated morning tea break time and order and I'll be there._ **

 

_8.35am_

_You're a terrible flirt you know._

 

**_8.40am_ **

**_Is it working?_ **

 

**_8.40am_ **

**_Even just the tiniest bit?_ **

 

_8.45am_

_My breaks at 10.30. Trim latte and the address is 205 Marigold street. I only have a few minutes though._

 

_8.47am_

_And yes…maybe a little bit..._

 

-

 

She arrives at the salon and mentally prepares herself for a fast round of teasing the moment she steps through the door.

 

Not one to disappoint, Franky's on her as soon as the bell chimes behind her.

 

“Oh Red, you didn't have to get all done up for little old me,” she says teasing.

 

“You wish, Franky,” she says, giving the other woman a shove for good measure as she walks past her to put her things out the back.

 

“Morning ladies,” Bea says warmly to Maxine and the others as she scoots behind them.

 

She's not surprised to hear Franky's footsteps behind her a second or so later.

 

“So what's the occasion?” Franky asks, leaning on the door frame.

 

“I woke up early,” Bea says looking her straight in the eye, her gaze a clear warning that she's not in the mood for teasing today.

 

“Alright babe,” Franks says, raising her palms in a gesture of submission “Whatever you say. It looks nice.”

 

“Holy shit,” Bea scoffs. “Was that an actual, real life Franky Doyle compliment?”

 

“Tell any of the other girls and I'll kill ya,” Franky says pointing a finger warningly at Bea.

 

Bea mimes zipping her lips and throwing away the key as they both walk back out into the shop.

 

-

 

It's been a busy morning, and she almost completely loses track of time until her last client appraises her watch as Bea charges up the transaction.

 

“Morning tea time already, isn't it ladies?” The client says as Bea walks her to the door.

 

Shit, she thinks to herself, Allie’s bound to be here already.

 

“Too right, Mrs Davis,” Boomer all but yells from the sinks.

 

“What is the time?” Bea asks as she holds the door open for the woman to walk out of.

 

“Thank you dear, it's almost gone half ten. See you next week”

 

“Thanks Mrs Davis, see you then,” Bea says kindly, eyes scanning the street for a familiar flash of blonde hair.

 

“I'll be back in a sec Franky,” Bea throws behind her as she walks out the door behind her client, not waiting for a response.

 

She walks out into the sunshine and feels a jolt of excitement when she sees a trim blonde figure waiting on one of the park benches a few metres away.

 

She walks round in front of the bench, not wanting to give Allie a fright, and she feels her heart jump in her throat when Allie looks up, beaming at her.

 

“I was starting to get worried I might have put you off,” Allie says as she stands to greet Bea.

 

Bea comes to a stop in front of the other woman, arms at her sides at a bit of a loss as to what the proper greeting protocol is.

 

Allie seems to have no such reservations and she sets the coffees in their takeaway carry-tray down on the seat, leaning in to press a kiss to Bea's cheek in greeting.

 

Allie’s hand is warm and steady on Bea's shoulder, a comfortable grounding weight. Her fingers skim down Bea's arm as she leans back, a brilliant smile on her face when she looks up to survey Bea fully.

 

Bea feels herself pale slightly under the scrutiny, however flattering Allie obviously intends it to be. The other woman seems to sense her discomfort and gestures to the seat next to her.

 

“Do you have a minute to sit or do you need to get back?” The blonde asks.

 

“I really only have a few, sorry. You really didn't have to do this you know, that's two drinks I owe you now.” Bea says feeling guilty.

 

“It's nothing, honestly. I had the morning off and what better way to pass the time,” Allie says as she slips Bea's coffee out of the tray, her fingers brushing against Bea's when she hands the cup over.

 

It's the simplest, most innocent touch but it's so electric Bea can't help but stare at their hands.

 

“Well,” she says shaking her head to clear her thoughts. “You'll definitely have to let me make it up to you.”

 

“I'm not into this tit-for-tat stuff you know, you don't owe me anything at all.” Allie says shaking her head.

 

“In saying that though, I'd never say no if you have time for an actual coffee break one morning?” Allie says standing up to walk Bea back to the shop door.

 

“I think I'd like that,” Bea says nodding as she cradles the cup in her hands.

 

“I just don't want you to feel like you have to, that's all,” Allie says warmly.

 

Bea's never had anyone in her life other than Debbie not expect something in exchange for a favour, and the openness and non-expectancy from Allie startles her.

 

“Is tomorrow morning too soon?” Bea asks shyly.

 

“I've got work early tomorrow morning,” Allie says disappointedly. “The day after?”

 

“Sounds great,” Bea says, unable to keep the lightness out of her voice.

 

“Shall we return to the scene of the crime?” Allie asks, obviously meaning the coffee shop from the day of their first meeting.

 

“Does that suit you? It's fine if not, it's on my way to work but we can go somewhere else if….”

 

Allie cuts her off with a grin and a light hand on her arm.

 

“That suits me perfectly,” she says smiling lightly at Bea, evidently amused by her babbling.

 

“God I'm sorry, I'm not normally a rambler,” Bea says laughing.

 

“It's ok, I'm known to have that effect on women,” Allie teases as they near the door of the shop.

 

“Bit of a charmer, aren’t you?”

 

“Only with the really pretty ones,” Allie says winking.

 

“I really do have to get back,” Bea says motioning to the door.

 

“You know I never would have pegged you for a hairdresser,” Allie says appraising the salon in front of them.

 

“Really?” Bea says curious.

 

“Don’t know what I would have thought come to that, but not a hairdresser. I bet you’re good with your hands.”

 

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Bea says brushing off the flirty comment.

 

Allie doesn't bother replying, instead just shoots Bea an extra meaningful smirk, trying to suppress the grin curving the corners of her mouth.

 

“I’ll text you tomorrow to sort out the time?”

 

“I’m already counting down the minutes,” Allie says dramatically.

 

Bea just rolls her eyes and takes a step away from Allie towards the door.

 

“Hey, thank you. For the coffee I mean.”

 

“Any time babe,” Allie says, shooting her one last wink before she turns to leave.

 

Bea takes a second to draw in a deep breath and take a moment for herself before she walks back into the peanut gallery undoubtedly waiting for her.

 

She has absolutely no idea what she’s doing. She’s never flirted with anyone in her entire life and this woman she’s known for what, two minutes has her blushing like a sixteen year old girl.

 

The thing is though, yes she’s scared out of her mind but it’s actually sort of nice, having someone moon over her. She’s still not totally convinced this isn’t some sort of joke on Allie’s part

 

The other thing she’s worried about is what Allie’s expecting of her, reciprocally. It’s clear what Allie’s intentions are given that she hasn't stopped flirting with Bea since they first bumped into each other. She can admit the blonde is good looking, sure, but she’s not sure just yet how far these….feelings….will extend on her part

 

She sighs deeply, compartmentalising that particular problem for later on and pushes back through the door to the salon.

 

“Spill the beans Red, who was that?” Franky says as soon as she walks back in.

 

They're all waiting for her, lined up behind the counter like some sort of comedy panel.

 

“A new friend, maybe,” she says in reply, seeing no reason to try and hide Allie’s presence, particularly given they’ve all just seen the two of them speaking outside.

 

“Oh my god, that’s the girl from the coffee shop, isn’t it?” Franky says, pieces falling into place in her head.

 

“That’s none of your business,” Bea says walking past them to sit in one of the chairs in front of the mirrors.

 

“Come on Bea, give us something,” Franky says, not willing to let this drop just yet. “Did she come all the way here just to drop you off a coffee?”

 

“Well it wasn't for a haircut, was it?” Bea says rolling the coffee cup between her hands.

 

“Jeez, you must have some serious game,” Franky says scoffing. “When's your next date?”

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but we’re meeting before work the morning after tomorrow for a coffee.  And it’s not a date,” Bea says, opting for honesty to try and close the topic down as quickly as she can.

 

“I think it’s nice,” Maxine says cutting in front of whatever crass comment Franky has on the tip of her tongue.

 

“So do I love,” Liz adds before she turns back to her work, folding towels behind the sinks.

 

“She’s very pretty,” Maxine says as an afterthought.

 

“That’s an understatement. Although I never would have pegged you as having a thing for blondes, Red. Maybe that’s why I never had any luck,” Franky muses.

 

“Sure Doyle. That’s why,” Bea says, rolling her eyes as she preps herself for her next client.

 

She is pretty, Bea thinks to herself again. Her eyes are light, her smile only further accentuates her beauty, and she has this blissful innocence about her that makes Bea smile in spite of herself.

 

“Not gay, my ass,” Franky says under her breath as she walks past Bea, pinching her lightly in the side to bring her back down to earth.

 

-

 

The clock reads just past six and she’s sweeping the last corner of the salon while Maxine cashes up the till.

 

She finishes cleaning and plops herself down in one of the chairs, looking at herself in the mirror.

 

It’s not often she takes the opportunity to properly look at herself, even if she does spend all day looking at other people in these mirrors.

 

She twirls a bit of hair around one of her fingers, appraising the red colour. It’s been the same for years now, since before Debbie was born. She’s never ever thought about changing it, but all of a sudden she’s struck with the need to do something….different. It feels like one of the last vestiges of her old life and all of a sudden she finds she wants to shed it like an outgrown skin.

 

“Max….do you have anywhere to be now?”

 

“Not at all love, why’s that?”

 

“Do you think you could do me a favour?”

 

-

 

Well it’s definitely different, alright.

 

“Oh Bea, I love it,” Maxine says as she towel dries the ends, picking up the hair dryer. “Jesus, it makes you look about ten years younger sweet, you should have done this years ago.”

 

“Franky’s going to give me so much shit tomorrow,” Bea says huffing slightly.

 

“Don’t worry about Franky, she’s only giving you so much stick because she feels so guilty, and she’s glad to see you happy finally. We all are love.”

 

“Stop it,” she says, putting a hand on Maxine’s arm. “I’ve told you before, there’s nothing for you to feel guilty about, alright.”

 

Maxine grimaces, obviously still feeling a terrible sense of guilt over their inability to notice any of what Bea had been going through for years, but she takes one look at the determined look on Bea’s face and continues to dry Bea’s hair.

 

The colour is light, lighter than it’s ever been before but the blonde suits her. They had left the roots a bit dark, fading into a lighter blonde at the ends.

 

“Debbie's going to love it,” Maxine says smiling.

 

“You think? It’s not too young?”

 

“Not at all love. It makes you look beautiful. Even more so. Any reason for the change?” Maxine asks smirking slightly.

 

“It just reminded me of him all of a sudden,” Bea says honestly. “I've had a fresh start with everything else, why not my hair too, right?”

 

They fall into an easy silence then as Maxine finishes drying her hair before she runs a straightening iron through it again.

 

“So, will you tell me about this girl?” Maxine asks softly.

 

“There isn't much to tell yet,” Bea says honestly. “I don't really know anything about her, other than that her name's Allie and she’s a lot younger than me.”

 

“And you're meeting her for coffee in a few days?”

 

“Yeah, the morning after tomorrow.”

 

“Age is just a number, you know that yeah? Plus you don't know her story, she could have had as tough a life as you love.”

 

“God, you wouldn't know it to look at her, she smiles like she doesn't have a care in the world,” Bea says honestly.

 

“So did you when you used to bring Debbie in here. That was one of the reasons we were all so shocked because when you looked at her, your world shifted and you lit up like a firework. When you looked at her, no one would have ever guessed you had a problem with anything.”

 

“True,” Bea says contemplating Maxine's words.

 

“You're all done,” Maxine says finally, running her fingers finally though Bea's new locks.

 

“Do you think she'll like it?” Bea asks suddenly self conscious.

 

“I think she'll love it,” Maxine says genuinely.

 

-

 

She's just unlocking her car door when she feels her phone buzz in her pocket.

 

**_8.05pm_ **

**_I was wrong, you know._ **

 

_8.06pm_

_About what?_

 

**_8.08pm_ **

**_You were just as good looking as I remembered. Better than actually._ **

 

_8.10pm_

_Shame about the personality right?_

 

**_8.30pm_ **

**_Damn shame. I can definitely work with it though ;)_ **

 

-

 

Debbie had been speechless when she had finally walked into the apartment.

 

“I'm sorry Mum, I know you don't like swearing but holy shit,” Debbie said, abandoning her half eaten piece of pizza in the box as she walked to meet her mother.

 

“Do you like it?” Bea asked uncertainly.

 

“I love it,” Debbie said beaming.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes! It looks amazing. Will you do something similar to mine?” Debbie says earnestly.

 

“Of course love, we can do it before you go away,” Bea says, smiling.

 

“Hey Mum,” Debbie says through a mouthful of cheese and tomato, “I love you, you know.”

 

“Love you too kiddo,” she says rubbing a hand over Debbie's back.

 

“Now have you actually left me anything more than the pizza crust, or do I have to order another one?”

 

-

 

She's laying in bed staring at the ceiling, the thoughts of the day racing through her head, desperately wishing for sleep. She hasn't been able to shake this one specific worry, and after another half hour laying awake she swings her legs out of bed and goes in search of her phone.

 

_11.05pm_

_I feel like I need to be up-front with you before I see you next. I’ve never been with a woman before. On a date or anything. I’ve never actually even on a date come to that. I don’t know what this is for you, and I don't know what is it for me yet either but I just didn't want to lead you on._

 

**_12.02am_ **

**_This is late for you, I'm sorry if it's my fault you're awake still. Honestly I appreciate the heads up, and while I'm pretty sure you know where I'm coming from (that I'm very much interested, just so we're on the same page) I'm not looking to pressure you into anything that will make you feel uncomfortable. If friends is all you're after then I'll be the best friend you could ever hope for, and if you want me to back off totally I can do that too. If you are interested in just seeing where this goes then, know that I am absolutely up for that as well. I can be as patient as you need me to be. The ball's in your court beautiful, no pressure, ok?_ **

 

_12.40am_

_I think I want it to be the let's see how it goes option. I mean I think you're great, but I've never done this before and I would hate to get your hopes up if I turn out to be a non-starter. Is that ok?_

 

**_12.45am_ **

**_More than. You've just made me the happiest woman in the city ;) now go to sleep. Sweet dreams beautiful_ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_12.46am_ **

**_Also, just great!? Jeez you're a hard critic. I'll have to work on that…._ **

 

_12.50am_

_And you’re a shameless flirt. Thanks Allie, really. And sweet dreams to you too x_

 

**_12.52am_ **

**_A goodnight kiss as well? How do you expect a girl to nod-off after that?_ **

**_Xx_ **

 

_12.55am_

_Go to sleep Allie…._

 

**_12.56am_ **

**_Yes ma'am. If I try hard enough do you reckon I can trick my brain into dreaming of you?_ **

**_Xx_ **

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my head, Bea's new hairdo looks like Dan circa the club meet and greet from a few weeks ago in Aussie. You know the one where she and Jenko kissed and my heart skipped a huge Ballie-shipper beat. Also, I think it's hot and thought a change would be fun.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of chapter two and if you're still keen to read on! 
> 
> Comments amazingly appreciated as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea's insecurities try to get the better of her, Allie continues to be a shameless flirt and the girls plan a proper date....maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues to be a bit of a soppy rom-com but it's fun to write a gentler story for these two so I hope you're all enjoying it anyway! It's a bit more of a slow-burner than I expected but I promise there will be juicier stuff eventually....I can't seem to help myself with these two and the smut...

-

 

Bea wakes up feeling significantly less tired that she should have, considering the unusually late night.

 

She's glad she got it off her chest though, even if it does mean she has to yawn her way through her morning clients.

 

She never ceases to be surprised at Allie’s unbelievably forgiving attitude towards her and her silly concerns and her indecision, re-reading the messages from earlier in the morning as she eats her breakfast to convince herself she hadn't imagined it.

 

Debbie flits down shortly after she finishes, complimenting her hair again before she shoots off to work, foregoing the ride.

 

“It's a beautiful morning Mum, I'm happy walking. Plus that yawn says you need your coffee more than I need a lift,” Debbie says as she skips out the door to her part-time job.

 

“Thanks love. I shouldn't be late tonight. I'll phone on my way home and I can pick us up some dinner?”

 

“Perfect. See ya Mum, and don't let Franky tease you about your hair,” Debbie says with mock sternness as she walks out the door.

 

-

 

She makes it to the salon in reasonable time, sitting in the car trying to delay the inevitable drilling she's going to get as soon as she walks inside.

 

She pulls her phone out of her pocket to check the time, mildly disappointed to see she hasn't received a message from Allie yet.

 

It's not that she needs the attention, god she's not a fourteen year old girl, but she has become rather accustomed to the more or less constant stream of chatty texts from the blonde over the last few days. After years of radio silence, she can't deny it's been nice.

 

She drums her fingers nervously on the console before she throws her phone in her handbag on the passenger's seat.  

 

She hadn't been lying when she'd told Allie the night before that this whole thing dating thing (is that what they're doing? Dating?) was totally foreign to her. Should she wait for a message from Allie? Had she changed her mind since her last text last night, and was that why Bea hadn’t heard from her?

 

She allows the insecurities to run rampant for a minute or so before she shakes her head to snap herself out of it.

 

“Christ woman,” she says to herself out loud. “It's just a bloody text.”

 

She fishes around in her bag, pulls out her phone again and opens up her messages.

 

_8.45am_

_I hope you weren't too tired after last night. Thanks again for being so understanding but if anything changed, just let me know. Have a good morning._

 

She hits send before she can talk herself out of it, scooping her bag and her coffee up before walking towards the salon.

 

She takes a deep breath, pushes the door open and is greeted with the image of a speechless Franky standing behind the counter.

 

“Holy shit,” Franky says stunned. “Who are you and what have you done with Bea Smith?”

 

“Come off it Franky, it's not that different,” she says embarrassed at the attention.

 

“Not that different my ass, woman. You look like a totally different person,” Franky says laughing. “It looks hot though, I like it. Why the change?”

 

“Dunno,” Bea says shrugging. “Just felt like it.”

 

“And this has absolutely nothing to do with your little blonde friend?”

 

She could just lie, or tell Franky to drop it, but part of her is so sick of covering the scars of her past she opts for the truth instead.

 

“I think it reminded me of him, and I wanted a change. Is that alright with you, mum?” She quips to Franky with a slightly mocking tone.

 

“Fine by me Red, it's your hair,” Franky says finally. “Bloody hell, what am I going to call you now?”

 

“I'm sure you'll figure something out,” Bea says over her shoulder as she walks out the back to put her personal things away.

 

“I think it looks amazing love,” Liz says kindly to her as she walks back into the shop.

 

“Me too Bea,” Doreen says from behind the basins. “A new start aye?”

 

“Something like that,” Bea says with a laugh.

 

“So, has your new friend seen it yet?” Franky says teasingly.

 

“No, Maxie only did it for me last night.”

 

“So? Your phone's got a camera, doesn't it?”

 

“And?” Bea says puzzled.

 

“God, technology is wasted on you,” Franky says exasperated. “What is the point of having a camera if you don't put it to good use?”

 

“Jesus Franky, I barely know the girl. What do you expect me to do? Send her dirty pictures?” Bea says, feeling herself grow red.

 

“I've done much worse, much sooner babe,” Franky says with a wink. “She's a good looking girl, if you don't I'm sure someone else will.”

 

“Give it a rest Franky,” Maxine says walking over to Bea’s aid, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. “Not all of us are as sexually advanced as you are, alright? Bea’s been through a lot, remember?”

 

“Yeah, course,” Franky says, softening slightly. “Sorry Red, I'm just excited for you, yeah?”

 

“Jealous more like,” Bea says in an attempt to lighten the conversation, keen to steer it away from talk of Harry.

 

She watches as Franky’s face splits into a smile, evidently understanding Bea’s change in direction.

 

“You know it,” Franky says with a laugh. “Although I think you'll probably need a cloth to clean up the drool on the floor when she does see it.”

 

“Nah, it's not….” Bea starts before Franky cuts her off.

 

“Trust me,” Franky says confidently, smacking Bea lightly on the ass as she passes.

 

-

 

The morning passes quickly, back to back clients keeping Bea more or less completely distracted. Her regulars compliment her on the colour change, and the self-doubt that's been lingering since Franky mentioned Allie this morning starts to fade at the edges.

 

She finally takes a break to look at the clock when she feels her stomach rumble sometime after mid-day.

 

“I'm just going out for lunch,” she says, bunching her apron up and throwing it at Franky with a grin for good measure as she walks out the door.

 

She walks outside, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath as she pauses to appreciate the feeling of fresh air and sunlight on her skin.

 

She sets off towards the shops in search for something to eat and pulls her phone out as she walks, checking to see if Allie has sent a reply yet.

 

Her notifications are empty, signalling no new messages.

 

She throws her phone back in her bag with a frown. She's sure Allie has just had a busy morning, she had said she couldn't meet Bea for a coffee today because of work, so hopefully that's all it is.

 

Try as she might though, she can't stop the poisonous spike of insecurity that settles at the base of her spine. Allie had been flirting with her, that she had known for certain but maybe it was just a game. Or maybe she had a better, younger offer with less strings and decided Bea wasn't worth the effort.

 

Mentally scolding herself for allowing her stupid brain to ruminate, she resolves to stop worrying. She's had too many years of doubt and negativity to ruin her new freedom with more, at her own hand no less.

 

You're fucking done moping Smith, she says to herself. Either she texts you or she doesn't, but you will not torment yourself over a bloody message.

 

She grabs a salad and walks back to work, trying to focus on enjoying and spending as much time with Debbie as she can before she heads off to university.

 

She mentally plans a nice dinner at home at the end of next week as a last hurrah before Debbie flies out the next day, making a note to ask the girls from the salon if they want to join.

 

She's heartbroken to be losing Debbie so soon after they'd reset their lives so beautifully, but a bigger part is glad Debbie's going to get a fresh start away from ghosts she never should have had to deal with.

 

Bea sits in the sun outside the salon and eats her lunch before she hears back inside. Her afternoon is hectic, and it's not until nearly four o'clock that she finally has a chance to sit down for a break.

 

The salon is empty now, the last client having just left, so when she makes a hot drink she brings it out into the shop to sit in the company of Maxine and Franky, the others having already left.

 

She grabs her phone to message Debbie about her takeaway preferences before sinking gratefully into one of the seats, warm mug in hand.

 

She flips her phone over on the counter and feels her heart start to patter slightly louder than usual at what's waiting for her.

 

**Allie**

**(6) New Messages**

 

She takes a breath before she unlocks her phone to read them.

 

**_2.04pm_ **

**_Bea! What a treat, I thought I'd be forever chasing you first! I've had the morning from hell at work, can't talk but just wanted to send something quick to say I hope your days going better than mine! Talk later xx_ **

 

**_3.10pm_ **

**_Christ, I think that's the longest day I've ever had. I don't know how you go checking messages during the day so you'll probably find like 20 from me at the end of the day. Apologies in advance :p_ **

 

**_3.20pm_ **

**_God I went about this all wrong. If you could ignore my first two messages and pretend I started from now, that’d be great. I'm really glad you sent me that message last night. You probably figured I fancy the hell out of you, but I didn't quite know where I stood and the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel uncomfortable. You set the pace and I'll follow, very happily, ok?_ **

 

**_3.25pm_ **

**_Also I know I'm a terrible flirt sometimes, and I don't even know I'm doing it, so if you want me to tone it down just say._ **

 

**_3.45pm_ **

**_Also re: the tired thing - don’t get me wrong, there are better ways to spend an evening with a beautiful woman that leave you exhausted the next day, but I'll take what I can get ;)_ **

 

**_3.52pm_ **

**_Last one I promise. I hope you've had a good day. Sorry for all the messages._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

She re-reads them all over half a dozen times before she sits the phone back on the table. Unable to stop the smile spreading across her face, she settles for trying to bury it in her coffee mug before the other girls see her.

 

She's not quick enough for Franky though, who spots her smile in the mirror.

 

“What's lover girl saying then Blondie?” Franky says smirking from the opposite side of the room.

 

“Blondie?” Bea asks, eyebrow raised in question.

 

“I’m trying it out. Red doesn't feel right anymore,” Franky says with a shrug.

 

“You could just use my actual name you know?” Bea says with a laugh.

 

“Too impersonal, I'm not your fucking doctor.”

 

“Thank christ for that,” Bea says with a snort.

 

“Oi fuck you, I'd be a great doctor.”

 

“Yeah, Gynecologist maybe.”

 

“Ha-ha,” Franky says flatly. “Stop trying to change the subject by the way. What's up with your girlfriend?”

 

“Again, not my girlfriend. And nice try, but it’s still none of your business.”

 

“Oh come on babe, I need to live vicariously through you. Married life is so boring,” Franky says dramatically.

 

“You’re not married. You should be so lucky, also god forbid Bridget be stuck with you for life. And fine, we’re meeting for coffee tomorrow morning, happy?”

 

“Coffee. Wild. I hope you use protection,” Franky says, eyes wide in exaggeration.

 

“You know what, I don’t know why I even bother,” Bea says rolling her eyes, turning back to her phone and away from the conversation.

 

Maxine gives Franky a smack in the background before she walks over to Bea.

 

“Where are you meeting her love?”

 

“Just that coffee place on High Street that I normally go to on the way to work, I think.”

 

“Well I can't wait to hear all about it when you get in,” Maxine says with a smile. “She's going to flip out when she sees your hair.”

 

“She's not going to hate it, is she?” Bea asks her quietly.

 

“Not a chance love.”

 

“She's right Blondie,” Franky says chipping in. “It looks hot. If she doesn't like it, I'd be asking to see the sanity card.”

 

“I think I’ll take that as a compliment?”

 

“I don’t dish them out for free babe,” Franky says with a wink.

 

The other two women drift off and continue to tidy up for the day while Bea picks her phone, contemplating her response.

 

_4.55pm_

_Sorry for the late reply, it's been a busy day here as well. It was nice to hear from you, honestly I was a bit worried I’d scared you off. Thanks for being so patient but I’ll understand if it gets a bit too boring. A young thing like you, you probably have people lining up to take you out on a coffee date._

 

_5.03pm_

_By the way the flirting is very foreign but not totally unwelcome…._

 

She sends off the last message just as Franky starts shutting a few of the lights off.

 

“Right, home-time ladies. I can take care of the rest of this mess. Blondie, take off your prude hat and try and cop a feel for me tomorrow morning, won’t you?”

 

Bea doesn't even bother replying, just fixes Franky with a glare as she scoots out the back to grab her things.

 

“Hey, seriously though, don't rush in if you’re having fun. I just want a play by play when you do get in,” Franky says as Bea and Maxine walk out the door.

 

“Jesus, you don’t give up do you?”

 

“Never. One of these days you’ll crack.”

 

“If that’s what you need to tell yourself Franky,” she says finally. “See you in the morning, perve.”

 

She sees Maxine to her car before walking over and unlocking her own. She jumps in out of the slightly cool evening air and checks her phone to see if Debbie’s sent her an answer about dinner.

 

**_5.10pm_ **

**_Bea! Hey!_ **

**_God, such a busy day, I'll tell you all about it in the morning. We are still on for coffee aren't we?_ **

 

**_5.15pm_ **

**_And I wouldn't say I was batting them away with a stick, but I do get the occasional coffee date offer. Lucky for me, the only one I'm interested in came from this great looking redhead who took it upon herself to ruin one of my shirts…._ **

 

**_5.17pm_ **

**_And thank god re. the flirting. I don't know what I would have done if you'd said you weren't a fan, I can't seem to help myself with you._ **

 

Bea rolls her eyes, not able to stop the smile as she does so. She needn’t have worried about a lack of interest if the sheer inundation of messages is anything to go by. She puts her phone back in her bag and heads to pick up dinner, the thought of tomorrow mornings date jumping around in her head.

 

-

 

“Jesus Mum, why didn’t you take that away from me after the fifth slice,” Debbie moans from across the kitchen bench, pushing the pizza box towards her.

 

“I’m trying to teach you to be a responsible adult,” she laughs as she slides the last few pieces onto a plate before throwing them in the fridge.

 

“I won’t be there to regulate your food intake when you move out you know?”

 

“Ugh, don't remind me. Have you heard of the first-year five? Apparently all uni students put on about five kilos when they move away from home. You’ll still love me when I’m chubby, right?”

 

“I’ll love you if you’re the size of a house, but I think you’ve got a way to go before you have anything to worry about, twiggy,” Bea says pinching Debbie in the side as she walks past.

 

“If I’m sick, you’ll have no one but yourself to blame,” Debbie says dramatically, holding her stomach as she moves to flop on the couch.

 

“Hey, speaking of that thing we’re not talking about, I thought I’d organise a nice dinner at home for you and your friends before you leave. I can invite the girls from work, they’d love to say goodbye before you go.”

 

“Sounds lovely Mum,” Debbie says with a smile. “Hey, are you going to invite your new friend from the coffee shop?” she adds with a smirk.

 

“Jesus, you’re as bad as the girls from work,” Bea says, slightly exasperatedly.

 

“Ah, so that _is_ who you’ve been texting.”

 

She doesn’t say anything for a moment, not quite sure about how much Debbie’s comfortable talking about.

 

“Come on Mum, you don't have to be embarrassed. I think it’s awesome. Are you going to see her soon?”

 

“We’re supposed to be meeting for coffee in the morning,” Bea says after a moment's pause.

 

“Excellent,” Debbie says sitting up. “Have you picked out your outfit yet?”

 

-

 

Debbie’s laying on her bed under a pile of discarded outfits, just her head visible as she watches Bea checking over their final choice in the mirror.

 

“So is this just coffee or like an actual date?”

 

“Honestly? I don't know,” Bea says with a shrug.

 

“What do you want it to be?”

 

“I don’t know,” she says burrowing her chin into her shirt to hide her reddening cheeks. “A date….maybe?”

 

“Good,” the pile of clothes says decisively. “Oh my god, has she seen your hair yet?”

 

-

 

Bea had shooed Debbie out of her room with some difficulty, finally citing an early bedtime in order to get rid of her daughter who was trying to convince Bea to let her read over her text messages.

 

“Come on Mum, I need to make sure you don't sound too old fashioned.”

 

“Absolutely not. Out, now,” she said, pushing Debbie out the door.

 

“You need a cultural advisor Mum. You need meeeeeee,” Debbie pleased in mock-dramaticism.  

 

“I need you to leave me in peace so I can get some sleep,” she laughed through the door.

 

“Fine. I want a full report as soon as you’re on your way to work then.”

 

“Good night Debbie,” she said loudly, ignoring her comment.

 

“Ugh, fine. Night Mum, love you.”

 

She walks over to her nightstand to pick up her phone once she hears Debbie's footfalls move down the hall towards her own bedroom.

 

_9.30pm_

_Sorry, the night got away from me. Yes, still on for coffee in the morning. Does 8am suit you? Also, about the redhead thing. You'll need to look out for a slightly lighter shade tomorrow. I forgot to mention one of the girls coloured it for me yesterday._

 

**_9.42pm_ **

**_You dyed your hair?! I need a picture immediately! You know for identification purposes tomorrow of course…._ **

 

_9.50pm_

_Nice try but i’m no good at the whole picture message deal. You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow._

 

**_9.52pm_ **

**_What about if I sent you one of me? Would that help?_ **

 

_9.55pm_

_Nope._

 

**_9.59pm_ **

**_I don’t suppose grovelling would help? I’ll just have to do my best to fantasise, ah I mean imagine, then. I’m really looking forward to seeing you._ **

 

_10.02pm_

_So am I, nerves aside._

 

**_10.04pm_ **

**_What have you got to be nervous about? I’m very charming, you said it yourself ;)_ **

 

_10.05pm_

_I don’t know. This. You. I wasn’t kidding when I said I have no idea what I’m doing._

 

**_10.07pm_ **

**_Lucky for you I’m an excellent teacher then._ **

 

_10.10pm_

_You never stop do you?_

 

**_10.11pm_ **

**_Nope. Relentless. I told you, when I see something I like…._ **

 

_10.13pm_

_You might not like the new me. It’s different._

 

**_10.15pm_ **

**_Impossible. It can only be an improvement. Although I didn't think it was possible to improve on perfection._ **

 

_10.20pm_

_This flirting must leave you exhausted. Bed time for me I’m afraid. I’ll see you there at 8am?_

 

**_10.22pm_ **

**_It's a date. If you want it to be that is._ **

 

_10.25pm_

_A date it is. Good night Allie._

 

**_10.30pm_ **

**_:):):)_ **

 

**_10.31pm_ **

**_Sweet dreams Bea. See you in the morning. Try not to ruin my shirt before we get the chance to sit down, alright?_ **

**_Xx_ **

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment or kudos, they're all so appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea have their coffee date and continue to be disgustingly cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter with a bit more in-person Bea/Allie interaction!
> 
> This chapter deals with some (very brief) talk of past abuse and yucky things (because I think it's important that they're all on the same page and don't have to hide anything). Don't worry, it has a happy ending though :)

-

  


Bea’s nervous.

 

She knows in the grand scheme of her life this should rate about a two on her anxiety scale, but reason seems to have jumped out the window on her drive here, and in the end she has to sit on her hands to stop drumming them on the table.

 

She's early, because she's always early and she had wanted to get a nice quiet table off to the side of the room.

 

The coffee shop itself is nice, her ‘too trendy for her own good’ therapist had recommended it to her when she had first brought up the idea of Bea’s morning treat.

 

Most of the clientele are young, closer to Allie’s age than her own. The cafe is set into an old banking chamber and the ceilings are high and vaulted, all white plaster and exposed brick.

 

All of that is totally lost on Bea however, who is currently thinking up ten excuses simultaneously as to why she had to leave in a hurry and stand Allie up.

 

Before any of those have the chance to actually formulate in her head however, the door swings open and she spots a familiar blonde scanning the crowd for her.

 

She doesn't even need to raise her hand, Allie's eyes seek hers out like a magnet. She sees them widen in shock before a brilliant smile falls across her features as she heads over to Bea’s seat.

 

“Holy shit. Your hair….” Allie says, mouth open in shock when she finally gets to Bea.

 

“Too much?” She asks uncertainly, fingers running through it self-consciously as Bea stands up to meet her.

 

“Fuck no,” Allie says immediately. “Oops, sorry, excuse my french,” she says clapping a hand over her mouth.

 

Bea for her part just smiles, a little pleased with herself at Allie’s reaction.

 

“God, where are my manners,” Allie says remembering herself, leaning in to kiss Bea on the cheek. “Good morning, you look nice.”

 

Her hand is warm on the top of Bea’s arm, as soft and comforting as it had been on the park bench a few days ago.

 

“Good morning to you too,” Bea says, blushing slightly under Allie’s gaze. “It's nice to see you.”

 

“It's nicer to see you. I love the leather jacket by the way,” Allie says, motioning to one part of the ensemble Debbie had helped her pick out the night before.

 

“Thanks. What's the good in having a teenage daughter if they can't dress you, right?”

 

“You've got a daughter?” Allie says, eyebrows high in surprise. “I didn't realise.”

 

“God, sorry. I've just realised how stupid it was of me not to mention it. Is that ok?”

 

“Yeah of course, of course,” Allie says, nodding genuinely. “Just a surprise that's all, you don't look old enough to have a teenage daughter.”

 

“I had her young.”

 

“Ahhh, that makes sense.”

 

“She's off to uni next week, half way across the country. Don't quite know what I'll do without her to be honest.”

 

“Oh well, that's where I can come in. I can provide an excellent source of distraction if need be,” Allie says with a wink.

 

“Are you sure it's ok? I feel like such an idiot for not mentioning it.”

 

“Bea, it's fine, honestly. No skin off my nose. I admire people who are selfless enough to become parents. Never had it in me, myself.”

 

“Really? You don't want them?”

 

“Nah, not for me. Love other people's, but that whole pregnancy deal? No thanks.”

 

“Fair enough,” Bea says with a small laugh.

 

“Anyway,” Allie says, straightening up in her chair. “I feel like we need to backtrack because other than the fact that you are, I assume, a hairdresser and have a daughter, I know nothing about you and I need to remedy that as soon as possible. So, give me the history of Bea in a hundred words or less. And after that I can finish telling you how amazing your hair looks.”

 

“I don't know,” Bea says shrugging slightly. “I'm not great at talking about myself.”

 

Allie seems to takes note of the way Bea retreats back into her seat, shoulders folding slightly. She reaches across the table and scoops one of Bea’s hands up in her own.

 

Bea jumps at the contact at first, fighting the automatic urge to pull her hand away, but Allie’s hand is warm and soothing in hers. She runs her thumb over Bea’s knuckles softly before she opens her mouth to speak.

 

“Hey, that's ok. How about I go first?”

 

They're interrupted briefly by the waitress coming to take their order, and Bea is surprised at the slight disappointment that washes over her when Allie drops her hand to gesture at something in the food cabinet.

 

“I'm such a sucker for a chocolate chip biscuit,” she says to Bea with a smile.

 

“For breakfast?”

 

“They're an anytime food in my books, alright?”

 

“Hey, I'm not judging. If I could get away with eating sugar for breakfast, I would,” Bea says, relaxing more and more in the other woman's company.

 

It's only then that she realises the churning feeling of anxiety and worry that had been haunting her all morning is completely gone. She almost never relaxes so soon in the presence of a stranger, but Allie just radiates warmth and something vaguely _safe_ , and Bea can't help but grin softly.

 

“What's that for?” Allie asks, seeing the smile creep at the corner of Bea's mouth.

 

“Nothing,” she says dipping her head in embarrassment. She looks up and sees Allie watching her, a smile mirrored on her own face.

 

“I'm just not normally good with strangers, but I feel weirdly….”

 

“At ease?” Allie interjects.

 

“Yeah,” Bea says nodding.

 

“Well I'd hardly call me a stranger, you've barely stopped texting me all week,” Allie says with mock teasing.

 

“I have no….” Bea says defensively before she cuts herself off, catching the smirk on Allie’s face.

 

“You're very easy to wind up,” Allie says flirtily. “I'll have to remember that.”

 

“Anyway, you were going to tell me about you?” Bea says trying to move into more comfortable territory.

 

“Right, I was too. Ok, how much truth do you want? Like the unvarnished version or the kid-friendly version?”

 

“There are different versions?” Bea says surprised.

 

“I'm afraid so. I don't want to scare you off, but I don't want to keep anything from you either so it's your choice,” Allie says sincerely.

 

“Give me the grown-up version, I'm sure it can't be any worse than mine,” Bea says wryly.

 

“You're on,” Allie says with a smirk.

 

“Ok, it's a bit grim but here goes: full name Allie Elizabeth Novak. Born 24 April 1984. Raised by my mother, who loved me as long as I kept her wine glass full. I was a shit at school and left more or less as soon as I could. I fell in with the wrong crowd and got myself into some pretty bad stuff. Drugs, doing things I'm not proud of to buy more drugs, blah blah blah. I ended up at a shelter one night, and met this woman working there who finally pulled me out of it and helped me get clean.”

 

Allie stops to take a breath for a moment, and on seeing the encouraging look on Bea’s face, continues.

 

“She more or less saved my life, and I've more or less been with her ever since. I have a few different part time jobs, kind of whatever Kaz needs me to do. I help her out at the shelter some days, and waitress at her friend's restaurant on others. It’s alot of odd jobs here and there, but she always makes sure I've got enough work. What else can I tell you? Oh, I realised I was gay when I was about sixteen, never looked back. I live with a few other girls in one of Kaz’s rentals. It's not ideal but it's cheap and it’s more than I ever thought I’d have. I think that's it? Any questions? You ready to run yet?”

 

She'd made the final comment jokingly enough, but Bea can see uncertainty creeping in at the corner of Allie’s eyes.

 

“You'll have to do better than that to scare me off,” Bea says with a soft laugh.

 

“Thank god,” Allie says, sinking over in her seat in relief. “I'm a different person now, but most people can't see past the bad stuff, you know?”

 

“Yep, I know what you mean,” Bea says with a grimace.

 

If Bea’s honest with herself, it's kind of a relief. She had been worried about scaring Allie off once she finally told her about Harry, but she's not quite so concerned now.

 

“Anyway, your turn. I want to know everything,” Allie says keenly.

 

“It's really not very exciting,” Bea says sullenly.

 

“It is to me,” Allie says smiling.

 

“Ok, well my last name is Smith. I have a daughter, her name is Debbie. She's eighteen and the best thing I've ever done in my life. I met her father at high school and we married and had Debbie young. He was ok at first but….things have been difficult for a long time. It started with a few slaps now and again, but it got bad pretty quickly. He never touched Debbie though and I don't know, I guess I was just too weak to leave, even though I wanted to for so long.”

 

She pauses for a moment, chancing a glance at Allie who just waits quietly for her to continue, watching her with sad eyes.

 

“About a year ago now he ah….got a bit carried away, and Debbie and her coach from school came home and found us. That was it really, I ended up in hospital, he got arrested, we testified and he'll be someone else's problem for the next few decades. Deb and I moved to a nice new place closer to work for a fresh start, and the rest is history. Told you there wasn't much to tell.”

 

Allie waits a moment before speaking, wanting to make sure Bea’s finished. When it’s clear she’s done, Allie reaches across the table to hold one of Bea’s hands between her own. Her delicate fingers stroke softly over Bea’s knuckles, running along the small crisscrossed scars there.

 

“I'm sorry Bea, truly. That's a hell of a thing to endure for so many years,” Allie says quietly.

 

“It was, but it was easier knowing Debbie was safe. As long as she was ok, I didn't care what he did to me.”

 

Bea pulls her hand away from Allie’s gently, feeling a little self-conscious at the regret she can see in Allie’s face.

 

“No one should have to put up with that though,” Allie says softly.  

 

“It doesn’t matter now, he's someone else's problem and I can finally get on with my life,” Bea says trying to change tact, tired of talk about Harry. She’s eternally grateful when Allie accepts her quick change and follows suit without comment.

 

They talk about small things for a while, their work, colleagues and the like, before their conversation comes back to Debbie.

 

“It's just a shame I've had so little time with her before she goes off to uni.”

 

“When does she go?”

 

“End of next week. God, I can't believe it's come around so quick.”

 

“It's nice you've had this time though, right? And I guess you'll just have to find other ways to keep yourself busy once she goes, won't you?” Allie says with a smile.

 

“Hmmm, you already said something to that tune. I suppose you have some suggestions as to what I can do with myself?”

 

“Might have one or two, if you're interested,” Allie says coyly.

 

“Could be,” Bea says back in kind.

 

They're quiet for a moment, each taking a few seconds to stare a bit unabashedly at the other.

 

“I really do love your hair, you know.” Allie says, leaning forward in her seat to run her fingers gently through a few loose strands that have fallen around Bea’s face. “Like really, really like it. Did you do it yourself?”

 

“Nah, one of the other girls did,” Bea says shaking her head slightly.

 

She watches Allie’s face as it changes for a moment, and Bea can see a quick flash of hunger behind her eyes. She drops her head in response, desperately hoping the blush creeping up her chest and neck isn't too noticeable.

 

Which of course it is, if the expression on Allie’s face is anything to go by. The corner of her mouth curls up at the end in a sly smile, evidently very aware of the effect she seems to have had on Bea.

 

“Well, it's a very good look, regardless of the artist,” Allie says meeting Bea’s eyes significantly.

 

“So,” Allie says when it's clear Bea’s not going to bite any more than she has. “What are your plans for the rest of the week? I know you'll have to head off to work soon, but I intend to take my new job as chief distraction very seriously, if you'll allow me to that is?”

 

Bea looks up on the wall of the cafe at the clock which reads just past nine.

 

“Jesus, where'd that time go?” she says shocked.

 

“I hear it flies in good company,” Allie says cheekily.

 

“Must have gone fast for you then?” Bea quips back quickly.

 

“You have no idea,” Allie says, eyes roving over Bea’s face.

 

“I really do have to go,” Bea says regretfully.

 

“Don't worry about this, I'll get it. I've got nowhere to be so I might stick around for another biscuit,” Allie says as she stands to say goodbye.

 

“No, I couldn't let you,” Bea says quickly. “You've already…”

 

“How about this then,” Allie says, cutting Bea off with a hand on her shoulder. “You have dinner with me tomorrow night and we'll call it even?”

 

“Dinner?” Bea says dumbstruck.

 

“Yeah, only if you want to that is,” Allie says suddenly uncertain. “If you're sick of me, that's totally fine too.”

 

“I'd love to,” Bea says before Allie can speak again.

 

“Oh,” Allie says with a smile. “Good. Any preferences?”

 

“I don't care, your choice,” Bea says easily.

 

“Ok, I'll have a think and I’ll let you know. I can come pick you up?”

 

“You don't have to do that, I can drive.”

 

“Well that perfectly spoils my plan to get you drunk and take advantage of your compromised state of mind,” Allie says with a wink. “Honestly though it's no problem, what kind of date would I be if I didn't deliver you from door to door.”

 

“Ok then,” Bea says nodding slowly. “That would be nice.”

 

“Good, I'll text you when I'm on my way tomorrow night then?”

 

“Sounds good,” Bea says smiling. “Are you sure about the coffees?”

 

“Positive. Now get out of here or you really will be late,” Allie says lightly.

 

“You’re right, I really should get going. Thanks, again. Dinner’s definitely on me tomorrow night.”

 

“We'll see about that,” Allie says with a smile.

 

Bea stands awkwardly for a moment before Allie rolls her eyes and pulls her in for a hug. She feels gentle hands run up her back, pulling her closer, before Allie draws back and presses a kiss to Bea’s cheek.

 

Bea blushes like an idiot again and Allie just laughs softly.

 

“Don't worry, I'll get you used to this touchy feely crap before long,” Allie says with a smirk.

 

“Tomorrow then?” Bea says by way of farewell, gathering her things.

 

“Can't wait,” Allie says, a wide smile breaking out across her face.

Bea's got one foot out the door when she turns back, her eyes meeting the blonde’s from across the room.

 

Allie’s watching her unabashedly, grinning widely at having been caught staring, no trace of apology on her features.

 

Bea rolls her eyes as she smiles back before she walks out to her car. She sits in the driver's seat for a second trying to gather her thoughts. Her whole body is buzzing. She can still feel the weight of Allie’s touch at her back and her lips on her cheek.

 

You are fucked, she thinks to herself smiling. Totally and utterly, head over heels, screwed.

  


-

  


The girls are waiting at the door like vultures the minute she walks in, all demanding to know every detail of her coffee date.

 

Bea gives them a brief run-down, knowing full-well they won't leave her alone until she gives them something.

 

“So, what's next?” Doreen asks her, raising an eyebrow in suggestion.

 

“Dinner. Tomorrow night,” she says quickly, hoping that they won't pounce on it, but knowing full well they will.

 

“Good,” Franky says from across the other side of the room. “Girls’ got to show you a good time Blondie, she'd have us to deal with if she didn't.”

 

“Too fucking right,” Boomer says, nodding in agreement.

 

“What are you, my guard dogs?” Bea scoffs.

 

“Course we are,” Franky says seriously.

 

They all talk amongst themselves for a while, speculating about Bea’s plans tomorrow night so Bea takes the opportunity to slip away and prep for the day.

 

Maxine comes to stand by her quietly after a minute or two.

 

“How was it love?”

 

“It was….nice. Really nice,” Bea says honestly.

 

“I'm glad. What did you talk about?”

 

“Debbie, Harry, her past,” Bea says, summarising their conversation.

 

“So just the light stuff to start with then, aye?” Maxine says with a laugh.

 

“Yeah,” Bea says laughing back. “It was good though, I don't feel like I'm hiding anything now, you know?”

 

“That's really good, sweet. I'm happy for you, whatever happens next.”

 

“Thanks Max. I don't know, I mean I don't know what this is yet but she's….I don't know. I've just never felt so at ease with someone so quickly before.”

 

“That's the beauty of it, love,” Maxine says smiling. “It sounds like it can be whatever you want it to be.”

 

“It just feels so weird, I keep waiting for something to go wrong, you know,” Bea says shrugging.

 

“Hey, none of that ok? It's your time to be happy Bea, and she certainly sounds like she's fond of you,” Maxine says, rubbing her hand up and down Bea’s arm comfortingly.

 

Bea just smiles a little half smile and gets on with her work, greeting her first client when she comes in a few minutes later.

 

The rest of the day passes quickly, and it's not until the end of the day again that she gets the opportunity to check her phone.

 

**Allie**

**(4) New Messages**

 

She allows herself the quick smile that starts to stretch over face before she swipes at the screen to read the messages.

 

**_12.45pm_ **

**_I might have to start more of my mornings like that. You sure know how to keep a girl smiling like an idiot all day._ **

 

**_12.56pm_ **

**_Seriously though, I had a great time. It was really nice to get to spend more than a few minutes with you ;)_ **

 

**_12.59pm_ **

**_Also thanks for being so cool about my baggage. I get it's not ideal but I'm a different person now. And thanks for telling me that stuff about your past. I know it's not easy but for what it's worth I think you're amazing for getting through it. And I can't wait to meet Debbie to get all the embarrassing goss on you._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_3.02pm_ **

**_Last message, I promise. How do you feel about Italian tomorrow night? Xx_ **

 

Bea’s full on smiling by the time she gets to the final text. She quickly types out a response, sitting down in one of the chairs.

 

_4.45pm_

_I had a really good time as well. Thanks for giving me the adult version, I appreciate the honesty. Really though, no issues from my end. I can see you're a different person and you've done an amazing job to turn your life around like you have._

 

_4.46pm_

_And Italian sounds great, but I'm really easy anywhere._

 

**_4.50pm_ **

**_I'm blushing, that's high praise coming from you._ **

 

**_4.51pm_ **

**_And you're easy anywhere, aye? I'll have to remember that for the future…._ **

 

Bea rolls her eyes at Allie’s last message and shoves her phone in her pocket, not quite sure how to respond.

 

She really is enjoying Allie’s consistent flirting, and she can't deny that it's beginning to have the effect Allie obviously wishes it would on her. It's not that she doesn't want to reciprocate, she's just not totally sure how to, without sounding like an idiot.

 

She helps the others tidy up the salon before she grabs her things and gets ready to leave.

 

“So Blondie, where's your girl taking you for dinner tomorrow?” Franky asks with a suggestive smirk.

 

“She's not my girl, Franky,” Bea says with a tired drawl.

 

“Not yet maybe, but you want her to be, don't you?”

 

“I don't know what I want yet. Maybe?” Bea says honestly.

 

“She's a good looking girl Smith, and it sounds like she's pretty bloody keen on ya. I think you’d be stupid not to at least give it a crack. Anyway, where to for dinner? Somewhere disgustingly romantic I hope?”

 

“Italian I think,” Bea says slightly distractedly.

 

“Hey,” Franky says, snapping her back to the present. “Don't overthink it ok? Do what I'd do,” Franky says with a wink.

 

“I am definitely _not_ going to do that,” Bea says with a laugh.

 

“You know what I mean, babe. Just….have fun, ok?”

 

“You know you have all of tomorrow to give me shit before we go out, right?”

 

“Yeah but that's just teasing in front of the other girls, these are sage words here. For your ears only,” Franky says honestly.

 

“Thanks Frank,” Bea says with a small smile.

 

“Now, when you're ready to dive in and play with the big kids, I'll give you the best crash course in pussy play you could ever hope for,” Franky says with a dirty grin.

 

“God, you always have to ruin a nice moment don't you?” Bea says, pushing her away by the shoulder.

 

“Of course I do, I'm not a fucking sap,” Franky says matter-of-factly.

 

“Right, well duly noted, but for now you can keep your filthy mouth to yourself.”

 

“That's fine babe, I’ll be here waiting when you’re ready,” Franks says blowing her a kiss.

 

“Night Max,” Bea says ignoring Franky's last comment.

 

“Night love, say hi to Debbie.”

 

“I will,” she says as she's on her way out the door, rolling her eyes at Franky who's taken the opportunity to send one last lewd gesture her way.

 

“You're disgusting.”

 

“You love it,” she hears Franky yell in response.

 

She jumps in the car and heads home via the supermarket to pick up dinner for the two of them. She only fishes her phone out of her pocket once she's perched at the breakfast bar, waiting for Debbie to get home.

 

_6.20pm_

_When it comes to_ **_that_ ** _I'm anything but I'm afraid. You'll have to work for that particular honour._

 

The reply comes so quickly, Bea’s sure Allie must have just about been sitting on her phone.

 

**_6.21pm_ **

**_Good. I love a challenge._ **

 

_6.24pm_

_Yes, you sure seem to. That's not all I am is it? A challenge?_

 

**_6.27pm_ **

**_God no. You're not a game Bea, you’re the dream._ **

 

_6.30pm_

_Oh. Good. I'm pleased then._

 

_6.31pm_

_So how was work today?_

 

**_6.32pm_ **

**_Better than yesterday thank god. Remind me to tell you about it tomorrow night by the way, I forgot this morning. You were too distracting ;)_ **

 

_6.35pm_

_Not too boring then? So, Italian for dinner tomorrow? Is that your favourite?_

 

**_6.39pm_ **

**_Never boring! Italian’s definitely up there. Honestly though it's part because of the good food and part ulterior motive…._ **

 

_6.41pm_

_Really? And what’s that?_

 

**_6.45pm_ **

**_You'll just have to wait and see :p_ **

 

She smirks at the last comment and puts her phone down just as she hears Debbie come in the door.

 

“Hey Mum.”

 

“Hi love,” she says in reply as Debbie walks into the kitchen.

 

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you. I waited and waited for my phone call earlier today,” Debbie says with a mock-sincerity. “I want to hear all about this morning, now.”

  


-

  


Bea gives Debbie a highlighted version of her date with Allie as she cooks the two of them dinner. Debbie seems generally impressed, although gives her mother a stern warning about Allie needing her seal of approval before things go any further.

 

“I’m serious Mum, if she’s taking you for dinner tomorrow night, she needs to come and introduce herself to me before she takes you out.”

 

“You do realise that I’m the parent in this situation, right?”

 

“Yes, but you seem far too smitten, and I need to make sure your judgement is sound before this goes any further,” Debbie says seriously.

 

“You know that this might be as far as it goes right, she might just be my friend?”

 

“Really Mum?” she says with a quirked eyebrow. “Have you seen the way you look when you get a message from her? It’s sickening.”

 

“Fine,” Bea says begrudgingly. “I guess it wouldn't hurt. She said this morning that she wanted to meet you.”

 

“Good. Well tell her she needs to come in and say hello before you leave tomorrow. And tell her to prepare for questioning. And tell her I want at least two character references.”

 

“Whatever you want, Your Honour,” Bea says teasing.

 

“Hey, someone’s got to make sure she checks out. Now, what are you going to wear?” Debbie says, eyes alight.

  


-

  


It takes longer than their planning for the more casual coffee date this morning, but eventually Debbie presents an outfit she’s happy with to Bea for approval.

 

“I don’t know….it’s a bit….” Bea trails off, not sure how to finish.

 

“It’s cool Mum, trust me.”

 

“If she laughs, you’ll be feeding yourself until you go off to uni,” she says by way of threat.

 

“Tell you what,” Debbie says confidently. “If she doesn’t like it, I’ll cook every meal for you between now and then. But if she does, you have to make me whatever I want.”

 

“Deal.”

  


-

  


She’s laying in bed some time later, playing with her phone. She’s trying to decide whether to send Allie a message good night when her phone buzzes in her hand.

 

**_10.47pm_ **

**_I should have asked you to dinner tonight, tomorrow seems way too far away….._ **

 

_10.49pm_

_Don’t they say absence makes the heart grow fonder? I don’t want you to get sick of me. Debbie has demanded you present yourself for inspection before you take me out tomorrow by the way. I hope that’s ok?_

 

**_10.50pm_ **

**_Of course! Should I be worried? Also, I could never get tired of seeing you._ **

 

_10.52pm_

_Maybe a little? She’s very protective._

 

**_10.53pm_ **

**_Shit, really? Anything I can do to help win her over?_ **

 

_10.54pm_

_I don’t think she’d take well to a bribe. In saying that, she is very fond of sugar. I’m sure she’d have chocolate biscuits for breakfast if I let her too._

 

**_10.55pm_ **

**_Duly noted….god I’m sorry I’m totally falling asleep. I’ll say goodnight now before I drift off. Sweet dreams Bea, I really did have a great time this morning._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

_10.58pm_

_That’s fine. Sleep well. Try not to dream of me all night…._

 

**_10.59pm_ **

**_Come on, you’re killing me!_ **

 

**_11.01pm_ **

**_I won’t be able to think of anything else now._ **

 

**_11.03pm_ **

**_What are you wearing ;)_ **

 

_11.05pm_

_Nice try. Put your phone down and go to sleep._

 

**_11.06pm_ **

**_Stop texting me then ;) One of these nights I’ll get it out of you._ **

**_Xx_ **

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who has taken the time to leave kudos or a comment. They're such a pleasure to read and a treat to receive, and are an excellent motivator for me to keep writing so please please please keep it up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie takes Bea out on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we make it to the first date. I hope you guys enjoy, this was so much fun and so sweet to write :)

-

 

Bea wakes with her phone in her hand and a flush in her cheeks, having fallen asleep after she had sent the last message to Allie.

 

It takes her a moment to realise what's going on and why she feels so strange. Eventually though, her brain catches up with her body and treats her to a few choice repeats from last night's dreams.

 

Oh….that's right. Allie leaning in closer to her than she's been before. Allie kissing her. Allie pressing her up against a wall outside some ambiguous club or restaurant. Allie’s hands wandering up Bea’s shirt, and down the waistband of her….

 

She knows it's just a dream, but she's slightly embarrassed to admit how much she liked it (the imaginary thought of it anyway). A large part of her mourns having woken up just as things were about to take a turn for the interesting.

 

If she closes her eyes and concentrates, Bea can almost feel the touch of Allie ghosting over her body. She feels her skin getting warmer and warmer at the thought before she panics, throwing the cover off herself in a rush before her traitorous brain gets too carried away.

 

Well, she thinks to herself, I guess that solves the mystery of will I actually be attracted to Allie when it comes down to the business end of things....

 

Blood still warm and feeling slightly bold, she rustles through the blanket looking for her phone and fires a quick message off to Allie before jumping in the shower.

 

_6.54am_

_Had a dream about you last night. Think you would have enjoyed it. Shame you weren't there._

 

She finds herself looking for the phone as soon as she steps out of the shower, eager to see if there's a response waiting.

 

It’s all a bit embarrassing, and she really is acting like a teenager now but it’s just so…. _nice_ ….having someone talk to her the way Allie does, like Bea’s the only thing on her mind.

 

Sure enough, there's a message from Allie on her home screen when she finally finds her phone.

 

**_7.03am_ **

**_I demand to know every detail. Leave nothing out. Also, good morning :)_ **

 

_7.05am_

_Isn't there a saying that goes something like: a lady never tells?_

 

**_7.07am_ **

**_Come on, that's so mean! You can't keep me hanging like that!_ **

 

_7.09am_

_Fine, I'll tell you one thing. You were a good kisser._

 

**_7.12am_ **

**_You have no idea, just wait until you get the real thing._ **

 

**_7.13am_ **

**_Wait, what kind of dream was this?!_ **

 

**_7.14am_ **

**_Bea?!_ **

 

**_7.15am_ **

**_Did you have a dirty dream about me??_ **

 

**_7.16am_ **

**_I can't believe this! And I missed it! Well I can assure you, whatever it was like will pale in comparison to the real thing. If you're ever interested in that, that is..._ **

 

Bea smiles as she reads Allie’s flurry of messages. She types, deletes and then re-types her message about four times before she finally hits send.

 

_7.18am_

_As of this morning, I think I might be. Maybe._

 

**_7.20am_ **

**_We can definitely work with maybe ;) you're in charge. Unless you want me to be…._ **

 

She rolls her eyes before putting her phone down to finish getting ready. She meets Debbie down in the kitchen for a quick breakfast before she heads to the coffee shop.

 

When the cashier hands Bea her coffee, she passes her a little brown bag with something scribbled on the side as well.

 

“I didn't order anything else,” Bea says confused.

 

“It's from your friend, the blonde one you were here with yesterday. She was in here earlier but couldn't wait, so asked me to pass this on,” the girl says casually.

 

“Oh, thanks then,” Bea says taking the bag and turning to walk out the door.

 

She doesn't get a chance to read the message written in a messy, loopy scrawl until she's sitting in the car. She smiles when she finally sees Allie’s note.

 

**Breakfast of champions! A sweet treat for a pretty girl. Can't wait to see you tonight xx**

 

It's a small gesture sure, but no one's ever done anything like this for her, ever, and she can't stop her smile turning into a blushing grin.

 

She pulls her phone out to message Allie quickly before she heads to work, little pricks of excitement and nervousness starting to stir in the bottom of her stomach.

 

_9.20am_

_Thanks for the biscuit. You're a terrible influence._

 

**_9.25am_ **

**_Hey, surely you can't be perfect all the time? I think you're a secret sweet tooth and you just pretend to be well behaved…._ **

 

_9.28am_

_You caught me. I've got to get to work now but I hope you have a good day. See you later?_

 

**_9.29am_ **

**_Cannot wait, I hope you have an amazing day too._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

She walks into the salon, ignores Franky's catcalls and jibes about her plans tonight, and gets herself set up for the day.

 

It's a relatively quiet morning so she actually has a chance to sit down and have a break at morning tea time. She pulls out her phone and deliberates over sending Allie another message.

 

The thing is, she's actually really looking forward to tonight, but she's more than a little nervous about how things will go. What will Allie expect of her? Will she want a kiss? Will she want more?

 

Bea can't stop her cheeks growing red at that thought, and she realises with a start that thing she couldn't put her finger on this morning was arousal. She was as hot as hell when she woke up, and it’s possibly the first time she's actually been turned on since before Debbie was born.

 

As nervous as she is though, she has absolutely no reason to think Allie will be anything other than a complete lady. She's been nothing but patient with Bea since they first started talking. That in mind, she tries to tamper down her nerves, and tries to focus instead on the excitement part.

 

Franky disrupts her peace and quiet before long, barging out the back with an evil looking grin on her face.

 

“So, all set for tonight? Got your lacy underwear on?”

 

“Not all of us put out on the first date Franky,” Bea says rolling her eyes.

 

“Hey, it doesn't hurt to be prepared. She could be a god-damn panty dropper and you might not be able to help yourself, you never know. It's always the quiet ones that are the wildest in the sack.”

 

“Ugh, you’re disgusting,” Bea says pushing past her.

 

“You might say disgusting now, but you’ll be wishing you asked me for some top tips later,” Franky says waggling her eyebrows.

 

“Just ignore her, love,” Maxine says to Bea from across the room, prompting Franky to flip her off before she loses interest and wanders back to the counter.

 

The day speeds by. Bea’s not sure if it’s because she’s anxious or excited, but she’s cashing up her last client before she knows it, and when she looks at her watch it’s already five o’clock.

 

She walks the woman to the door before turning to Maxine, already untying the strings of her apron.

 

“I’ve got this sweets,” Maxine says kindly. “You head home and get ready, huh?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Positive. Get out here.”

 

“Thanks Max,” Bea says, collecting her things.

 

She’s almost out the door without one last grilling from Franky, but the other woman slips in through the back door just as Bea has one foot out of the front.

 

“Hey, Blondie!” Franky says quickly.

 

Bea turns around, scowl on her face, to see Franky smiling widely.

 

“Have fun, yeah?”

 

“Thanks Franky. Ah!” Bea says raising her hand quickly as Franky moves to open her mouth again. “Don’t ruin it.”

 

She’s gone before Franky can reply, blowing a quick kiss to Maxine on her way out.

 

-

  


Her nerves start to get shakier and shakier as she drives home. By the time she walks through the front door she must be as pale as a ghost, if the horrified look on Debbie’s face is anything to go by.

 

“Jesus Mum, are you ok?” she says, jumping off her chair.

 

“I’m fine baby,” Bea says quickly. “Just a bit nervous I think.”

 

“Let’s go and get you ready huh?” Debbie says, grabbing her mother’s hand. “You head up and have a shower and I’ll pour you a nice big glass of wine, ok?”

 

“Sounds good,” Bea says nodding slowly, feeling slightly calmer in Debbie’s presence.

 

She strips off her work clothes, wrapping herself up in a towel before she thinks to check her phone quickly, realising she hasn’t done so since lunch-time.

 

**Allie**

**(3) New Messages**

 

She swipes to read them quickly, shaking slightly in the cooler room.

 

**_2.30pm_ **

**_Hey pretty lady, I hope you’re having a good day. I can’t wait for tonight, I swear time seems to be travelling extra slow today…._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_4.10pm_ **

**_Like seriously slow….only a few hours to go now though :)_ **

 

**_5.30pm_ **

**_Ok, so I know it seems like I’m totally brave and amazing but I’m sitting here feeling like, super nervous, and it just occured to me you might be a bit nervous too. I’m sure you’re actually much braver than me but just in case you are, you’re not the only one._ **

 

She smiles to herself, typing a reply to Allie quickly before she jumps under the stream of steaming hot water.

 

_5.45pm_

_Allie Novak, nervous? I wouldn’t have thought it possible. Honestly, I’m a bit nervous too. What do you have to be nervous about though? I’m sure you do this all the time._

 

There’s a reply waiting for her by the time she walks out, towel drying her wet hair.

 

**_5.50pm_ **

**_Maybe a few every now and then but none I really don’t want to mess up. None I want this badly to go well ;)_ **

 

She hadn’t thought for a second that Allie might be nervous, automatically assuming the whole dating thing must be a regular occurrence for her. It’s more than a little bit sweet to hear that the other woman is maybe just as nervous as Bea is.

 

_5.52pm_

_How about we go and be nervous together? Sound like a plan? I’ve got to go try make myself look presentable but I’ll see you soon. Don’t forget the steak for the guard dog x_

 

**_5.59pm_ **

**_I bet you’re typing this in a towel aren’t you….I’ll give you a million bucks if you send me a picture. P.s. I’ll be there at 7?_ **

 

_6.01pm_

_Not a chance. See you soon…._

 

She puts her phone down to charge just as Debbie knocks on the door, pushing it open with the hand not holding a full wine glass.

 

“Feeling better?” she asks, concern written all over her young face.

 

“Much,” Bea assures her. “Just a little panic, but all better now.”

 

“Good,” Debbie says nodding. “Have you heard from Allie?”

 

“Yeah, she’ll be here at 7.”

 

“No time to waste then,” Debbie says, sweeping Bea towards the bathroom again. “You drink that and I’ll do your hair.”

 

-

 

“You look beautiful Mum,” Debbie says fondly, standing behind Bea as she looks at herself in the mirror.

 

She's wearing a loose crisp white shirt with skinny black dress pants, and she slips on the cropped black leather jacket Debbie's holding out for her.

 

Her hair is straight, she’s got heels on and she's even wearing a splash of red lipstick at her daughter's insistence.

 

Bea doesn't think she looks too bad all scrubbed up, all things considered. She pops back into the bathroom to spray a bit of perfume on when she hears the doorbell ring.

 

“I'll get it,” Debbie yells as she races towards the front door before Bea can stop her.

 

She does one last quick check in the mirror before she follows the sound of Debbie's voice down the hallway.

 

“So, you must be Allie? I'm Debbie,” she hears her daughter say sternly.

 

She hangs back out of sight, wanting to hear their initial conversation without her interjection.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, your mum's told me a lot about you,” she hears Allie say kindly.

 

“Are those for Mum?”

 

“Yeah, they are. Although the chocolates for you, a thank you for letting me pinch your mum’s company for the night.”

 

“Oh,” she hears Debbie falter. “That's really nice, I don't think she's ever gotten flowers before. Come in, she won't be long. I'll put those in some water while we wait for her.”

 

“So how did you guys meet?” Bea hears Debbie ask.

 

“It's a bit of a funny story actually. I kind of bumped into your mum at the coffee shop and I ended up wearing most of her coffee. I left my number with the cashier hoping she'd pass it on if your mum came in again and luckily for me, she did.”

 

“And dating women is a normal thing for you?”

 

“God, your mum wasn't kidding about the guard dog thing was she?” She hears Allie laugh.

 

“My mum’s been through a lot,” she hears Debbie say seriously. “I just don't want her to get hurt again.”

 

“I get that, really I do. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt her. I think she's a pretty amazing lady too, you know? And no, the dating women thing isn't new, not for the last ten years at least.”

 

“Good. I just, I want her to be happy. And she does seem to like you, I've never seen her click with someone so quickly. I also didn't even know she knew how to use her phone properly, so that's got to tell me something considering she hasn't put it down since the start of the week.”

 

“She's a regular whiz now, she can use emojis and everything,” Allie laughs. “Seriously though, I know I've only known her a few days, but it feels like I've known her for years. Between the two of us, I'm pretty keen on her and I want to make sure she's happy too.

 

“I'm glad. I haven't seen her smile this much in my whole life, so you must be doing something right.”

 

“Truce?” Allie asks.

 

“Truce.” Debbie replies.

 

She's about to shut the door loudly to reveal her presence, when Debbie's yell beats her to it.

 

“Mum you can come out from round the corner now, we're finished talking about you!”

 

Bea rolls her eyes before she peels herself off the wall. That girl is too clever for her own bloody good, she thinks to herself.

 

She walks into the kitchen and almost has to pick her jaw up from the floor when her eyes finally fall on Allie.

 

She's wearing a skin tight black scoop neck dress that falls below the knee with her own cropped leather jacket on top. Her hair is out but swept over to one side, and her smile upon seeing Bea lights the entire room.

 

“Hi,” Bea offers weakly, mouth suddenly bone dry.

 

“Ugh,” Debbie says rolling her eyes. “You guys are disgusting, I'm going to leave you to it.”

 

She turns to Allie seriously, imparting her final warning of the evening.

 

“I want her home by midnight, keep your hands to yourself and remember that I am a very light sleeper,” she says pointedly to her mother.

 

With that she slips off the stool and disappears down the hall, pressing a kiss to Bea’s cheek on her way past.

 

“Hi yourself,” Allie says smirking, eyes running up and down Bea’s body hungrily. “You look unbelievable.”

 

“You don't look too bad yourself.”

 

Allie gestures to the enormous bunch of flowers sitting in a vase on the bench. “I didn't know what you liked so I just asked for the biggest bunch they had. I hope you like them?”

 

“They're beautiful,” Bea says bringing her fingers up to run along the petals of the white lilies.

 

“So, I take it you heard most of that?” Allie says laughing.

 

She sounds innocent enough but her body moves towards Bea’s apparently of its own violation, her fingers darting over the counter top dangerously close to Bea’s own.

 

“I did warn you.”

 

“That you did. So how did I do? Do you think I passed the test?”

 

“You must've. I don't think she would have let me leave the house if she didn't approve,” Bea says with a laugh.

 

“Good,” Allie says as her eyes linger on Bea’s lips. “Shall we go?”

 

-

 

Allie shoots round and opens the car door for her when they step outside, her fingers brushing softly over the top of Bea’s arm as she lowers herself into the seat.

 

“Nice car,” Bea says impressed.

 

“Thanks, it's one of the perks of working for Kaz. She gives me so much shit if I don't keep it spotless though so you're lucky,” Allie says laughing.

 

“Hmm, a bit messy are you?” Bea laughs.

 

“Maybe,” Allie says coyly as she pulls out and heads off towards the restaurant.

 

“What's your bedroom look like?”

 

“Bea Smith!” Allie says in mock horror. “You aren't trying to proposition me are you?”

 

“What? Oh god, no,” she says embarrassed. “I mean, you can normally tell how tidy someone is by their bedroom. Jesus.”

 

“I know what you meant,” Allie chuckles. “But nah, that's always spotless. Never had enough stuff to mess it up, you know? Plus, who wants to get it on in a messy room?”

 

They keep the conversation light for the rest of the drive, and Bea finds she can't help her gaze darting to watch Allie out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Pictures last longer you know,” Allie says, eyes fixed on the road.

 

“Sorry,” Bea says quietly at having been caught.

 

“Don't be. I'm glad you've found something nice to look at.”

 

Bea scoffs under her breathe. “Didn't know I went that far.”

 

“Whateeeeever you need to tell yourself, babe,” Allie says, gaze still not moving to look at her.

 

They pull up to the kerb finally, and Allie comes round to open Bea’s door for her again.

 

“I can do that myself you know?”

 

“I know, but I wouldn't be a very good date if I didn't, would I?”

 

Out of the car, Allie gestures down the road to a little Italian restaurant that Bea has come past a few times.

 

She can feel Allie’s hand ghost over the small of her back as she steers them in the right direction before it falls between them, brushing softly against hers as they walk with their shoulders almost touching.

 

They’re about twenty metres away from the front door of the restaurant when Allie pulls her suddenly to the side, down an alley away from the busy street front.

 

Bea is just about to voice her complaint when Allie pushes her lightly up against the rough brick of the building. Allie’s hands close around Bea’s upper arms softly as she pushes their bodies flush together, her lips finally coming to press ever so lightly against Bea’s.

 

Her breath stops in her throat and her heart stops in her chest. Bea feels a jolt of electricity hit the pit of her stomach and is so dumb struck, she doesn’t actually do anything for a full second or two.

 

She feels Allie start to move away, obviously afraid she’s gone too far, before Bea’s wits finally come back to her. She pushes up into the kiss, her own hands coming to rest lightly on Allie’s hips.

 

It doesn’t last long, and it’s nothing but chaste, but when Allie finally pulls her lips away, Bea feels as though she’s run a marathon.

 

Allie doesn’t move fully away immediately, her body lingering close to Bea’s as she leans in to whisper into Bea’s ear.

 

“I just want you to know where I stand on things. I’ll totally follow your lead for the rest of the night if you want to slow the pace down or stop it completely, but I wanted to make sure my intentions are crystal clear.”

 

Bea for her part can do nothing but nod, biting her lip and smiling dumbly at Allie who smirks and pushes off the wall.

 

She takes the smile on Bea’s face as an affirmation and reaches for her hand, entwining their fingers together before she leads them back towards the bustling main road.

 

When they finally arrive at the door, Bea glances inside and notices two things. One, it's totally packed and two, it's full of couples crowded around tiny two-person tables.

 

“This is your strategy?” Bea says smirking. “Book us in for dinner with the smallest tables in the city?”

 

“Hey, it's not like it's my only plan,” Allie says in her own defence.

 

She holds the door open for Bea as one of the staff sweeps over and collects Allie in a tight hug. He kisses her on both cheeks and gestures over to a table that looks to be the most private in the small space, tucked away in a corner.

 

“Friend of yours?” Bea says trying to not sound slightly jealous.

 

“My old boss,” Allie says smiling. “He's a friend of Kaz's, he took a chance on me just after I got clean. He's an amazing guy.”

 

“Oh,” Bea says quietly, trying to hide her embarrassment. “Sorry.”

 

“Don't be,” she says winking. “If someone picked you up and hugged you like that, I’d shoot them daggers too.”

 

He takes them over to their table, kissing Bea on the cheek when Allie introduces Bea as her date. He brings them both a glass of wine and leaves them a couple of menus to look over.

 

She has to admit, this had been a very smooth move on Allie’s part. The restaurant is small, but it's warm and comforting and the noise isn't overbearing. It's enough that it feels private, despite the fact that they're in a room full of people.

 

The table is also very very small. Not uncomfortably so, but they're seated so close together that she can feel Allie’s leg brushing up against hers under the table.

 

They order way too much food when the waiter comes back at his insistence, both eating far too much when it turns up in stacks in front of them.

 

The food is all beautiful but she can't help but think Allie’s order had been slightly strategic. Bea watches Allie’s slim fingers twist the pasta around her fork before she brings it to her mouth, her tongue wrapping delicately around it.

 

Allie winds another forkful and offers it to Bea, her gaze darting from her lips to her eyes as she lifts it to Bea’s mouth.

 

Typically, Bea does an absolutely un-ladylike job of getting the food off the fork, and she can feel a spot of sauce at the corner of her mouth where one of the noodles had gotten loose.

 

Allie’s eyes don't drop for a second as she brings her thumb up automatically to swipe it away before she sucks her finger into her own mouth.

 

Bea feels a prick of arousal in the pit of her stomach as Allie releases her finger with a quiet pop, eyes still fixed on Bea.

 

“Fancy some dessert?” Allie asks with a sly grins.

 

-

 

The slice of chocolate cake, typically, comes with whipped cream. Allie does an exceptional job of raising Bea’s blood pressure exponentially as she takes turns feeding a forkful to herself, before passing the next one to Bea.

 

When they've finally eaten more than they both thought humanly possible, the waiter clears the table and they both sit back in their seats.

 

“Oh my god, I don't think ever eaten so much in my entire life.” Bea says blowing out a deep breath.

 

“I know, I think I put on about ten kilos when I first started working here. They'd never let me go home empty handed which was so nice, but pizza and pasta are not conducive to a skinny waist,” Allie says patting her stomach.

 

“Jesus, you don't look like you've ever eaten a pizza in your life,” Bea says scoffing.

 

“What, like you can talk?” Allie says appraising the bits of Bea she can see.

 

“Well it doesn't hold a candle to my cheese on toast, but that was definitely a decent dinner.”

 

“You're a girl after my own heart,” Allie says dramatically. “Nothing beats good old cheese on toast. If you're such a top chef you might have to make it for me one night, if you want this to be a repeat performance that is?”

 

The words are spoken lightly enough, but Bea can tell this is Allie giving her an easy out if this is all too much for her.

 

“I'd really like that,” Bea says nodding genuinely.

 

Allie looks at her and Bea swears her answering smile could split the sky.

 

She doesn't say anything at first, instead just raises her hand to play with a loose piece of Bea’s hair. She winds it around her finger before she strokes a line softly down the older woman’s face, tracing the line of her jaw.

 

Allie drops her hand and Bea feels her face fall slightly at the loss of sensation. The disappointment doesn't last long though. She's watching Allie’s face so she doesn't notice when the other woman's hand disappears under the table.

 

Allie’s nails trace a gentle line up and down Bea’s thigh, and the touch is light enough but it's so unexpected that she just about upends the table in surprise.

 

Allie moves to withdraw her hand but Bea’s quick to stop her.

 

“Don't,” she says softly. “It's nice, I just wasn't expecting it.”

 

“Good,” is all Allie says in reply and she continues to draw lines and zig-zags up and down her leg, occasionally moving to the inside of her thigh.

 

It's innocent enough, and she's nowhere near Bea’s crouch but she finds herself biting her lip after a while, not wanting Allie to stop, but also not wanting to do anything mortifying like moan while they're sitting at a dinner table.

 

“So,” Allie says silkily after a while. “What have you got planned for the next week?”

 

“Not much,” Bea says, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. “What about you?”

 

“Nothing really, I'm keeping my options open in case this really hot girl I'm maybe seeing wants to hang out again.”

 

“Smooth,” Bea says with a laugh. “Did you want to come for dinner? I'm really not much of a chef but I'm very handy with a takeaway menu. You're welcome to come for the evening if you want some peace and quiet away from your housemates?”

 

“Thought you'd never ask,” Allie says smoothly.

 

They lapse into an easy silence after a while, but it doesn't take long before Bea blushes under Allie’s unrelenting gaze.

 

“You really have no idea, do you?” Allie asks.

 

“About what?”

 

“How beautiful you are.”

 

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” Bea brushes off.

 

“Only you,” Allie says easily, running her hand down the side of Bea’s face again, her fingers resting on her chin. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Bea's about halfway through the nod when Allie leans in, index finger and thumb stroking the line of her jaw.

 

The kiss feels heavier than before. Allie’s touch is light enough but Bea can feel her holding back. Feeling brave. Bea pushes forward slightly, daring to run her tongue along the edge of Allie’s bottom lip.

 

The other woman's mouth opens automatically to admit her and they slide against each other, Allie’s tongue moving against hers. She feels Allie sigh into her before she deepens the kiss further, her hand moving from Bea’s jaw to weave into her hair, pulling her closer.

 

When they finally break apart, she's panting and Allie’s pupils are huge, her eyes almost totally black in the low light.

 

“Wow,” Bea says dumbly.

 

Allie doesn't say anything right away, just looks hungrily at Bea’s mouth again while pulling her own lip between her teeth.

 

“We should probably get out of here,” Allie says finally, gaze breaking away from Bea’s to look around the restaurant.

 

They're not the last ones left but they're not far from it. There are maybe two or three other couples paying attention to none but their partners, just as they had been doing a moment ago.

 

Bea pulls her phone out of her pocket to check the time, not quite believing when the screen shows it's past eleven.

 

“Shit, I didn't realise how late it was,” Bea says surprised.

 

She sends a quick text off to Debbie to let her know she's ok before turning her attention back to Allie.

 

The other woman is sitting patiently, watching Bea with her chin perched on her palm.

 

“Everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, fine. Just wanted to let Deb know I'm alright, sorry,” Bea says motioning to her phone.

 

“No problem, I'm enjoying the view,” Allie says easily. “I should probably get you home though, I'd hate to make a bad first impression with Debbie. Can't have her thinking I'm going to whisk you without explanation for the night.”

 

“Not yet, anyway,” Allie finishes as an afterthought, smiling.

 

They collect their things and walk up to the counter, Bea trying to sneak in front of Allie so she can pay. Allie sees through it in about two seconds flat, wrapping her arms around Bea’s to stop her being able to grab her wallet.

 

She needn't have bothered though. When they reach the counter, Allie’s arms still wrapped around Bea, the staff wave them both away.

 

“Dinner’s on the house,” the man that had hugged Allie earlier says kindly.

 

“Come on,” Allie tries. “At least let me pay for the wine?”

 

He's not having any of it though, and they leave after he’s hugged them both in farewell.

 

They step out into the cool air and Bea shivers slightly at the drop in temperature.

 

“Normally I'd offer to take you out for a nightcap, but I'm a bit worried I won't be able to keep my hands off you if I have another drink,” Allie says honestly, her hand brushing against Bea’s as they walk.

 

She can feel the energy buzzing off Allie, but she knows without a doubt that if she told Allie to back off, no matter how many drinks she might have had that she would do so in an instant.

 

That aside though, Bea can appreciate the sentiment. Her whole body feels hot after their last kiss, and she's actually finding it hard herself not to touch the other woman.

 

“I think I know what you mean,” Bea says, wanting to let Allie know she's most definitely not alone.

 

She picks up Allie’s hand in her own, weaving their fingers together as they walk to the car. Bea chances a glance out of the corner of her eye and can see Allie trying to hold in a smile.

 

The drive back is relatively quiet. Allie’s hand moves from the gear stick over to toy with the fabric at Bea’s knee, and Bea can't stop sneaking glances at the other woman like a love sick teenager.

 

They pull up the drive of the apartment complex and Allie walks Bea up to the atrium, fingers sliding easily between hers as they walk.

 

“So,” Allie says as they stop at the front door. “This is where I leave you, I'm afraid.”

 

“Are you sure you don't want to come up for a drink” Bea asks bravely.

 

Allie looks genuinely torn at Bea’s words, head rolling back to look at the stars in mild distress.

 

“Ugh, honestly I’d love nothing more, but I'm trying _really_ hard to make a good first date impression.”

 

“How about dinner then? One night soon?” Bea offers as a compromise.

 

She's a little disappointed but honestly, it's probably for the best. Allie looks about ready to tear her clothes off and in the state she’s in right now, Bea would probably let her.

 

“Yes,” Allie confirms quickly. “Please.”

 

“Thanks for tonight,” Bea says softly. “I've never….I mean it was really nice. I had a really good time.”

 

“So did I,” Allie says as she moves closer to Bea, backing her up into the alcove of the entrance way.

 

Bea feels her back hit the concrete and she just manages to get her hands around the collar of Allie’s jacket before the other woman closes the last bit of space between them.

 

The kiss is long and slow, Allie’s tongue moving easily against her own as her mouth slips open in a silent moan.

 

Bea’s hands fist more firmly into Allie’s jacket as the kiss deepens. She wants to move her hands somewhere more satisfying but she's not sure where to put them.

 

A beat or two later she settles for loosening one of them and running her fingers through Allie’s hair, promoting the other woman to growl softly against her lips as her hands settle on Bea’s hips pulling her as close as possible.

 

They break apart for a second to gasp in a breath each before they both move back in.

 

One of Allie’s hands slips under the bottom of Bea’s shirt, playing softly with the sliver of skin above the waist of her pants.

 

Bea pushes back into her touch, as much as she can anyway with how tightly Allie’s got her pinned up against the wall. She feels soft fingertips sweep over the crest of her hipbone before Allie finally breaks away from her with a groan.

 

“Sorry,” she pants slightly, forehead leaning against Bea’s gently. “I didn't mean to get carried away. You're just so…..” she trails off.

 

“Ok?” Bea asks hesitantly.

 

“Yes, very very ok. I'm sorry, I hope that wasn't out of line,” she says, backing away from Bea slightly.

 

“Hey,” Bea says, pulling her in for one last kiss. “I didn't stop you, did I?”

 

Their lips meet again, but it's slower and softer this time.

 

“I guess this is goodnight then?” Allie asks when she pulls away finally.

 

“Goodnight Allie. Thank you again.”

 

“Absolutely anytime, good-looking,” Allie replies, lifting Bea’s hand to place a soft kiss on her knuckles.

 

Bea just turns red and pushes at Allie’s shoulder, the blonde laughing softly as she turns to leave.

 

“It's very addictive you know,” Allie says as she walks away.

 

“What?”

 

“Making you blush. Sweet dreams Bea, try not to think about me too much,” she says finally with a wink.

 

-

 

**_12.58am_ **

**_I really really wish I could have been badly behaved and come upstairs with you. Kissing you is something else, you know that right?_ **

 

_1.01am_

_I know that real life Allie is a much better kisser than dream Allie…._

 

**_1.03am_ **

**_Thank god. I’m pleased I could live up to dream-me’s hype. My bed’s very lonely tonight, I wish you were here._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_1.05am_ **

**_Will you tell me what you’re wearing tonight? As a consolation prize?_ **

 

_1.07am_

_Fine. Just tonight though, and only a preview. It’s black. And a little bit see-through._

 

**_1.08am_ **

**_I can be around there in like ten minutes, I swear…._ **

 

_1.10am_

_Sweet dreams Allie xx_

 

**_1.12am_ **

**_You’re such a tease. Sweeter dreams to you._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_1.13am_ **

**_Oh, and by the way, mine’s red and lacy and I’m willing to bet a whole lot skimpier than yours…._ **

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a huge thank you to everyone so far for leaving such lovely comments and kudos - please keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea processes their date and her new-found desire. Debbie continues to be the number one Ballie supporter. Bea and Allie organise their next date at home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos, you're my motivation and are amazing.
> 
> Also, the next updates might be a little slower as I'm back from holiday now and work is a-calling! I'll still work as quick as I can though as long as I don't compromise on quality :)

-

 

Bea wakes the next morning feeling lighter than she has in years.

 

It's a Saturday morning and there's nowhere she has to be, so she takes the liberty and stays in bed for a few hours, her brain absentmindedly replaying pieces of last night as she slips in and out of sleep.

 

Their date had been better than anything Bea had been expecting. She genuinely enjoyed every second of Allie’s company and was blown away by just how much she wanted to see the other woman again, despite it only being a few hours since they had seen each other.

 

It's such an unfamiliar feeling but she thinks the lightness in her chest might just be hope. Hope for something, a relationship? A future _something_ with Allie maybe?

 

She could be getting way ahead of herself but every signal so far has pointed to the fact that Allie was in this, hook line and sinker. Like all cards on the table, in.

 

She rolls onto her back, putting her arms behind her head and replays their kisses in her head. God, kissing Allie really had been so much more electric than anything her head had tried to imagine.

 

She had barely ever kissed Harry, even in the beginning, and she had forgotten how something so simple could get her heart racing and her blood pumping like it had done.

 

Honestly, she didn't even know she had it in her, but she had almost been ready to let Allie tear her clothes off in the atrium downstairs.

 

She thinks about how amazing and patient Allie has been and decides to send her a message to try and let her know how much she appreciates it, as well as just how much she had enjoyed last night.

 

_10.23am_

_I kind of can't stop thinking about kissing you last night. Thank you again for letting me do this at a different pace than you’re probably used to, I hope it's not too slow for you…._

 

The reply comes a few minutes later.

 

**_10.25am_ **

**_You're not alone there babe, believe me. Last night was amazing. I hope I didn't come on too strong, honestly it's just so hard to keep my hands to myself. Just tell me to back off if you ever need, I really don't want you to do anything you're not ready for._ **

 

**_10.28am_ **

**_And don't worry about taking it too slowly, I'd wait forever just for a kiss. It was that good, seriously._ **

 

Bea smiles to herself before she gets slowly out of bed and into the shower. She sends a text off to Allie and lazes around the house relaxing for the rest of the day.

 

_11.30am_

_I'm sure you're just saying that but I appreciate the sentiment anyway._

 

It's not until much later in the day when she finally hears back from Allie. She's sitting at the breakfast bar with Debbie eating dinner (Bea as chef thanks to the Debbie's outfit success the night before) when her phone buzzes next to them.

 

She had given Debbie a run-down of the date when she had come home from work, sans the more graphic details, and had been pleased to hear that Allie had been granted the Debbie-seal of approval.

 

“That Allie?” Debbie asks, peering curiously over to Bea’s phone.

 

She flips the phone over and reads the screen quickly.

 

**Allie**

**(3) New Messages**

 

“Yes, nosey-parker. And no you can't read it.”

 

“You're so mean,” Debbie says with a mock frown. “When are you going to see her again?”

 

“I don't actually know yet,” Bea says honestly. “I invited her around for take-out but we didn't actually set a date.”

 

“Ooooohhhhh,” Debbie says teasing. “Seriously though, let me know when you set a day and I'll organise to make myself scarce for a few hours.”

 

“You don't have to do that love,” Bea says quickly.

 

“Trust me, I really really want too. I don't want to be anywhere near the two of you until you burn some of that honeymoon tension off.”

 

“What do you me….?” Bea starts before Debbie interrupts.

 

“You know exactly what I mean. You're lucky you don't have a rash today, your lips are that swollen.”

 

“They are not?” Bea says horrified, hand flying to her mouth.

 

“No, they're not, but you did answer that question without me having to ask it,” Debbie says laughing.

 

Bea pushes her plate away before folding her arms on the counter, hiding her ever reddening face in their nook.

 

“This is mortifying,” she says, voice muffled by her arms.

 

“This is great,” Debbie says happily.

 

The two of them sit there for a while longer, planning out their last week together before Debbie goes away, organising the last chores that need doing before she leaves.

 

They make a plan to go shopping for all Debbie's essentials for the university hall; bedding, towels and a few other bits and pieces tomorrow while they're both off work.

 

“Did you still want to have dinner and a few drinks here with your friends and the girls from work before you go?”

 

“Yeah, I’d love that Mum, only if it's not too much trouble though.”

 

“Nah, not at all. We can have a potluck and everybody can bring something. Piece of cake.”

 

Bea turns in her seat to look her daughter in the eye. It's amazing just how well adjusted she is considering her terrible start in life.

 

She reaches out to grab one of Debbie's hands, enclosing it in her own.

 

“I'm going to miss you, you know. I don't know what I'm going to do with an empty house.”

 

“Hopefully you'll have some company, if Allie doesn't get sick of you soon,” Debbie says teasing slightly.

 

She wants to say something to Debbie before she leaves, has been dying to ever since they moved into this newer, better chapter of their lives. She’s been putting it off for weeks but she knows she’s finally running out of time now, so decides to bite the bullet.

 

“I'm sorry love, for everything. I should have left your Dad years ago. Somehow you've turned into this beautiful, amazing young woman in spite of everything, and I just want you to know how proud I am of you. And how sorry I am too.”

 

She wells up a little, suddenly overridden with guilt.

 

“Hey, none of that, Mum. I know you did everything you could, and I know how scary and impossible the idea of leaving must have been. Sure it was hard sometimes but I never for a second doubted that you loved me to pieces and would keep me safe, ok? And that's all that matters.”

 

Bea just nods and bites her lip, not trusting the strength of her voice. Debbie pulls her into a tight hug before letting her go to look at her seriously.

 

“Now, let's talk about something happier. Allie’s coming to dinner, right?”

 

She wipes a stray tear away before replying with a smile.

 

“I'll definitely give her an invite. The thought of being bombarded by you lot might be a bit more than she wants to deal with though.”

 

“Rubbish,” Debbie says quickly. “She looks at you like she'd walk over coals if you asked, I think she'll be ok with meeting your friends.”

 

“We’ll see. Anyway, I might put her off when she comes round here for dinner, yet.”

 

“I highly doubt it,” says Debbie rolling her eyes. “Anyway, you need to text her back, and I need to keep packing.”

 

With that she slips out of the room, leaving Bea to her thoughts. She tidies up the kitchen before picking up her phone to check Allie’s messages.

 

**_7.30pm_ **

**_God, sorry for the late reply. Work was mad today. Also, I can assure you I am most definitely not just saying it for brownie points. If only you knew…._ **

 

This flirting thing is coming easier to her now, and she grins as she types out the short reply.

 

_8.30pm_

_Maybe you should tell me about it then….just in case I'm having a hard time believing you._

 

**_8.34pm_ **

**_Oh, that's how it is then? ;p_ **

 

**_8.35pm_ **

**_I'm more than happy to if you want me to elaborate…._ **

 

_8.37pm_

_Maybe a little?_

 

**_8.40pm_ **

**_Well put it this way, I was so hot and bothered when I got home I had to have a um….rather long freezing cold shower._ **

 

**_8.42pm_ **

**_I don't think I've ever been so turned on from just kissing someone._ **

 

**_8.43pm_ **

**_And if it wasn't totally off limits because I think you're a queen and deserve so much better, I would have had you against your front door last night._ **

 

**_8.45pm_ **

**_That clarify things for you at all? ;)_ **

 

_8.50pm_

_Really?_

 

**_8.52pm_ **

**_My housemates will attest to my bathroom use last night if you need proof._ **

 

_8.54pm_

_Me too, I think. But without the shower thing because I don't really do that._

 

**_8.56pm_ **

**_Really?! Can I ask why?_ **

 

Honestly, she's glad they're having this conversation over text because Bea would have been so mortified, she doubts she would have been able to get the words out. If talking fullstop isn't her strength, talking about sex really isn't.

 

_8.58pm_

_The whole sex thing has never really been a great experience for me and I don't know, I just never figured out….how to….if you understand what I mean?_

 

**_9.01pm_ **

**_Crystal clear. And hey, we don't need to talk about this if you don't want to but know I'm always here if you want to get anything off your chest._ **

 

**_9.03pm_ **

**_And I know your past experiences might have been rubbish but I am more than happy to fix that going forward, if you want me to that is._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

_9.05pm_

_I'd like that but honestly, I wouldn't even know where to start. And I don't want to be a burden, god I bet this wasn’t what you thought you'd get when you met me._

 

**_9.07pm_ **

**_None of that, alright? If I didn't want to do this, you'd know. And I most definitely do. Like really really do. And we can start so slow, you won't even know I'm doing anything…._ **

 

**_9.08pm_ **

**_Not to sound really immodest but I am good with my hands though. Like really good…._ **

 

_9.10pm_

_Yeah I did get a taste of that last night….Anyway, how about you put your money where your mouth is and come for dinner tomorrow night?_

 

**_9.12pm_ **

**_You don't have to ask me twice, yes please! Let me know what time you want me and I'll be there._ **

 

_9.15pm_

_If you come at 6ish we can decide what we want for dinner?_

 

**_9.17pm_ **

**_Perfect. I'll be there with bells on._ **

 

**_9.18pm_ **

**_I can't wait, it's been a boring day not seeing you today…._ **

 

_9.20pm_

_I know what you mean. So what have you got planned for the rest of the night? Going out on the town?_

 

**_9.23pm_ **

**_Only if I could tempt you out for a drink too :) But nah, I think I've got a date with my duvet, I'm stuffed after today. What about you?_ **

 

_9.27pm_

_Not a lot, Debs is starting to pack her room up ready for next week. Actually that reminds me, I'm going to have dinner and drinks at home for her before she goes away. If you wanted to come I'd love the company. The girls from the salon will be here and I know they're all keen to meet you._

 

**_9.30pm_ **

**_Wow, are you sure you want me to meet all your friends already?_ **

 

_9.31pm_

_Absolutely. But if it's too soon or you don't want to, that's ok too._

 

**_9.32pm_ **

**_No I do, I really do! I think I'm just a bit nervous. What if they don't like me? I know they mean the world to you and I know my history can be a bit too much for people. Even the g-rated version._ **

 

_9.34pm_

_They'll love you. Honestly, the Debbie test is the only one I really care about and you've passed that with flying colours._

 

_9.36pm_

_They'll definitely give you a hard time but I know they'll love you. But if you don't want to…._

 

**_9.40pm_ **

**_No, I really really do. I just want them to like me that's all. I kind of intend on being around a while if you'll have me and it might be tricky if your friends aren't fans :)_ **

 

_9.42pm_

_I'm sure you'll do just fine. You're quite charming when you need to be…._

 

**_9.44pm_ **

**_Damn straight I am. Ok, I'll be there. Only if you're sure though._ **

 

_9.46pm_

_Positive._

 

**_9.47pm_ **

**_Book me in then. God, I can't wait for tomorrow night. Are you sure you don't want any company tonight? ;)_ **

 

_9.49pm_

_As much fun as that sounds, Deb and I have a few plans tomorrow during the day so I should probably get some sleep._

 

**_9.51pm_ **

**_But I'm so much more fun than sleeping…._ **

 

_9.53pm_

_A night without me will make you appreciate tomorrow night even more._

 

**_9.54pm_ **

**_You're probably right. As usual. Do you think I'll get a kiss for being so patient?_ **

 

_9.57pm_

_If this is what you call patient, we have very different definitions of that word._

 

**_9.59pm_ **

**_I'm being so restrained, you have no idea. If I had my way I'd be outside your building, throwing rocks at your window._ **

 

**_10.01pm_ **

**_Or better still I'd be in bed with you…._ **

 

_10.03pm_

_I can definitely promise a kiss tomorrow….I'm not sure about anything else though…._

 

**_10.04pm_ **

**_I'll make it the best kiss of your life ;)_ **

 

**_10.05pm_ **

**_Alright, goodnight beautiful. Have a great day with your girl tomorrow. I'll just be here, counting down the minutes, trying to think of some way to keep myself entertained…._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

_10.06pm_

_You just don't quit do you? Sleep well, I'm looking forward to tomorrow too x_

 

**_10.07pm_ **

**_If I was there though….what would we be doing?_ **

 

_10.09pm_

_You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night, won't you._

 

**_10.10pm_ **

**_God, I don't think I'll make it through the night. Pray for me._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

-

 

She dreams of a faceless blonde who walks in front of her down a beach. She reaches back for Bea’s hand without turning round but Bea knows without a doubt it's Allie.

 

It's always Allie.

 

She wakes up smiling and rolls over, squashing her face into the pillow to try and suffuse it. It doesn't work though, she can't stop thinking about Allie, and when she thinks about Allie, she smiles.

 

It's a terribly vicious cycle really.

 

She eventually gets up and ready for her day before walking down to find Debbie waiting for her in the kitchen.

 

“Morning Mama,” she says sleepily.

 

“Are you tired love? You should have slept for longer, we didn't need to rush anywhere today.”

 

“Just couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well get up and do something,” Debbie says smiling. “Did you talk to Allie last night?”

 

“Yes….” Bea says hesitantly.  

 

“Did you invite her to dinner next week?”

 

“Yeah I did, she said she'd love to come if you don't mind. She's nervous about meeting everyone though.”

 

“Don't blame her, Franky can be a monster.”

 

“I'm aware of that, so make sure you're nice to her, ok? I don't want to scare her off.”

 

“Of course Mum,” Debbie says genuinely, patting her hand. “I'll be on Franky-patrol too, promise.”

 

“Oh, that reminds me I've invited her round for dinner tonight. I hope that's alright? You don't need to leave though, we're perfectly capable of keeping our hands to ourselves.”

 

“I don't believe that for one second. And it'll be nice for you guys to have the house to yourselves. I'll see what the girls are doing, I'm not working tomorrow so we could go and see a late movie or something.”

 

“Up to you love, I'm happy either way.”

 

She makes herself a cup of coffee and feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket just as she's about to sit down.

 

**_10.03am_ **

**_I had the most vivid dream about you last night, it was like you were in my room. I hope you slept well (although it would have been better if I was there). Can't wait to see you later._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

_10.06am_

_How strange, so did I. I don't doubt it would have been much more fun with you here too. Debbie and I are about to head out but I'll message you a bit later on?_

 

**_10.09am_ **

**_Sounds great! Have a nice day together._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

-

 

They head out shortly after and spend the day browsing the shops, picking out all the different bits and pieces for Debbie to take with her at the end of next week.

 

They stop and have a drink at Bea’s morning coffee shop before heading home, and Debbie takes the opportunity to grill her mother on her latest romantic developments.

 

“Soooooooo,” Debbie says dramatically. “What's been happening with Allie today?”

 

“I don't actually know, I haven't heard from her since this morning,” Bea replies, fishing her phone out of her handbag.

 

She's surprised when she sees a message waiting for her, she hadn't heard it go at all during the day.

 

Allie

**(3) New Messages**

 

“Hang on, I'll have a look,” Bea says looking down at her phone.

 

**_2.03pm_ **

**_So I was going to try and go a whole day without messaging you to give you some peace and quiet while you're with Debbie but it turns out I can't help myself._ **

 

**_2.05pm_ **

**_I promise I'll leave you alone now, I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you…._ **

 

The last message is from a few minutes ago.

 

**_4.30pm_ **

**_I've picked us up an amazing dessert for later on tonight. Not long to go until I get to see you now…._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

“You're a total sap, you know that right?” Debbie says, breaking her attention away from her phone.

 

“Am not,” she says in an attempt at aloofness.

 

“Yep, you totally are. So, has she asked you to be her girlfriend yet?”

 

“Nah, not yet. We're kind of taking it slow.”

 

“Right, and the constant stream of communication is….?”

 

“We’re organising things for tonight,” Bea says defensively.

 

“Well, I just want to make sure she knows that she needs to ask you out properly before I go away.”

 

“And how do you know that's what I want?”

 

Debbie doesn't even bother to reply, just fixes her with a look that says ‘who are we kidding here, Mum?’

 

“Tell you what,” Bea says sighing in defeat. “If she hasn't before dinner next week you can grill her all you like, alright? Until then, zip it mischief.”

 

“I just need to make sure I see to all my affairs before I go away,” Debbie says in a mock posh accent.

 

“Whatever, princess,” Bea says scoffing. “Now, what have we got left on that list of yours that we can get on the way home?”

 

-

 

They arrive home at about half past five, Debbie having a quick shower before shooting out again. Bea is standing in the kitchen looking at her flowers when Debbie comes in to say good-bye.

 

“I'll probably be home after midnight Mum, the movie finishes at twelve and we might go and have a drink somewhere afterwards, depending on how tired the others are.”

 

“Sounds good love, just call if you need anything alright?”

 

“Thanks Mama.”

 

“Hey, and sorry for making you feel like you need to evacuate the premises,” Bea says apologetically.

 

“You know I'm just teasing right? I just want you to relax and enjoy hanging out with someone without stressing about me.”

 

“I know. Now get out of here, I can hear that god awful car outside waiting for you.”

 

One last kiss on the cheek and then she's gone, leaving Bea standing in the kitchen alone.

 

She fusses over the living areas one last time, straightening the already straight cushions when she hears her intercom phone ring.

 

She walks over, picks up the receiver and feels her heart start to beat a little faster when she hears Allie’s voice at the other end.

 

“I'm here for my hot date,” Allie jokes over the crackly connection.

 

“Think you must have the wrong apartment then,” Bea jokes back. “Come up, I'm apartment eight on the sixth floor.”

 

“Oooh, penthouse suite. Fancy,” Allie laughs. “See you in a sec.”

 

She walks over to the knock a minute or so later, her heart fluttering slightly in her chest as she opens the door.

 

“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes,” Allie says easily, leaning casually on the door frame waiting for her.

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torturous ending, I know, but the chapter kept getting bigger and bigger and I needed to cut it somewhere because it read better as two pieces! 
> 
> Also: Gosh, I can't even thank you guys enough for all the amazing comments so far. 
> 
> Please keep them coming, they make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie arrives at Bea's for their second dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another HUGE thank you to everyone who has taken the time (and hopefully will continue to) leave such lovely comments and kudos. They keep the writing coming and are amazing little cheer-leaders for me as I write :)

-

 

_“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes,” Allie says easily, leaning casually on the door frame waiting for her._

 

_-_

 

“Hi yourself,” Bea says by way of reply.

 

Allie looks beautiful, hair and face soft in the dim light of the hallway. Bea opens her mouth to say as much but Allie beats her to the punch, reaching out to grab at the collar of her Bea’s shirt, pulling her in for a kiss.

 

The kiss isn't overly racy, at least not at first anyway. She feels Allie sigh and melt into her a few seconds after their lips meet, and she can't quite stop her own body mirroring Allie’s actions.

 

She thinks somewhere in the back of her mind that they should probably move, so she tugs lightly on Allie’s loose top pulling her inside and kicking the door shut behind them.

 

Not wanting to squander the opportunity, Bea presses Allie back into the door, leaning into her with her hips. She feels Allie moan softly when their breasts pressing together slightly.

 

She can almost hear Allie’s self-control snap in the few seconds that follow. She hears the the bag Allie had slung over her shoulder hit the ground with a dull thud as she spins them round so she's the one pressing Bea into the door.

 

Bea feels her break away to suck in a quick breath before she moves back in, her teeth nipping lightly at Bea’s lower lip. She parts them obligingly and Allie takes that as the affirmation she was obviously looking for, her tongue moving in to move deliciously against Bea’s.

 

She pulls away again and Bea is about to moan in disapproval when she feels Allie’s breath at her neck, pressing an open mouthed kiss at the soft skin beneath her jaw.

 

Her head falls heavily against the door as she bares her throat for Allie, giving her better access.

 

They're both breathing heavily when Allie finally pulls herself away from Bea, resting their foreheads together.

 

“Sorry,” Allie says laughing softly. “Hi. Thanks for inviting me over.”

 

“Hi yourself,” Bea says with a smile. “I hope you don't greet all your dinner dates like that.”

 

“Well I can usually retain some sort of self-control around my other dates. I don't know where the hell it disappears to with I'm with you.”

 

“I know what you mean. Do you want to come in, properly that is?”

 

“Love to,” Allie says smiling widely.

 

Her foot makes contact with the bag she had abandoned on the floor and she looks down in surprise, evidently having forgotten it was there.

 

“Honestly, I swear I do have good manners, you're just so distracting. I bought you a few things,” Allie says, bending down to retrieve the bag.

 

“You didn't have to,” Bea says frowning.

 

“Don't be ridiculous, plus I'll enjoy them too so don't think anything of it.”

 

Allie puts the bag up on the counter top and pulls out a bottle of wine, a little cardboard box and a couple of books.

 

“I bought white, I hope that's ok? I thought it was safest if we didn't know what flavour dinner we’re having.”

 

“Good by me,” Bea says walking over to fetch a couple of glasses. “Shall I?”

 

“Mmm, yes please. I pulled these out of my bookcase before I left too, I thought you might like something to read once Debbie leaves next week. If you're not interested I'll just take them with me, but I thought you looked like the reading type.”

 

“That's very thoughtful of you,” Bea says smiling as she reaches for the books, abandoning the two wine glasses for a moment.

 

They're both terribly dog-eared and well-read, and Bea can tell more than a little special to Allie.

 

“They’re a couple of my favourites. They’re good reads, I promise. I am good for something other than flirting you know,” Allie says with a wink.

 

“And kissing,” Bea says as she flips them over to read the back.

 

“Honestly, thank you for the books. And the wine. And everything else you've done for me. I didn't ever think I'd have someone treat me like this. It's….well, I hope you know what it means to me.”

 

She hadn't meant to get so sentimental, and it's so out of character for her to speak so openly about how she feels, but it's all a bit overwhelming and she wants Allie to know how much she appreciates everything.

 

“You know I feel the same, right?” Allie says quietly, her hip knocking lightly against the countertop. “I haven't exactly had the type of dating history you'd be envious of. It's not often people treat me with respect like you do, especially after they learn about my ah….antics….when I was younger. I just mean this is really special to me too, and I hope you know that I'm not taking any of this for granted.”

 

Bea pulls her in for a kiss, at a total loss for what to say. She desperately hopes that Allie will understand just what she's trying to communicate with her body, that she can't say with her mouth.

 

Allie pulls Bea to her as their lips meet. Her arms coming to wrap around Bea’s waist, resting on her hips. Bea’s hands move from where they're bunched in Allie’s top to trace the line of her jaw gently.

 

“I know,” Bea says finally when they break apart.

 

Allie doesn't say anything, just smiles brilliantly before leaning in to place one more kiss on her cheek.

 

“I think we both deserve a wine now, don't you?”

 

-

 

They settle on Vietnamese for dinner, both feeling like something light after their enormous dinner a few nights ago.

 

They order and set the table while they wait for the food to arrive. Once they're all ready, they sit down opposite each other at the small dinner table with a glass of wine in hand.

 

“So, what did you want to do after dinner?” Allie asks innocently, running her finger around the edge of her glass.

 

“I hadn't actually thought that far ahead,” Bea says honestly. “Debbie's left her computer here, I thought we could just sit down and watch a movie if you're happy with something quiet like that?”

 

“Couldn't think of anything I'd rather do. Well, I can but if my luck’s any good I might get to do that too,” Allie says with a cheeky wink.

 

“Sure you're not tired of me yet?”

 

“Never. I don't know what I need to do to convince you that there's nothing you could do that would make me sick of you,” Allie says smiling widely.

 

“Sorry,” Bea says apologising. “I guess I'm just used to waiting for the wheels to fall off, you know?”

 

“No need to apologise,” Allie says reaching for Bea’s band. “Just as long as you know that my wheels are solidly fixed. Not going anywhere, alright?”

 

They’re interrupted by the buzz of the intercom then, Allie pressing a quick kiss to Bea’s knuckles as she gets up to meet the guy downstairs.

 

“Nah-uh, you stay there. I'm wooing you, remember? I'll go and grab this if you want to refill our glasses?”

 

With that she's gone and Bea can hear the chime of the lift as Allie calls it down the hall. She doesn't bother to wipe the smile off her face when Allie comes back a few minutes later, food in hand.

 

-

 

Dinner and dishes done, they both sit back down at the table with a fresh drink. They sit opposite each other again and Bea can feel Allie’s leg running up and down the bottom half of her calf softly.

 

“So,” Allie says, completely innocently. “Tell me about these friends I'm meeting next week. Who do I have to watch out for?”

 

“Honestly I they'll all be fine except for one or two of them,” Bea says with a wry smile.

 

“Do I get a cheat sheet? Or will you tell me a bit about them?”

 

“It'll just be the girls from the salon on my end, so that's five of them. Doreen and Liz are both lovely so you'll be fine with them. Maxine’s even sweeter, I think you'll really like her. The only two trouble makers will be Boomer and Franky. Booms will be fine once she meets you, she's just protective to begin with. Franky’s just an asshole, but I don't think there's a cure for that.”

 

“Ok, got it. A hard-ass and an asshole. That I think I can handle,” Allie says smiling.

 

“It'll be nice for them to meet you, they've heard a bit about you. Or rather they've been interrogating me about you non-stop since we met.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what have you been telling them?” Allie says suggestively, her foot running slightly higher up Bea’s leg. “That I'm devilishly attractive and you can't stop thinking about me?”

 

“Something like that,” Bea says trying to keep her voice even, a task slowly becoming harder and harder the higher Allie’s foot moves.

 

Their eyes meet across the table and Bea can almost see the desire in Allie’s face, written so plainly across her features. She has a split-second thought about climbing up, reaching across the table and pulling Allie on top of her, before Allie speaks and breaks the thought.

 

“So, how about that movie then?”

 

-

 

Between the two of them they manage to choose a reasonably light rom-com to watch and after some technical difficulties, get it playing on the tv.

 

Allie sends Bea to the couch to settle in while she fixes the dessert she brought with her in the kitchen.

 

“Are you sure you don't need a hand?” Bea calls from the other side of the open-plan room.

 

“I'm perfectly capable of putting my pre-purchased dessert on a plate. Sit down and relax, will you?” Allie says lightly.

 

Bea rolls her eyes and walks towards the couch. It's big enough for about five people to sit easily side by side with a chaise on one end, but Bea opts for somewhere in the middle.

 

The apartment had come fully furnished, thanks to her real estate agent. Scandinavian chic or something equally pretentious the agent had said, not that it meant a lot to her. Honestly though, it had been a massive relief to be able to walk out of their old house and not take a single thing beyond their clothes and a few treasured pieces. If she could have burnt down the house and everything else with it she would have, even if it meant she wouldn't have been able to buy this place.

 

She's moved out of her trance by the sudden darkening of the room as Allie turns the overhead lights off, leaving the soft down lights in the kitchen on so the room doesn't fall into total darkness.

 

Allie typically chooses to deposit herself right next to Bea, resting the plate on the chaise to her right. She's sitting close enough that their thighs are touching, particularly when she tucks her feet underneath herself, leaning her top half into Bea even more.

 

“This ok?” She asks, genuinely concerned.

 

“Of course,” Bea replies easily.

 

Allie smiles brilliantly before putting her arm behind Bea’s shoulders. She's just about to comment about that being a weak move, when she realises there's a blanket draped there which Allie pulls over the both of them, before looking at Bea smugly.

 

They hit play on the movie as Allie wriggles more securely in place next to Bea, before pulling the plate of dessert onto her lap.

 

“I didn't know what you liked so I thought I'd get us a little selection, and that way we can just have a bit of everything?”

 

Bea can't help but laugh when she looks down at the platter Allie has prepared. There are about four different kinds of pastries, a few slices of an artisan looking cake or slice, and what looks like a dozen gourmet chocolates.

 

“Only rule is: if you try something delicious you have to share if it's the only one, deal?”

 

“Deal,” Bea says chuckling softly.

 

It starts out innocently enough, Bea picks a few pieces up to try them as Allie does the same. They watch the start of the movie, commenting on how ridiculously head over heels in love the lead actress is after about ten seconds flat, and laughing at how boring the male lead is.

 

Allie picks up one particularly crumbly piece of cake, just managing to catch the piece that falls off in her mouth before it ends up in her lap. She moans softly at the taste and turns slightly so she can hold what's left of the piece out to Bea.

 

“You have to try this, it's amazing,” she says, still savouring the taste in her mouth.

 

Rather than handing it over though, she holds it out for Bea and gestures for her to take a bite.

 

Bea rolls her eyes and takes the bait, leaning in to take a quick bite but pulling away as quick as she can, just to see if she can get a reaction out of Allie. It works if the slight scowl that flashes across her face is anything to go by.

 

Refusing to be beaten, Allie pops the last bit of cake in her mouth, and then still turned to face her, grabs Bea by the chin to kiss her soundly.

 

She feels Allie’s tongue sweep softly over her lips before she pulls away, smiling evilly.

 

“You had a bit of icing,” Allie says, motioning to Bea’s lip before turning casually to scope out the rest of their dessert.

 

Insistent that she won't let Allie best her, Bea leans over Allie, almost brushing her breast with her arm to choose one of the chocolates.

 

Bea bites into it and on finding it's runny caramel, smiles to herself. She makes a show of licking the caramel off her lips before offering the half chocolate to Allie with a smirk.

 

She should have known Allie would still beat her. She takes the chocolate and Bea’s fingers into her mouth all once, sweeping the chocolate out of the way and sucking hotly on Bea’s thumb and index finger.

 

Allie looks Bea dead in the eye as she releases the fingers with a soft pop, licking at her own lip with a smirk.

 

Bea could let it go but something in her just sort of snaps and she pushes the platter off Allie’s lap before she grabs her and crashes their lips together.

 

Allie’s body responds before her brain, if the dumbstruck look on her face is anything to go by. It only takes a few seconds for her brain to catch up though and she pushes Bea back into the couch as she swings a leg over Bea’s legs to straddle her lap.

 

Allie cradles Bea’s face carefully in her hands as she kisses her soundly, her tongue slipping into Bea’s mouth, savouring the lingering taste of caramel.

 

Bea’s hands come up to rest hesitantly on Allie’s hips and Allie moves her hands down to cover Bea’s.

 

“I'm not going to break you know,” she says squeezing her hands over Bea’s. “I love it when I can feel you touching me.”

 

Bea nods, leaning up to capture Allie’s lips again. She's breathing heavily but she's starting to feel the nerves creeping back in now.

 

Allie must sense her hesitation because she pulls away in the next second, running her hands up and down Bea’s arms soothingly.

 

“Hey, if this is too much, you just need to let me know and we can slow it down, ok?”

 

“It's not that,” she says nervously. “I want to, I just don't know what I'm doing.”

 

“For someone that doesn't know what they're doing, you're doing a damn good job of turning me on,” Allie says, leaning down to place a hot kiss on her mouth.

 

“Really?” Bea asks uncertainly.

 

“Yes, really,” Allie says heavily. “Do you like touching me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well I like you touching me too, anywhere you want. So just do whatever feels right to you, ok?”

 

Bea nods and tightens her grip slightly on her hips.

 

“Atta-girl. Do you like me touching you?”

 

Bea nods again.

 

“Is there anywhere you don't want me to touch you?”

 

Bea shakes her head in place of a ‘no’.

 

“But you'll stop me if you don't feel comfortable?”

 

Bea can't help but smile widely. Allie is so hot and pliant one moment and patient and soft the next, Bea can’t quite believe she’s real.

 

“Yes,” Bea mumbles against Allie’s lips before she pulls her in, trying to convey as much as she can without words.

 

They kiss like that for a while before something ticks over in Bea’s head and it's suddenly not _enough_ just to have Allie kissing her.

 

Allie’s hands have stayed in relatively safe territory thus far, obviously not wanting to make Bea feel uncomfortable. Now though, Bea wants them to _do_ something instead of resting on her jaw or winding through her hair.

 

She tries to encourage Allie by moving her own hands from Allie’s hips up her sides, stopping once they skirt around the bottom of her ribs.

 

Allie moans into her mouth and writhes slightly on her lap but still doesn't put her hands anywhere satisfying, so Bea decides to escalate the situation slightly.

 

She moves one hand from Allie’s side to brace herself against the couch, and in one quick motion spins them round, scooping Allie up in one arm as she moves underneath her, so that Bea’s now lying flat on her back on the couch with Allie straddling her more fully.

 

“Jesus, you've got better moves than I do,” Allie says laughing as she leans down to kiss Bea again.

 

“God this is killing me,” she says heavily as she breaks away from Bea. “I'm honestly dying to touch you, is that ok?”

 

“God yes, why do you think I've been squirming underneath you for the last fifteen minutes?”

 

“Fuck,” Allie says, cursing as she runs her hands reverently up and down Bea’s sides. “You have no idea how hot you are, do you?”

 

She doesn't look for an answer, knows Bea won't answer anyway, so just continues giving Bea the heaviest look anyone has ever given her as she stares at her hands on Bea’s hips.

 

“Can I?” Allie asks haltingly as her hands linger at the hem of Bea’s top.

 

“Please,” Bea moans slightly impatiently, pressing her hips up into Allie’s.

 

The first touch of Allie’s hands on her bare skin is like an electric shock, and she can't stop her own hands as they grasp desperately at Allie’s shoulders, pulling her closer.

 

Allie sweeps her hands over Bea’s stomach lightly, thumbs stroking over the lines of her rib cage, settling a little below the line of her bra.

 

Her own hands move from Allie’s shoulder back down to her hips where they toy with the bottom of the long top she has on. It's loose where it falls away from her neck and if Bea wanted to, she could peer straight down it but she's trying determinately not too.

 

“You know you can literally touch me anywhere you want, right?”

 

“Are you sure?” Bea asks uncertainly.

 

“I’ve never been surer than I am about the fact that I am _dying_ to have your hands on me.”

 

Bea smiles wickedly up at her, feeling a fresh hit of confidence at the shakiness in Allie’s voice.

 

She moves her hands under Allie’s top over the soft, taut skin of her stomach before they move up to trace the line of each rib.

 

Allie has stopped moving above her, apparently frozen and overwhelmed with the sensation of Bea finally touching her.

 

“You're so soft,” Bea says in surprise.

 

“What were you expecting?” Allie says laughing lightly.

 

“I don't know, I didn't think really. I've never thought about a woman like that before, or anyone really, but I just can't stop thinking about you.”

 

“What do you think about?” Allie says, looking Bea straight in the eye before she leans down to pull Bea’s earlobe between her teeth.

 

“I don't know, other things,” Bea says between moans. “What it would feel like to touch you. What it would feel like to have you touch me.”

 

“I can show you, you know. If you want me to?” Allie whispers into her ear as she moves her mouth to Bea’s neck, sucking lightly on the skin.

 

“Yes….” Bea hisses more than speaks as Allie uses her teeth, chasing the light nip with a swipe of her tongue.

 

She feels Allie’s hands finally creep up her stomach then. They move slowly, like she's savouring every second her fingers make contact with Bea’s skin.

 

Allie’s hands sweep over Bea’s ribs where they strain against the skin as she moves up into her touch, before they pause just shy of Bea’s bra.

 

She looks to Bea one last time for her consent which Bea gives her via a hot, wet kiss.

 

Bea thought the sensation of Allie’s hands on her would sort of top out at some point, that the pleasure at her touch would just even itself out but fuck, is she wrong.

 

She hates to think what it’s actually going to feel like when Allie touches her bare breast, because feeling her touch through her bra has Bea biting her lip desperately to stop an embarrassingly loud moan from slipping between them.

 

Bea arches up into Allie’s touch, firm but soft at the same time, as she feels her other hand slip under her top to scratch soft lines over her stomach.

 

Bea moves her own hands then, eager to reciprocate.  She brings her hand up, thumb playing with the wire at the bottom of Allie’s bra, before she takes a deep breath and palms Allie’s breast fully.

 

Allie’s eyes flutter close and the hand not on Bea’s breast comes up to cover her hand, squeezing slightly as she leans down to nip at Bea’s neck again.

 

They kiss like that for a while before they both start to get impatient again. Allie’s hands push Bea’s top up, exposing her stomach so she has a clearer path at her bra-clad breasts. She leans down and presses a soft kiss to Bea’s stomach before she looks up to her.

 

“Can I take this off?” Allie questions, gesturing to Bea’s top. “If this is too fast….”

 

“No, _off_ ,” is all she manages, pushing Allie back into a sitting position on top of her as she sits up to help Allie pull her top over her head.

 

She thanks herself silently for the forethought in putting a nice set of matching underwear on this morning, doubly so when she sees the look on Allie’s face at her black lace bra.

 

It's not exactly scandalous, but it may as well be if the look on Allie’s face is anything to go by. She looks down at Bea with a hunger she's never seen directed at her before, and she gulps softly in response.

 

“Holy shit,” Allie gasps out. “You are like lost for words, hot. Are you sure Debbie's yours? You look better than most of the people I've seen who haven't even had kids.”

 

“I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one without a top on, do you?” Bea says, skirting around the compliment.

 

Allie just laughs softly before replying. “Well I'd hate to make you feel like you were being short changed.”

 

Allie starts tugging at the bottom of her top before Bea’s hands close over her own and help pull it off fully.

 

Allie is a vision, there really isn't any other word for it. Her skin is soft and tanned and she's wearing a very suggestive red bra underneath her own clothes.

 

“Wow,” Bea says dumbly.

 

“Yeah?” Allie asks uncertain. “Not too much? I figured it always pays to dress for the best case scenario, just in case.”

 

Bea’s actually surprised at her reaction to Allie topless. She knew she liked her, yes, but seeing her like this actually makes Bea hungry.

 

“You look….edible,” Bea finishes, surprising herself with her bold words.

 

Allie bites her lip in response before she leans down, her tongue moving hungrily against Bea’s. The kiss just escalates and escalates, and both of them let slip slightly desperate moans as their hands grasp at bare flesh.

 

Allie moves from straddling Bea to place one leg between hers, Bea’s own leg pushing between Allie’s. She leans into the new position and Bea sucks in a sharp breath at the pressure.

 

“You look pretty fucking edible yourself,” Allie says hotly as she places open-mouthed kisses on Bea’s chest, moving down to suck at the skin just above her bra. She looks up, meets Bea’s eye and then places a kiss on her breast over the thin fabric.

 

Bea arches up into her, her hands moving to Allie’s back pulling her closer still.

 

Allie’s other hand moves up to palm at Bea’s other breast as she continues to nip at the skin she has exposed to her. Her teeth close lightly over Bea’s nipple and her other hand snakes under the edge of Bea’s bra, searching for bare skin.

 

A couple of things happen in very quick succession then. Bea moans loudly into Allie’s mouth, Allie’s hand slips under her bra fully, cupping her bare breast, and the front door opens.

 

Both of their heads snap around to look at the door over the back of the couch at the exact moment that Debbie walks through the front door.

 

Debbie takes one look at them both, open-mouthed in shock, before her face splits in a laugh and she turns around and walks out of the door again.

 

They hear her muffled voice call out from the other side of the door as Allie withdraws her hand quickly but reluctantly from Bea’s breast.

 

“I didn't see anything mentally scarring and I'd like to keep it that way, so I'll wait out here and you can let me know when it's safe to come in, alright?”

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the girls get a proper make-out session! Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Also a quick note for other authors who read this fic, and for those avid readers who haven't authored anything yet. There's a huge amount of work that goes into writing and publishing fic, especially when you proof-read it yourself, and I appreciate so much those people who take the time out of their real lives to share their work with us all. They don't have to, don't get paid any money but hopefully know how much everyone who reads it, appreciates it. Also, we really do publish new chapters as soon as we can, and appreciate that while people are often dying for the next chapter, we have a whole world of real-life to attend to as well!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone for following this story thus far, you're all awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea deals with the aftermath of being caught in a compromising position with Allie. Franky attempts to get the details of their dinner date, and unable to spend more than 12 hours apart, the girls set up an impromptu after-work date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I get to share what happens after Debbie walks in! I hope you all enjoy, this was really fun to write.

-

 

They are exceptionally lucky the couch is oriented the way it is because really that's the only thing that saves them from life-altering embarrassment. The couch is turned away from the door, it's back to the entry way, meaning that Debbie had probably gotten a partial look at Allie bra-clad bent over Bea, but not much else. 

 

“I'm pretty sure you're supposed to catch your kids doing this, not the other way round,” Allie says laughing, her head coming to rest against Bea’s forehead. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let things get so far.”

 

“As horrifying as this is, I'm not sorry,” Bea says honestly, looking Allie straight in the eye. “For the record, I didn't want you to stop.”

 

Allie smiles brilliantly and leans down to place one last kiss to her lips before she pushes herself up. She moves her leg so she's straddling Bea again and fishes around behind her for their clothes. 

 

“It seems like a crime to let you put that back on now I know what's underneath,” Allie says, not taking her eyes off Bea as she pulls her top back on. 

 

“I know what you mean,” Bea says boldly, looking Allie up and down as she threads her arms through her own top. 

 

They're interrupted by Debbie yelling through the door again, Allie moving slowly off Bea’s lap to sit next to her. Allie's not straddling her anymore, but she might as well be for how close she's sitting next to her. 

 

“Alright you two, are you suitably clothed?”

 

“Yes, you can come back in,” Bea yells back.

 

Debbie walks back through the door, desperately trying to suppress a huge smirk and failing miserably. 

 

“Firstly, I hope you at least tried to behave yourselves, and secondly, if you're going to do that again, please put at least one barrier between you and the front door, alright?”

 

“No fooling around in the kitchen, got it,” Allie says, trying to hide a laugh herself. 

 

Bea just smacks her arm and looks at Debbie apologetically. 

 

“Sorry love, if I had known you were on your way home….”

 

“Honestly, it's fine. You're both grown-ups. I've given you both your respective warnings, so I don't need to repeat myself,” Debbie says, still smiling. “I'm going straight to bed though, I'm exhausted, so don't worry about moving. Just remember that these walls are paper thin, and I don't have headphones that work at the moment.”

 

She gives her mother one last wink before she skips off to bed, leaving Bea red-faced and Allie smiling broadly on the couch. 

 

“Well, so much for trying to make a good impression. I hope that doesn't put me on her shit-list,” Allie says regretfully. 

 

“Nah, she’ll be fine I think. If she was angry she would have thrown you out,” Bea says smiling. 

 

“Really?” Allie says curiously. 

 

“Oh yeah, she's got a hell of a temper on her when she gets defensive.”

 

“Ok, good. I'd hate to have mucked things up with her. I know I joke but it's really important to me that she approves, if you want me to stick around that is.”

 

“Do you want to stick around? Like see me properly?” Bea asks hesitantly. 

 

“Absolutely, have I not made that clear?”

 

“No, no, you have. I've just never done this whole dating thing. I don't know how it works,” Bea says shrugging. 

 

“I don't think there are any exact rules, but how about I make it nice and clear for us? Bea Smith, will you do me the pleasure of dating me? Like exclusively, not seeing anyone else, dating?”

 

“You're sure? I mean you know I haven't done this before, and I've got so much baggage and….”

 

Allie cuts her off with a quick kiss, silencing Bea’s rambling before she pulls away and threads their fingers together. 

 

“It's not a marriage proposal babe, I'm just asking you to be my girlfriend. And I know exactly what I'm signing up for. I would have asked you after our date if I didn't think it would make me look like I was too keen.”

 

“If you're sure, I think I'd really like that,” Bea says smiling. 

 

“Really?” Allie says, her whole face breaking out into a smile. 

 

Bea just nods and Allie pulls her in for another kiss. Bea can feel her smiling against her mouth before Allie pulls away slowly, 

 

“Do you want me to go? It's past midnight, we totally lost track of time, huh?” 

 

“I don't want you to go but I do have work in the morning,” Bea says regretfully. 

 

“You could pull a sickie,” Allie jokes, raising her eyebrow suggestively. 

 

“I wish. It just means the other girls have to pick up all my clients though, it's no fun for them.”

 

“Oh of course, I didn't even think. I think Kaz has a few things she wants me to do in the morning anyway, so I should go and get a reasonable sleep too.”

 

“Will you tell me more about Kaz next time? She seems to just about be your 24/7 boss. Do I need to be worried?” Bea says a little hesitantly. 

 

“Shit no, she's like my mum,” Allie laughs. 

 

“Seriously though, I mean my world pretty much revolves around her, but that's only because she's looking out for me. I work for her, just on loads of different things like I said, I guess I'm kind of like her glorified assistant. And no, you've got nothing to worry about,” Allie says finally, answering her question. 

 

“I didn't mean to sound….” Bea starts before Allie cuts her off with a gentle hand on her mouth. 

 

“It's fine, I like it when you're a bit jealous,” Allie says with a wink. “Let's get this cleared up and then I can leave you go to bed.”

 

They tidy up with the quiet hum of the tv on in the background, the movie having finished a while ago. 

 

“Do you want me to walk you down to your car?” Bea asks as she walks Allie to the front door.

 

“Nah, I'm a big girl. Thanks for the offer though.”

 

“Thanks for coming over tonight, I uh….really enjoyed myself.”

 

“Good,” Allie says as she tugs Bea towards her, bringing their bodies flush together. “You have no idea how happy I am now that I've now got a mental picture to go with your good night texts.”

 

“You know I don't sleep in that, right?” Bea says laughing softly. 

 

“Well in my head you definitely do. Maybe less than, although I think the lingerie might be just as sexy.”

 

“Oh good, so you're perfectly happy not seeing the real thing underneath it, then?” Bea teases. 

 

“Two can play at that game you know. I could get you so worked up you'll want to tear it all off yourself, and offer yourself up to me on a platter.”

 

“Do you think that much of your powers of seduction and prowess?”

 

“I don't know about prowess. I certainly know what I'm doing though.”

 

“I look forward to testing it out then.”

 

“Sure you don't want me to stay?” Allie says, dragging her finger down between Bea’s breasts, stopping just below her navel. 

 

“If Debbie wasn’t here,” Bea starts as Allie pushes her up against the door, lips attacking her neck again. 

 

Allie palms Bea’s breast none too gently, as her mouth latches onto a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. Bea starts to get lost in the sensation as Allie sucks forcefully, her teeth scraping against the soft skin before she pulls away suddenly, spinning them around. 

 

“Told you two could play at that game,” Allie says wickedly before she presses one last kiss to Bea’s dumbstruck lips. 

 

“Good night beautiful, try not to get too hot and bothered thinking about me tonight.”

 

With one last kiss blown towards Bea, Allie’s gone and Bea’s left leaning against the door-frame with a pounding heart and a new kind of thirst in her throat. 

 

She’ll be the death of me, Bea thinks rolling her eyes heavily as she heads off to have a cold shower before bed. 

  
  


-

  
  


Four hours of restless sleep. That’s all Bea manages after Allie leaves her hot and bothered in her own doorway. 

 

She tried the cold shower thing, but without being able to satiate the issue herself, it hadn't been that much help. 

 

Bea had been sorely tempted to let her hand slip under her own waist-band but insecurity and nerves had stopped her actually doing anything. 

 

She's not grumpy exactly, she just feels a little bit strung out and unsatisfied. In saying that however, their little session on the couch had been absolutely mind-blowing, even if it had been interrupted. And that was probably for the better Bea thinks in hind-sight. As much as she now thinks she wants to progress things to a new stage physically with Allie, she didn't want it to be something they did due to a lack of self control. She wanted it to be….special, as corny as that sounded.

 

She rolls onto her stomach and uses the pillow to suppress a loud groan before she rolls out of bed and into the shower, extra cold again, just for good measure. 

 

It does seem to help a little this time, and she's feeling slightly more relaxed when she pads back into her bedroom from the ensuite. 

 

She's pleased to find a few messages from Allie when she picks her phone up from the bedside table. Allie had sent her a quick message to let her know she had gotten home safety and to thank her again for the evening, but a few of the messages are new. 

 

**_7.15am_ **

**_Well I hope you didn't toss and turn as much as I did last night. I couldn't take the edge off, no matter what I did….I just can't get the picture of you in that bra out of my head._ **

 

**_7.17am_ **

**_I don't know how I'm going to get anything done today. Don't suppose you have any plans for tonight do you?_ **

 

**_7.19am_ **

**_God that makes me sound desperate, sorry. I just had such a good time and now that I can call you my girlfriend I feel like I'm allowed to be a little bit needy….in a good way._ **

 

**_7.21am_ **

**_Did I mention how hot you looked yet?_ **

**_Xx_ **

 

Bea smiles widely, she's glad she wasn't alone in her unsettled sleep. She smile only gets wider when she gets to Allie’s message about calling Bea her girlfriend. 

 

_ 7.30am _

_ Definitely not alone, although I'm kind of glad Debbie interrupted us. Is it silly to say I want it to be somewhere other than a couch when we finally….you know? _

 

**_7.32am_ **

**_Not silly at all and I'm very bad for letting things get as far as they did. I know it's not an excuse but I mentioned the hot thing, right? Our first time will be nothing short of amazing, and it will be in a bed! You're a queen and I intend to make sure you're treated as such._ **

 

_ 7.35am _

_ I could have stopped it too, I just didn't want to. And I don't need special treatment. Just you.  _

**_7.38am_ **

**_You sure know how to perk me up on a Monday morning ;) If I'm lucky enough to get to experience that with you, there's no way you'll stop me making it exceptional._ **

 

_ 7.40am _

_ Even if I don't know what I'm doing? _

 

**_7.42am_ **

**_Is it weird that that makes it hotter for me? Like I’m really happy I get to be your first. Plus something tells me you'll be a quick learner. And I'm a very good teacher._ **

 

**_7.43am_ **

**_Right, as much as I'd much rather spend all day talking to you, it's work time for me. Maybe we could get a drink after work if you're not busy, then you can still spend the night with Deb? If you need a break from me that's totally fine too :)_ **

 

_ 7.46am _

_ Sounds good, I'll text you later in the day? _

 

**_7.48am_ **

**_Perfect. Have a great day beautiful._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

_ 7.50am _

_ You too xx _

 

**_7.51am_ **

**_A morning kiss? I'm swooning ;)_ **

 

_ 7.53am _

_ You're so easy. How bad are you going to be when you actually get a morning kiss in person? _

 

**_7.54am_ **

**_Insufferable. I'd never let you out of bed._ **

 

_ 7.56am _

_ Is that a threat or a promise? _

 

**_7.56am_ **

**_It's whatever you want it to be gorgeous._ **

**_Xx_ **

  
  


-

  
  


Bea would be lying if she wasn’t slightly dreading having to deal with Debbie this morning, she can feel her face growing hotter and hotter as she walks down the hallway to the kitchen.

 

She can hear Debbie singing quietly under her breath to the radio she has on in the background, and Bea can’t help but smile in spite of her nerves as she walks to face her daughter.

 

“Morning baby,” Bea says, leaning in to press a quick kiss to the top of Debbie’s head as she walks past.

 

“Morning Mama,” Debbie says, trying to suppress a huge smirk.

 

“Listen, about last night,” Bea starts before Debbie holds up a hand to silence her.

 

“Honestly, as much as I appreciate this, because I know internally you must be dying in embarrassment, I meant what I said last night. It would be great if you can move those sorts of activities away from the lounge until I leave, but otherwise you're an adult, Mum. And honestly, I’m happy. Like not in a creepy way, but I know you must really like Allie to have invited her over like that. So no explanation needed, carry on with your day and we can consider the matter closed, deal?”

 

“When did you get so grown-up?” Bea asks, leaning over the kitchen counter to squeeze Debbie’s hand.

 

“What can I say? I’ve had an excellent role-model,” Debbie replies, pressing a kiss to Bea’s hand. 

 

“Oh, the warning for Allie still stands though. She needs to seal the deal before I leave or I’ll set Franky on her when they’re here for dinner.”

 

“She actually asked me last night,” Bea says, cheeks turning pink again.

 

“Really? Oh Mum, I’m so happy for you,” Debbie squeaks as she launches herself off the stool into her mother's arms. 

 

“You said yes, I presume?” Debbie says, pulling away slightly.

 

“Yes, nosey, of course I did.”

 

“Good,” Debbie says beaming at Bea as she sits back down. “Hey, official or not, I still don’t want to hear any hanky-panky before I leave, alright?” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Bea says, gesturing a mock salute towards Debbie as she flicks the jug on.

 

“Besides, the girls are going to give you such a grilling when you get in, I know they’ll give you a hard-time way better than I could, and I didn’t want to rain on your parade too early in the day,” Debbie says as she eyes her toast seriously.

  
  


-

  
  


Bea’s thankful the girls won't know about their dinner date last night, but she knows she's going to get absolutely interrogated about their other date on Friday night. 

 

She walks into the salon, coffee in hand and braces herself for the inevitable onslaught. 

 

Franky is predictably waiting for her at the front desk, and she doesn't waste any time once Bea walks through the door. 

 

“Morning Blondie, we want the goss from Friday night right now. We're all foaming at the mouth for it, so out with it.”

 

Some of the other ladies are holding on to some semblance of privacy on her part, Boomer however is not so concerned. Seeing Bea arrive, she walks over and takes her place next to Franky, arms crossed on the counter. 

 

“Yeah. Come on Bea, give up the goods. Not all of us have fancy new love lives, we've gotta get our kicks where we can.”

 

Rolling her eyes and admitting defeat she whacks Franky with her handbag as she walks past as she starts talking. 

 

“It was nice. She picked me up and met Deb and then we went out for Italian. Dropped me home afterwards and that's about it,” she says with a fake casualness. 

 

“Fuck off Smith, I don't want the g-rated version, I want the good one. Did you pash? A little over the bra action, maybe? I'm guessing she didn't come up because you're the world's biggest prude, but give me something?” Franky pleads. 

 

“She's a good kisser. That's all you're getting Franky, now keep your dirty mouth to yourself and leave me in peace.”

 

“No way! Was there tongue? Rate it on a scale from one to ten.”

 

“I'm not saying anything else.”

 

“Oi Frank, maybe they did fool around and that's why she won't tell us anything?” Boomer says conspiratorially. 

 

“Shit Booms, you could be right. Come here Blondie, I want to check your neck for hickies.”

 

“Fuck off Franky,” Bea says, rounding on the both of them as they follow her out to the break room. 

 

“Oh my god, I think there is something there?” 

 

“There is not!” Bea says, clutching at the collar of her shirt. 

 

“I can’t actually see anything you dick, but if you're reacting like that there's a good chance you were doing something that could have left one,” Franky says laughing. 

 

“Ugh, you're such an asshole.”

 

“You know it babe, now give me the proper details. Booms do me a favour and piss off will you? She won't tell me anything with you here.”

 

Boomer looks like she wants to knock Franky through the wall for turning on her, but retreats under the weight of Franky’s glare. 

 

“You didn't give up the goods already did you?” Franky asks, turning back to Bea. 

 

“No. But she did come over for dinner last night and Debbie caught us making out on the couch.”

 

“So what? She's probably seen her mates do way worse.”

 

“We weren't exactly fully dressed,” Bea says turning red. 

 

“Good for you,” Franky says nodding in approval.  “Didn't think you had it in you. How far’d you get?”

 

“Really Franky?”

 

“Don't pretend like you're not dying to offload this to someone. Tell. Me. The. Details,” Franky says, punctuating her words as she jabs at Bea’s shoulder.

 

“Fine. Shirts off, pants on. Happy?”

 

“Very. Would you have kept going if Debbie hadn't walked in?”

 

“Probably. We just got carried away, you know? Things just kind of happened and all of a sudden….you know,” Bea trails off. 

 

“Did you like it?” 

 

“Don't be gross Franky,” Bea reprimands. 

 

“Nah, I'm not trying to be a perv. I mean, you were into it? The whole girl on girl thing? I honestly thought you'd be scared off when you came face to face with a bra that wasn't yours for the first time.”

 

“I don't know if I'm into it, like, with all girls. Allie’s….different. I mean I'm into it with her, you know?”

 

“I know what you mean babe. Honestly though, she's a lucky girl. I hope she knows that. I'm not so heartbroken you didn't choose me to test your budding lesbianism with now.”

 

“So close,” Bea says rolling her eyes. “You were so close to letting that be a nice moment.”

 

“Yes, I'm an asshole, we've already established that,” Franky says hurrying the conversation along. “So when are you going to see her next?” 

 

“I'm not sure, we might try and get a drink after work tonight.”

 

“Nice, nice. And when are you gonna let her get into your pants?”

 

Bea just rolls her eyes and ignores the probing look Franky gives her, finally reaching the tipping point of her teasing. 

 

“Fine, just promise you'll tell me when you do bone. I mean I'll be able to tell, but I'd appreciate not having to do all the legwork to find out. Or just have her give you a really good hickey and save both of us the trouble.”

  
  


-

  
  


Franky's awful teasing aside, the other girls are generally interested in hearing about the date and manage to draw information from Bea, albeit grudgingly, throughout the rest of the day. 

 

Once the rampant speculation dies down, Bea asks the ladies around for dinner and drinks over the weekend to say goodbye to Debbie, which they all excitedly agree too. 

 

“Is your little love bird coming?” Franky asks suggestively. 

 

“I've asked her to, if the thought of meeting you lot doesn't scare her off before Saturday.”

 

“Franky will be on her best behaviour, won't you love?” Liz says as she gives Franky a hard pinch in the side as a warning. 

 

“Fuc….I won't be if you keep pinching me,” Franky says, retreating away from Liz’s threatening glare.

  
  


-

  
  


Maxine manages to sidle up next to her discreetly as Bea’s washing out some of her colour pots late in the afternoon. 

 

“So, how are you feeling love?” Maxine asks gently. “You seem really happy.”

 

“It's all very new and a bit, well, overwhelming at times, but I think I am. Happy that is. And Allie is so patient and different to….you know. I think I really could be happy if she doesn't get sick of me.”

 

“It sounds like she's doing all the chasing sweets, I don't think there's much of a chance of that happening from what you've said so far.”

 

“Yeah, she's pretty persistent. Not in a bad way though, it's kind of flattering.”

 

“That's good love, that's really good,” Maxine says giving her a warm smile. 

 

“I'm a bit nervous though, about the next bit. I think she's quite….well she's been with a few different girls and I don't want to make a fool of myself.”

 

“I don't think she'll let you make a fool of anything. From the sounds of things I'm sure she'll walk you through anything you're comfortable with. Honestly though, it's pretty intuitive. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. And I'm sure Franky would love you to ask her for tips if you need them,” Maxine finishes teasing lightly. 

 

“I will  _ never _ ask that woman for anything like that,” Bea says laughing back. “Can you imagine, I'd literally never live it down.”

 

They both laugh and trail off into an easy silence as they clean up. Maxine gives Bea a warm squeeze on the arm as she heads off for the day, all finished with her own clients. 

 

Bea wipes her hands on her apron as she finishes up herself before she pulls her phone out of her pocket to check for a message from Allie. 

 

She grins as she sees the familiar message alert on her lock screen. 

 

**_3.40pm_ **

**_Right, after the day I've had I'd kill for a glass of wine. Fancy meeting me after you finish work?_ **

 

**_3.50pm_ **

**_I'll definitely make it worth your while ;)_ **

 

**_4.02pm_ **

**_Unless you're sick of me, but I've been told recently I'm excellent company._ **

 

Bea grins at Allie’s ever present enthusiasm before tapping out a quick reply. 

 

_ 4.50pm _

_ I'm sorry you've had a rubbish day. A drink sounds great though, just let me know where and when. I'll be all done here by 5.30 if that helps? _

 

She feels her phone vibrate in her shirt pocket as she finishes cleaning out her dye brushes.

 

**_4.55pm_ **

**_Lucky me, a drink with a beautiful woman sounds like the perfect cure to a shit day. How does the bar on the corner of Queen street sound? I'll head there now so just text me when you're on your way._ **

 

_ 4.58pm _

_ Sounds perfect. See you soon.  _

 

She finishes tidying up before poking her head into the room out back to say goodbye to Franky. She's saved a second round of teasing thanks to whoever’s on the other end of the phone she has pressed to her ear. 

 

“See you tomorrow,” she mouths as she slips out, leaving Franky to it. 

 

She sends a quick message off to Allie to let her know she's on the way before she jumps into the car and heads out to the bar. 

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to leave kudos and comments, and for everyone following this story thus far. 
> 
> They make my day and I absolutely love reading them all and hearing what you guys think. I can't wait to hear about what you all think of how things are going :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie go out for a drink, and a ghost from Allie's past causes trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let me prefix this chapter by saying there will be a happy resolution to this chapter, I promise! 
> 
> With that in mind, read on and don't worry too much, things will be alright in the end.
> 
> Also, thank you SO much again to everyone who has taken the time to leave kudos or a comment. It only takes a few minutes but they are so amazing to receive and cheer me up no end. So thank you again and please keep them coming!

-

 

Bea’s surprised at how busy the bar is for a Monday night. There are so many people standing around the leaner tables outside, it takes her a while to spot Allie through the crowd.

 

She sees the other woman's face break into a smile when she makes eye contact with Bea, jumping up out of her seat to meet her.

 

“Hey! You look beautiful,” Allie says brightly, her arms wrapping around Bea’s waist as she pulls her in, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

“So do you,” Bea says, body melting into Allie’s when she pulls them flush together.

 

“I know you'll want to spend as much time with Debbie as possible this week so I won't keep you long, I just wanted to see you,” Allie says when they finally part.

 

“She’s still at work, she picked up a little part-time job to help save some money before she goes away and she won't be home for a bit yet, so I'm ok for a drink or two,” Bea says smiling as Allie leads her back to sit down.

 

“Lucky for me,” Allie says with a wink before she hails the waitress to order them both a glass of wine.

 

“So, why was the glass of wine necessary? Did Kaz have you running around today?”

 

“Ugh,” Allie says rolling her eyes and running a hand through her hair. “I told you she has these rentals, yeah? Well I go and collect the rent off the tenants for her, and the two houses I had to collect from today were an absolute disaster. One of the guys was as high as a kite, and the other woman let her two mongrel looking dogs out when she saw me coming. Total nightmare.”

 

“And she sends you round to these houses by yourself? Is that safe?” Bea asks sounding worried.

 

“Most of them are fine to go to alone. The few that are a bit dodgy I normally visit with one of Kazs’ heavies, but he was busy today and I was being stubborn and went anyway….” Allie trails off slightly guiltily.

 

Bea scowls at Allie a little before she speaks. “Look I'm never going to be the type to tell you what you can or can't do, but will you try to look after yourself? For me? Even if that means waiting another day so you have some back up?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Allie says with a small smile, leaning in to give Bea a quick kiss. “I don't ever want you to worry on my account. Plus Kaz gave me a good bollocking when she found out anyway.”

 

“I should bloody hope so,” Bea says with a wry grin.

 

“Now, enough about me.” Allie says, changing the subject easily. “You're much more interesting. How was your day?”

 

“It was alright, I got the interrogation of my life about our date on Friday night. Oh, I invited the girls around on Saturday night too. They're all looking forward to meeting you.”

 

“Even the ones I need to watch out for?” Allie asks curiously.

 

“Even them,” Bea says with a smile. “They're probably all sick of listening to me talk about you.”

 

“Do I come up a bit then?” Allie says, picking up on the half-compliment.

 

“Maybe,” Bea says leaning in to run her hand up Allie’s thigh under the table.

 

Allie bites her lip in response to the touch, and she's just about to open her mouth to say something when Bea’s phone buzzes on the table between them.

 

“Sorry,” Bea says apologetically, swiping to read the message from Debbie.

 

**_6.04pm_ **

**_Hey mama, do you mind if I stay at Jen’s tonight? We're having a few drinks to say goodbye to everyone and it's just easier if I stay so I can drink. Promise I'll be glued to your side for the rest of the week starting tomorrow. Love you!_ **

 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little disappointed, but at least it means she doesn't have to rush off and leave Allie anytime soon.

 

“Everything ok?” Allie asks concerned when she reads the disappointment on Bea’s face.

 

“Yeah, fine. Debbie's just text to say she's going to stay at a friends for the night so they can all drink. I know it’s silly, I guess I was more excited to spend the night with her than I thought”

 

“Hey, you still have the rest of the week with her. And it's not like she's going off to war, she is coming back, remember,” Allie says as she picks Bea’s hand up in hers.

 

“I know. I'm just going to miss her.”

 

“I can't begin to understand, but I do promise I'll be here for you once she goes,” Allie says sweetly, kissing Bea’s knuckles.

 

Bea smiles sadly and covers Allie’s hand with her own for a few seconds, before she types a quick reply to Debbie.

 

_6.10pm_

_No worries darling, have fun with your friends. Be safe and call if you need anything. Love you._

 

The reply comes through almost immediately, and Bea can imagine Debbie sitting nervously with her phone on hand, waiting for her message.

 

**_6.11pm_ **

**_Thanks mama. The girls say thank you too. Love you to pieces xx_ **

 

“Well at least I don't have to rush off now,” Bea says with a half-smile.

 

“Lucky me,” Allie says sweetly. “Want to have a look at the menu? We could have a little bite for dinner if you want?”

  


-

  


They end up sharing a burger with chips and a salad, and Allie pinches most of the fries like a kid, a guilty smile on her face as she licks the salt off her fingers.

 

The next few hours fly by as Allie tells Bea a bit more about the work she does for Kaz, as well as a bit more about her own past.

 

“I feel like I still don't know that much about you,” Bea says as she swipes her finger through the chocolate sauce drizzled over their dessert.

 

“Honestly, there isn't much else to tell. I don't have any siblings, don't speak to my parents, and the few friends I have now I've met through doing these odd jobs for Kaz. Other than that I pretty much keep to myself. I got my fill of spending time with idiots when I was younger and I don't know, I guess I just prefer my own company now.”

 

“Fair enough,” Bea says understandingly. “I just want to know as much as I can, you know?”

 

“The feelings mutual, trust me. And it's not that I'm holding anything back I promise, there's just nothing else to tell,” Allie says honestly.

 

“What do you do for fun? Any hobbies I should know about?” Bea asks curiously. “Sports? Are you a secret knitter?”

 

“God no, no sports. I'm not really an outdoorsy person, although I don't mind walking. I'm not a knitter, don't have the patience. I do like reading though, and binge watching a good tv series when I find them. What about you?”

 

“Are you telling me you look like that without doing anything to maintain it?” Bea says in mild annoyance.

 

“Not a damn thing,” Allie says proudly. “I guess the whole ‘rough childhood’ thing probably contributed to it a bit, and I can be a bit naughty about making sure I eat three meals a day, although Kaz is pretty good about getting on my back and looking after myself better.”

 

“She sounds like she cares a lot about you.”

 

“Yeah, I think she does. She's the closest thing to a mother I've ever had really. I'm very lucky to have her.”

 

“I think she's lucky to have you too,” Bea says softly. “I know I feel very lucky it was you I dumped a full cup of coffee over that day.”

 

“Stop it,” Allie says softly. “You'll make me blush.”

 

“That's what does it?” Bea says, quirking her eyebrow in surprise. “You can flirt like a hound and nothing, but a compliment is what it takes to makes you blush?”

 

“Yeah well they don't come too often, I guess I'm just not used to it,” Allie says honestly.

 

“Who would have thought, Allie the non-stop flirting hard-ass, brought to her knees by a little compliment,” Bea says teasing.

 

“That's not the only thing I'll get on my knees for,” Allie says nonchalantly, taking a casual sip of her drink to hide her smirk.

 

“One of these days you're going to have to put your money where your mouth is, Novak.”

 

“Gladly,” Allie says simply, meeting Bea’s gaze hotly across the table.

 

“You know with Debbie out for the night, I could use the company if you want to come back to mine for a night cap,” Bea says, sounding much bolder than she feels.  

 

“I'd love to,” Allie answers, face splitting into a huge smile.

  


-

  


Bea finally manages to beat Allie to the bar to settle their tab for the evening, sending her off to get their coats as a distraction.

 

“That was very naughty,” Allie says scowling as she meets Bea at the door.

 

“I had to think of something to get you out of the way. You never let me pay for anything,” Bea says as Allie helps her into her jacket.

 

“I've got more money sitting in my bank account than I need and I'm not much of a shopper, what better thing to spend it on that a few dinners out with a beautiful woman?”

 

“Well as much as I appreciate it, I can pay my way too.”

 

“Hey, I know you can. I just like getting to play the gentleman every now and again,” Allie says taking note of the slight scowl on Bea’s face, reaching for her hand as they walk outside.

 

“I’m just parked round the corner,” Bea says, gesturing with the hand that’s not entwined with Allie’s. “Did you drive?”

 

“Nah, I got one of the girls to drop me off after we finished so I could have a few glasses of wine and not have to worry about the car,” Allie says as she swings their joint hands like a little girl.

 

Bea smiles wide enough that she feels her face might split as she watches Allie. The younger woman has a lightness about her tonight, like Bea’s seen her happy before but this Allie looks different, carefree maybe. If she didn’t know any better, Bea would have said she looked like a woman in love.

 

They’re not far from the bar, not quite out of the parking lot, when Bea hears someone yell roughly from behind them.

 

They both spin around at the sound, and Bea can feel Allie tense under her grip, obviously tensed for whatever action the situation is about to require of them.

 

“You two for hire tonight, love?” the man rasps, voice slurring.

 

“I don’t know who you think we are, but you need to get lost pal. You’ve got the wrong idea,” Bea says, tugging on Allie’s hand, hell-bent on getting them out of the car park and away from this man.

 

“You’re Allie aren’t you…..Allie-cat you used to call yourself. It’s been a while, sure, but I don’t forget a pretty face like that.”

 

They both freeze at his words, for very different reasons. Bea out of shock, and then horror at the realisation of what his words are implying. Allie, Bea can only guess, in fear at his recognition of her and at Bea’s being witness to it.

 

He takes advantage of their inaction to move closer and make a grab for Allie’s arm. “Come on babe, I’ll pay extra for the two of you. You can even name the price.”

 

“I said you’ve got the wrong idea, asshole,” Bea says, pulling Allie out of his grip behind her when the younger woman doesn’t make a move at all, still struck dumb in shock.

 

“Hey, I’ve tried to be polite but I’ve said I’ll pay and I’m sick of fucking around,” the stranger says as he makes one last lunge at the two woman.

 

Bea’s faster though. She’s not anywhere near as drunk as he seems to be, and she’s got a good decade and a half of abuse in the back catalogue of her brain that tells her body to act now, and ask questions later.

 

She unlinks her hands from Allie’s and shoves the guy hard. He was swaying uneasily on his feet before, and the abrupt movement is enough to knock him totally off balance. He takes a few steps backwards before he looses it and ends up on his ass.

 

The commotion is enough to finally attract the attention of the bouncer who runs over to their aid, pulling the guy up and away from them, locking his arms behind his back.

 

“You ladies alright?”

 

“Yeah fine,” Bea replies, voice sounding shaky.

 

“You both ok to get home?’ the bouncer asks, struggling slightly as the stranger twists in his grip.

 

“Yeah, I’m just around the corner,” Bea says, her voice sounding light and far away.

 

He says something else to them but Bea doesn’t hear it, can’t hear anything over the pounding in her ears. Allie seems to have come back to herself enough to take Bea’s hand and pull them both in the direction Bea had indicated earlier.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Allie says trying to get Bea’s attention, but Bea’s so far away in her head she barely hears any of it.

 

Allie stops them only after they’re well away from the carpark, and in sight of Bea’s car.

 

“Bea, I need you to talk to me. Are you ok? I’m so so sorry, it’s been ten years since I was involved in any of that stuff, I didn’t think that….I mean that’s never happened before, and….” Allie trails off, at a loss for anything else to say when Bea just continues to stare over her shoulder, her face blank.

 

“Look, I know that was really bad but I need you to say something,” Allie says, cupping Bea’s face in her hands in an attempt to get her attention. “Please babe, you’re starting to scare me.”

 

The sound of fear and despair in Allie’s voice is what snaps her out of her trance in the end, and Bea feels herself settle back into her body. She feels Allie’s cool hands on her cheeks and hears the sound of cars passing somewhere behind them.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where I went,” she says, shaking her head slightly and shrugging off Allie’s touch.

 

She watches the flash of hurt across Allie’s face as her hands fall to her sides, winding in the hem of her leather jacket.

 

“I think that used to happen with Harry, I just used to shut him out as soon as he started to get rough and that was just like when he….” Bea trails off, voice shaking too much to continue.

 

“I’m sorry Bea, I promise that’s never ever happened before. I’ll make sure it doesn’t ever happen again, I promise.” Allie pleads, looking desperately into Bea’s eyes.

 

Bea just shakes her head, and then her hands, trying to shrug off the ghost of Harry that’s been sitting on her shoulders for the last few minutes.

 

“How can you promise that though? I just, I don’t know if I can do this. I’ve _just_ managed to get away from this horrible life, and I don’t know if I can risk getting mixed up in something else….”

 

“Hey, you know it’s not like that again. You know I’m not like that. This was just one thing Bea, one horrible shitty thing, but I’m not like that, please.”

 

“I know it’s not your fault and I know you’re not that person anymore but I just, I don’t know Allie, I think I need some time to think,” Bea says turning away from Allie, running her hands roughly through her hair.  

 

“Bea, please don’t walk away from me. I know you’re scared and shaken but I need you to stay with me. Please don’t go. Why don’t we just go back to mine and have a drink and talk about this?” Allie says pleadingly, reaching out towards Bea.

 

“I don’t think I can,” Bea says, voice trembling with tears now. “Please, I think I just need to go.”

 

She sees the horrible moment of defeat in Allie’s eyes, watches it travel down her body as her shoulders fall, and tears start to roll down her face.

 

She wipes at them quickly, as though she’s hoping Bea won’t see, and it’s almost enough to make Bea falter and pull Allie towards her. She doesn’t though, she just hears that horrible man’s raspy voice in her head and replays the way he had reached towards Allie, as though he was taking back what he thought was already his.

 

“Are you ok to get home?” Bea asks, turning away so Allie won’t see the tears roll down her own cheeks.

 

“I’ll be fine, just….will you call me? Promise you won’t shut me out ok?”

 

“Good night Allie,” Bea says, feeling completely unable to commit to anything.

 

She walks to her car, curls her hands into fists as she hears a sound that can only be Allie trying to muffle a sob into the sleeve of her jacket.

  


-

  


Bea feels numb as she gets into the driver's seat of the car. She doesn’t even feel scared anymore, she just feels empty. She does a U-turn to make sure Allie’s ok and sees her crouched down sitting on the kerb, phone light illuminated on her face as she speaks to someone on the phone.

 

Bea watches as Allie wipes at tears that seem to be falling freely now as her shoulders shake with sobs.

 

It’s in that moment that Bea realises that she’s made a terrible mistake.

 

She wants to pull the car around and run back to Allie but she can’t. She’s stuck on a one-way system now and by the time she’d get back to the parking lot, Allie will probably be long gone, hopefully in the safe company of Kaz or one of the other girls she works with.

 

She drives home, at a complete loss for anything else to do, and parks just down the street from the apartment building. She doesn’t move, she feels like the moment she walks inside will be one step further than she can come back from.

 

So instead she sits in the car and rests her head against the steering wheel as she cries. She pulls her phone out of her bag and thinks about calling Allie. She gets as far as looking up her number, but falls short of hitting dial.

 

_What makes you think she want’s to talk to you_ , Bea thinks to herself. You left her in a fucking parking lot after you had a freak out over something she has absolutely no control over. You’re no better than the assholes that she’s already told you have judged and dumped her as soon as they found out about her past.

 

_Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ runs through Bea’s head like a mantra. You’re a fucking idiot, Smith. Finally, _finally_ you had something worth fighting for and you dropped it like a hot coal the moment there was the slightest hint of difficulty or trouble.

 

Bea doesn’t know how long she sits in the car for, it feels like hours. She only knows with some certainty that any time has passed at all by the stiffness in her limbs. The sky is still pitch black and littered with stars so it can’t be anywhere near morning yet.

 

Bea wipes at her face, she doesn't think the tears have stopped at all since she got in the car. She finally gives in and starts the engine as a lead ball of regret rolls around dumbly in her stomach. She’ll call in sick today, Franky will have a fit, but she doesn't think she can face anyone in the state she’s in.

 

Thank god Debbie’s out for the night, Bea thinks, she doesn’t need to see me looking like this. Again.

 

Bea puts the car into gear and drives slowly up to the entrance of the complex. She presses the automatic door-opener, and is about to drive through the gates when she spots a small lone figure huddled in the doorway.

 

A small, fragile looking figure with a flash of blonde hair.

  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to finish this story as Bea was leaving Allie in the carpark, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. 
> 
> This story has had a predominantly light feel thus far, and although these girls actually live in a world much harsher than this story, this is my world dammit, and I'll write them a happy ending if I damn well please. Also, so many of the lovely comments have been about how happy this story makes them, and I wanted to make sure people continue to feel that way.
> 
> So, I added in the next page to try and relieve some of that tension, and also wanted to leave an assurance that things will get happier very soon. Sometimes angst and a cliff-hanger are good, but sometimes it's more important (as an author and for the readers) to have a softer ending.
> 
> The girls will have a (very) happy reunion soon, I promise. I hope you stick around to read all about it 
> 
> xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie kiss and make up. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking around to see this get better, I hope you enjoy the reunion.
> 
> Be sure to stop by and let me know what you thought!

-

 

_ Bea puts the car into gear and drives slowly up to the entrance of the complex. She presses the automatic door-opener, and is about to drive through the gates when she spots a small lone figure huddled in the doorway. _

 

_ A small, fragile looking figure with a flash of blonde hair. _

 

-

  
  


She recognizes the curve of Allie’s back and the cut of her leather jacket immediately, even if the figure doesn’t turn around at the new intrusive source of light. 

 

Bea pulls the car into her park as quickly as she can, before she throws the door open and runs to the entrance way.

 

She stops short about six feet away, suddenly wary of not wanting to give Allie a fright.

 

She calls out softly as she approaches cautiously.  Allie starts to stir at the sound of her name, and she jolts up-right when she finally notices Bea crouched down beside her.

 

“Hi,” Allie says sleepily. “Am I dreaming again or are you really here?”

 

“I think I’m real,” Bea says softly. “At least, I feel so shitty, this can only be real. I don’t think I’d feel this bad if I was dreaming.”

 

Allie sits up properly then, still leaning against the doorway as she rubs at her eyes, red and slightly puffy from crying.

 

“How long have you been sitting here?” Bea asks feeling terrible.

 

“I don’t know, what’s the time? I asked the girls to drop me here after….I know you said you wanted space but I didn’t want….I didn’t want you to just leave. I wanted to tell you I was sorry again. I wanted to see you and….I don’t know, beg you to give me another chance?” Allie says, voice breaking at the end as she starts crying again.

 

Bea sinks to her knees in front of Allie and scoops her hands up in her own.

 

“God Allie, I’m the one who should be sorry, it wasn't your fault. I never should have left like that, I’m so sorry. I just got scared and all I could think about was Harry, and getting mixed up in that kind of life again, and I just left. But I never should have, I should have stayed because I know that's not your life anymore, and you only did what you had to do, and none of it is your fault. None, ok?”

 

Bea presses her mouth to their joint hands and kisses her knuckles over and over again.

 

“Will you forgive me?” Bea asks as she starts to cry. “I’m so sorry Allie, will you forgive me?”

 

Allie doesn’t say anything, just starts crying harder as she throws her arms around Bea, burying her tear-soaked face into Bea’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry Bea. I’ll do anything.” 

 

“I don’t want anything.” Bea sobs back. “I just want you. Will you come up, please?”

 

“Are you sure?” Allie asks, voice uncharacteristically quiet.

 

“Surer than I've ever been in my life. Please?” Bea says gently, standing up and holding her hand out to Allie. 

 

Allie’s face changes as the smallest, most hesitant smile opens from her mouth to her eyes, and she reaches out to take Bea’s hand. 

 

They walk almost shyly into the building, down the long high ceilinged hallway to the elevator where Bea hits the buttons with her spare hands. 

 

She pulls Allie to her as the doors close to take them upstairs to her floor, her body melting immediately at the soft warmth of Allie’s slim frame. 

 

“For a horrible minute there I thought I'd never see you again, I thought I'd scared you off for good,” Allie sniffs into Bea’s chest. 

 

“So did I. I thought I'd fucked it all up,” Bea admits, putting her chin on the top of Allie’s head, fingers running through Allie’s hair. 

 

“You'd never get rid of me that easily,” Allie laughs a little wetly. “You should know that by now, I told you I'm here for the long game.”

 

“Everyone has their breaking point though,” Bea says sadly as the doors open. “I was so scared I'd found yours.”

 

She leads them both towards the front door, unlocks it before pushing it open for Allie to walk through. 

 

“When it comes to you, I don't think I have one,” Allie says gently. “I just feel so drawn to you, I can't get you out of my head, ever. I can taste your lips for hours after I kiss you. I can always feel your hands on me, even if I haven't seen you for hours. I know it sounds stupid but….”

 

“It's not. I mean I feel the same. I don't even know how it's possible, but I know what you mean,” Bea says shyly. 

 

They're standing inside the front door, holding hands, both at an apparent loss for what to do next. 

 

“God, I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep for a whole week,” Allie says as she pushes her hair away from her face with her free hand. 

 

“Do you want to sleep here? I can make up the couch and you can have my bed,” Bea offers. 

 

“Do you really think I'd pass up the opportunity to get into bed with you?” Allie says laughing softly. “No funny business, I promise. I don't think I could do anything, I'm that exhausted.”

 

“Only if that's ok?” Bea questions again. 

 

“If you're ok with it, I’d love the company,” Allie says quietly, and in that moment Bea sees the toll the evening has obviously taken on her. 

 

She thinks of Allie as so infallible, all confidence and easy smiles, but this awful reminder of an old life she has tried so desperately to forget and turn herself around from has stripped the years off her, and she suddenly  looks very small and scared. 

 

Bea doesn't respond verbally, she doesn't think she knows what to say with words so she lets her body talk instead. 

 

She takes Allie’s hand, presses a kiss to their still joint fingers, and leads them silently to her room. 

 

“Wow, this is nice,” Allie says open-mouthed as she walks into the spacious master suite. 

 

It is big, bigger and nicer than anything Bea has ever had before, but Debbie had talked her into a bit of grandeur when they had been house-hunting together. 

 

“Hang on, I'll get you something to wear,” Bea says, unlinking their hands finally before padding over to the walk-in robe. 

 

“Just an old t-shirt or something will be fine,” Allie says sleepily as she shrugs off her jacket before sitting on the bed, pulling at her boots. 

 

Bea reappears a minute or so later, changed into a thin-strapped nightshirt and a short pair of sleeping shorts, holding a long grey t-shirt out for Allie. 

 

“Spoil-sport,” Allie says gesturing to Bea’s quick clothing change. “I was looking forward to that.”

 

“Maybe another time when you can keep your eyes open for more than the next two minutes, hmmm?” Bea says in reply. 

 

“I hate to admit it, but you're right. Do you mind?” Allie says gesturing down to her hands that are wrapped around her top, ready to pull it off. 

 

“Not at all, do you want me to give you some privacy?”

 

“Don't be stupid, anything I can do to tempt you, I will do. Even if I’m bone tired. You should know that by now,” Allie says cheekily as a huge yawn splits her face. 

 

“Yeah, you're a real sex-pot right now,” Bea laughs as Allie gets herself all tangled in the attempt to strip off. 

 

She walks over and helps Allie pull the top up over her head, before threading her arms through the loose t-shirt. 

 

“You're no fun,” Allie says as she pulls her bra off under the t-shirt. 

 

“Excuse me if I want the first time I see you topless to be when you're not likely to pass out straight after,” Bea says, scoffing as she stands still while Allie uses her shoulder to balance on as she shrugs her jeans off. 

 

“Mmmmm, this smells like you,” Allie says pulling the loose top over her nose as she steps out of her jeans, throwing them on top of a pile of her other clothes. 

 

“Funny that,” Bea says as she finally looks properly at Allie for the first time since walking into her room. 

 

She looks absolutely beautiful, in spite of, or maybe because of, her exhaustion. 

 

Her hair is all over the place, her make up all but gone, save for her smokey eyes where she's rubbed at her mascara. The shirt Bea has given her is long, but not  _ that _ long and Bea has an exceptional view of her legs, slightly tanned and lean. 

 

It doesn't take Allie long, even as tired as she is, for her to realise Bea’s staring. She plays it up, sliding suggestively into bed, throwing back the covers on Bea’s side. 

 

“See something you like? I don't bite. Not unless you want me too that is.”

 

“Are you going to at least try and behave yourself?” Bea says with a raised eyebrow as she walks around to her side of the bed 

 

“Cross my heart. I don't want to fall asleep with my hand down your pants, you might not give me another chance after something like that,” Allie laughs as she rolls onto her back and stretches out widely. 

 

Bea hears the soft pop of Allie’s spine readjusting as she slips into bed herself. She glances quickly towards the clock on her bedside table and sees it glow two thirty brightly. 

 

Allie settles on her side, one hand under her head while the other pushes her hair away from her face as Bea lies down and mirrors her. 

 

“Hey,” Allie says softly. 

 

“Hey, yourself,” Bea answers just as softly. 

 

Allie bites her lip, obviously debating her next words carefully before she opens her mouth to speak. 

 

“Are we ok? I didn't mess this all up?”

 

“You're lying in my bed, wearing my shirt. What do you think?”

 

“I know, I just wanted to check that this wasn't some sort of pity invite and you're just waiting until morning to let me down gently. Because I'm a big girl, I can take the hit now.”

 

“If I was going to do that, I wouldn't have let you in here. This is….well I've never had a safe space before, I guess this is as close to it as anything could be. And I wouldn't have brought you in here if I didn't….if I didn't trust you.”

 

She thinks Allie gets it then, the weight of her words, and just how much Bea’s exposing herself, figuratively baring her throat, to let Allie in. 

 

“The short answer is no, you haven't broken anything. And yes,” she punctuates her words with a kiss. “We are fine. Better than, I think.”

 

“Thank God,” Allie says, taking a deep breath before letting a sob slip out as a tear rolls down her cheek. “I'm going to get hysterical if I don't get some sleep soon, is that…?”

 

“Sleep, we've got all the time in the world to talk,” Bea says quietly. 

 

Allie sighs deeply again, and Bea can almost see the weight lifting off her chest as she rolls over onto her other side, away from Bea. 

 

She turns back a second later, picking up Bea’s hand and pulling it over her waist before she settles back against Bea’s front, relaxing into the warmth. 

 

Bea breathes deeply too then, lets go of the anxiety she's felt since they got home that Allie was going to run out and leave her, having changed her mind. 

 

She threads their fingers together where Allie is hugging them to her chest before she laughs softly, drawing in a breath as she does so that smells like light and the vanilla of Allie’s shampoo and the sweet and deep scent of her perfume. 

 

“Knew you were a little spoon,” Bea says quietly into her ear. 

 

“Fuck you,” Allie grumbles back sleepily as she pulls Bea closer to her. 

 

Bea lays awake tangled in Allie long after she feels Allie’s breath still and slow as she slips off to sleep. The evening has been one hell of a shit-show, and she can't believe they've ended up here instead of crying alone in cold beds.

 

She closes her eyes and breathes in the reassuring scent of Allie again and thinks as she falls into unconsciousness that for once, they really do have all the time in the world. 

  
  


-

  
  


When Bea wakes, Allie is gone. 

 

She reaches over to spread her fingers across the other side of the bed. It's still warm so she can't have been gone long. 

 

She feels a huge weight settle down on her chest as she looks over to the clock and sees it read seven thirty. 

 

Still early, thank god. 

 

She reaches for her phone and sends Franky off a quick apology message that says she won't make it in today, and she'll explain tomorrow. 

 

She reads her text from Debbie letting Bea know she's gone straight to work from her friends house and she won't be home till after work, so not to worry when she doesn't see her this morning. 

 

Bea's thankful, as selfish as it sounds, that she won't have to see or talk to anyone today and throws her phone onto the other side of the bed as she falls back, bunching the duvet into her hands as she bites her lip and tries to stop the tears threatening to fall. 

 

She's just about to get up, wondering if she should try and find Allie, at least try and talk to her, when she hears footsteps and the bedroom door opens quietly. 

 

“Damn, I was hoping you'd still be asleep,” Allie says quietly as she pushes the door open with her foot, hands full of coffee and and something in a brown paper bag. 

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't want you to think I'd done a runner but I was hungry,” she says guiltily, gesturing to her supplies. 

 

It's only then that Allie catches a look at Bea’s teary eyed expression and she drops the bag on the bed before putting the coffees carefully on the bedside table and crawling in beside Bea. 

 

“Fuck, you thought I'd gone? I'm so sorry I was worried my stomach would wake you up. I should have left a note or something, you just seemed so out to it.”

 

“It's fine,” Bea says, wiping away a stray tear. “I shouldn't have doubted you.”

 

“For future reference, I will only ever leave your warm sleepy tempting body alone in bed without notice, to get food. Ok?”

 

“God, you're ruled by your stomach aren't you?”

 

“It's literally the only thing equally as important as a bed with a beautiful woman in it. And it only won out this time because I thought I could be out and back before you woke up. I'm sorry.”

 

“Stop, you're here now,” Bea says, threading her hands into the front of Allie's sweater, pulling her down onto the mattress with her. 

 

“What are you going to do to make it up to me?” Bea says grinning wickedly as Allie moves in to kiss her. 

 

“Tease,” Allie says before she climbs on top of Bea straddling her hips. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Anything you want,” Bea says slightly desperately, pushing Allie’s top up so she can get her hands on bare skin. 

 

“Anything?” Allie says curiously as she leans down to attack Bea’s neck. 

 

“Anything,” Bea pleads as she arches up into Allie’s touch, moving her hands down to brush teasingly over the front of Allie’s t-shirt 

 

“Shit, babe I think that's your phone,” Allie says, pulling back at the noise. 

 

“It'll just be Franky messaging me back. I called in sick, ignore it,” Bea says as she pulls Allie down for an open-mouthed kiss. 

 

“God you're hot when you're bossy,” Allie says gasping between kisses. 

 

“Does that turn you on?”

 

“Everything you do turns me on,” Allie says as she breaks away to pull her pants off, finally slipping under the sheets, straddling bare skin. 

 

“I think that's an exaggeration,” Bea scoffs, breath catching on the last syllable as Allie’s hands land on the exposed skin on her waist where her top had ridden up. 

 

“Trust me, it's not. At this point I think even you making toast would turn me on,” Allie says as she leans down to kiss and nip at Bea’s neck.

 

Allie’s hands slide further under Bea’s top to rest on the bottom of her rib cage. 

 

“You'll tell me if you want to stop?” Allie says, gaze softening as she pulls away to look at Bea seriously. 

 

“Yes,” Bea says breathily as Allie continues her assault on the soft skin of her neck, moving down to the top of her breasts. 

 

“Now stop being so chivalrous and kiss me.”

  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I had to break the chapter somewhere....
> 
> The next one will probably be a few thousand words worth of smut, so it'll be worth it, I promise.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left me a lovely comment, I hope you all know how much each and every kind word means to me. I appreciate them more than I could ever say so please keep them coming :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie makes good on her promise to make things up to Bea, after leaving her alone in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, I present to you all the penultimate smut chapter. Enjoy....
> 
> Also maybe don't read this at work.

-

 

_“Yes,” Bea says breathily as Allie continues her assault on the soft skin of her neck, moving down to the top of her breasts._

 

_“Now stop being so chivalrous and kiss me.”_

 

-

  


“You're the boss,” Allie says smiling as she sinks down onto Bea’s body to lie flush with hers, her leg pressing more firmly between Bea’s.

 

A low moan falls from Bea’s lips when she feels Allie’s leg make contact with her core. She doesn't feel like the other woman is holding back anymore, can feel her relax in the way Allie bends her body against her own.

 

Bea feels Allie’s hand slip into the hair at the base of her neck and tug gently, her mouth slipping open further as Allie’s tongue presses against hers.

 

“Jesus, you've been holding back on me, haven't you?” Bea gasps between kisses.

 

“Fuck, sorry is this ok?” Allie says as she pulls back. It looks like it takes an actual physical toll on her as she does so, but she stops nonetheless.

 

“Better than,” Bea says tugging her back down. “I'm not going to break. If it's too much, I'll say ok? Until I do, stop over-thinking and kiss me like that again.”

 

God, if Bea thought kissing Allie was good before, it has absolutely nothing on what it's like when she stops being so careful.

 

It's not that she's rough, in fact she's anything but. Allie’s hands are still soft and attentive as they roam over her body, but her hesitancy is gone, and Bea can feel Allie start to give herself over to the heat between them instead of holding back.

 

Allie’s mouth moves between Bea’s kiss-swollen lips and her neck as her hand works it's way up her sides and over her stomach. Bea pushes up into Allie’s touch when her hands stop just below her breasts, urging her on.

 

Allie’s eyes lift briefly to lock with Bea’s as her hands close around one breast, while her mouth sucks firmly at the tender skin at the swell of the other, above her singlet.

 

Bea feels both nipples harden under Allie’s touch, her body arching under the overwhelming sensations.

 

“I thought you were starving?” Bea moans as Allie’s teeth pull gently at her nipple over the fabric of her top.

 

“You taste better,” Allie says as she moves back up Bea’s body to kiss her again.

 

Bea closes her eyes as she gives herself over totally to the feeling of Allie’s hands when they slip under her top finally.

 

“Still ok?” Allie asks against her stomach, her mouth kissing the skin that her hands expose as they push her top further up her stomach.

 

Bea’s hands move from where they're currently tangled in Allie’s hair to pull at the hem of her top by way of a response. Allie gets the message and helps push the top up and over Bea’s head, throwing it over her shoulder as her mouth drops to finally close over bare skin.

 

“God, you weren't kidding about being good at this were you?”

 

“Careful, don't want to let me get too big for my boots. If you think I'm bad now….”

 

“I think I can probably find a few ways to get you to stop talking if I need to.”

 

“Is that so, Ms Smith?” Allie asks as her teeth nip sharply at a particularly delicate spot on Bea’s breast. “And what might they be?”

 

“I….oh god Allie….I can't concentrate on anything while you're doing that.”

 

“Yeah, that's kind of the point babe,” Allie says winking dangerously as she drops one of her hands to run up the inside of Bea’s thigh, stopping just south of her shorts.

 

“Tease,” Bea snaps as Allie’s hands retreat the second Bea moves into her touch.

 

“You have no idea. This still ok?” Allie asks wickedly as she dips her fingers to run along under the edge of the waistband of Bea’s shorts.

 

“I will be once you actually touch me,” Bea husks, her body moving up towards Allie’s touch again, desperate for more substantial contact.

 

“Hmmm, I can't decide if I want to give in or just drag this out for a bit longer,” Allie says evilly.  “I want to make sure this is as memorable as possible, and from past experience, the pleasure’s always a little better if you have to work for it.”

 

“You know, eventually it's going go be my turn and I'm going to remember every second you make me wait,” Bea replies through slightly clenched teeth.

 

There's a beautiful blush across Bea’s chest now, only interrupted by the occasional freckle and bruise where Allie has gotten slightly carried away.

 

“You _wouldn't_?”

 

“Do you really want find out?”

 

“Touché,” Allie replies, smiling against the skin of Bea’s neck.

 

Her hands finally slip beneath Bea’s shorts, the skin bare and tensed under Allie’s light touch that's still shy of where Bea’s aching for her.

 

“You'll tell me if I do anything you don't like? And tell me to stop if you want to put the brakes on?”

 

Bea can only nod in acquiescence, biting her bottom lip as her eyes trail down to watch Allie’s hand disappear fully beneath her waistband.

 

It doesn't last long though, the moment Allie’s warm hand hits even hotter skin, Bea’s eyes flutter shut and her whole body presses down into the bed with the sole purpose of pushing her hips up into Allie's touch.

 

“Jesus, Bea,” Allie gasps against Bea’s throat. “You're so wet.”

 

“Is that….” she asks, suddenly nervous and uncertain, before Allie interrupts her with a long, deep kiss.

 

“It's good,” Allie whispers against Bea’s lips when they part. “It's very, very good.”

 

Allie purrs as her fingers slide easily through the warmth of Bea’s centre. They start to draw lazy circles as Allie drops her lips to Bea’s ear, taking the lobe between her teeth before she speaks.

 

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.”

 

“Really?” Bea’s breath catches on the last syllable as Allie’s fingers roll lightly over her clit.

 

“Really. God, couldn't you tell?”

 

“A little, I just wasn't, _jesus_ , I wasn't sure. No one's ever really been interested like that before.”

 

“Their fucking loss,” Allie growls above her. Her fingers are moving with slightly heavier purpose now and Bea’s finding it harder and harder to keep her breathing even.

 

Allie’s fingers sweep broadly over and across her clit again and again, and Bea can't stop her hips jumping up in anticipation.

 

Allie smirks above her and settles more firmly on one of Bea’s thighs, anchoring her hips as well as providing Allie with some much needed friction if the moan that falls from her lips when she settles is anything to do by.

 

“You've got too many clothes on,” Bea says, coming back to her senses at the sound of her moan and the pressure and heat against her thigh.

 

“Do something about it then?” Allie challenges, before Bea’s hands close around the hem of her top.

 

Bea’s body mourns the loss of contact when Allie withdraws her hand to help pull her top over her own head, but she doesn't waste any time in sliding back against her.

 

Bea meanwhile is utterly distracted by the sight of a topless Allie above her.

 

“No bra?” Bea asks cheekily as her eyes roam hungrily over Allie’s bare breasts.

 

“Wishful thinking,” Allie smirks back. “That ok?”

 

“What do you think?” Bea asks hotly as her hands slide up Allie’s sides to cup both breasts, fingers rubbing over hardened nipples.

 

Allie’s hand stills momentarily at the distraction of Bea’s touch, and Bea watches as Allie pulls her own lip between her teeth.

 

“You're so soft,” Bea says in amazement as her fingers close over a nipple again.

 

“If you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything else,” Allie husks, as she makes a visible effort to shake the lust haze from her head.  

 

“Sorry?” Bea offers insincerely. “I thought you'd be good at multi-tasking?”

 

“I normally am, but the girl I'm mad for has my boobs in her hands, and I've got my hand down her pants, can you blame me for being off my game?”

 

“I'd say I'm sorry again but I'm really really not,” Bea says smiling evilly.

 

“Challenge accepted then,” Allie says quickly, dipping her head to pull Bea’s nipple into her mouth sharply, her hand pressing more firmly as her fingers slip through Bea.

 

“That's not fair,” Bea moans as her head falls back against the pillow.

 

“Who said anything about being fair?” Allie says as her fingers slip lower still, dipping into the pool of wetness at Bea’s entrance.

 

Bea stiffens under Allie’s touch a second later and Allie stops immediately, pulling back to look Bea in the eye.

 

“Shit, I'm sorry I didn't think to ask if that was….” Allie says quietly as she removes her hand quickly.

 

“No,” Bea says quickly, reaching for Allie before she gets any further. “It's fine, honestly. I just haven't….I mean, since him.”

 

“It's fine babe, honestly,” Allie says running a hand down Bea’s arm soothingly.

 

“I want too,” Bea says as she leads Allie’s hand back down with her own. “Please. He's a ghost and I want….I want new memories. With you.”

 

Allie smiles sweetly at that, turning her hand in Bea’s to link their fingers together.

 

“If you want to, I promise I'll write you new memories so good you'll never remember the old ones,” Allie says quietly, bringing their joint hands up to her mouth before she places a kiss on Bea’s knuckles.

 

Bea swallows the thick feeling in her throat at Allie's words and nods, before she leans up and threads the fingers of her spare hand through the hair at the base of Allie's neck, crashing their lips together.

 

“Yes. Please,” she whispers in Allie’s ear when they part, both slightly breathless.

 

Allie’s smile brightens the room, clearer than the morning sun that's starting to leak into through the window. She presses one more insistent kiss to Bea’s lips before her mouth trails over Bea’s chest again, and her hand slips between their bodies once more.

 

She doesn't tease this time, her fingers sliding with purpose through wetness as her mouth closes over a nipple, and it doesn't take long before Bea has to bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly.

 

“No fair,” Allie says as she runs her thumb over Bea’s lips.

 

“I want to hear you, please. There will be a million times for you to keep quiet, but not now,” Allie says as one of her fingers pushes against Bea’s entrance again.

 

“Do you trust me?” Allie asks as she catches Bea’s gaze.

 

“Yes,” Bea breathes into the space between them. “Always.”

 

Allie smiles and leans down to crash their lips together once more, at the same time that she slips one finger inside Bea.

 

Bea’s eyes fall closed and her mouth opens against Allie’s in a shaky moan as she feels Allie move inside her. It's not so much that she's doing what Allie had asked, more that she actually loses control of everything temporarily, her body reacting instinctively in pleasure.

 

And of course, it's not the unpleasant intrusion Bea was anticipating. Rather, Allie’s slim finger slides in easily and Bea clenches around it, eager to feel more.

 

Allie must feel her contract around her fingers, because she moans and bites her lip again above Bea before she starts to move her hand slowly.

 

“Ok?”

 

Bea can only nod in response, not trusting the strength of her voice, before Allie moves her hand with more purpose, her thumb swiping out to brush against Bea’s clit with every few thrusts of her fingers.

 

It doesn't take long for Bea to become accustomed to the feeling of Allie inside her, and she starts to pull at Allie when she finds herself desperate for more.

 

Her short nails drag roughly down Allie’s back and the younger woman growls in response, before she leans back down to Bea’s mouth.

 

“More?” Allie asks against her lips.

 

“Yes,” Bea gasps.

 

Allie smiles in response as she slides another finger easily into Bea, who moans deeply as she becomes accustomed to the extra stretch.

 

It's delicious, the feeling of Allie moving inside her. It's like absolutely nothing she's ever felt before.

 

Bea's only ever associated sex with the negative, has spent every single sexual encounter before now tensed in anticipation of pain or punishment or both, but Allie couldn't be more different.

 

Allie must feel her drift away for a moment, because she leans down to press a gentle kiss on Bea’s lips and slows her fingers slightly.

 

“Hey,” Allie says softly. “Stay with me. Or do you want me to….”

 

“No,” Bea says quickly. “Don't stop. Sorry I just, I was thinking about you.”

 

“I'm that good that I make you daydream about me while I'm inside you, huh?”

 

“God you're smug. You're lucky you've got the, _oh jesus Allie_ , goods to back it up.”

 

Allie’s fingers curl as Bea’s mid-sentence, at the same time as her fingers press firm on her clit. Bea shudders beneath Allie, her face flushing red as her movements start to get shakier and shakier.

 

Allie just smirks down at Bea in response to her obviously building orgasm. She bites her lip as she watches Bea start to breathe quicker and quicker before she leans down to capture Bea’s mouth in a hot kiss, her tongue pushing into Bea’s mouth. She swallows a moan between them, as her fingers curl up and continue to push into Bea.

 

Bea returns the kiss with as much remaining brainpower as she has to spare, breaking away from Allie when all she can focus on is Allie moving inside of her and nothing else.

 

Her hands wind themselves through Allie’s hair, tugging when she balls her fists, before one of them drops to scratch down Allie’s back, trying to pull her closer so there's no space between their bodies.

 

Bea's so close, and she knows Allie can feel it too, feels her push in harder, fingers never slowing for a second.

 

Bea’s breath is coming quick and fast when Allie’s thumb sweeps over clit one last time, the sensation of Allie’s fingers buried deeper inside and her mouth latched onto Bea’s neck, finally sends her tumbling over the edge.

 

Her whole body arches off the bed into Allie’s arms in one slow breath-taking movement, and she wonders faintly if it looks as beautiful as it feels.

 

Allie moves with her as she comes, fingers still moving inside her, dragging the orgasm out for as long as she can.

 

Bea shudders and grasps at Allie, bringing their mouths together. The last waves of pleasure crash over her and Bea falls back, utterly exhausted, onto the soft sheets.

 

Allie drops down beside her, withdrawing her fingers slowly, pressing soft kisses to Bea’s shoulders and chest.

 

“Jesus christ,” Bea gasps when she catches her breath..

 

“You ok?” Allie asks, smiling as she snuggles into Bea, draping a leg over hers.

 

“Ok? I can barely see straight. I think that was a bit better than ok.”

 

“Hey, you know what I mean right?” Allie asks sweetly.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Bea says pulling Allie down for a kiss. “I feel so much better than ok. I feel happy and….warm. God that sounds so stupid.”

 

“Not stupid at all,” Allie says when they part. “That's what it should feel like.”

 

“I always used to think it was made up, you know? Like a fairy tale for young girls so they wouldn’t be scared off. I didn’t even think that it could be painless, let alone anything like _that_.”

 

“I promise it will never be any of those things, unless you want them that is,” Allie teases lightly, dropping her teeth to bite lightly on Bea’s shoulder to illustrate her point.

 

“It can still be good like that?” Bea asks curiously.

 

“Oh yeah,” Allie says affirmatively. “As long as you get the balance right, it can be very very good.”

 

“And I suppose you're an expert are you?”

 

“Don't know if I'd use the word _expert_ but….”

 

Bea doesn't bother to reply, just pulls Allie close, kissing the smirk off her face.

 

“Mmmm,” Allie hums pleasantly. “You know for someone who hasn't done much of it, you're a damn good kisser.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mmmm,” Allie says again, pulling Bea back in. “I could do this all day.”

 

“Well funny you say that, because I don't have anywhere to be today.”

 

“Is that right?” Allie says interestedly.

 

“I'm sure I could be convinced to spend a few more hours in bed. With the right motivation of course.”

 

“Bea Smith!” Allie says in mock admonishment. “Are you propositioning me?”

 

“What if I was?” Bea says, running a hand up Allie’s side teasingly.

 

“Babe, you don't need to try and talk me into doing anything with you, I'm already a hundred percent in. Especially if it even vaguely involves being half-naked in bed with you.”

 

“You don't have work today?”

 

“I should probably let Kaz know you let me in the front door, and she might need me to do something this afternoon but for now, I'm all yours.”

 

Bea grimaces slightly at that. “God, does she hate me? For leaving you?”

 

“The first thing she said was ‘what have you done to fuck things up?’ so I think you're probably safe, although she might give you a slightly hard time just for the sake of it,” Allie says winking cheekily.

 

“She's right though. I'm so sorry Allie,” Bea starts before Allie cuts her off.

 

“Enough. We've said what we needed to, and we're both very sorry. I don't think flogging ourselves over silly mistakes is a constructive use of time right now, do you?”

 

Bea bows her head, trying to hide her frown but Allie catches her, tucking her fingers under Bea’s chin.

 

“Turn your brain off and kiss me Smith. Or I'll be forced to take more drastic methods to distract you.”

 

That seems to finally bring Bea out of her head and she bends her mouth in a dangerous smile

 

“All mine you said?”

 

“All yours.”

  


-

  


They lay side by side for what feels like hours, even though the clock on Bea’s bedside shows it's been little more than an hour.

 

They don't say much, both too busy memorising the lines and angles not hidden by the soft linen of Bea’s bed.

 

Bea takes a moment to breathe in the softness and quiet that comes with Allie’s presence. It's not like anything she's ever experienced before. It's calming and peaceful and it soothes her soul in a way she never thought possible before.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Allie asks finally, breaking the silence.

 

“You,” Bea says simply.

 

“Really? What about me?”

 

“I don't know how to explain it,” Bea starts, searching for the right words. “It's like when I'm with you, everything else just goes quiet. My whole life feels like it's just been chaos and grey for so long, but it feels softer now.”

 

“Really?” Allie asks, uncertain.

 

“What, no witty comeback?”

 

“No,” Allie says softly. “No one's ever said anything like that to me before.”

 

“Really?” Bea says and it's her turn to sound shocked.

 

“I told you, I've never really had many people in my life before. The few that have come and gone haven't really bent over backwards to give me compliments. It's a nice thing to say,” Allie says sounding very small.

 

“I mean it you know,” Bea says as she sits up on her elbow to look down at Allie.

 

“I know,” Allie says quietly before she leans up to pull Bea back down for a kiss.

 

This soft and pliant Allie is her favourite. She opens her body up to Bea, leaving nothing hidden or cloaked.

 

She winds her palm, fingers splayed wide through Bea’s hair as their tongues move together, her grip tightening as their kiss becomes more urgent.

 

Allie starts to writhe beneath Bea before she pulls away unexpectedly.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Bea asks, worried.

 

“God no, the complete opposite,” Allie says, face slightly flushed. “I just don't want to get all hot and bothered and you feel like you have to reciprocate, that's all.”

 

“Oh,” Bea says slightly taken aback. “I didn't think, is this…”

 

“Turning me on? You have no idea.”

 

“Really? We're just kissing.”

 

“Does it turn you on?” Allie asks curiously.

 

“Yeah, but…I thought that might just be because you just, you know….”

 

“Made you come?”

 

Bea blushes furiously at that and Allie laughs softly before she tucks Bea’s hair behind her ear.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just used to being frank. Honestly though, touching you turns me on. A lot.”

 

Bea ducks her head, at a bit of a loss for what to say next.

 

“Hey, I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this now if you don't want. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.”

 

Bea finally looks back up at Allie then. The hunger in her eyes must surprise Allie if the sharp intake of her breath is anything to go by.

 

“This is all very new to me and it makes me feel a bit awkward to talk about, but I don't want to stop. Any of it. I want to learn with you, if you can maybe show me how?”

 

“You mean….” Allie trails off, unsure if she's got the wrong end of the stick.

 

Bea doesn't speak, just bites her lip and nods her head before she leans in to kiss Allie again. She's the one to run her tongue across Allie’s bottom lip this time, nervous but eager.

 

“God Bea,” Allie moans when she finally pulls away, looking slightly breathless beneath her.

 

“Tell me what to do,” Bea says as she sweeps in to place another kiss on Allie’s lips, the other woman surging up to meet her.

 

“Do what you liked me doing to you, and I'll tell you if I want anything else, ok?”

 

Bea just nods nervously before her hands sweep up over Allie’s stomach a little shakily.

 

“Hey, we don't have to do this if you're not ready,” she says, halting Bea’s hands against her body.

 

“No, I want to, I really want to. I just don't want to be bad at it.”

 

“Trust me, there's no way you could be bad,” Allie says laughing softly.

 

“But….”

 

“Babe, stop overthinking and kiss me. Just do what you want to, ok?”

 

“Ok,” Bea nods as she leans down to kiss Allie, one hand coming up to stroke softly at her cheek.

 

The kiss starts off light but it doesn't stay that way for long. Allie’s tongue slips into her mouth again and before they know it they're both panting when they break for breath.

 

Allie’s still topless beneath her and Bea takes the opportunity to run her hands softly over the bare skin when they part, her fingertips brushing over Allie’s pebbled nipples.

 

Bea ducks her head to replace her fingers with her mouth, cautiously at first, trying to mirror Allie’s earlier actions.

 

When Allie pushes up into her mouth she grows braver, bringing her free hand to roll the other nipple between her fingers as she opens her mouth wider and bites at the less sensitive skin of Allie's breast.

 

“Ah….are you sure you haven't done this before?” Allie manages to gasp out underneath Bea.

 

She only smirks in response and bites harder, looking up and watching as Allie’s head falls back against the pillow.

 

Once Allie looks sufficiently worked up, Bea drops her hand to Allie’s hip, resting lightly on the band of her underwear.

 

Allie pulls herself out of her haze when she feels Bea pause, leaning up on an elbow to look her in the eye.

 

“You really don't have to if you don't want….” Allie starts but she's cut off when Bea’s fingers sweep lightly over the front of black cotton.

 

“Ok?” Bea says uncertainly, her fingers moving slowly and a bit hesitantly.

 

“Oh _god_ , yes,” Allie stutters as Bea’s fingers keep exploring.

 

She's a bit taken aback at first by the obvious wetness she can feel through the fabric of Allie's underwear, but a jolt of realisation at the fact that she's the cause of it spurs her on.

 

Bea tries to focus on exactly where Allie likes to be touched but it's becoming harder to tell the more Allie wriggles underneath her, desperately looking for more friction.

 

Bea takes a deep breath and looking up at Allie for encouragement, moves her hand down to finally dip beneath the thin waistband.

 

The low moan Allie utters at finally being touched is enough to send another throb of desire to Bea’s own core.

 

Whatever she imagined this would feel like pales in comparison to the feeling of Allie hot and so _so_ wet under her fingers.

 

Bea starts stroking her fingers again, trying to find where Allie is most sensitive, just as she had felt Allie to do her.

 

Allie’s hips jump up towards her hand as Bea sweeps her fingers over Allie’s clit, smiling when the younger woman starts to fall apart beneath her fingers.

 

She moves the position of her fingers, wanting to draw out the pleasure for Allie, and she slides them down lower before pausing and looking to Allie for confirmation.

 

“Yes, please,” Allie moans, grabbing blindly for Bea’s arm, guiding her fingers down to slip inside for the first time.

 

The feeling of being enveloped by warmth before being pulled deeper is almost enough to make Bea come again, but the feeling of moving in and out of Allie is even better.

 

“More,” Allie moans almost immediately, pulling at Bea’s elbow again.

 

Bea smirks as she pushes two fingers in this time, and watches as Allie’s mouth falls open in ecstasy.

 

Allie is so warm and tight around Bea’s fingers, it's almost enough to distract her from what she's actually meant to be doing. She leans down to press an open-mouthed kiss to Allie’s lips as she keeps thrusting her fingers.

 

She can feel Allie’s movements becoming more and more erratic and guessing she must be close, moves faster, pushes her fingers deeper, not taking as much care to be gentle.

 

“Oh god Bea, I'm so close,” Allie moans, hands reaching for Bea, pulling her down to crush their lips together.

 

Spurred on by Allie’s words she pushes harder and quicker, ignoring the burn in her forearm. She changes the position of her hand slightly so her palm rubs over Allie’s clit roughly with every push of her fingers.

 

Bea feels Allie’s walls start to flutter around her fingers and she drops her mouth to her breast again, mouth sucking roughly in an attempt to send her over the edge.

 

Bea’s teeth close over the swell of Allie’s breast, coaxing the blood to the surface as she finally comes, her mouth falling open in a silent moan as she shakes beneath Bea’s hands.

 

Remembering Allie’s actions earlier, she doesn't remove her fingers at once, instead keeps stroking trying to draw out as much pleasure as she can.

 

Allie’s body bows up towards hers as she continues to come apart, one hand bunched white knuckled in the sheets as the other pulls at Bea’s hip trying to bring them even closer together.

 

Finally she feels Allie start to slow in her movements, so Bea mirrors the motion in her touch, bringing her down slowly, only withdrawing once Allie collapses bonelessly beneath her.

 

“There is no way you haven't done that before,” Allie whispers finally, voice hoarse from their efforts.

 

“Ok?” Bea asks nervously, dropping down to lay next to Allie.

 

She props herself up to watch as Allie draws in long breaths, trying to steady the pulse Bea can see pounding in her neck.

 

“Do you really need to ask? God, I don't think I could walk right now if my life depended on it.”

 

“Good,” Bea says, smiling.

 

“Did you like it?” Allie asks once she's recovered a little more.

 

“Yeah,” Bea says, biting her lip as her cheeks flush red.

 

“Want to do it again?” Allie says devilishly as she rolls them both over, pinning Bea to the mattress.

  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that was suitably satisfying for everyone! 
> 
> I know it's taken a while but I think this felt like the right time for them and I didn't want to rush things for the sake of it.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is following this fic, and an extra big thank you to those that have taken a few seconds or minutes out of their day to leave kudos or a comment. 
> 
> I know I say it every week but it really does make my day, so please feel free to leave a little note if you enjoyed :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Bea and Allie's first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers,
> 
> Apologies this is a day later than usual, I'm over in little New Zealand and we've had a hellish 24 hours with the country pretty much brought to a stand-still with a number of pretty severe and scary earthquakes.
> 
> So to try and settle my own nerves, as well as hopefully bring some light into your day with the awfulness that is the recent US election result (so much love to any American readers, my thoughts are with you), I present 3,000 words of fluff and sweetness!
> 
> Enjoy :)

-

  
  


Bea stops counting after five orgasms, her brain completely losing the ability to run at full capacity. 

 

Allie is relentless with her tongue, and her lips, and her hands, and Bea is very  _ very _ glad they're the only ones home as Allie brings her to the brink again and again and again.  

  
  


-

  
  


“Well the coffee’s definitely cold, but the food should still be good,” Allie laughs as they both lay naked but for the sheet over them, hours later. 

 

“You must be starving,” Bea says, admiring the curve of Allie’s back as she sits up and reaches over to pull the brown paper bags into her lap. 

 

“You did an excellent job of distracting me but yeah, I'm absolutely ravenous now,” Allie says, smiling widely as she pulls out a chocolate chip biscuit. 

 

“Want a bite?” She says, offering the biscuit to Bea before she takes a bite herself. “I did get you a boring oat slice just in case I couldn't tempt you with a biscuit or a donut.”

 

“Donut?” 

 

“Yeah, chocolate filled,” Allie answers, smiling even wider as she reaches into one of the other bags. 

 

She takes a bite before handing it to Bea, missing a bit of the chocolate on the corner of her mouth as her tongue sweeps out to catch most of the filling. 

 

Bea grins as she leans over, grabbing the donut in one hand as the other winds through Allie's hair, pulling her in so Bea can lick the stray chocolate from the corner of her mouth. 

 

She pulls away and smiles smugly when she sees the blank look on Allie’s face, her fingers coming up to trace the path of Bea’s tongue a moment before. 

 

Bea drops back against the headboard, propped up by pillows, watching as Allie’s eyes fix on her mouth. She makes a show of taking the first bite, teeth pulling at her own lip as Allie watches her. 

 

“I think I need to call in sick more often, don't you?”

  
  


-

  
  


They spend the rest of the day in bed, lazily draped across each other as they start to fill in the gaps of their lives to each other. 

 

They finally drag themselves out of bed an hour before Debbie is due home, Bea pushing Allie towards the ensuite as she pulls her robe on. 

 

“Sure you don't want to join me?” Allie asks, sheet pulled around herself like a gown. 

 

“You know I do,” Bea drawls. “But we’ll never be ready before Deb comes home if we're both in there.”

 

“Spoil-sport,” Allie huffs as she breezes past Bea, dropping the sheet neatly outside the bathroom door. 

 

She makes a show of turning around, a last ditch attempt at trying to entice Bea in with her. 

 

“Last chance?” 

 

“You're killing me.”

 

“Your loss,” Allie says innocently as she presses a kiss to Bea’s cheek on her way past. 

 

Bea manages to drop her hand quickly, squeezing Allie’s ass firmly but briefly as she passes. 

 

“Bea Smith!” Allie says scandalised as she flicks the water on. 

 

“Come on,” Allie pleads one last time. “I'll make it worth your while.” 

 

Bea rolls her eyes as she pulls the door closed, laughing at the pathetic puppy-dog look on Allie’s face before the door shuts fully. 

  
  


-

  
  


They manage to pull themselves together just in time in the end, falling down on the couch for a few minutes before Bea begrudgingly pushes Allie off her. 

 

“There's no way Debbie can find us like this again,” Bea laughs. 

 

“Just two more minutes,” Allie says pleadingly as she runs her hands up Bea’s sides, purposefully skimming the underside of her breasts. 

 

“We won't be able to stop, you know we won't,” Bea says as her body arches traitorously into Allie’s hands. 

 

“Ugh, you're right,” Allie says moodily, rolling back to perch on Bea’s lap. “Later?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I know you want it as much as I do.”

 

“Yes, but I also don't want to scar my daughter a week before she goes off to uni.”

 

“I think that ship sailed the other night, babe,” Allie says with a laugh as she stands up, holding her hand out to Bea. 

 

“Fine, well I don't want to scar her any more than we already have,” Bea says wryly. 

 

“I'm sure she's seen worse.”

 

“ _ And _ you don't need to add anymore of  _ these _ ,” Bea says, pulling the neck of her top down to expose a number of pretty purple bruises. “You're lucky they're as low as they are or you'd be in real trouble. These will be hard enough to hide.”

 

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Allie says grinning wickedly. “I'm not stupid, I knew you'd never let me leave anymore if they were above the neck of your collars.”

 

They walk over to the kitchen and Allie perches on a stool as Bea walks around to the other side of the bench, partly as a self control mechanism to stop herself doing something entirely inappropriate in the kitchen. 

 

“Do you want a hot drink?” Bea asks as she flicks the jug on for herself. 

 

“Nah, I'll head off once Debbie gets home. I'll leave you two to enjoy the night together.”

 

“Are you sure? I'm sure she won't mind if you wanted to stay for dinner or a movie,” Bea asks, suddenly a bit sad at the thought of Allie leaving. 

 

“I just don't want to impose,” Allie says kindly. “I'd hate to get in the way of you two in your last week together.”

 

“That's sweet. Lets see what Deb says, huh? I'd like her to get to spend some time with you before she goes, if that's ok?” Bea says shyly. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, really,” Bea says, face softening as she watches as Allie’s smile reaches her eyes. 

 

She's about to walk round the bench and press Allie against it, Debbie be damned, when the jug boils and snaps her out of the moment. 

 

She catches Allie’s gaze, evidently on the same track as her own, from across the kitchen as she turns to make herself a drink. 

 

“Sure you don't want a cup?” 

 

“What are you making?” 

 

“Hot chocolate….” Bea says sheepishly. 

 

“I'll just pinch some of yours,” Allie says grinning. 

 

“Oh you think so, do you?”

 

“Yeah, I do. I'm not above a bit of bribery if need be though.”

 

“I could be open to certain kinds of bribery. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Oh I don't know. I've been told I'm quite good with my hands? I could be pressed for a massage if that interests you?”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had one before,” Bea says, blushing a little.

 

“Well I need to fix that as soon as possible. Deal?”

 

“Deal,” Bea confirms with a smile, pushing the hot drink towards Allie across the bench.

 

“So, what have you got planned for the rest of the week?” Allie asks as she lowers the steaming hot mug from her lips, tongue swiping out to catch the milk at the corner of her mouth.

 

“That’s very distracting you know,” Bea says with a frown as her eyes follow the line of Allie’s mouth.

 

“That’s kind of the point, babe,” Allie jokes back, her mouth breaking into a smile.

 

Bea eyes her warningly as Allie stares back at her with mock-innocence before she speaks. “No plans for us, just try and spend as much time with Deb as I can before the weekend, her social life allowing. Everything’s more or less ready to go, I just need to make sure I can get her to the airport on time.”

 

Allie’s just about to pass the mug back to Bea, half-empty, when they both hear a key turn in the lock and Debbie walks through the front door.

 

“Ah,” she says brightly. “So nice of you two to keep all of your clothes on.”

 

Bea flushes dark red and Allie just laughs as Debbie walks over to Bea in the kitchen.

 

“She’s too easy,” Debbie says throwing a grin in Allie’s direction before as she wraps her arms around her mother. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t come home last night,” Debbie says, the sound muffled by Bea’s embrace. “I hoped Allie would come and keep you company so you weren’t too lonely.”

 

“Remember how we talked about me being the grown-up?” Bea laughs. “I worry, not you. But I would have been fine, good practice for after this weekend hmmm?”

 

“What, having Allie keep you company while I’m gone?” Debbie says, darting out of Bea’s arms as she does so, evading punishment as she laughs again. “Sorry, I’m sorry Mum it’s just too easy.”

 

Bea turns to Allie, mildly mortified at being teased, only to see her smiling brightly at their exchange.

 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Allie says trying to keep a straight face so as not to provoke Bea further. 

 

“I’ll save the rest for later, don’t want to use up all my best material now. Anyway, are you staying for dinner?” Debbie asks Allie.

 

“As much as I would absolutely love to, I need to go home and freshen up. I should probably check on the cat just in case the other girls haven’t been home yet either,” Allie says, frowning slightly.

 

“That’s a shame,” Debbie says frowning in return. “Will you come for dinner one other night this week before I leave? I know you’ll be here on Friday but it would be fun, just the three of us. Now you’re mum’s  _ girlfriend  _ I feel like I can tell you all her most embarrassing stories.”

 

“That is  _ not _ happening,” Bea tries before Allie speaks anyway, pretending to ignore her objection.

 

“I’d love too,” Allie says brightly.

 

“Tomorrow night?”

 

“Ah, I can’t do tomorrow. I’ve got to meet my boss for a drink after work. What about Wednesday?”

 

“Perfect,” Debbie says happily. “Movie too?”

 

“If your mum’s not sick of me by then,” Allie says, smiling at Bea.

 

“Oh, you’ve remembered I’m here then?” Bea says shortly.

 

“Ignore her,” Debbie says quickly. “She’s just jealous we’re going to become better mates than you two.”

 

“Highly likely,” Allie says, blowing a kiss towards Bea as a peace offering. “Anyway, I had better actually go before she gives me the flick for overstaying my welcome and going over her quota for teasing.”

 

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Debbie asks one last time.

 

“Positive, sorry. Wednesday night, you’re on though.”

 

“Good,” Debbie says happily turning to Bea. “I’ll order us dinner while you two say your goodbyes.”

 

Bea waits until she can hear Debbie’s voice speaking down the hall before she turns to face Allie, a frown across her features.

 

“Sorry for teasing, you know I don’t mean it,” Allie says apologetically as she walks around to Bea’s side of the kitchen. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re so good-looking,” Bea says, still holding her arms crossed in front of her chest as Allie’s arms slide around her waist.

 

“I know, you have no idea how many times it’s gotten me out of jail,” Allie jokes as Bea’s arms finally relax at her sides before stroking up Allie’s arms.

 

“She likes you,” Bea says with a little smile.

 

“Yeah?’

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thank _ god _ for that,” Allie says, breathing a very real sigh of relief in spite of the light mood.

 

“You were worried?”

 

“Terrified.”

 

“How come? You knew she wasn’t completely off you after the other night.”

 

“Yeah I know, but she’s your whole world. I wouldn’t have had a chance to fit in if she didn’t think I was good enough,” Allie says quietly.

 

“Well you do, perfectly in fact” Bea says, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on Allie’s lips.

 

Allie doesn’t answer right away, instead she just brings her hands up to hold Bea’s face when they part, fingers running lightly along the line of Bea’s jaw.

 

The moment’s interrupted by Debbie yelling down the hallway, signalling her return to the room and therefore an end to any inappropriate activity.

 

Allie presses a quick kiss to the edge of Bea’s lips before she pulls away slightly, putting some distance between them.

 

“Right, I really had better leave,” Allie says as Debbie walks back into the room.

 

“Take care of your mother alright, she’ll be exhausted soon. Terrible sleep last night, huh?” Allie says perfectly innocently, getting another jab in before she presses one last kiss to the side of Bea’s indignant face. 

 

“Talk later?” she says to Bea when she reaches the door.

 

“If you’re lucky,” Bea says, trying to keep a straight face before her lip betrays her, turning up in a smile.

 

“Night Deb.”

 

“Night Allie, see you on Wednesday.”

 

“Bye babe,” Allie says to Bea, blowing her a kiss before she twirls out of the room, the door closing softly behind her.

 

She watches the door for a few seconds, a small frown appearing on her forehead at Allie’s departure.

 

“Oh my god, you’ve got it so bad mum,” Debbie laughs again, dragging her mother in for a hug.

  
  


-

  
  


They curl up on the couch together, eating dinner straight out of the takeout containers as Bea gives Debbie an abridged version of the previous night’s events, leaving out anything that might cause her to worry.

 

Debbie puts a movie on once they’ve cleared up, promptly falling asleep against Bea’s side about ten minutes in. She doesn’t want to move and risk waking her to go and get her phone, instead watching the rest of the movie as Debbie snores lightly on her shoulder. 

 

She’s tempted to stay there for the night, the two of them curled up on the couch, but knows she’ll regret it in the morning so when the credits finally roll she wakes Debbie gently. She’s sleep-warm and slightly floppy as Bea helps her move between rooms, tucking her in for good measure.

 

“Night mama,” she mumbles when Bea’s almost out the door. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too baby, sweet dreams.”

 

She pads down the hallway quietly, putting the living room to rest before she picks up her phone and falls into bed herself.

 

She’s pleased, although not surprised, to find a number of messages waiting for her. 

 

The first message is from Franky, one she’d forgotten to check earlier in the day.

**9.03am**

**You had better have a fucking good reason for calling in sick Blondie, you know I hate having to actually do any work. If it wasn’t an emergency situation you’re going to cop it big-time tomorrow.**

 

**9.05am**

**An all day sex-fest with your little love bird will also suffice as a reasonable excuse. But only if you give me the dirty details.**

 

She rolls her eyes before moving on, Franky can wait until tomorrow for a reply in person.

 

**_6.45pm_ **

**_God I wish I could have stayed. Bloody cat._ **

 

**_6.47pm_ **

**_I had the best night with you last night. And this morning. I hope you’re still ok with everything that happened. Which for the record was absolutely mind-blowing._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

Bea smiles a big, bright smile that she can feel reaching her eyes.

 

She hadn't noticed it so much before, consumed with Debbie's presence, but if she closes her eyes she can feel the ghost of Allie's touch all over her body, warming her from the inside out. 

 

_ 10.30pm _

_ Better than ok. I wish you could have stayed too. Sorry this is so late, Deb fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to move her until the movie finished.  _

 

The reply comes back within a few minutes while Bea’s in the bathroom getting ready for bed. 

 

**_10.35pm_ **

**_Totally fine, I wanted to wait up and say good night anyway. I'm glad you had a nice night together. I really really wish I could have stayed again though._ **

 

**_10.37pm_ **

**_Also, I know I’m repeating myself but I don't think I could put into words how amazing today was. You're amazing. I feel like I want to take you back to bed and never leave. Ever._ **

 

_ 10.40pm _

_ The feelings very mutual, trust me. And thank you, for everything. I didn't ever think that could feel so good.  _

 

**_10.41pm_ **

**_You haven't seen anything yet, trust me ;)_ **

 

**_10.42pm_ **

**_Seriously though, it's my pleasure. I can't wait to show you just how good different things can be, if you'll let me._ **

 

_ 10.44pm _

_ Is it ok that I don't know anything? It won't be a disappointment for you? _

 

**_10.45pm_ **

**_You're a damn fast learner ;) Trust me, disappointment doesn't even come into it. And of course it's ok. It’s actually kind of sexy. I can't wait to teach you more._ **

 

_ 10.47pm _

_ Really? You don't mind.  _

 

**_10.48pm_ **

**_God no, you've got no idea how much of a turn on it is._ **

 

_ 10.49pm _

_ Ok, good. That's a relief. Thank you for being so patient.  _

 

**_10.50pm_ **

**_Nothing to thank me for. Other than all the orgasms, obviously ;)_ **

 

_ 10.51pm _

_ You're terrible. Thank god no one else reads my phone.  _

 

**_10.52pm_ **

**_You love it._ **

 

_ 10.53pm _

_ Maybe a little…. _

 

**_10.54pm_ **

**_I knew it :) I'm sorry but I’m so exhausted and almost falling asleep so I should try and get some beauty sleep. Who knew sex took it out of you so much, huh?_ **

 

_ 10.56pm _

_ Me too, I think I'll be sore tomorrow. Not that I mind, it'll be kind of nice to have the reminder.  _

 

**_10.58pm_ **

**_Good god if you need a reminder I clearly didn't do my job well enough. Maybe I should come round now…._ **

 

_ 11.00pm _

_ Trust me, I don't think I'll ever forget today.  _

 

**_11.02pm_ **

**_Thank god for that ;) good night beautiful, talk in the morning?_ **

 

_ 11.03pm _

_ Until then. Night Allie, sweet dreams xx _

 

**_11.04pm_ **

**_Sweet dreams to you too babe xx_ **

 

Bea doesn't even have a chance to put her phone on the bedside table, falling off into sleep the second her eyes run over Allie's last message of the night. 

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again an absolutely massive thank you to everyone who has left a comment or kudos, they continue to completely make my day, no matter how long or short. 
> 
> I could for sure use the distraction at the moment so if you fancy it, pop in and let me know what you thought of this chapter/your thoughts thus far!
> 
> Also, I hope everyone's still enjoying this wee story. I know we're a few months past the season finishing and sometimes the fandoms can start to wane but hopefully this will do it's small part in keeping us afloat until next year :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea faces the girls at work following her sick day, tries to ignore Allie's wildly inappropriate mid-day flirting attempts, and Maxine and Bea have a heart to heart about sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wonderful lovely readers,
> 
> I just wanted to drop a little prefix to this chapter and say while I have done my best, I have no experience or qualification to back up any of the sexuality chat Maxine and Bea have at the end. It's based on my own experience and perception of the world as we all see it, so I apologise in advance if I do mix anything up. Please know I have tried my darndest to make it as inclusive and ok as possible.
> 
> Happy reading, and I hope you enjoy the slightly longer chapter :)

-

  
  


When she wakes, Bea swears she can still smell Allie’s perfume on the sheets. 

 

It's soft and almost not there, but Bea can  _ just _ pick it up mixed with her own. 

 

She slides her hands under the pillow, stretching out on her stomach and finds her phone, lost to the bed when she fell asleep with it in-hand last night. 

 

She rolls over, swiping to unlock the screen and reading the time simultaneously. 

 

Seven fifteen, and two messages from Allie. 

 

She flicks to open them, in no rush to get up and ready for the day. 

 

**_6.30am_ **

**_Good morning beautiful. Ugh, this is way too early to be up. Bloody Kaz and her crack of dawn attitude. I don't think I'll be able to talk much today so I hope you have a great day and I'll message you when I can later._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_6.35am_ **

**_P.s I had the BEST dream about you last night. A+ content. Remind me to tell you about it later. Or show you…._ **

 

Bea laughs at Allie’s total inability to keep things clean, even at this ridiculous hour of the morning. 

 

_ 7.20am _

_ Good morning to you too. I hope Kaz doesn't work you too hard today. Shame you're busy after work tonight, would have loved you to tell me all about your dream. Talk later x _

 

**_7.21am_ **

**_That's not fair and you know it. I just started squirming in the front seat of the car and Kaz asked me what the hell was wrong. Two can play at that game, you know?_ **

 

_ 7.23am _

_ Don't know what you're talking about.  _

 

**_7.24am_ **

**_You will, don't worry babe._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

Bea laughs softly before finally dragging herself out of bed to get ready for work. 

 

She takes a fresh look at the mess of bruises across her throat and decides she'll need to pick out the highest necked shirt she can find in her wardrobe to hide them all. Bloody Allie. 

 

She heads down to the kitchen once she's ready to find Debbie already up, eating breakfast. 

 

“Morning mama,” she says smiling as Bea walks into the room. “Nice shirt, I haven't seen it in ages. Not hiding anything under that collar, are you?”

 

“You're far too perceptive for your own good, you know that right?” Bea says scowling as she pops her bread in the toaster 

 

Debbie only grins brightly before returning to her cereal. 

 

“Sorry I fell asleep last night, I was so tired,” Debbie says yawning. 

 

“It’s fine baby, was nice just to spend the night next to your sweet little snoring face,” Bea quips. 

 

“I was not,” Debbie says mildly horrified. 

 

“How do you know? You were asleep,” Bea says, blowing her a kiss. 

 

“How's Allie? Are you going to see her today?”

 

“I don't think I'll be able to,” Bea says a bit regretfully. “She's got drinks with her boss after work, remember? Speaking of which, you two seemed to get along just fine last night, didn't you?”

 

“Yeah, she's cool. I like her,” Debbie says innocently. 

 

“Mhmmm, and can I expect the double teaming every time the two of you see each other?”

 

“Probably not. I'm sure the novelty will wear off sooner or later,” Debbie says with a grin. 

 

Bea just scowls across the bench as she crunches through her toast. 

 

“Sorry mama,” Debbie says laughing. “It's just so nice being able to laugh with you. And I really like Allie. I've never seen you happy like this before, it's nice. And I wanted to make an effort with her so you'd know I liked her.”

 

“Not just saying that?” Bea asks hesitantly. “Because you’re number one, and as much as I really like Allie, it's more important that you’re ok with everything.”

 

“Promise,” Debbie says firmly. “I think she's really good for you. She brings you out of your shell, and makes you laugh at yourself. Plus, she dresses so cool, I can't wait until I can pinch her clothes.”

 

“God, if I'd known it was going to be that easy to win you over.”

 

“Oh no, don't get me wrong mum, I'm a hard critic. I was ready to bully your next partner out of the house if I didn't think they were good enough for you, if it ever happened. I just think Allie’s perfect.”

 

God, she's so relieved Bea doesn't know what to do with herself. Struggling for words, she just walks around to Debbie instead and pulls her into a tight hug. 

 

“Love you too,” Debbie muffles in reply. 

  
  


-

  
  


Bea's _ really _ not looking forward to going into work. 

 

She knows it'll be equal part shit for leaving the others with work to do, and equal part interrogation as to why she couldn't come in. 

 

She braces herself as she pushes the door open, walking straight into the presence of Franky at the front desk. 

 

“Well well well, you've still got all your arms and legs so I'm guessing it wasn't a medical emergency. Judging by the sappy look on your face, I'm going to go with sex marathon. Care to clear things up for us so the girls can pay up?”

 

“You didn't put money on it?” Bea says mildly horrified. 

 

“Course we fucking did,” Franky laughs. “Although I'm a little disappointed it took this long.”

 

“What took this long?”

 

“You putting out. Mind you it could have gone either way, you could have held out for ages.”

 

“You're unbelieveable,” Bea says, shaking her head. 

 

“Do you even know me?  _ None _ of this should be shocking to you,” Franky laughs. “So, what's the verdict then Blondie? By the height of your collar today my money’s on sex-fest, but we're going to need you to confirm.”

 

“I'm not telling you nosey assholes anything,” Bea says turning red as she walks past Franky. 

 

“Fucking hell,” Boomer says, walking over to Franky to slap a twenty dollar note on the counter. 

 

“What's that for?” Bea questions. “I didn't tell you lot anything?”

 

“We all agreed that if you wouldn't tell us, it pretty much guaranteed that Franky was right,” Boomer says moodily. “For the record, I had it that you would have held onto the goods for at least another week.”

 

“Thanks a lot Boomer, you're a real mate,” Bea says sarcastically. “Anyone else put money on my sex life?”

 

“Just the two children,” Maxine says gently. “We did try to stop them.”

 

“Obviously that worked as well as a hairdryer in a rainstorm,” Liz says laughing. 

 

“Thanks you two,” Bea says to the other women, throwing one last scowl at Franky before she heads out the back. 

 

“So are you going to tell us anything? Or are you going to be selfish and not share?” Franky asks as Bea walks back into the salon. 

 

“What do you think?” Bea says dryly. 

 

“Ahh, I'll get it out if you eventually,” Franky says eyeing her up. “I'll just get you pissed on Saturday night. Or ask Allie myself.”

 

“She won't tell you any more than I have.”

 

“Ah-ha. So you admit there is something to tell?”

 

Bea just rolls her eyes and pushes Franky away lightly. “You know you're lucky you own this place, right? You'd be the world’s shittest employee otherwise, too busy spending time trying to nose into other people's business, not doing any actual work.”

 

“Living the dream,” Franky laughs as she takes her spot behind the front desk. “Don't think this is the end of that discussion, Smith.”

 

She brushes Franky’s last comment off before she settles in for the day, losing herself to the rhythm of her work before long. 

  
  


-

  
  


It's lunchtime before Bea has time to quickly check her phone as she wolfs down a quick bite to eat between clients. 

 

She’s surprised to see a string of messages from Allie waiting for her, especially after how busy she said she'd likely be earlier this morning. 

 

As soon as she reads the first message though, she immediately understands. 

 

**_11.03am_ **

**_So remember I said I had a good dream about you last night? Well I've decided to put you out of your misery and tell you all about it._ **

 

**_11.15am_ **

**_It involves you. And me. And your empty apartment. And your shower._ **

 

**_11.35am_ **

**_And then you and me, in your bed, again. Me sliding down your body, kissing the inside of your thighs…._ **

 

Bea flushes red as she continues to read. It’s not a stretch to imagine Allie sitting poker-faced next to someone in the car while she types away. 

 

She puts her phone face down on the table, trying to draw in as calm a breath as she possibly can before she picks it up to read the last few messages. 

 

**_11.47am_ **

**_But I move slow. Much slower than you'd like, and you thread your fingers into my hair to try and pull me closer._ **

 

**_12.00pm_ **

**_Or maybe you push your hips up into my mouth, but I wait until you're shaking and begging before I actually close my mouth over you._ **

 

**_12.11pm_ **

**_And you're hot and flushed beautifully, and so wet for me, probably just like you are now._ **

 

**_12.19pm_ **

**_And it's only then that you realise when it comes to teasing, I'll always win. Try and enjoy the rest of your day without thinking about me too much, hmmm?_ **

 

Allie’s not wrong, damn her. She's flushed and her heart is racing, and she squirms a little uncomfortably in her seat, absolutely no idea what to do with herself now. 

 

_ 12.40pm _

_ I bet you're really pleased with yourself, aren't you? _

 

The reply comes through just as Bea's about to walk back out to meet her next client. 

 

**_12.48pm_ **

**_Yep. Bet that worked like a charm, did it?_ **

 

_ 12.50pm _

_ You know it did. You're in big trouble.  _

 

**_12.51pm_ **

**_You know talking like that is only turning me on more, right?_ **

 

_ 12.52pm _

_ I've got to go and try to be professional now Novak. Try and behave yourself for the next few hours won't you.  _

 

**_12.53pm_ **

**_What will you do if I don't?_ **

 

_ 12.54pm _

_ I'll think of something to fit the crime.  _

 

**_12.55pm_ **

**_Promise? ;)_ **

 

_ 12.56pm _

_ Go do something useful, trouble.  _

 

**_12.57pm_ **

**_Yes ma'am._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_12.58pm_ **

**_Oh p.s I have an absolutely delicious picture of you all hot and bothered in my head now. Talk later…._ **

  
  


-

  
  


Bea gives herself a minute to try and collect herself, willing her flushed visage to fade as she walks out to see her client. 

 

It's obviously not enough though, because Maxine sidles up next to her discreetly to ask if she's feeling ok.

 

Bea just nods her head, feeling herself turn redder under the attention. 

 

“You sure love? You look a bit flushed?” Maxine asks, voice tinged with concern. 

 

“Fine,” Bea manages to croak out. 

 

“Maybe stick your head outside, get a bit of fresh air? I can prep your next lady for you?”

 

Bea finally manages to get herself under control, the gentility of Maxine's voice calming her down. 

 

“I'm fine, thanks Max,” Bea says a bit more normally. “Hey, actually what are you doing after work tonight? Do you fancy coming out for a drink?”

 

“Course sweets, everything ok?”

 

“Yeah yeah, totally fine. I just wondered if I could talk your ear off for a bit?”

 

“Absolutely. I'll look forward to it,” Maxine says softly. “Wouldn't have anything to do with your sick day would it?”

 

“Maybe,” Bea says a bit sheepishly. 

 

Maxine doesn't say anything, just squeezes Bea’s arm reassuringly before they part, moving off to greet their next clients. 

  
  


-

  
  


She hadn't actually planned on saying anything to anyone about her fight and subsequent reunion with Allie, beyond the brief overview she had given Debbie, but she finds herself blurting everything out the minute she and Maxine settle in at the bar. 

 

She had fired a quick message off to Debbie to let her know she'd be home a little later and would bring dinner with her as she and Maxine locked up the salon, and another quick message to Allie hoping that she'd managed to keep herself out of trouble for the afternoon, as she and Maxine had walked a little way down the road to one of their regular haunts. 

 

Familiar with Bea’s slow to warm nature, Maxine waits until she has a wine glass in hand before she asks the  first question. 

 

“Thanks for coming out with me,” Bea says a little shyly. “It still feels a bit strange to be able to just do what I want now.”

 

“Anytime love, I'm pleased you asked me,” Maxine sags kindly. “So, do you want to tell me what happened or is it easier if I ask you questions?” 

 

“I don't know,” Bea says honestly. “Maybe I'll start and if I get stuck, you can help?”

 

“Perfect. So, where do you want to start from? I know you went out for dinner. Did she come back to yours after that?”

 

“Nah, she just walked me to the door but didn't come up. I invited her over for dinner the night after, Deb went out and left us to it. It was….nice,” Bea trails off, unsure of how else to word it. 

 

“And did you two….?”

 

“Not then, we almost got a bit ah….carried away, but poor Deb came home and caught us kissing like a pair of teenagers on the couch. God I was so embarrassed.”

 

“Well that's not too bad, is it? She's probably seen her friends do much worse.”

 

“God you're as bad as Allie, that's what she said. Well it might have been ok if we still had all our clothes on….”

 

“Bea Smith!” Maxine says in mock horror. “Seriously though, good for you love.”

 

Bea rubs at the back of her neck, allowing the curtain of her hair to obscure her red face for a second. 

 

“Yeah it was good, really good actually. I was surprised at how easy it was. I was worried I might clam up or freak out, but Allie was so patient. She ah...she asked me to be her girlfriend that night as well, before she left.”

 

“That's great babe. She sounds like a real keeper.”

 

“Yeah I think she is. Well, if I don't put her off.”

 

“Come on love, you've got to stop being so hard on yourself.”

 

“It's not just that. The night after we met for drinks, and it was all going well until this guy gave us a hard time in the parking lot.”

 

Maxine looks suitably horrified and Bea continues with the story, including a brief overview of Allie’s past and the exact reason the guy had approached them in the first place. 

 

“I don't think that's common knowledge so please don't tell the other girls,” Bea says, pausing mid sentence. 

 

“Never,” Maxine says softly. “Go on love.”

 

Bea tells Maxine about their argument, the bouncer intercepting and then, heavy heartedly, about her panic afterwards. 

 

“I knew it wasn't her fault and she couldn't help it but I just panicked. She tried to stop me from running, she apologised over and over again but I couldn't deal with it. God, thinking about it now, I feel like the biggest asshole in the world. I just left her there and drove home. As soon as I got home I knew what an idiot I'd been, but I didn't know how to fix it.”

 

Maxine for her part just listens patiently, reaching out to hold Bea’s hand when she struggles over some of the points. 

 

“Why do you think you had such a bad reaction to it? You've said not, but it wasn't a reminder of who Allie used to be and the work she used to do, was it?”

 

“God no,” Bea says quickly, shaking her head. “I’d never judge anyone for that, especially when they don't have any other choice. It wasn't that, I think the danger of the situation, and that big angry asshole just made me think of Harry, and I kind of shut down. It was the only way I used to be able to cope before, turning everything off. I think it was just an automatic reaction.”

 

“Ok well that's good love, and you told Allie as much?”

 

“Yeah as soon as I could. I drove home and sat in the car for a few hours. I couldn't make myself get out, but I got too uncomfortable eventually and had to move. When I drove up to the complex she was waiting outside, asleep in the doorway.”

 

“Oh Allie,” Maxine says heavily. 

 

“I know. She'd come straight from the bar to try and convince me not to give up completely. As soon as I saw her I just blurted out this big apology, and she did the same, and we just sort of sat there crying. After a while I asked if she wanted to come up and get some sleep in a proper bed, and said we could talk about anything else in the morning.”

 

Bea takes a deep breath and Maxine runs her thumb reassuringly over her knuckles, encouraging her to go on. 

 

“We were both so exhausted we more or less just crashed in bed.”

 

“Together?” Maxine asks with a little smile on her lips. 

 

“I did try and sleep on the couch, but Allie wasn't having a bar of it,” Bea laughs lightly. “Nothing happened though we were both so out of it.”

 

“And then?”

 

“We just slept, and when I woke up in the morning she wasn't there. I figured she'd just thought it was all too hard after all and left. That's when I text Franky, I didn't think I could face the world. Anyway I was trying to pull myself together and the bloody door opened, and Allie walked in with coffee and food. She saw me crying and realised I'd thought the worst, but we had a little talk and straightened it all out, and then….”

 

“And then?” Maxine asks gently, trying to give Bea plenty of time. 

 

Bea’s not sure how to say it at first, biting her lip slightly. 

 

“And then we kind of kissed and made up. A couple of times.”

 

Maxine breaks out in a huge smile, obviously realising the depth of meaning in Bea’s words. 

 

“And? How was it? Did you like it?”

 

“It was good. Really good. I didn't even know sex could be like that. I ah, I liked it a lot,” Bea says shyly. 

 

“I'm happy for you Bea. Really happy, and very proud.”

 

“Proud?”

 

“Hell yes. It takes a huge amount of courage to overcome something like you have and move on. Especially when it's something so different to how you've lived your life so far. Exploring your sexuality is something people struggle with their whole lives love, it was very brave of you to take that leap.”

 

“That's one of the things I don't understand. I always thought I was straight you know, but I don't know what I am now. There was something about Allie from the first time I saw her, but even with that I wasn't sure if this whole thing with would work. The physical stuff I mean.”

 

“But you liked it?”

 

“Yeah, I did. With Harry we were both so young and didn't really know what we were doing, but I never enjoyed it, even in the beginning. Once he got rough it just got worse, and he's the only thing I have to compare it with because he's the only other person I've ever slept with.”

 

“You know you don't have to label it, right? I mean you're obviously mad about Allie, but you are allowed to not know, or be attracted to men as well.”

 

“I know I don't but I don't know, I think it might help me. Allie knows who she is, she said she knew she was gay when she was a teenager but I didn't really know who I was when I met Harry, and I think I still don't know who I am.”

 

“I'm happy to try and help you figure this out if it'll help the bigger picture. Allie’s not pressuring you to label it is she?”

 

“God no, I don't think she'd ever pressure me to do anything.”

 

“I didn't think so. But you think it might help you, and help you come to terms with your relationship if you do?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“Alright, well you know I'm not a shrink but I'll give this a go,” Maxine laughs softly. “Before Harry, were you attracted to men?”

 

“Not really. Like my friends all had boyfriends so I had one too because it was what you did. I never really liked them, but I just thought it was because I was young and I'd grow into it. Then I met Harry and slept with him because it was what everyone else was doing, and I got pregnant, and he proposed, and that was it. There was never another option when I was young, you know?”

 

“Trust me, I know love,” Maxine says thoughtfully. “What about the last few years? Did you ever find yourself looking at men?”

 

“I was always too scared to look at anything in case it set Harry off, so I don't really know.”

 

“Got in the way a bit, didn't he?”

 

“You're not kidding,” Bea says laughing softly. 

 

“What about since you've been by yourself?”

 

“I don't know, I've kind of been too busy getting used to the freedom. I haven't really paid much attention to anything else.”

 

“Hmmm, I can see why you've struggled. What about now though, if you have to think about being with anyone, man or woman, what do you feel?”

 

“Apart from Allie, I've always kind of shied away from sex in general because I've only ever known it with Harry. The thought of sex with men just reminds me of that. I think I'd struggle to feel comfortable with another man after what happened, even if I did find myself attracted to them. Which I can't imagine because of the whole historical thing.”

 

“What about sex with women?”

 

“Um, I don't know? Before Allie I would have said yuck, but I think that's just because I've only ever heard it's wrong, or not normal, you know? I don't know though, maybe a bit better? But I still can't imagine wanting to do anything with anyone other than Allie.”

 

“I think that's all normal love, especially when you've had such an up and down relationship with sex in the past. I'm not surprised you find it difficult. But you did enjoy it with Allie? And you didn't feel uncomfortable?”

 

“Not at all. I was expecting it to be weird, but it just felt good. And right.”

 

“I'm glad love, everyone deserves to find that. I mean everything I've ever learnt about sexuality is that it's so far from black and white. It's very fluid and people can associate with different parts of the spectrum at different times of their lives, so it's very normal to find it difficult to place yourself somewhere, especially given your history.”

 

“Yeah, true. It would just be nice to fit into a box for once, you know?”

 

“You may find that you change as your relationship with Allie evolves and you become more comfortable with sex, that you find it easier to put a label, or not, on what you think you might be.”

 

“True,” Bea says shrugging. 

 

“Maybe you're just an Allie-sexual,” Maxine says laughing softly. 

 

“Ha, maybe,” Bea smiles back. “She'd love that. Thanks Max, for listening. I don't really have many people to talk to, but it means a lot to have you.”

 

“Maybe not, but the ones you do have love you to pieces. So things are all good with you two now then?”

 

“Yeah, really good. She's coming round to have dinner with Deb and I tomorrow night.”

 

“What does Debbie think?”

 

“She was a bit wary to begin with, but she really likes her,” Bea says smiling. “Thank god.”

 

“That tells me all I need to know then,” Maxine says smiling. 

 

“She's nervous to meet everyone this weekend. I've already tried to prep her for Franky.”

 

“Well I think I'll love her instantly, so don't worry about me. And don't worry about Franky, I'll make sure she behaves herself.”

 

“Debbie's already offered to do Franky patrol, but if you can keep an eye out I'd appreciate it.”

 

“Of course, although Franky is always a bit of a puppy around Deb. I'm sure she'll do just fine without my help.”

 

Bea sighs deeply before smoothing her hands over her jaw. She turns to Maxine properly and laughs. 

 

“Jesus Max, I'm forty. What the bloody hell am I doing getting myself into a relationship with a woman ten years younger than me?” 

 

“Living your life babe,” Maxine says kindly. “Something you should have done years ago.”

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say it every week but it means so much, so I'll take the opportunity again to say an ENORMOUS thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> I love them to bits, so please stop by and drop a comment if you enjoyed <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea bump into each other unexpectedly, and Bea meets Kaz for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers,
> 
> This a little bit of a filler chapter with fluff a-plenty, but hopefully Bea and Kaz's first meeting makes up for that.
> 
> Enjoy!

-  
  


They settle the bill and Bea checks her phone quickly. 

 

It's just gone seven, and there's a text from Debbie requesting Japanese for dinner and one from Allie, which she doesn't get a chance to read as Maxine turns to say goodbye. 

 

“Thanks for inviting me out for a drink love, it was really good to have a proper chat without Franky sticking her nose in,” Maxine says, pulling Bea in for a hug. 

 

“Thank you for listening to me,” Bea says as they part. “It feels like such a weight off my shoulders.”

 

“Anytime Bea, I mean it.”

 

“I know Max, thank you.”

 

“See you tomorrow love,” Maxine says as she walks to her car. 

 

Bea’s just about to turn and walk to hers, when she hears a familiar voice call out behind her. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here, good looking,” Allie says brightly as she walks towards Bea. 

 

Bea’s face splits into a grin at the sight, not having expected to see Allie at all today. 

 

Allie pulls her in for a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek before swiping her thumb to catch the lipstick mark she'd just left behind. 

 

She's temporarily distracted by the pleasant surprise, so it takes her a moment to realise there's another blonde standing close to Allie, looking slightly bemused at the two of them. 

 

“Babe,” Allie says happily, coming back to herself at the same time. “What a coincidence. Knowing my luck, I thought it would take forever to finally introduce you two.  _ This _ is Kaz.”

 

It's lucky she had no idea they were going to bump into each other, it hasn't given her any time to get nervous about meeting Kaz.

 

Looking at her properly for the first time though, Bea thinks it wouldn't have mattered anyway. She's doing a perfectly good job of making Bea feel two feet tall in about five seconds flat. 

 

Bea opens her mouth to introduce herself but the other woman beats her to it. 

 

“So you're Allie’s new bird who left her alone in a car park, huh?”

 

_ Jesus _ , Bea thinks to herself. Nothing like coming out swinging. 

 

Allie just rolls her eyes, grabbing Bea’s hand and sighing simultaneously. 

 

“Fuck off Kaz, I told you it was my fault,” Allie says impatiently. 

 

“It wasn't your fault at all, you know it was my bad,” Bea says, turning to look only at Allie. 

 

“It was all me, but Allie very open-mindedly forgave me,” Bea says, turning back to Kaz. “I'm Bea Smith.”

 

She drops Allie’s hand temporarily to reach her own hand out for Kaz to shake. 

 

Kaz eyes her up and down for a moment, evidently sizing her up. 

 

“Karen Procter,” she says, reaching out to grip Bea’s hand firmly. “And Allie’s too quick to forgive sometimes, I've lost count of the times I've told her that.”

 

“Yes, thank you  _ Mum _ ,” Allie says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “You know exactly what happened, Bea reacted the way any normal person would have.”

 

“That may be the case, but you deserve someone better than the kind of person that runs at the first sign of trouble. What if something like that happens again, huh?” Kaz says, directing the question at Bea. 

 

“Funny thing about being hit on by your husband for years,” Bea says growing impatient. “You never quite know how you're going to react when someone threatens you bodily for the first time since you were almost beaten to death.”

 

She wouldn't say Kaz’s expression softens exactly, more like shifts a millimetre away from frozen solid. 

 

“I don't know anything about your history, but I know about my own. And so does Allie. I also know it won't happen again. I'm perfectly aware of the kind of person Allie deserves, and I know I'm lucky that she's decided to see how things go with me. Is that alright with you? Or do you want personal references too?”

 

Kaz’s face does soften then, a wry smile creeping over the corner of her mouth. 

 

“I can see why you like her, Bub,” Kaz says to Allie as she turns away towards the entrance of the bar. “I'll see you inside in a minute. See you around, Smith.”

 

One last curious smile over her shoulder, and then she's gone, leaving a slightly stunned Bea in her wake. 

 

“Didn't know you had a temper on you,” Allie says as she puts her hands on Bea’s hips and tugs, closing the distance between them. “It's hot.”

 

“I don't normally, sorry I shouldn't have lost my cool like that,” Bea says apologetically. “I really didn't mean too, I just don't like it when people have a crack.”

 

“It's fine,” Allie laughs, bringing her hands up to smooth her thumbs over the line of Bea’s jaw. “Really, it is. Kaz has a way of bringing it out of people. It's like her super power.”

 

“Still, it was wrong of me. I know how much she means to you.”

 

“Honestly babe, it's fine. I think she was a bit impressed actually, no one ever stands up to her.”

 

“I can see why. She's a bit of a bulldog, huh? I'm glad that's who you've got keeping an eye out for you though. I can't imagine she lets too much past her.”

 

“You're not wrong. Honestly though, she's a big softy once you get to know her.”

 

“Yeah right,” Bea laughs. “Anyway I should let you go, she'll be waiting for you.”

 

“It was nice to see you,” Allie says beaming at her. “And I'm sorry, I did send you a text to say where we were going but I figured you were busy. If I'd known, I would have given you some warning. Kaz normally needs a little disclaimer before I introduce her to people.”

 

“It's fine, at least it's over with. Now, go on inside, god forbid she has to come out looking for you.”

 

“Ugh, you're right,” Allie says, swaying back in Bea’s grip. “Talk later?”

 

“Of course,” Bea says, smiling when Allie leans in to press a kiss to her lips. 

 

She tries really hard to keep it chaste, honestly she does. Allie obviously has no such intention though, her tongue slipping easily into Bea’s mouth. 

 

Allie’s hands find their way into her hair, before they drop to squeeze at her ass. They both pull away panting slightly after a few moments, and Allie lets out a loud groan. 

 

“Why did I say yes to drinks tonight, it would have been so much more fun to come home with you.”

 

“Too late for regrets,” Bea says, her heart pounding. “Now go.”

 

She watches Allie walk towards the door, following Kaz’s earlier path. Allie turns at the door, blowing her a kiss when she sees Bea waiting for her. 

 

Bea only smiles back, unable to wipe the grin off her face even once she gets to the car. 

 

-

  
  


Bea comes home to find Debbie perched on a chair, playing on her phone. 

 

“Thank god you're home,” she says dramatically. “I'm starving. I thought I was going to die of hunger before you got here.”

 

“You understand that the stuff in the fridge and pantry is food, right? As in stuff you can eat when your stomach makes that gurgling noise?”

 

“Ha-ha,” Debbie says dryly. “I didn't want to spoil my dinner. Gimme.”

 

“Thank god you're not a boy. If this is what your appetite is like as a girl, I'd hate to imagine what you'd eat if you were any different,” Bea says laughing as Debbie stuffs half a sushi roll into her mouth. “Want a plate?”

 

“Yeff-pleaffe,” Debbie says sheepishly around a mouth full of rice. 

 

“How was work today?” Bea asks once Debbie has swallowed. 

 

“Good thanks, it's starting to get a bit scary though. We were all talking about uni stuff today. I don't know if I'm ready,” Debbie replies nervously. 

 

“I don't think anyone feels ready to move out of home, or start a big new adventure like university baby, but you do it anyway. Besides, if there's anyone I know that will be able to deal with whatever uni, or life, has to throw at them, it's you. Plus, you know I'm always here. You'll always have a home. But I know once you find your feet, you'll be brilliant.”

 

“Really?” Debbie asks uncertainly. 

 

“Absolutely,” Bea says confidently, smiling brightly at her. 

 

“And I can always come back if I don't like it?”

 

“God no, I'll have rented your room out by the end of next week,” Bea says jokingly. “Of course you can love, any time, no questions asked, ok?”

 

“Thanks Mama,” Debbie says sounding a little less scared. “How was your day?”

 

“Fine, same old. Actually that's a lie, I took Max out for a drink after work, and we bumped into Allie and her boss-come-mother replacement.”

 

“What was that like?” Debbie asks, perking up immediately. “Was she scary?”

 

“Terrifying. A real hard-ass. Don't tell Allie I said that though.”

 

Debbie mimes zipping her mouth and gestures for Bea to continue. 

 

“She had a bit of a go, but I think that was just her testing me. I think I did alright, Allie seemed happy enough afterwards.”

 

“Good job. The new version of my mother doesn't take shit from anybody, remember?”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Bea says laughing. 

 

“And plus, she's got to answer to me if she's mean to you too.”

 

“I'll be sure to tell her all about my eighteen year old body-guard, the next time I see her. 

 

“I'm little but I'm scrappy.”

 

“I don't doubt it for a second,” Bea says laughing again. 

  
  


-

  
  


They finish the rest of their feast before Debbie disappears to finish a bit more packing. After an hour or so she comes back and curls up beside Bea who's trying to decide on something to watch. 

 

They settle on an old rom-com, and Debbie’s asleep before the first scene finishes again. 

 

Bea relaxes into the soft warm weight at her shoulder and picks her phone up from the arm of the couch, swiping to read the new message from Allie that came through while they were eating. 

 

**_7.30pm_ **

**_Sorry again for Kaz, I hope that didn't put you off. For what it's worth you made a very good first impression. She didn't say one bad thing about you once I got inside, which for Kaz is a ringing endorsement._ **

 

Bea grins as she flicks a quick message off. The reply comes through vibrating on the arm of the couch a short while later.

 

_ 7.50pm _

_ Thank god for that. I'm pleased that wasn't for nothing. Seriously though, it's fine. I'm glad you've got someone looking out for you.  _

 

**_8.12pm_ **

**_Sorry, just had to wolf down some food before the girls ate it all. Phew, because I told Kaz if she scared you off, she would be responsible for getting you back._ **

 

**_8.14pm_ **

**_I feel a bit stupid asking this. Did you mean what you said to Kaz earlier? About feeling lucky to be with me?_ **

 

_ 8.17pm _

_ Of course I do. You could be off with some hot young twenty something year old, but instead you're going out with me. Why would you think that's stupid to ask? _

 

**_8.20pm_ **

**_I don't know, I guess I just wanted to check. It was just one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me._ **

 

**_8.22pm_ **

**_Sorry if that comes off incredibly insecure, I promise I'm not the kind of girl who needs praise every two seconds, I'm just not used to people saying nice things about me I guess._ **

 

_ 8.25pm _

_ You don't need to apologise, I get it, honestly. You'll just have to get used to someone saying sappy crap to you now. Sorry. _

 

**_8.28pm_ **

**_Thanks babe. For the record I think I'm pretty fucking lucky too ;)_ **

 

_ 8.29pm _

_ Ever the charmer, huh.  _

 

**_8.31pm_ **

**_You know it. Hey I'm really sorry but the girls are forcing me into a game of cards and confiscating my phone. I'll text later, ok?_ **

**_Xx_ **

 

_ 8.33pm _

_ Have fun. Don't cheat xx _

 

**_8.35pm_ **

**_I'll have you know I'm not a cheat, thank you very much._ **

 

**_8.36pm_ **

**_That or I'm an excellent one who never gets caught. You decide._ **

**_Xx_ **

  
  


-

  
  


Bea puts her phone down and snuggles into Debbie's side, settling into the warmth of her soft, sleeping form. 

 

Her mind wanders as the film muffles on in the background. If she's honest with herself, she does feel lucky. Really  _ really _ lucky. 

 

She never got to do the whole love-sick teenager thing, but she thinks this is as close as she will ever come to it. 

 

It's hard without an actual comparison, but she knows what she's feeling goes way beyond simple infatuation. And she feels ridiculous because she's only actually known Allie for two weeks, but Bea feels like she's known her for years. 

 

Harry seems like a distant nightmare, more smoke than substance now, surrounded as she is by light and…. _ love _ ?

 

Surely not. It's far too soon for that, seems ridiculous to even think it. 

 

But this feels so much more than just the normal elation at the beginning of a relationship. 

 

Bea’s not an idiot, she knows love at first sight is a ridiculous concept for children and people too consumed with stupid ideas of romance to realise the true ugliness of the world, but this makes her think that maybe, there could be a real world alternative. 

 

One where two people who have seen enough hate and anger for a lifetime can find something like safety with one another. 

 

Maybe. 

 

_ Or _ maybe she's just overtired. 

 

Bea closes her eyes and drifts on and out of sleep for a while, tries to turn off her brain, until the credits roll and Debbie stirs sleepily beside her. 

 

She walks a half-asleep Debbie down the hall, depositing her in bed before pulling the blanket up around her neck and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

She puts the house down for the night, the lights switching off behind her as she walks to her room. 

 

Bea flops down onto the bed, boneless and tired. If she stretches out, she can still feel the strain in her body from Allie’s not so gentle touches, that came after the initial, softer ones. 

 

With a momentous amount of effort, Bea pulls herself up to get ready for bed, smiling and frowning simultaneously at the string of bruises that she sees reflected in the mirror, slightly faded but still very visible, that Allie had left in her wake. 

 

She pulls on her night-shirt, not bothering with the pants before falling into bed again. 

 

She manages to find her phone before she loses herself to sleep, sending Allie a quick goodnight message, a little sad to not find one waiting for her. 

 

_ 10.35pm _

_ I'm off to bed babe, I can barely keep my eyes open. I hope you had a good night with the girls. I missed you a bit actually, do you think you might stay tomorrow if Debbie's ok with it? Talk in the morning, night x _

 

She's fast asleep before Allie’s goodnight message comes through a few minutes later. 

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told all you guys recently that you're the absolute best, and all your wonderful comments and kudos mean the world to me, because they do. Like I can't even tell you how much. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as per usual I'd absolutely love it if you want to stop by and let me know what you thought!
> 
> And hey, thank you again <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie does something nice for Bea and Allie meets Franky for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello amazing wonderful readers, I hope you've all had a great week. 
> 
> I'm very pleased to finally present the chapter with Allie and Franky's first meeting. I know a few you have been waiting for this so hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading ;)

-

 

Bea wakes with a strange weight on the edge of her bed, drawing the mattress down with it slightly, and a warm puff of breath on her cheek. 

 

She opens her eyes blearily to find Debbie almost nose to nose with her. 

 

“Morning sleepyhead, I made you breakfast,” Debbie says brightly. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you're really my child, do you know that? I don't know where you got the ability to be awake as soon as your eyes open, but it certainly wasn't me or your father,” Bea grumbles, voice rough from sleep. 

 

“Pancakes,” Debbie says happily, bouncing off the bed on her way back to the kitchen. “If you're not out here in five minutes I'm coming back to jump on the bed.”

 

Bea picks a pillow up and throws it gently towards the door, hitting the frame as Debbie dances out of the way. 

 

“When do you leave again?” Bea yells in her wake, smiling as she drags herself out of bed, pulling her robe on as she stumbles down the hallway. 

 

She's a little blown away by the sight waiting for her. 

 

Debbie has really made a morning of it. The table is set for the two of them, with freshly cut flowers resting in one of their vases in the middle. 

 

She sits down and Debbie deposits a glass of orange juice and a steaming cup of coffee down in front of her, which she gratefully accepts. 

 

“I text Franky yesterday and said you might be a bit late in this morning because I wanted to surprise you with one last breakfast together before things get crazy, I hope that's ok?”

 

“Of course it is,” Bea says softly. “Not that I don't appreciate it, but you didn't have to go to this much trouble.”

 

“I wanted to,” Debbie says from the kitchen as she dishes up their breakfast. “I thought it would be nice for us to have something to remember my last few days at home with, after everything else, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Bea says, reaching for Debbie's hand after she deposits the food in front of her. 

 

“Besides, I figured Allie would stay tonight and then it's Friday the day after, and we might not have another opportunity before I go. I know it's not much, but I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. I know most of your life hasn't been about you in your head, it's been about me, and I just wanted to do something to say I know, and I appreciate it, and I love you.”

 

She's not sentimental, at all, but she can't stop her eyes watering at Debbie's words. 

 

“Everything I've ever done is for you baby, but I didn't do it so you'd have to do anything back. And I know I haven't been perfect but I'm so happy we've had this time together, like we should have from the start. I love you too, more than you'll ever know, ok?”

 

Debbie just nods across the table, wiping quickly at a tear that manages to escape. 

 

“Ugh, this wasn't supposed to be a sad breakfast, it was supposed to be a happy one,” Debbie says with a watery smile. “So, what are we going to do with Allie tonight? Will she stay?” 

 

“Only if that's ok with you, I know she's excited just to come and see you for dinner.”

 

“Don't be silly, of course I want her to stay. That way we can all stay up late and tell stories about you.”

 

“That will not be happening, miss.”

 

“Ah you say that now, but you'll be no match for the two of us later,” Debbie says laughing through a mouthful of pancakes. 

 

“How on earth did I manage to find someone just as prepared to make fun of me as you, huh?”

 

“Just good luck I suppose,” Debbie says innocently, before smiling and pinching the last corner of food from Bea’s plate. 

  
  


-

  
  


She doesn't actually get an opportunity to check her phone until she's waiting in the line at the coffee shop, the morning had flown by once they'd cleaned up and gotten ready for the day. 

 

She's happily surprised to find a string of messages from Allie, both from last night and this morning. 

 

**_10.50pm_ **

**_Oh my god I'm so sorry babe, I've just managed to get my phone off the girls. They held it ransom until I told them some details about you. All good stuff, promise ;)_ **

 

**_10.53pm_ **

**_I'd love to come and stay tomorrow night but I totally understand if Debbie wants you to herself, just let me know. I'll come armed with way too much dessert for us either way._ **

 

**_11.03pm_ **

**_Bed time for me too. Hope you're not too lonely there without me, I know I could use a warm body tonight. Yours only, obviously. Sweet dreams beautiful, can't wait for tomorrow._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_8.30am_ **

**_Morning babe! Thank god Kaz didn't need me so early again this morning, it was nice to have a lie in. Hope you're having a great morning._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_8.45am_ **

**_Oh p.s let me know the details about tonight when you get a chance, I'm happy to pick dinner up on my way, or to pick you up or meet you at work too :)_ **

 

She types out a quick reply while she's waiting for her coffee. 

 

_ 10.03am _

_ Good morning, I hope you had a good night with the girls, teasing aside. Deb asked this morning if you'd stay, so we'd both love it if you could. One condition - the ‘picking on Bea’ game is off-limits…. _

 

_ 10.05am _

_ I've got the car today so I can either meet you at home or pick you up, whatever suits you. We can all decide on dinner once we get home, unless Deb has any special requests during the day. She made me breakfast this morning, was very sweet I'll tell you about it later. Have a good day x _

 

The reply comes through just as the barista hands her the takeaway cup, smiling when she recognises the name flash up on her phone. 

 

**_10.09am_ **

**_Are you sure? I'd absolutely love to stay if you're both sure that's ok. And I can get one of the girls to drop me off to the salon or your place after you're all done if that works?_ **

 

**_10.10am_ **

**_That's very sweet of her, I've got some pretty big boots to fill once she leaves, huh? I've gotta warn you, I'm not much of a chef but I can make a mean slice of toast ;) can't wait to see you later._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

She sends one last text letting Allie know she'll message her when she's almost finished tonight and they can decide what's easiest then, before heading into work. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Where are the goods?” Franky says as soon as she walks through the door. “That girl of yours promised me leftover pancakes.”

 

She laughs, tossing the Tupperware container across the counter which Franky collects neatly and pulls open, not bothering to heat them up before stuffing her face. 

 

“So,” Franky says around a mouthful of pancakes as she follows Bea out the back. “Have you defrosted enough to give me some details about the other night yet?”

 

“You know Franky, if I didn't think you were going to turn it around and take the piss out of me, I might actually be tempted to talk to you about it. Until then though, you'll get nothing.”

 

“Ugh,” Franky says, rolling her eyes as she shuts the door, giving them a bit of privacy. “What if I promise to be only half an asshole about it? You tell anyone though and I'll give you a slap myself.”

 

“Half an asshole gets half the details. Only if you promise not to run off and tell the girls everything I say,” Bea says eyeing her warily. 

 

“On my honour as a card-carrying lesbian,” Franky says begrudgingly, holding her hand over her heart. “By the way, is that what you are now?”

 

“I dunno,” Bea says shrugging. “I've been trying to work that out myself. 

 

“I mean vag is vag. It doesn't matter what you call yourself, it still tastes the same. Allie’s a full-blown les though, right?”

 

“Gross Franky,” Bea says frowning at her. “Yeah, she is. She said she's known she was….that she liked women since she was a teenager.”

 

“Is she one of those label nazi’s or is she cool that you don't know yet? I've dated a few ladies that wouldn't come near you unless you were a full man-hating lesbo.”

 

“Really?” Bea asks surprised. “I mean I'm sure she'd like to know what I was, but I don't really know myself. She seems pretty happy to let me figure it out in my own time though. I mean she knows I like her, and I guess that's enough for now.”

 

“So you did finally do it then?” Franky asks, interest piquing. 

 

Bea stops her with a firm hand raised. “If you start, I'm not going to tell you shit.”

 

“Yes, Prude Smith, I've got it,” Franky says rolling her eyes again. “Will you hurry up and get to the good stuff now?”

 

“Fine. We did it. Happy now?”

 

“Nuh-uh, no way Blondie. I'm behaving myself here, I want more than we did it. Details. Now.”

 

“Well we actually had a row and just about broke up before,” Bea says, filling her in on the details quickly. 

 

“Thank god you're boring and sappy,” Franky says when Bea finishes. “What happened then?”

 

“I'm not going to give you a play by play,” Bea says warningly. “We went up to mine and then it just sort of happened.”

 

“Both ways, or were you just a pillow princess?”

 

Bea frowns for a moment before the meaning of Franky's words trickle through. 

 

“No we both….I mean, it wasn't just a one-way thing.”

 

“And?” Franky says eagerly. 

 

“And what?”

 

“Did you like it, you idiot?”

 

“Well it's not like I had a very high bar for good sex, considering I don't think I've ever actually enjoyed it before but yeah, it was pretty amazing.”

 

“Good for you,” Franky says, leaning against the wall smirking slightly. 

 

“What, that's it? No teasing?”

 

“Everyone deserves to experience decent fucking, god knows the world is shit enough that we have to enjoy small mercies when we get them. If you tell anyone this I'll deny it forever, but I'm happy for you. I know you've been dealt a shitter hand than most, it's about time you had something good come to you. Or make you come, potato, potatoe.”

 

“I'll take that for the compliment I think you meant and I'll ignore the rest,” Bea says smiling wryly. 

 

“Good,” Franky says pushing off the wall. “Now, get out there and make me some money.”

  
  


-

  
  


The rest of the day passes in a blur, and it's past five when Bea finally gets a chance to text Allie. 

 

She flops down into a chair, exhausted, as the other girls file out leaving her with Franky. 

 

She's got a couple of messages waiting for her when she swipes her phone unlocked. 

 

**_12.30pm_ **

**_I'm having a very conservative lunch so we can stuff our faces tonight ;) Hope your day's going ok babe, can't wait to see you later._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_4.03pm_ **

**_I'm all done for the day beautiful. Let me know what suits you later, I can meet you at yours or get dropped off to the salon once you finish._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_4.06pm_ **

**_If you pick that second option we can make out a bit in the car before we go home and see Deb ;)_ **

 

She rolls her eyes at Allie's message but can't ignore the little jump of her stomach at her suggestion. It does seem like an awfully long time since they'd been alone together. 

 

_ 5.15pm _

_ I'm going to regret this I'm sure, but why don't you get dropped off to the salon if that's not too much of a hassle. Then you can help me pick up dinner. And maybe we can take the long way home if we have time…. _

 

The reply comes through almost immediately. 

 

**_5.17pm_ **

**_You'll be amazed what I can do with a fully reclined seat and ten minutes ;) I'm on my way, see you in a few. I'll text when I'm outside._ **

 

_ 5.19pm _

_ See you soon x _

 

Bea can hear Franky cashing up the till, and she tries to think of a way to slip out without Franky seeing her leave. 

 

Bea knows Franky will have to meet Allie eventually but if she can put it off for a few more days, she will. 

 

She cleans up and grabs her things as quickly and quietly as she can, and is about to sneak past Franky when she sees Allie jump out of a car and walk up to the entrance. 

 

The noise outside catches Franky's attention, and once she peers outside to spot the source of the noise she puts two and two together quickly. 

 

“Excellent,” Franky says smiling widely as she watches Bea’s slightly horrified look as Allie comes to the door. 

 

Bea beckons Allie though the door once she's close enough, figuring there's no way out of this now, other than to face it. 

 

Allie’s face breaks out into a wide smile from outside and Franky scoffs and makes a retching noise before she turns to Bea grinning, evidently about to enjoy this as much as Bea’s dreading it. 

 

Allie breezes into the salon and straight into Bea’s arms, eyes only for her. She feels Allie tug her close and press a firm but chaste kiss on her lips before she pulls away, turning to Franky with her hand out-stretched.

 

“You must be Franky, I’m Allie.”

 

Franky doesn’t move to extend her arm right away, just stands back and surveys Allie with a curious grin.

 

“How’d you know I’m Franky?”

 

“Come on? Tall, thin and hot, who else would you be? Plus, I think I could hear your inner bitch from outside”

 

“I’ve decked women for less than that, you know?”

 

“Now I  _ definitely _ know you’re Franky. And I’d like to see you try.”

 

Franky smirks before nodding in acceptance, holding out her hand to shake Allie’s finally.

 

“Touche. I can see why you like her Blondie. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“All terrible stuff I hope?”

 

“That’s about right. All about you dragging poor innocent Bea here off the straight and narrow.”

 

“That's funny, I think I heard you tried to do something similar once, lucky she's a big girl, huh?”

 

Franky laughs properly at that and Bea watches as her posture softens slightly. 

 

“Alright kid, put your dick away. What brings you to our fine neck of the woods anyway? I didn't think Bea would risk me meeting you any sooner than absolutely necessary. You two got a hot date or something?”

 

“Or something,” Bea says angling to wrap the conversation up before Franky says anything too offensive. “Want to head off?”

 

“You're not getting away that quick Smith, I might not get a chance to chat to young Allie here one-on-one on Saturday so I might as well make the most of this.”

 

“Franky….” Bea says exasperatedly. 

 

“It's ok babe,” Allie says softly beside her, threading their fingers together. 

 

Bea relaxes slightly at the contact and softens enough that Franky takes that as a sign to continue with her interrogation. 

 

“So,” Franky says seriously. “Firstly, what are your intentions with our recently separated Ms Smith, hmmm? It doesn't take a genius to see you're more than a bit younger than her, and that's a pretty swish pad she's got now. Not just in it for the ride are you?”

 

Bea cringes internally and watches as Allie’s expression turns slightly icy. She tightens her grip on Allie's hand slightly in apprehension. 

 

“I'm not a dead-beat. I pay my own way. Always have and always will, understand?”

 

Franky's eyes narrow as she takes in Allie’s hardened expression. 

 

“Good. Secondly, what is this to you? Just a quick root and boot, or are you in this for more?”

 

“That's enough,” Bea says growling. “Come on Allie, we’re leaving.”

 

“It's fine,” Allie says carefully, her feet planted firmly on the ground. “This isn't just some casual fuck, not to me at least. I'm in this for the long haul, as long as Bea will have me. Not that's it's really any of your business but we made things official over the weekend too. What else have you got?”

 

“Just one last thing. Bea and I have our ah…. _ differences _ shall we say, but she's still family. You fuck her over and I'll fuck you over, got it?”

 

“If I ever did anything to hurt her, I'll front up myself for a beating, alright? But I'm crazy about her, and hurting her is the last thing I ever want to do.”

 

“Well,” Franky says dusting her hands off. “Congratulations, you've officially got the Franky Doyle seal of approval.”

 

Allie doesn't budge immediately, she's still watching Franky carefully, like she's half expecting her to throw a punch. 

 

“Truce,” Franky says, smiling at Allies wariness. “Come on, did you really think I was going to let Bea go off with just anyone after the shit she's been through? I have a particular….skill….in bringing out people's true natures when I give them a hard time. You're alright Novak, don't worry I won't smack you, not unless you deserve it.”

 

Allie looks to Bea for a moment, checking in for some sort of verification that Franky is actually being genuine. 

 

“There are easier ways of finding out if someone has ulterior motives than baiting them into wanting to hit you,” Bea says, lightening the mood. 

 

“Yeah, but they're way less fun. Plus I kind of wanted to see you throw a punch. You look like you've got a good right hook on you. What do you say, we good?”

 

“Yeah we're good,” Allie says, finally smiling a little and moving to shake Franky's hand. “God, Bea wasn't kidding about you being an asshole.”

 

“Bea Smith,” Franky says, clutching at her chest dramatically. “You wound me.”

 

“Come off it Franky, you've heard me say way worse to your face.”

 

“True,” Franky says shrugging. “Right, well I for one don't want to spend any more time here when I could be at home banging my hot girlfriend on the kitchen bench, so I suggest we all leave so you two can do the same?”

 

“I'm more of a back-seat or couch girl myself,” Allie says perfectly innocently as she pulls Bea towards the door. 

 

“I knew I'd like you,” Franky says winking at Allie. “Happy fucking love-birds.”

 

“Disgusting Franky,” Bea says rolling her eyes at the same time Allie flashes Franky one of her more brilliant smiles and says “Night babe. I'll try not to wear her out too much for tomorrow.”

 

Franky's laughter follows them as they walk to the car and it's only once they're safety inside that Bea turns to Allie, her brow creased with worry. 

 

“I am so sorry. I thought you were further away, I was going to come out and meet you so Franky didn't see you at all.”

 

“Babe, it's totally fine,” Allie says easily, tracing the line of Bea’s jaw with her thumb. “I actually think it's kind of sweet in a fucked up way. She obviously cares a lot about you. Plus, it's not like you got off easy with Kaz. We're even now, at least.”

 

“True, but I'm still sorry. And for the record I never thought you were in it for anything else,” Bea says, a bit worried. 

 

“I know,” Allie says easily, smiling brightly back. “Hey, everyone else should be a breeze now though, right? We've done the daughter, and both stand-in parental figures. It's only easy ones left.”

 

“Oh,” Bea says, surprised. “You're right.”

 

“I for one think that calls for a little celebration,” Allie says grinning wickedly, winding her fingers into the loose strands of Bea’s hair. 

 

“What kind of celebration?”

 

“I dunno, maybe the type where you let me get you off in the car? I wasn't kidding about the whole back-seat thing you know.”

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have I told you all lately how much I ADORE and appreciate all your comments? Because I do. Each and every single one of them. 
> 
> I'd love you to stop by and let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if you liked Franky and Allie's first meeting!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea find it harder to keep their hands off each other than they had initially anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful wonderful readers, 
> 
> I hope you've all had a brilliant week.
> 
> Honestly, I've been all consumed by writing for another fandom this week (cough, holtzbert, cough) and I was going to post this as I had it BUT I thought, you know what, it's christmas and I'll risk being exhausted tomorrow to keep writing and make the ending a bit more satisfying for you all, because 'tis the season and all that.
> 
> You'll see what I mean. 
> 
> Enjoy x

-

 

_“I for one think that calls for a little celebration,” Allie says grinning wickedly, winding her fingers into the loose strands of Bea’s hair._

 

_“What kind of celebration?”_

 

_“I dunno, maybe the type where you let me get you off in the car? I wasn't kidding about the whole back-seat thing you know.”_

 

-

 

Bea opens her mouth to argue that there are probably more sensible places to do what Allie’s suggesting, but before she can utter one word, Allie’s lips are on hers and her argument dissolves immediately.

 

She's surprised at how much she's missed this, kissing Allie. It's only been a day and she **had** gone a good twenty years without any kind of intimacy, but now she has a taste for it Bea can't help but feel anything other than _hungry_.

 

She doesn't waste any time pulling Allie closer to her by the collar of her jacket and Allie responds immediately, pushing her tongue into Bea’s mouth.

 

They grab at each other roughly across the console, pulling haphazardly at clothes, both trying to put hands on bare skin without actually taking anything off.

 

Allie gets there first, slipping her hand under Bea’s shirt to palm at her breast while Bea settles for winding her hands into Allie’s hair, pulling roughly.

 

“God, I've missed you,” Allie pants when they break. “It's only been like a day, how is it possible that I want you so badly when I had so much of you like, yesterday?”

 

“I don't know,” Bea gasps back, moaning when Allie slides her hand underneath her bra and rolls her nipple between her fingers. “I don't know but I feel it too.”

 

Allie sighs at finally making some sort of half-decent contact with Bea’s body, and dives back in to kiss her.

 

It's not soft or romantic, it's hot and heavy, and Bea thinks she might just self-combust if Allie doesn't touch her soon.

 

Allie must have a similar idea because before Bea knows it, she's being pulled awkwardly onto Allie’s lap in the passenger seat.

 

Once she's there, it's much easier for Bea to properly touch Allie, and her hands find Allie’s hips almost instantly, pulling them together, desperate for some sort of contact.

 

Allie’s hands move quickly to the buckle of her jeans, fingers flipping the button open easily.

 

“I can't believe I'm about to have sex in a car,” Bea laughs against Allie’s neck.

 

“I can't believe you're letting me have sex with you in a car,” Allie laughs back, as her hand finally slips beneath the waist of Bea’s pants.

 

Their moans get lost together when Allie finally touches her, and Bea falls against Allie’s chest, her teeth settling roughly into the fabric over Allie’s shoulder to stop from making too much noise.

 

“Jesus,” Allie whispers against Bea’s neck when her fingers find Bea slippery wet for her.

 

Allie _just_ starts settling into a rhythm as Bea bucks her hips against Allie’s hand, when the worst thing Bea could ever imagine might possibly happen in this situation, happens.

 

They're jolted roughly out of their haze of lust by a harsh knocking on the window and they both jump, the position of Allie’s hand thankfully hidden by the closeness of their bodies as Franky looks down at them, looking highly amused.

 

“Oi, no fucking in my parking lot.” Franky says, not sounding the least bit serious or sorry.

 

Bea just drops her head onto Allie’s shoulder, horrified as Bea feels Allie laugh underneath her.

 

“What can I say.” Allie says through the glass smiling widely. “Can't keep my hands off her, can I?”

  


-

  


They manage to collect dinner and get home with relatively little incident, although it takes a while for the pink to fade from Bea’s cheeks.

 

The worst part is she's not even sure what she's madder about, Franky catching them, or Frankie interrupting them.

 

Allie just thinks the whole thing is utterly hilarious, smiling the whole way back to her apartment.

 

“Come on babe,” Allie says as they're walking through the door with arms weighed down by dinner and dessert. “It could have been a **lot** worse and you know it.”

 

Bea just rolls her eyes as she deposits the bags on the counter and sets about organising plates for dinner.

 

Debbie walks through the door a few minutes later, smiling at the already set table laden with far too many takeaway containers.

 

Bea and Allie are standing in the kitchen side by side, taking the first sips of the wine Allie had brought with her when she walks in, greeting them both with a quick head nod.

 

“Alright,” Debbie says eyeing the food hungrily. “I'm starving.”

 

She walks to the kitchen, kissing Bea on the cheek before disappearing off down the hall to change.

 

“Oh, hello by the way,” Debbie throws behind her when she's half way down the corridor.

 

She's back in a few minutes, and sits down to join Bea and Allie at the table. Debbie takes the head of their small table with Bea and Allie on each side.

 

As soon as they sit down Bea feels a bare foot brush up against the calf of her jean-clad leg, and as discreetly as possible tries to send a warning glance to Allie.

 

It's totally lost though, Allie’s face nothing but neutral as she talks to Debbie about what courses she's chosen for Uni.

 

“I actually thought I'd give law a crack, if I get past first year,” Debbie says between mouthfuls of food. “It's pretty competitive but if I'm good enough I'd love to do something to do with families and kids and abuse, you know?”

 

“Wow, you must be a pretty smart cookie then?” Allie says sounding impressed.

 

“You'd better believe it,” Bea says warily. “Far too clever for her own good, this one.”

 

They pass the time over dinner easily, the conversation flowing naturally between the three of them as Allie asks Debbie about where she’s going to live, and Allie gives her a few tips about having to share her space with someone who isn’t a family member.

 

“If you leave something in the fridge that you want to count on being there later, always leave a note on it. Even if it’s on your shelf. Make it big and unmissable, and if it’s something _really_ good, make that note aggressive. Trust me. Threaten grandparents, pets, whatever you have to if it’ll make them leave the last bit of your cheese alone.”

 

Debbie smiles widely before looking to Bea to see her reaction.

 

“You will _absolutely_ not be doing that,” Bea says, raising her eyebrows warningly at Debbie before scowling at Allie. “And **you** , will stop giving my daughter ideas to lead her astray.”

 

“Don’t worry Mum,” Debbie says earnestly, taking Bea’s hand. “I don’t need any ideas, I’ve got plenty myself.”

 

Bea just frowns, throwing her napkin at Debbie across the table as she pushes her plate away.

 

“You two are going to give me an aneurism, I swear.”

 

“If we haven’t managed before now, I don’t think anything from here on out is going to do it Mum.”

 

“I know, it’s just, you’ll be _so_ far away. And if anything ever goes wrong….”

 

“I’ll only be a phone call or plane ride away, right Allie?”

 

“You got it babe,” Allie says, agreeing with Debbie before turning back to Bea. “And I’ll probably be right beside you to tell you that you’re overreacting, and that Debbie is a _very_ capable young woman and will be perfectly fine.”

 

“Ugh,” Bea says huffing. “If I’d known you two were going to team up against me, I would never have messaged you in the first place.”

 

“Yes you would have,” Allie says confidently, standing up to collect their plates.

 

“Uh-uh,” Debbie says quickly, taking the plates out of Allie’s hands. “You’re the visitor, I’ll clean up.”

 

Bea watches her move easily around the kitchen, tidying up and putting together dessert at the same time as the two of them watch her from the table.

 

Allie slides her hand across the table to link her fingers between Bea’s.

 

“Hey,” Allie says gently, gesturing to Debbie. “Look. She’s going to be _just_ fine.”

  


-

  


The three of them curl up on the couch soon after, the coffee table laden with bowls of popcorn, chocolate and other candy Allie had insisted on buying at the supermarket.

 

“I hope I can eat as much crap as you, and still look _that_ good when I'm your age,” Debbie says enviously as she watches Allie scoop up the bag of m &m’s and pour an enormous heap into her hand.

 

“I wouldn't count on it,” Bea says eyeing Allie with a similar look. “I think her metabolism is a one-off.”

 

Allie just smiles cheekily as she settles into Bea’s right side, while Debbie stretches out on her left.

 

They watch something simple and sappy with a plot twist they pick in the first five minutes, but Allie and Debbie laugh at every single stupid joke, and Bea doesn't think she's ever been happier.

 

There's a lull about half way through, and Bea gets up to make herself a cup of tea while Allie and Debbie chat quietly on the couch.

 

They're trying to keep their voices low, either so she can't hear or to try and keep from spoiling the movie, Bea can't tell, but they're just loud enough for her to hear what they're saying.

 

“Thanks so much for inviting me over tonight. I know how much this last week means to be able to spend it with your Mum, but I'm really glad I could hang out with you guys too.”

 

“Thanks for coming, I know this probably isn't your idea of a fun night just but I'm glad you're here too. For me and for mum. She likes you alot you know?”

 

“Are you kidding? Junk food _and_ trying to get a rise out of your mum? Couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening if I tried.”

 

“True,” Debbie says laughing softly.

 

“Hey,” Allie says hesitantly. “Did you mean that? That your mum likes me?”

 

“Duh,” Debbie says dead-pan. “Can't you tell?”

 

“Well yeah, I think so but I uh….I'm pretty mad about her. I guess I just wanted to check that I was reading things right, from the person who knows her the best.”

 

“Here's the thing about mum, right? She's like a brick wall normally. You don't get _anything_ from her; good, bad or ugly. But the last few weeks, she's been so different. _Good_ different. Happy. And that's **all** you.”

 

Allie takes a huge, shuddering sigh in response, and Debbie pats her arm consolingly.

 

“You guys are perfect for each other. And you're disgustingly cute. Like, I can't even tell you how happy I am that I'm not going to be under this roof during your little honeymoon period. But seriously, I've been worried about going and leaving mum here. I almost changed universities because I didn't want her to be alone, or to slide back into her old life and get mixed up with some asshole just because she was lonely. But then she spilt coffee all over you and really, I don't think I've ever been more relieved in my life. I know you will, but promise me you'll take care of her ok?”

 

“Promise.” Allie says, squeezing Debbie's hand softly. “And _you_ promise to go away and act like a teenager for a while, huh? Stop worrying about stuff you're far too young to be worrying about. I'll look after her for the both of us.”

 

Debbie just smiles a small easy smile at Allie, her head falling gently onto the back of the couch, and Bea watches as she breathes a deep sigh of her own, the worries finally lifting off her shoulders.

 

Bea walks back over to the couch slowly, but they seem to be done talking, both gazes now fixed on the tv again.

 

She slides in between the two of them, and Allie smiles cheekily as she immediately lifts the hot cup from between Bea’s hands.

 

“Knew you'd make hot chocolate and not tea,” she says quietly into Bea’s ear.

 

Bea just smirks in response, threading her arm underneath the blankets to rest on Allie’s thigh.

 

Allie snuggles further into Bea’s side, dropping one hand to thread through Bea’s fingers where they sit on her leg.

 

Bea feels Allie sweep her thumb over the top of her knuckles and Bea just closes her eyes, letting the peace of their company wash over her.

  


-

  


They've almost made it through the entirety of the movie without doing anything untoward when the film manages to go out with a bang, and present them with one of the dirtier sex scenes Bea’s ever seen before.

 

Debbie is fast asleep, draped over the shoulder of the couch, _thank god,_ so Bea’s spared that embarrassment, but she feels Allie’s hand tighten on her leg about halfway through.

 

She's actually a little surprised because while it is reasonably racy, it's still between a man and a woman so she's surprised that Allie’s even reacting to it.

 

Allie seems to read her mind and she leans in to whisper so softly that Bea almost misses it.

 

“It's not that _that's_ doing it for me, trust me. It's sitting next to you for two hours with your hand on my leg knowing I can't do a damn thing about it.”

 

Bea looks over to Debbie's sleeping form, her eyes crinkles with worry before Allie leans in again.

 

“Don't worry, I'll keep my hands to myself. For now.”

 

It takes every ounce of Bea’s self control not to react, but try as she might she can't stop her hand tightening around Allie’s leg.

 

“Try and keep it together, Smith. Can't be long to go now.”

 

The last fifteen minutes are absolute torture, and Bea doesn't know what's worse; waiting knowing that Allie looks about ready to tear her clothes off, or knowing that Debbie will still be in the house, regardless.

 

She credits start to roll and she leans over to Debbie, shaking her awake, gently prompting her to head off to bed.

 

She gives Allie a sleepy wave and a thumbs up mumbling something about debriefing in the morning, and then she's gone and Bea hears the soft click of her door in the otherwise silent house.

 

She's standing in the kitchen, having walked Debbie out of the room. Allie’s still in the lounge where she finished folding the blanket over the arm of the couch before turning to Bea, a perfectly innocent look on her face as she runs her hand along the seam of the couch.

 

“So,” Allie says, casually as she saunters over to Bea. “On a scale of one to ten, how heavy a sleeper is Debbie?”

 

“About a twelve. Thank god.”

 

“I don't know, I thought we could play a game? See how quiet we can be if we _really_ have too.”

 

She's in front of Bea now, and her hands wind themselves around her waist, sliding under her shirt to touch bare skin.

 

“Hmmm, and what kind of game did you have in mind where we need to be quiet? Hide and seek, maybe?”

 

“I was thinking something with a bit more akin to skin contact. But if that's what you want….?”

 

“You think you're so funny, huh?”

 

“Hilarious.” Allie says, but her eyes aren't soft anymore, they're black and hungry. “Can I rip your clothes off you yet?”

  


-

  


They take their time.

 

The urgency and hesitation of the first is gone, and all that’s left is them.

 

Their clothes fall away slowly, and they don’t speak a word as they shed the troubles of their past with each item.

 

Allie moves her hands so slowly down Bea’s body that she thinks she might scream, but Allie breathes into her neck, reminding her of the desperate need to be quiet, and Bea bites down into Allie’s shoulder instead.

 

Allie holds her hand over Bea’s mouth, muffling her moan when she pushes into her for the first time, and it’s lucky really, because it’s _so_ good and _so_ slow that Bea thinks her voice would have echoed through the house if she’d been able to utter it.

 

She bows her body off the bed, pushing up into Allie, skin to skin, as Allie moves her fingers curling them _just_ so with every stroke, sending shivers through Bea’s whole body.

 

It's the hardest thing she's ever had to do to keep quiet, but Allie’s voice is soft at her neck, urging her on.

 

“ _Sshhhhh_ _babe, ssshhhhh_. That's it.”

 

Bea’s fingers curl into the hair at the base of Allie’s neck and she holds them together, can't stop biting her lip as she watches Allie’s eyes, her pupils growing blacker and blacker as she loses herself.

 

At some stage Bea becomes vaguely aware of Allie sliding her leg between Bea’s, and the next minute she feels Allie move against her thigh, obviously desperate for some sort of friction and Bea almost passes out when she realises how _wet_ Allie is.

 

She wants to badly to reach down between them, pull Allie towards the abyss with her, but it's all she can do to remember to keep breathing.

 

Instead, she drops her hands to Allie’s hips and pulls her down, trying to help create some sort of contact for the younger woman against her quad muscle.

 

The second she pushes up with her thigh and pulls down with her hands, Allie’s head drops to Bea’s shoulder and she bites down hard in turn, trying desperately to smother the sound.

 

Bea hisses at the contact but moans the next second as Allie’s tongue sweeps out, soothing over the mark.

 

“ _Jesus_ , you could have warned me,” Allie husks as she grounds down on Bea’s leg. “You're lucky that wasn't a _lot_ louder.”

 

“Sorry, you just looked like you needed something,” Bea gasps as Allie’s fingers curve inside her again. “ _God_ , Allie.”

 

She's moving more restlessly now, almost impatiently against Allie’s hand. Allie must understand immediately because her pace increases relentlessly and she shifts her hand slightly, so her palm brushes over Bea’s clit roughly with each push of her hand.

 

She pulls more desperately at Allie, who is moving slower and deeper against Bea’s leg in turn, before leaning up to bite the lobe of Allie’s ear.

 

“I'm _so_ close.”

 

“I know,” Allie says smirking down at Bea when she pulls away.

 

She drops her mouth to Bea’s chest, drawing a nipple between her lips and the wave _finally_ breaks, and Bea’s whole body starts to shudder underneath Allie’s.

 

By some otherworldly act of concentration, Allie manages to keep moving against Bea as she stretches out Bea’s orgasm, and when Bea comes a second time, Allie falls with her.

 

They both collapse against each other, utterly exhausted, and Bea brings her hands up to sweep the hair away from Allie’s face.

 

“Did you just….?” Bea asks once her breath slows.

 

“Couldn't you tell?” Allie asks curiously, smiling.

 

“Yeah but, I guess I didn't know you could. Without hands or….something else, I guess?”

 

“Honestly, I think I could have just about come from watching you alone, but I couldn't help myself. Sorry.”

 

“God, don't be sorry that was….I mean, I uh….I _liked_ watching you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well in _that_ case,” Allie says grinning slyly. “Have I got a treat for you.”

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all wonderful and I know I say it every week, but you continue to leave me amazing, beautiful comments each week which I ADORE, so I hope you know how much they continue to mean to me. 
> 
> I never, ever get tired or cease to be amazed waking up the morning after I post and seeing all the lovely comments, it's just the best so THANK YOU.
> 
> That being said, if you'd like, stop by and let me know what you thought of that wee early xmas present.
> 
> ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea continue to act like teenagers the morning after their sleep-over, and Debbie takes them out for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers,
> 
> I hope you've all had a fab week.
> 
> I didn't mean to, but I've come bearing more non g-rated treats. Whoops?
> 
> Enjoy :)

-

 

_“God, don't be sorry that was….I mean, I uh….I **liked** watching you.” _

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

_“Well in **that** case,” Allie says grinning slyly. “Have I got a treat for you.” _

  
  
-

 

Bea watches Allie get herself off, and it's possibly the hottest thing she's ever seen.  

 

She thought she might have been embarrassed, could feel her cheeks reddening as she watched Allie push away from Bea so she could see _more_ , Allie’s hand falling between her own legs, but it never came.

 

Allie did.

 

And then they both did.

 

But to Bea’s amazement, no embarrassment.

 

“Will you do that for me again?” Bea asks as she pulls Allie towards her, desperate to feel her again.

 

“Anything. I'll do _anything_ for you,” Allie moans in return as she slides her hand up the inside of Bea’s thigh, again.

 

-

 

It's a miracle they manage to keep the noise down, although they almost lose it more than once, biting on their own lips or smothering each other’s moans with desperate hands.

 

They fall asleep, their bodies bare and their limbs entwined, in the early hours of the morning.

 

Bea knows they'll both be utterly exhausted when they wake but she couldn't care less, nothing has ever been worth it more than the woman she lays tangled with now.

 

-

 

Bea wakes before Allie in the morning, smiling as she slowly stretches out to find Allie lying half on top of her with an arm possessively draped over Bea’s waist.

 

She lays still for a few minutes, relishing the feel of Allie’s body over hers before she extracts herself carefully and pads over to the bathroom.

 

She catches the sight of herself in the mirror and smiles at the near stranger staring back at her.

 

This Bea is light, her straight hair flowing over her shoulder softly. Her body is lean and strong and covered in marks and bites, but she's never been happier for them.

 

She flicks the shower on, stepping under the spray before it warms, her body breaking out in goose bumps.

 

She wets her hair, running shampoo through it before closing her eyes against the running water as she rinses it out.

 

She hears the door open but she can't open her eyes just yet so strains her hearing against the noise of the water.

 

Allie's voice carries easily across the room, and she can hear it getting closer as she imagines Allie walking towards her.

 

“Well, aren't you a sight?”

 

Allie’s voice is husky and low from sleep and overuse last night, and Bea doesn't think she's ever heard anything sexier.

 

“Room in there for me?” Allie asks uncertainly, and Bea wipes the shampoo from her eyes so she can watch as Allie leans against the unframed glass panel.

 

She looks beautiful and soft, shy even, and Bea smiles as she holds her hand out, pulling a still naked Allie under the water with her.

 

“Morning,” she whispers, her own voice rough too.

 

“Hi,” Allie says sweetly, smiling back at her as Bea’s arms settle around her waist.

 

“How did you sleep?”

 

“Better than I think I have in my life. You?”

 

“Same,” Bea admits. “Feels like we slept for days, not a few hours. I thought I'd be exhausted today.”

 

“Me too. Worth it though, aye?”

 

“God yes.”

 

Allie leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Bea’s lips before she reaches past Bea for the shampoo.

 

“Let me?” Bea offers.

 

“Yes please,” Allie says happily, handing the bottle to Bea.

 

They're of a similar height so it's easy for Bea to move behind Allie, work her hands up in a lather, her hands sweeping over Allie’s scalp. She scratches her nails lightly, earning her a few low moans.

 

“Careful,” Allie warns. “If you keep going like that, I'm going to need to stay in here longer.”

 

“So what? We've got time.”

 

Allie relents in a second, falling backwards against Bea’s chest once the water runs clear and Bea moves her hands down Allie’s body again.

 

They slide between her legs, find Allie already soaking in spite of the water of the shower.

 

She leans back fully into Bea’s chest as one arm fixes around Allie’s waist, holding her steady, as the other strokes firm lines between her thighs.

 

“Jesus Bea.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Yes. Yes, good.”

 

The angles not quite right, and she can only sweep her fingers against Allie’s entrance but it doesn’t matter.

 

One of Allie’s hands grips like an iron vice on Bea’s arm around her waist, and the other flies up to Bea’s neck as she twists slightly in Bea’s arms so she can crash their mouths together.

 

“I’m not going to last long,” Allie pants as they part, gasping for air.

 

“Don’t hold out on my account,” Bea says as she leans down and in for another kiss.

 

It happens only a few seconds after that, Bea feels Allie’s grip grow tighter and tighter as her legs shake beneath her.

 

Allie comes with a quick gasp, the moan stuck in her throat, and Bea holds her tight to her as the waves pass over her.

 

“Good fucking morning to me,” Allie laughs as she collapses boneless in Bea’s arms.

 

-

 

Eventually they do drag themselves out of the shower, but it's not before they add even more marks over each other's body.

 

Bea looks slightly horrified at her reflection in the mirror when they do finally step out.

 

“Christ, Allie. How am I going to hide all these?”

 

“Hey,” she says smiling, standing next to Bea in a towel, her hands running over her own neck and collarbone. “I think we're pretty even, don't you?”

 

Bea breaks out in a grin, but does have the mind to at least look a little guilty. She hadn't realised how rough she had been herself.

 

“We look like teenagers,” she laughs, reaching for the hairdryer.

 

“I kind of love it,” Allie says cheekily. “It's so hot looking at you and knowing you're all mine. And that I did that to you.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Bea says honestly. “For now though, put a scarf on so Debbie doesn't have any more ammo than she already has, hmmm?”

 

-

 

Debbie's waiting for them in the kitchen when they walk down the hallway, fingers linked loosely together.

 

“Morning,” she says smiling as her eyes drop to their hands. “Firstly, thank you for keeping the noise down. As your only child I appreciate it. And secondly, I thought we could all go out for breakfast. I haven't been to your coffee shop yet and I thought it might be nice to visit where you two lovebirds met before I leave.”

 

“Sounds like a plan kid,” Bea says warmly as she grabs her things for the day.

 

Allie moves to collect her own things before Bea halts her, smiling a shy little smile.

 

“Don't take it all now if you don’t need it. You’ll be back tomorrow night, if not tonight. Right?”

 

“Sure?” Allie asks quietly, her eyes bright.

 

“Lord knows she’ll just be sitting here like a lovesick puppy if you’re apart for more than a few hours,” Debbie finishes for them, smirking at the dumb looks mirrored on their faces.

 

“Plus,” Debbie adds, “We've got to try and plan this dinner for Saturday night either tonight or tomorrow and as co-host I'll expect some excellent input.”

 

“Co-host?” Allie asks hesitantly.

 

“Come off it you two, the sooner you admit Allie’s basically going to become a live-in guest the second I leave, the better.”

 

Bea panics for a second, worried Debbie's easy attitude might come on too strong and scare Allie off, but Allie’s laugh fills the room a second later and Bea can breathe again.

 

“Not worried about breaking the ice are you, trouble?” Allie replies easily. “I'll be here as often as your mum will have me. She'll probably need a break for a while though, you're such hard work after all. She's probably exhausted.”

 

Debbie laughs easily and pushes at Allie’s shoulder as she grabs her things to leave.

 

“I'm starving, feed me,” she says pathetically to Bea as Bea laughs and pushes the two of them out the door in front of her.

 

-

 

They find a good seat despite the morning rush, and the waitress smiles when she comes over to the table, evidently recognizing Bea and Allie.

 

Debbie deliberates for exactly one minute before she orders the largest breakfast on the menu, which the waitress opens her mouth to question before Bea beats her to it.

 

“Yes, she probably already knows how big it is, and yes, she will most likely eat it all.”

 

The waitress just laughs before taking Allie and Bea’s orders and heading over to process them.

 

“What was that smile for?” Debbie asks curiously once the waitress is out of earshot.

 

“She was here the day your mother up-ended her coffee on me. She was the one that I managed to convince to pass my number on for me after Bea ran out the door, possibly never to be seen again,” Allie says by way of an explanation.

 

“Ugh, I know I’ve said it before but you two are so disgusting. It’s like a freaking romantic comedy or something,” Debbie says laughing.

 

“Don’t worry babe, I’m sure you’ll have your own disgustingly sappy love story to tell one day too,” Allie says cheekily.

 

“Ugh, no thanks. Boys are dumb.”

 

“I know, why do you think I ditched them years ago?”

 

“Maybe you’re onto something there,” Debbie says, looking at Bea in an attempt to wind her up.

 

“I don’t mind who you end up with baby, as long as they treat you well.”

 

“Good god,” Debbie says aghast. “I don’t know what you’ve done with the real Bea Smith, but this one is starting to creep me out.”

 

“I think it’s called being happy?” Allie says with a laugh as she winds her fingers through Bea’s on top of the table.

 

It’s funny really. A month or so ago, Bea would never have imagined she would be at a point of comfort in herself where she was perfectly comfortable holding hands with someone, a woman no less, in public, and yet here she is.

 

She scrunches her face up at Allie as Debbie rolls her eyes and looks down at her phone, looking up a second later when the waitress comes back with their food.

 

She smiles as she looks down at Bea and Allie’s joint hands, before depositing the biggest cooked breakfast Bea has ever seen down in front of Debbie.

 

“I hope you’re hungry,” she says dubiously.

 

“Ravenous,” Debbie replies, her eyes lighting up at the mountain of food.

 

She looks up at the waitress as she unfolds the napkin, placing it over her lap.

 

“You’re about to see something _really_ special,” she laughs as she picks up her knife and fork.

 

-

 

The rest of their breakfast passes easily, with Allie asking a Debbie a bit more about her impending move and what the rest of her friends are doing.

 

Bea just sits back for most of it, enjoying watching the easy conversation between the two of them.

 

To Allie and the waitresses immense surprise, although not to Bea’s, Debbie polishes off the enormous amount of food in record time.

 

As they get ready to leave talk turns to the Debbie’s farewell party in the weekend.

 

“So, how many of the girls do you want to invite?” Bea asks Debbie.

 

“I dunno, not heaps. Just a few of my closest friends. I’m keener to get to say goodbye to the ladies from the salon and spend time with you guys to be honest. I’ll see most of the others once we get all settled in at school anyway.”

 

“Well we’ve got plenty of room, so just let me know how many by tomorrow and we can make sure we’ve got enough food to feed you all. Which might need to be a truckload judging by how much you just ate.”

 

“I didn’t even know girls could eat that much,” Allie says impressed, draining the last sip of her coffee.

 

They gather their things to leave, and Allie disappears off to the till to pay before Bea can get in front of her.

 

“Uh-uh, my treat. Please?” Allie says to Bea as she follows her up regardless.

 

“Allie, come on. I’m not going to let you pay for the hideous amount of food that kid of mine just inhaled.”

 

“You paid for dinner last night, please?”

 

Bea can see she’s not going to win the battle so she sighs heavily and moves to stand back with Debbie.

 

She watches as the waitress smiles at their interaction before turning to serve Allie.

 

She doesn’t think the waitress means for Bea to hear her, as noisy as it is in the cafe, but she can just make out what she says to Allie as she charges their order through.

 

“So, she text you back then?”

 

“I know, can you believe it?” Allie says laughing softly as she keys in her card details.

 

“It reads like a bloody rom-com you realise?” the waitress laughs back.

 

“Yeah, trust me, I know. I feel that friggin’ lucky.”

 

“It’s sweet. God knows we could all use a bit of cheese in our lives. I wish the two of you luck.”

 

“Thanks. You know what though? Something tells me we’re not actually going to need it.”

 

Allie turns at that, shaking her head when the waitress offers her the receipt.

 

She walks over to Bea, winding their fingers together as she pulls them towards the door.

 

“I mean it you know,” she says in passing as Bea holds the door open for her before they head towards Debbie, who’s already waiting by the car.

 

“What?” Bea asks.

 

“Luck. I don’t think we need it.”

 

-

 

Bea drops Debbie off for her last day at work before dropping Allie off at the office space Kaz has rented out to run her different operations from.

 

It’s actually in a much nicer part of town than Bea was expecting and when Allie gestures to one of the grander buildings on the street to stop outside of, she raises her eyebrow in concern.

 

“What did you say Kaz did again?” She asks, slightly suspiciously.

 

“Not what you’re thinking,” Allie says wryly, picking up on Bea’s insinuation immediately.

 

“I didn’t say a thing,” Bea says innocently, trying to backtrack slightly.

 

“It might not all be strictly squeaky clean, but she doesn’t take advantage of any of the girls,” Allie says defensively.

 

“Hey, I was kidding. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so nice,” Bea says, reaching for Allie’s hand.

 

“Sorry,” Allie says frowning. “I just get used to everyone thinking that, it’s a bit of an automatic reaction.”

 

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have joked. It looks like a nice place though. Shame you have to spend so much time out doing chores, aye?”

 

“Don’t I know it,” Allie says regretfully. “It’s ok though, I don’t get sent to do crap jobs anywhere near as much as I did when I first started. The girls who were here when I started have all moved off to better stuff now, proper office jobs, so I pretty much have my pick of what I get to do and what I get the others to do. Apart from the things that Kaz wants me to do personally though, like visiting those assholes that don't pay.”

 

“Wow, I didn't realise how far up her little hierarchy you were,” Bea says impressed.

 

“Oh yeah,” Allie says scoffing. “I'm a veritable top dog when Kaz is away. Not.”

 

“It sounds like you are though. You should be proud of that, Allie. I think you underestimate how far you've managed to come with sweet fuck all behind you. I'm impressed, honestly.”

 

“You're just saying that because I got you off last night,” Allie says, deflecting the compliment.

 

“Oi, none of that,” Bea says rolling her eyes. “If I have to learn to take a compliment, so do you.”

 

“Ugh, that's no fun,” Allie says scowling slightly. “Can I get a pass because I've never had enough to know how to deal with them?”

 

“If you do, I do too,” Bea replies, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Not a chance,” Allie says smirking back. “You ignore mine and I'll just make them come thicker and faster.”

 

“You're impossible, you know that right?”

 

“Don't act like it's not a turn on,” Allie says, pulling Bea to her from across the console.

 

“Just about everything you do is a turn on,” Bea says slightly grumpily, but the pretence is lost when she can't stop the smile creeping at the corner of her lips.

 

“Do you think it's any different for me?” Allie asks with a wry smile. “I've never been so hot for such mundane shit in my life. Like how do you make hot chocolate sexy, for gods sake?”

 

“I reckon I could probably make that sexier if I tried,” Bea says, trying to give Allie a taste of her own medicine.

 

“Stop, right now. I'm already a bit late and I don't think Kaz will take ‘banging my girlfriend in her car’ as an excuse.”

 

“Oh, we’re not very good when the tables are turned, are we?” Bea asks amused. “I'll have to remember that.”

 

“Don't you dare,” Allie says, reaching into the back to grab her handbag before she pulls Bea in for a quick kiss.

 

It couldn't be more out of character, but Bea’s _so_ pleased to have finally caught Allie off-guard on something she's normally so cool about that she can't help winding her fingers into Allie’s hair, deepening the kiss as she pushes her tongue into Allie’s mouth.

 

Allie responds immediately, although Bea does catch the growl in her throat when she realises what Bea’s doing.

 

The kiss turns slow and deep and Allie is the first one to pull away, tugging at Bea’s jacket as she does so.

 

“I'm going to get you back for that Bea Smith. You're not going to know what's hit you.”

 

“I can't _wait_ ,” Bea replies, putting an inflection on the final word and dropping her voice a few notes.

 

Allie just narrows her eyes, the frustration showing on her face as she tries to ignore the way Bea’s looking at her.

 

“Oh my god, you're going to kill me,” Allie says sounding slightly out of breath as she throws the door of the car open, pausing before she leaves to kiss Bea quickly on the cheek.

 

“Have a good day babe,” Bea calls out to Allie and she looks over her shoulder, scowling when she sees Bea blowing her a kiss goodbye.

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you have to listen to me saying the same thing every week but your kudos and comments absolutely make my day. 
> 
> I LOVE them and I think you're all brilliant and amazing so please don't be shy, stop in and say hi if you enjoyed this.
> 
> x


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea gives Allie something to plan for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers!
> 
> I hope you have all had an excellent week and you're all well into your various merriments and holiday celebrations.
> 
> I thought I'd post this a day early because tomorrow (Sunday and normal update day) is christmas day in NZ so I'll be too full of food to do anything. 
> 
> I wasn't going to post at all this week because I figured so many of you would be busy with family and celebrations, but then remembered that sometimes that's the time when we all need the *most* distracting, so here we are.
> 
> This is a little bit of a filler chapter/Bea introspective but I hope you still all enjoy.
> 
> x

-

 

Bea sits there for a few minutes after she watches Allie walk inside.

 

She still can't believe how much she's changed in such a short time, due in large part to Allie.

 

Obviously she must have had some sort of internal capacity for it, or all of Allie’s patience and encouragement would have come to nothing, no matter how gentle or slow they took things, but it still makes her head spin.

 

A few short weeks ago she was a lonely single mother, fresh out of one of the most abusive relationships the judge that handled their case had ever seen and _now_ , now she’s in the (albeit early) stages of what she thinks will be a serious relationship with a woman ten years younger than her.

 

And she's never been happier.

 

She feels like she's been given an entirely new lease on life, like starting over in a video game only this is real.

 

Not only has Allie easily taken everything in her stride that exists in Bea’s present; Debbie, her lack of knowledge of all things gay, Franky, she's also been wholly accepting and supportive of everything in Bea’s past.

 

It's not the first time she's had to pinch herself in the last few days to make sure she's not actually dreaming, because the old Bea, damaged and quiet and sad, never could have dreamed of being this happy.

 

She knows it's a privilege, this thing they have between them, probably better than most because she's lived the other side.

 

The side where you walk on eggshells twenty fours a day, and now she just can't believe it because she can finally _breathe_.

 

And Allie, god Bea doesn't even know where to start.

 

She's patient and kind and funny and smart and unbelievably good looking and responsive and generous, and Bea just can't believe she's here, with her.

 

She smiles, thinking of all the things Allie’s done for her over the past few weeks and with a quick thought, sends Debbie a message and a florist’s number before heading off to work.

 

-

 

The morning is busy and Bea has to swat Franky’s hands away from the collar of her shirt about twenty times, trying to get her to lay off the attempts to expose Bea’s hickeys, but it's still good.

 

The girls are all in a good mood, and the end of the week is almost upon them and they chat excitedly about Debbie's party between clients.

 

She checks her phone at lunchtime and is pleased to find a reply from Debbie.

 

**_11.03am_ **

**_Excellent idea about the flowers mama. She'll love them. How's this for a message:_ **

 

**_Allie, please consider this a down payment for looking after my mother while I'm away. Thanks for spending the time with me before I head off, and for the advice about the cheese. Can't wait to see you on Saturday. Love, Deb xx_ **

 

**_P.s mum wanted me to say something sappy from her but I'm organising the flowers so I get to moderate it. :)_ **

 

She laughs at Debbie's response, too amused to bother asking her to change the last paragraph.

 

_12.32pm_

_Sounds perfect baby. You've got my credit card details to do it over the phone. Thanks for organising x_

 

**_12.35pm_ **

**_You're right, I do! Maybe I'll send myself some to the uni hall so people think I'm super popular on my first week…_ **

 

_12.38pm_

_Do that and Allie and I will send you a super embarrassing bouquet every day for a month. I don't care how much it costs._

 

**_12.40pm_ **

**_Fiiiiine. Love you x_ **

 

**_12.41pm_ **

**_Oh you're picking me up tonight, right?_ **

 

_12.45pm_

_I'll be there just after 5. See you later x_

 

She's surprised not to have a message waiting from Allie and she frowns, worried she’d actually upset her this morning.

 

She types out a quick apology before stuffing her phone in her pocket so she can feel if Allie sends a response, and heads back to work.

 

_12.50pm_

_Hey, I hope I didn’t actually say anything to upset you this morning. I’m really sorry if I did. Have you got any plans for tonight? x_

 

-

 

She's finishing up with her last client of the day when she feels her phone buzz in her pocket, some three hours later.

 

She finishes the cut, sending the woman back over to Maxine for a rinse before ducking out the back quickly before the woman is ready to be styled.

 

**_4.03pm_ **

**_Hey babe, god no. Not mad at all. I’ve been trying to settle on a suitable punishment for your little show this morning, and I think I’ve decided….;)_ **

 

_4.07pm_

_God, do I even want to know?_

 

**_4.08pm_ **

**_Probably not, so I won’t tell you just yet. Suspense is all part of it, right?_ **

 

**_4.09pm_ **

**_Have you ever heard of a thing called orgasm denial? You should probably look it up…_ **

 

_4.10pm_

_Come on Allie, I said I was sorry._

 

**_4.11pm_ **

**_Oh, it’s much too late for sorry._ **

 

**_4.12pm_ **

**_And for the record, I actually loved it. It’s so hot when you get flirty like that. It was just excruciating having to sit in a meeting with Kaz when I knew I was absolutely dripping. Maybe the punishment is because you’ve been holding out on me all this time and I want to get you to do it more often, I haven’t decided…_ **

 

_4.13pm_

_Allie…._

 

**_4.14pm_ **

**_Oh, don’t Allie me missy. I told you you’d regret it. Now, get back to work. I’ll talk to you when you finish._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

Bea rolls her eyes at Allie’s stubbornness, her cheeks flushed from their short exchange.

 

She’s never heard of it before but she doesn’t think she needs to google ‘orgasm denial’ to have some idea of what Allie potentially has in store for her.

 

Her train of thought is interrupted by Maxine popping her head in to let Bea know she’s ready for her and she blushes again, even though there’s no way Maxine could have seen any of her messages.

 

She ignores the knowing look on Maxine’s face as she puts her phone back in her pocket, pushing Maxine lightly on the arm as they walk back into the shop together.

 

-

 

Shortly after, Bea finds herself sitting in the car, waiting outside Debbie’s work trying to decide what to message Allie back.

 

She could just leave it, wait for Allie to send her a message.

 

Allie had said she’d get in touch after they finished, but she’s trying to decide if she should try and get the upper hand, whether to roll over and play innocent in an attempt to get Allie to give up whatever she had planned, or to leave it and see what happens.

 

To be honest, she’s a little bit curious to let things play out and see where they go.

 

For most of Bea’s life her relationship with sex had been a disaster but lately, Allie’s shown her just how incredible it can be with the right person, and a small part of her wants to see where Allie takes this.

 

She's never done anything to give Bea any reason not to trust her completely, and Bea has an inkling that this might be one of those things that she never would have come across in her old life but something that Allie might just make…. _enjoyable_.

 

Mind made up she sends one last flirty text off to Allie, mildly pleased with herself, before Debbie comes out.

 

_5.05pm_

_You know what, you're right. It was a bit naughty and I trust you know my limits so I'll willingly take anything you deem a suitable punishment. Just remember this goes both ways…._

 

A flurry of replies comes through quickly, and Bea just manages to read it and send a reply before Debbie climbs in the car.

 

**_5.07pm_ **

**_Are you serious?!_ **

 

**_5.08pm_ **

**_Oh my god Bea, you've got no idea what that does to me._ **

 

**_5.09pm_ **

**_When are you free for a sleepover next?!_ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_5.10pm_ **

**_By the way, you know I'd never do anything I didn't think you were comfortable with right? I know you trust me but I want you to know that for sure._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

_5.12pm_

_I know, I wouldn’t have said if I didn’t ;)_

 

Debbie hauls herself into the car, holding a huge paper bag filled with what looks like junk, both new and used.

 

Bea just raises an eyebrow at her, waiting for Debbie to explain.

 

“Oh, god. Do you know how hard it is to say no to stuff when old ladies are trying to off-load it onto you? They did a whip-round and brought me some ‘essentials’ for uni. What the hell am I going to do with a strainer mum? I don’t think we even have one at home?”

 

“I have no idea love, but you’re shit out of luck if you think that thing is going to stay in my house once you move,” Bea says laughing as Debbie rifles through the items sitting on the top.

 

“Tea towels, sure I can see that. But a carving knife? They know students eat noodles for four years, right?”

 

“It’s very nice of them to have pulled that stuff together for you.”

 

“Oh yeah, god it’s so kind, I just don’t know what to do with it all?” Debbie says, looking slightly stressed.

 

“Hey, Deb,” She says, reaching across the console stroking a hand down her cheek softly to calm her. Debbie relaxes into her touch immediately, sighing.

 

“It’s going to be ok. I know it’s scary and the thought of owning your own set of knives is way too grown up to comprehend right now, but you’re going to be fine.”

 

Debbie smiles softly back at Bea, her expression starting to look a little calmer.

 

“Plus,” Bea says laughing. “You need something to cut into your noodle packets, right?”

 

-

 

They’re sitting in the drive-through waiting for their burgers when Debbie asks what Allie’s plans for the evening are.

 

“I don’t actually know,” Bea says, realising she hadn’t asked.

 

“Do you want to see if she wants a burger?” Debbie asks, her head half-out the window as she scans the menu.

 

“Yeah, I’ll give her a quick call,” Bea says, dialling Allie’s number.

 

Allie picks up on the second ring, sounding pleasantly surprised.

 

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

 

“Hey yourself. Deb and I are at the drive-through and we wanted to see what you were doing for dinner?”

 

“Didn’t you get my text?”

 

“Nah, sorry. I haven’t had a chance to check it.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Allie says easily. “I’ve got to pop home and spend the night, the girls are out and someone has to feed the cat, bloody thing. How come?”

 

“We wondered if you wanted to come round for the night.”

 

“Fuck it,” Bea hears her say under her breath. “I really want to. How long do you think a cat can go without food?”

 

“Not that long,” Bea says laughing. “Go home and feed your cat Allie, we’ll still be here tomorrow night.”

 

“But I want to come and _play_ ,” Allie says whinging sweetly.

 

“Is she coming?” Debbie pipes in, prompted for their order by the operator.

 

“It’s just us Deb, I’ll just have my usual,” Bea says before speaking to Allie again. “Plus, this way you’ll have more time to plan your little side-project. And I can always phone you later if you get really bored.”

 

“Hmmm, I do like the sound of that,” Allie says, slightly deviously. “Alright, that sounds like an ok compromise. Bloody cat, I’ll kill the other girls. I didn’t even want to get one in the first place.”

 

“Don’t lie, I’m sure you love it more than all the others do.”

 

“Don’t tell her that,” Allie says laughing. “She’s got enough of an ego already.”

 

“Oh, doesn’t that sound familiar. Hey I’ve gotta go but we’ll talk later, yeah?”

 

“Sounds good babe. Miss you already.”

 

“Yeah, miss you too,” Bea says quietly, trying to hide her reply from Debbie who, in the small confines of the car has no trouble hearing.

 

“I miss you too Allie,” Debbie yells, loud enough for Allie to hear and start laughing in Bea’s ear.

 

“Say goodbye to her for me?” Allie says laughing. “Bye babe, enjoy your dinner.”

 

“Talk soon,” Bea says, cheeks flushed red as she hangs up.

 

“Disgusting,” Debbie says shaking her head as they pull up to the window to collect their dinner.

  
  
-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you'll all be busy eating yourselves silly but i'd love it if you stopped by to let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Happy Holidays, and thank you all so much for reading this thus far and coming on this little journey with me to write these two an ending they deserved. I've enjoyed myself more than I ever thought possible and I hope you have too.
> 
> Here's to the next few chapters and the rest of their story!
> 
> xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie have a bit of fun over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers!
> 
> It's the 1st of Jan in NZ so HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I hope you all had a brilliant festive season with your loved ones.
> 
> Fair warning before we get started - this is mostly nsfw.
> 
> You're welcome.

-

 

The evening passes quickly once they get home and eat dinner, the two of them marking out a rough plan for Saturday night to discuss with Allie and the other girls tomorrow in preparation.

 

The two of them curl up on the couch for one last night together, given Allie was likely to spend the night tomorrow, Debbie laying with her head in Bea’s lap as she plaits her hair.

 

She’s uncommonly quiet but Bea waits until she’s lulled into a quiet calm before asking her what’s wrong.

 

“I’m ok Mama, I guess I just….do you think you’ll miss me?” Debbie says, speech slightly muffled by her position.

 

“What kind of question is that?” Bea says amazed.

 

“Well you’ve got this fun new relationship now, and I’m not jealous or anything, I’m _so_ happy you’ve found Allie, its just….I don’t want you to forget me or anything.”

 

Debbie says it quietly, like it’s something she’s been worried about for a while but had just been too nervous to bring it up.

 

“Oh, Deb. I could never forget you, not for one second. You could run away tomorrow and never come home, and I’d remember everything about you until the day I died. I promise.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really baby. That’s how being a mother works.”

 

“Oh,” Debbie says, settling back onto Bea’s lap. “Well, good. I won’t forget you either you know.”

 

“Damn right you won’t,” Bea says laughing. “Who do you think is going to be paying for your food?”

 

-

 

Debbie falls asleep not long after and rather than moving her tonight, Bea leaves her to sleep on the couch.

 

It’s more comfortable than most of the beds Bea’s ever slept on, and she doesn’t have to get up early for work like Bea does so Bea leaves her to rest.

 

She walks down the hallway quietly, turning the lights off behind her, all except for one.

 

Ever since they’d moved in, both she and Debbie had an unspoken rule between the two of them that the last one awake would always make sure there was at least one light on somewhere in the house.

 

It had seemed silly at first, an unnecessary expense, but it’s turned into something much _warmer_.

 

Bea spent most of her life living under the grasp of someone else and for once, finally having the freedom to do something as simple as leave a light on, had grown to make her realise that no matter how dark things seemed sometimes, there was always a way to shine a little light.

 

She walks down to her room, getting ready for bed before she settles in underneath the blankets, not checking her phone until she’s comfortably wrapped up.

 

There are a few messages from Allie waiting for her when she clicks the screen awake.

 

**_7.30pm_ **

**_God I wish I was there with you and not this stupid cat._ **

 

**_7.32pm_ **

**_I mean she’s quite cute but she’s not you…_ **

 

**_8.30pm_ **

**_So I’ve been thinking a lot about what we were talking about earlier….haven’t stopped thinking about it actually…._ **

 

**_8.40pm_ **

**_It definitely won’t be anything outside your comfort zone, but I’ve got a few excellent ideas for a bit of payback ;)_ **

 

**_9.01pm_ **

**_How do you feel about blindfolds?_ **

 

**_10.03pm_ **

**_Right, well I’m in bed and it’s cold and lonely. Oh, whatever shall I do to pass the time I wonder…?_ **

 

**_10.06pm_ **

**_It’s a damn shame I’m not there with you. You did seem to like the little performance I gave you last night. Shame you’re missing out on the encore…._ **

 

She rolls her eyes, feeling like that gesture is becoming more and more common every time she reads a new message from Allie.

 

Trust her to make one night apart seem like the end of the world.

 

In all honesty though, Bea doesn’t blame her.

 

Hell, if she had any experience with her own body she probably would be doing something similar and really, Bea doesn’t know why she expected anything different given how worked up Allie had seemed to get this morning.

 

She lays there, contemplating her response for a few minutes before she types out a reply and stretches out across her bed, awaiting the reply.

 

_10.25pm_

_I hope you’re not doing what I think you’re doing because that would be unfair._

 

_10.26pm_

_Also, I’m not sure about the blindfold. I think it would be ok as long as you were with me the whole time._

 

**_10.30pm_ **

**_Hey babe, I missed you ;) Well that depends, what do you think I’m doing?_ **

 

**_10.32pm_ **

**_And I wouldn’t leave your side for a second, promise. It just does crazy things for your sensitivity when you can’t see what’s coming. But we definitely don’t have to do anything if you’re not 100% cool with it._ **

 

_10.36pm_

_In that case, I guess I’d be ok to give it a try. Only with you though. And you know what I think you’re doing….don’t make me say it._

 

**_10.38pm_ **

**_Why not? It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’ve done it more than I can count since I met you, haven’t you? Also, reading that just sent shivers down my spine. I can’t wait to get you alone…._ **

 

_10.40pm_

_Don’t laugh but I’ve never….done that._

 

**_10.42pm_ **

**_Never? Like never, never?_ **

 

_10.44pm_

_Please don’t make fun._

 

**_10.45pm_ **

**_Oh god, I’m not babe. I promise. I’m just surprised. I just thought you must have, to get through things while you were married, you know?_ **

 

_10.46pm_

_Nope, never. If I’d ever been caught I’d hate to think what would have happened._

 

**_10.48pm_ **

**_Well I don’t ever want you to worry about that with me, alright? In fact I encourage it._ **

 

_10.49pm_

_I don’t even know what to do…._

 

**_10.50pm_ **

**_Can I ring you?_ **

 

_10.51pm_

_Sure._

 

Bea’s phone rings a few seconds later and she’s a little glad that Allie can’t see her face because it’s currently buried under her pillows in embarrassment.

 

“Hey babe,” Allie says, her voice a little rough from misuse.

 

Bea smiles when she recognises it as Allie’s voice in the early morning, or when it’s been strained during other _less_ wholesome activities.

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Lying in bed, talking to you. What are you doing?”

 

“Lying in bed, talking to you. Thinking about you.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Bea says a little shyly. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“You, last night. And you, in the shower this morning.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, really. You know how much you turn me on.”

 

“Well when I’m there, yeah. But I didn’t realise you thought about me when I wasn’t there….like that.”

 

“Babe,” Allie says laughing. “I think about you like that constantly. Like, before we actually slept together, only now I have a clearer picture.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, definitely.”

 

They lapse into silence for a few seconds. Bea knows what she wants to ask, she’s just not sure of how to word it.

 

“You still there?” Allie asks after a moment.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m here.”

 

“Oh, good. So, so far we’ve established that I’m basically hornier than a teenage boy and I think of you constantly.”

 

“Constantly?”

 

“Constantly.”

 

Bea takes a deep breath, collecting her courage before she asks Allie her first question.

 

“What do you do….when you think of me? When you’re alone I mean.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Allie says in reply, and her voice sounds slightly lower now. “Do you want me to tell you?”

 

“Yes, I think so.”

 

There’s a pause at the end of the phone and Bea can her Allie shuffling in her bed.

 

“How about I tell you and show you at the same time. You know, just so you really get the gist? As much as I can over the phone anyway.”

 

“Really?”

 

“If you want to, I’d love to. I can teach you too if you’d like?”

 

“I think I’d like that,” Bea says quietly.

 

“Good, because I can’t think of many things hotter that don’t include me being next to you. Now, tell me what you’re wearing.”

 

“Not much,” Bea says quickly before she catches on. “I mean, I’ve got that black bra on that you like so much, mainly because I was too lazy to get changed but it hasn’t worked out too badly now, has it?”

 

“God, I love that bra. What are you wearing on the bottom?”

 

“They’re new. I mean I’ve had them for a while, Franky bought them for me after I moved in here. I thought you saw them this morning?”

 

“That lacy red scrap of fabric on the end of the bed this morning? _Jesus_ Bea. I didn’t think that could possibly be underwear, they were so small.”

 

“Yeah, well they don’t cover much. I _was_ hoping you’d get to see them tonight but….”

 

“Oh god. I can come over you know? Like if I leave now I’ll be there in less than ten….”

 

“But then you won’t get to teach me anything?”

 

“Oh babe _trust_ me, I’ve still got plenty to teach you. But you’re right, sorry I got distracted.”

 

“What are you wearing?” Bea asks, shifting onto her back so she can rest her phone on her shoulder and toy with the bow in the front of her underwear while she listens to Allie’s voice on the other end.  

 

“Nothing,” Allie says simply.

 

“Nothing?”

 

“Nope, not a scrap. I knew I’d be the only one home tonight and I don’t know, there’s something so sexy about feeling the sheets against your bare skin, don’t you think?”

 

Bea closes her eyes and remembers how the sheets had draped over their bodies during the night, perfectly cool against the heat of their bodies.

 

“It was nice, this morning,” she says quietly in reply.

 

“Well, I love it. Besides, clothes just get in the way. Hey, will you do me a favour?” Allie asks sweetly.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Take your bra off for me?”

 

“Why, it’s not like you can see me?” Bea says curiously.

 

“I know, but I’m running my hands up my stomach, and along the underside of my breasts, and I want you to tell me what it feels like when you do the same.”

 

Allie’s words, so simply spoken with a hint of authoritativeness to them, send a sharp stab of heat directly to Bea’s core and she can feel her pulse start to beat faster.  

 

“Ok,” Bea says, leaning onto one side to undo the clasp and throw it off the end of the bed. “What now?”

 

“Do you want to know what I’m doing now?” Allie asks again, her voice low and confident.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m imagining what it felt like to have your hands all over me. I don’t think I’ve ever been more turned on than I have the last few nights with you, babe. It’s incredible. Your hands feel like a live wire on my skin…. _god_ it feels _so_ _good_.”

 

Bea can hear Allie’s breathing start to pick up now, and it’s getting increasingly difficult not to mirror that with her own, especially given the picture Allie’s so vividly painting for her.

 

“I want you to do the same babe, lie back and close your eyes and imagine I’m touching you.”

 

Bea does as Allie asks, lies back and tries to concentrate on the feeling she can recall from their night last night and finds it’s easier than she thought, especially with Allie’s voice at her ear.

 

“God, you were _so_ soft and the way you just bend up into my hands drives me mad. I’ve never been with anyone so _responsive_.”

 

Bea’s hands wander her body as she listens to the sound of Allie’s voice, and she tries to mirror the actions that Allie had done that had made her moan the loudest.

 

“If I was there I’d be rolling your nipples between my fingers as I kissed my way down your neck, would you like that?”

 

“ _God_ ,” Bea moans as her hands move to copy Allie’s actions. “Yes, Allie, _yes_.”

 

“Jesus Bea, I’m so wet for you already. Are you wet for me? I want you to slide your hand down your body, imagine my hand on top of yours, leading it down.”

 

She expected to feel embarrassed at some stage during this but there’s nothing but desire.

 

Allie’s voice is constant and she can’t help but arch her body up into her own touch as Allie moans into her ear.

 

“I bet your fingers slide so easily, you were _so_ ready for me last night. _God_ , I wish you were here. I’m pushing into myself but it’s not the same. Your fingers made me feel so **full** and the way you curl them up….uhhh, _god_ babe.”

 

Bea slides her hand underneath her own underwear then, shocked to find herself as ready as Allie sounds on the other sound of the phone. She moves her fingers easily through the wetness, spreading it around, testing what feels good to her.

 

“I want you to draw little circles over yourself, like I did for you remember?”

 

“I remember,” Bea husks into the phone as she moves her fingers, the pressure starting to build already at the base of her stomach.

 

“Can you hear that, can you hear me moving?” Allie asks breathily. “God, this is so good but it’s nothing compared to what you felt like inside of me. Press firmer babe, I want you to press _firmer_. Don’t be too gentle, I know you like it when you can _feel_ it.”

 

Bea’s hand starts moving more and more insistently, and it’s becoming harder and harder to concentrate on responding to Allie.

“Oh, god babe, I’m so close. I’m so _so_ close.”

 

“So am I,” Bea manages to moan out as one hand sweeps up to pull at her breast as the fingers of the other brush over her clit again and _again_.

 

She hears Allie’s movements become more and more frantic in her ear until finally she hears her utter a low moan, cut short by what Bea can imagine is Allie biting her lip to keep quiet.

 

The picture is enough to send Bea over the edge too, and she can hear Allie’s breath still immediately, listening intently to the sound of Bea coming for her.

 

She waits for the quaking in her belly to subside before she attempts speech, stretching her body with a satisfied groan underneath her own hands.

 

“Holy shit, are you still with me?” Bea hears Allie ask, her voice slightly husky.

 

“Just,” Bea croaks out herself.

 

“See, wasn’t hard at all was it?” Allie says, laughing softly. “I’ve never done that over the phone before. It was hotter than I thought it would be, listening to you but not being able to see you. Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah,” Bea says honestly. “Better than.”

 

“Good,” Allie says pleased. “That’s really good babe. God I wish I was there. You look so fuckable after you’ve just come.”

 

“You’re insatiable. I’ve told you before, right? You realise what we _just_ did together?” Bea asks incredulously.

 

“Yeah, and? That just makes me want to do it again. In person.” Allie laughs.

 

“Tomorrow night?” Bea asks, suddenly hungry herself.

 

“Yes please,” Allie says quickly. “God, that wore me out more than I thought.”

 

“Me too, bed-time?”

 

“I suppose. Sure I can’t come around?”

 

“I’d much rather you were safe in bed there. Save your energy for tomorrow night.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“If you want it to be,” Bea says, grinning into the phone. “Hey, thanks. I mean, for not making me feel silly and for…. _you know_.”

 

“I know, and anytime beautiful. Anytime. I don’t want you to ever feel embarrassed about anything with me, ok? You can always ask me anything, especially about sex stuff.”

 

“Even though I’m older than you and know nothing?”

 

“Especially then. Besides, it’s kind of turn on to be able to teach you stuff, you know?”

 

“Really?’

 

“Really.”

 

“Thank you Allie.”

 

“You’re welcome Bea. Thank you for answering.”

 

“Anytime,” Bea says laughing softly. “Good night Allie, sweet dreams.”

 

“Good night to you too babe, sleep well. Dream of me and all the things you’d like me to do to you tomorrow.”

 

“Deal,” Bea says smiling to herself. “You too.”

 

“Oh, I will. Trust me.”

 

“Night Allie.”

 

“Good night beautiful.”

 

Bea listens to Allie’s voice fade away into the background and she’s asleep before she can so much as move a muscle.

  
  
-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all *so* much for joining me on this journey thus far.
> 
> I know you'll all probably be very busy celebrating or ringing the new year in but I'd love to hear what you thought of this so as always stop by and tell me what you thought.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and happy 2017. May this year be softer on us all xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea, Allie and Debbie get ready for the farewell party. Allie gives Bea a taste of what she's got planned as punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful readers,
> 
> This week's been a bit of a struggle with post-holiday madness but i've tried to pull finger to get something up for you tonight, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx

-

  
  


Bea wakes early the next morning and gets ready as quietly as she can, trying not to wake Debbie who’s still completely out to it on the couch, snoring like she hasn’t so much as moved an eyelash all night.

 

She breezes out of the house with plenty of time, pressing a kiss to Debbie’s forehead as she heads out the door. 

 

She doesn’t bother to check her phone until she’s waiting in line at the coffee shop, where she sees a couple of messages waiting for her from Allie.

 

Bea gets to the front of the line, stuffing her phone back in her pocket without reading them to speak to the waitress and decides at the last moment that, given she has a full hour before she has to be at work, she’ll sit down with her coffee rather than running out the door.

 

Bea takes a small table tucked round the corner so she can watch the busy comings and goings of the cafe without being seen herself.

 

The waitress brings her coffee over a few minutes later, the same one that had served them yesterday, and she smiles down at Bea when she recognises her. 

 

“No company this morning?”

 

“Not today, no.”

 

The waitress is polite, has obviously gathered from their interactions thus far that Bea’s not a talker so she doesn’t overstay her welcome, instead just slides a biscuit in front of Bea with another small smile.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but think it’s really sweet. You and the blonde, I mean. You get to know your regulars and I’ve seen you come and go for the past few months and I don’t think I’ve ever noticed you smiling so much. I don’t know, I guess it’s just nice to think happy endings do exist somewhere in the world. The cookie’s on the house by the way, I just wanted an excuse to come and say I thought it was nice, and I’m glad you seem happy.” 

 

Bea’s a bit taken aback and she opens her mouth a few times without success, at a total loss for words.

 

“Don’t worry, I know you’re not a chatty Cathy. You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know.”

 

“Thank you,” Bea manages then, and she hopes the waitress can hear the sincerity in her words. 

 

She places her hand briefly on Bea’s shoulder, giving her one last smile before she walks off without another word.  

 

Bea sits there for a moment, and considers the world as it turns around her today.

 

The scars, mental or physical, might never fade,  _ true _ , but she’s no longer a battered wife with no future. 

 

Instead she’s working in a good job, earning decent money, living in an amazing apartment, about to see her only daughter successfully off to university, and to top it all off, she’s in a new but stable relationship with someone who appears to worship the ground she walks on.

 

Well Bea Smith, she thinks to herself, you could have done worse.

  
  


-

  
  


Bea sits in silence for a few minutes before she picks up her phone again and sees the messages waiting from Allie. 

 

**_2.40am_ **

**_So I'm laying here, thinking of you because I can't get you out of my head. I hope you're fast asleep._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

**_7.50am_ **

**_Morning beautiful, I hope you had a better night sleep than I did. You've spoilt me for all other sleeping arrangements now, it took me forever to drift off without you next to me. Silly huh? Anyway I hope you have a good morning. I'm free as a bird to come and help with any party stuff tonight so let me know what you need ;)_ **

 

**_7.56am_ **

**_It can be non-party related too if you want…_ **

 

_ 8.03am _

_ How on earth can you be switched on like that at 7 in the morning? _

 

**_8.05am_ **

**_It's round the clock with you babe. Honestly._ **

 

_ 8.06am _

_ Yes, I'm beginning to realise that…. _

 

_ 8.07am _

_ On a serious note, I'd love your help tonight if you're not busy. We can get some takeout and decorate a bit and maybe sort a bit of food and stuff for tomorrow? _

 

**_8.09am_ **

**_I'm your slave. Do you want me to come round after work?_ **

 

_ 8.11am _

_ Yeah if that's ok? _

 

**_8.12am_ **

**_Actually, how about if I cook for you guys tonight?_ **

 

_ 8.14am _

_ Seriously? Can you cook? _

 

**_8.16am_ **

**_Not everyone is as hopeless in the kitchen as you Bea Smith! It's totally fine if you want takeout but I'd love to cook. And I thought Deb might like as many home cooked meals as she can fit in before she leaves._ **

 

_ 8.17am _

_ Sorry, I didn't mean to sound unappreciative. I'd love it but only if you don't mind. We’ll eat anything.  _

 

**_8.19am_ **

**_Perfect. I'll make a supermarket run on the way to yours later and you can tell me if there's anything you want me to pick up for the party that you forget, cool?_ **

 

_ 8.23am _

_ Perfect. Thank you.  _

 

**_8.25am_ **

**_Maybe hold off the thanks until after I've not poisoned you, yeah?_ **

 

**_8.26am_ **

**_Joking. I'm joking babe._ **

 

**_8.27am_ **

**_Anyway, I've actually got to go. Kaz is giving me the eye across the room. I think she's got a real shitty job for me. Talk later?_ **

 

_ 8.29am _

_ I hope it's not too bad. Try and behave? _

 

**_8.30am_ **

**_Never. Have a good day babe._ **

**_Xx_ **

 

Bea smiles as she puts her phone down. She's mildly apprehensive at the idea of letting Allie loose in her pristine little kitchen but she supposes it's better it gets some use, and she's certainly not going to be the one to do anything more complex than Mac and Cheese. 

 

She spends the rest of her little pre-work respite watching the world go by as she makes a few plans in her head for the party so she can pick up a few things on the way home. 

 

Bea finishes her drink and biscuit before heading out, leaving a nice tip for the waitress as she leaves. 

  
  


-

  
  


The salon is busy when she arrives, although she doesn't have her first client for another half hour yet, Franky having given her a welcome but unexpected reprieve for the morning when she had booked Bea’s diary. 

 

She heads over to say a quick thank you which Franky shrugs off easily, although Bea doesn't fail to miss the smile that nips at the edge of her mouth. 

 

“Yeah, well. I thought you'd probably be a big fat mess with mini-me heading off over the weekend and I didn't want you crying all over my clients.”

 

“Thank you Franky,” she says again meeting Franky’s eyes, and Franky nods sincerely for a split second before pushing her by the shoulder. 

 

“Doesn't mean there's nothing to do babe. Get fucking busy.”

  
  


-

  
  


The day passes easily and between the girls they manage to sort out a myriad of dishes for the party the next night. 

 

Maxine finds a quiet moment to speak to Bea some time in the early afternoon, the first time they’ve had a decent chance to speak for the last few days. 

 

“Hey Max,” Bea says kindly as Maxine comes to the basin to join her, between clients as well. 

 

They pick up a pile of towels and begin folding, under the watchful gaze of Franky eyeing up them from across the room. 

 

“How are you love? I feel like it's been days since I've checked in.”

 

“I know, god this weeks just flown by. I'm sorry if I haven't made the time to talk to you.”

 

“Don't be silly, you've been crazy here and I can't imagine what it's been like at home getting Miss ready for uni. How is that going? All packed?”

 

“Yeah she's all packed. I can't believe it.”

 

“How is she doing?”

 

“Ok, I think. A bit nervous but I know she'll be fine once she settles in, and she's got a good group of girls going with her so that's nice too.”

 

“And how are you doing?”

 

“Fine,” Bea says nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. 

 

Maxine fixes her with a look and Bea frowns slightly. 

 

“Ok,” Bea says more honestly. “Sad. Nervous. Happy for her. I'm just going to miss her so much Max. I know we've been so lucky to have these last few months together and I dunno, I don't want them to end. I know it's not forever, but it kind of  _ is _ because I want her to go off and have an amazing life and get away from this shit hole and live an unburdened life. Like she should have from the beginning.”

 

“I know love. And I know you'll just roll your eyes but you've done a damn fine job of raising an exceptional young woman. I know it hasn't been easy and you might think you weren't the perfect parent, but nobody is.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Not maybe love. Definitely. And yes she might go away and start a new life but you will always be her home, alright. I think she feels that now more than ever.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“I know so.”

 

Maxine pulls Bea in for a quick hug, ignoring her scowl as she pulls Bea to her chest. 

 

She folds immediately because apart from Allie and Debbie, Maxine is the only one who has ever shown Bea that bodies were for more than violence and anger, and she returns the hug in the second that follows. 

 

“Now,” Maxine says, wiping quickly at a little tear on her cheek. “What's been happening with Allie.”

  
  


-

  
  


The rest of the day passes quickly and Bea makes a longer than planned stop at the supermarket after Debbie sends a list of requests through a naval mile long. 

 

“I promise I'll eat it all mum,” she pleaded on the end of the phone. 

 

“Oh I don't doubt it baby. The waste isn't the problem, your bottomless stomach is.”

 

“You only have to feed me for like two more meals, I'm just trying to balance and weigh down your grocery bill now so you don't miss having to feed me too much.”

 

“Yeah yeah. See you soon. Hey, Allie’s going to come for dinner tonight. She's cooking actually. I didn't check with you so I hope that's alright.”

 

“Of course it is, I want to hang out with you both as much as I can before Sunday. Yum, what's she making?”

 

“I don't actually know.”

 

“Mmmm a surprise.”

 

“I told her we'll eat anything so it literally could be anything.”

 

“I'll go warm myself up with a bag of chips now.”

 

“Don't go spoiling yourself for dinner.”

 

“Mum, have you forgotten who you're talking to?”

 

“Right. Sorry. Anyway I'll see you soon, ok?”

 

“Love you. Oh dip, pesto dip. Add that to your list? Please?”

 

“ _ Bye _ Debbie.”

  
  


-

  
  


She arrives home with approximately five times more groceries than she had planned for and is surprised to find Allie sitting at the kitchen island with Debbie waiting for her. 

 

“Hello you two. I didn't expect you here before me,” Bea says to Allie.  

 

“I hope it's ok? I did try ringing but I figured you were probably driving,” Allie says as she stands up to take half the bags off Bea’s hands. 

 

“Of course. Nice surprise,” Bea says smiling as Allie leans in to place a kiss on her cheek. 

 

“Allie was just telling me all the ways I can get back at my house mates if they mess with my stuff,” Debbie says casually. 

 

Bea shoots Allie a look that says ‘ _ you bloody better not have _ ’ but Debbie's straight face doesn't last long before she and Allie both start laughing. 

 

“The sooner I'm down to one trouble maker, the better,” Bea says rolling her eyes as she starts unpacking the groceries. 

 

“Uh-uh, let me,” Allie says, walking over to Bea before guiding her back to a stool and placing a glass of wine in her hand. 

 

“But you don't know where anything goes?” Bea says confused. 

 

“Do now. Debbie's given me a kitchen 101 so I'm not such a pain in the ass and can actually help around here if you need it.”

 

“Oh,” Bea says with feigned shock. “Does Debbie actually know where things in this kitchen live? Could have fooled me.”

 

Debbie just blows her a raspberry as she pushes Bea gently back into her seat. 

 

Apparently not allowed to participate in any way, Bea relaxes back into her chair, sipping wine while she watches Allie and Debbie move around each other in the kitchen. 

 

It's a bit sweet to watch if Bea’s honest with herself, and she's infinitely thankful for what feels like the millionth time that the two of them have gotten along as well as they have. 

 

Allie starts cooking once all the groceries are away and Bea peeks her her head up to see if she can work out what Allie’s cooking. 

 

Whatever it is, it looks reasonably complicated, and Allie surprises Bea further when she walks over and pulls something else out of the bag she had brought with her. 

 

Bea frowns as she watches Allie opens a container and removes what looks like long strands of dough. 

 

Debbie's quicker than she is and catches on almost immediately. 

 

“Oh my god,” she says excitedly. “Are you making us fresh pasta?”

 

“Not just a pretty face are you?” Allie says, tapping Debbie on the nose with a slightly floury finger. 

 

“How'd you learn to do that?” Debbie asks interestedly. 

 

“I used to work at an Italian restaurant,” Allie says casually but she looks up at Bea and Bea knows exactly what she's thinking. “They taught me a few trade secrets while I was there.”

 

Debbie and Allie chatter about Allie’s time working there (yes, she could eat pizza for dinner every night if she wanted, and yes, she did put on  _ a lot _ of weight) and Bea tries to help a few times before Allie pushes her away softly. 

 

“Just relax, will you?” Allie says with a smile, pressing a quick kiss on Bea’s cheek. “It won't be long.”

 

About ten minutes later Allie deposits an absolutely incredible looking dish in front of her. 

 

“God Allie, this smells amazing.”

 

Allie just beams and takes her seat across from Bea, waiting for Debbie to take the head of the table before they start. 

 

Dinner is that delicious that it's gone in about five minutes, and Debbie heads up to get seconds as soon as her plate is clear. 

 

“Anyone else?” She asks over to the others.

 

“I'm fine thanks Deb,” Bea says as Allie shakes her head too. 

 

“They're all yours babe.”

 

“Sure?” Debbie asks, her fork raised mid-scoop. 

 

“Yeah,” Allie says nonchalantly before she turns to Bea. “I'm saving myself for dessert.”

 

The words are casual enough but Bea can see the double entendre behind them easily, and she bites her lip as she tries to stop the blush creeping over her cheeks. 

 

It doesn't work,  _ at all _ , if the smirk on Allie’s face is anything to go by. 

 

“You alright mum?” Debbie asks as she deposits herself back down in her seat. “You look a little flushed.”

 

“I'm sure she's just warm from dinner, right babe?” Allie replies smoothly. 

 

“Right,” Bea says evenly at Allie. 

 

“Hey did you say dessert?” Debbie asks oblivious. 

 

“Sure did, lemon tart. Keen?”

 

“Always,” Debbie says quickly, like Allie’s just asked her a silly question. 

 

Allie clears their plates and refreshes their drinks before bringing dessert over. 

 

“It's not homemade sadly, I wanted to but the pasta takes so bloody long to make. It's from my old work though so it'll be good,” she says with a wink as she places it down in front of Bea. 

 

It's lucky Debbie's totally consumed and distracted by the pie in front of her, because Allie sits across from Bea and eats her slice of lemon tart with more sexuality than Bea had ever thought possible. 

 

She keeps looking over to Debbie to make sure she's none the wiser and then back to Bea, drawing her lips slowly over the end of her fork in a way that has Bea absolutely coming to pieces across from her. 

 

Bea starts squirming in her seat, unable to take it for a second more knowing she has to wait another few hours  _ at least  _ until she can have Allie to herself. 

 

“I'm on dessert clean up,” she says suddenly, her voice slightly croaky as she jumps up out of her chair. 

 

Allie watches her with a decidedly smug expression on her face as she walks into the kitchen and starts doing something,  _ anything _ to keep her hands busy. 

 

She decides to get started on the prep for tomorrow night once she's done with the dishes, and she has her head in the pantry looking for something when she feels hands at her waist and almost jumps out of her skin. 

 

Allie’s voice is soft and low in her ear and she's standing  _ much _ too close than she should. 

 

“Just me,” she says, her lips dragging along the shell of Bea’s ear. “Don't worry, Debbie's just gone to have a quick shower before we start getting ready for tomorrow.”

 

Bea spins in Allie’s arms and moves, pushing her back into the edge of the bench opposite the pantry. 

 

“Enjoy your little game at dinner, did you?” Bea asks through gritted teeth and she's not sure what her dominant emotion is - annoyance or arousal. 

 

“Oh  _ babe _ ,” Allie says pushing up and into Bea where she's currently trapped her against the bench, to which Bea responds by pushing harder against Allie. “I'm just getting  _ started _ .”

 

“What do you mean?” Bea asks confused. 

 

“This is payback Bea, didn't you realise?” Allie replies, as though the reason for her behaviour was obvious. 

 

Bea’s face falls and Allie’s smirk grows in satisfaction as she takes in Bea’s realisation. 

 

“I've got quite the night planned for us once Debbie goes to bed,” Allie says, leaning in to whisper into Bea’s ear. “You're going to need to be  _ really _ quiet though.”

 

Bea’s speechless. As in completely. Can't form a word on her mouth, just stares dumbly at Allie, speechless. 

 

“Now,” Allie says changing the topic seamlessly. “What have we got to do before tomorrow?” 

 

It's lucky too because Debbie joins them a few minutes later, and between them they manage to prepare all the food for tomorrow night. 

 

They're only expecting about fifteen guests but she’d rather over-cater than under-cater so by the time they're finished a couple of hours later, the fridge looks packed full to feed an army. 

 

“Yum,” Debbie says simply, her hands on her hips staring at their handy work. “Good job team.”

 

She walks over to Bea, places a kiss on her cheek before doing the same to Allie, to her apparent surprise if the happy smile on the blonde’s face is anything to go by. 

 

“I'm off to bed. I think it might be a late one tomorrow if Mum’s friends are anything to go by, and I want to get a solid night in tonight in prep. They put us youngins to shame.”

 

Bea looks at the clock, surprised to find it’s after ten. 

 

“Night baby,” Bea says, leaning into Allie’s side when she slides her arm around Bea’s shoulders. 

 

“Night you two,” Debbie says smiling at their easy show of affection. “Remember, I'm just down the hall so no funny business alright?”

 

“No promises,” Allie says giving her a wink, to which Debbie screws her face up as she walks out into the hall. 

 

“Well,” Allie says, turning on Bea as soon as she hears the click of Debbie's door down the hall. “Alone at last.  _ Whatever _ shall we do, I wonder?”

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately tomorrow marks the start of what will undoubtedly be a very busy few weeks work-wise so I will do my best to keep the weekly update schedule until this story is finished, but I might be a few days late here and there. Silly old real world getting in the way of fic writing, huh?
> 
> Anyway, as always thank you so much for all your comments. I adore them so please keep them coming, they're a big help with motivation when i'm scrambling to finish a chapter on Sunday nights :)
> 
> x


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie have their dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful readers,
> 
> Being back at work sucks, huh?
> 
> This is a little on the shorter side but I thought it was better to get this posted than nothing because I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have over the next week to write more!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ;)  
>    
> (I know Bea and Allie do)

-

  
  


“Allie,” Bea says warningly. 

 

“Oh it's much too late to try and get out of anything babe,” Allie says walking Bea back into the countertop. 

 

She leans in, her lips whispering softly against the warm skin of Bea’s neck. 

 

“I promised I wouldn't do anything that might make you feel uncomfortable but don't worry, that still leaves me  _ a lot  _ of room to play with.”

 

Bea feels a shiver run through her body that's only exacerbated when Allie opens her mouth and drags her teeth softly against her pulse point. 

 

“Now, I want you to take this,” Allie says, sliding the scarf off from around her neck, handing it to Bea. “And wait for me on the bed. Preferably in your underwear if you'd be so compliant.”

 

Bea wants to push, so many things in her body screaming at being ordered but it's overwhelmed by this hot flush of arousal because she  _ trusts _ Allie and hearing her speak to Bea like that turns her on, in a  _ big _ way. 

 

Allie is watching her carefully, evidently looking for some sign that this isn't ok, that she's pushed Bea too far, but Bea just smirks in response because this is new and she's nervous but it's  **ok** . 

 

She takes the scarf, sliding it from her hand slowly and she stops to look back at Allie once, pausing at the door. 

 

“Anything else?” Bea asks innocently because she might be giving Allie the upper hand, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to push too. 

 

“Lie down,” Allie says after considering it for a moment. “And if you feel comfortable, tie that over your eyes. But I'll just as happily do that for you if you want to wait.”

 

Bea shivers again because  _ god _ , things are already  **breathtaking** between them but she thinks this might somehow be even better. 

 

Allie gives her a wink and Bea blushes as she starts moving towards the bedroom. 

 

She thinks she knows why Allie’s sent her ahead, unless it's just to prep something to bring down, but Bea thinks it's more. 

 

There's a power in giving someone an order and waiting for them to follow, and Bea thinks Allie’s probably getting as much out of her going on alone as Bea is. 

 

Because she is. 

 

It's making her nervous and she finds she's shaking a little in anticipation as she tries to unbutton her shirt when she gets to her room, but in a good way. 

 

In the  _ best _ way. 

 

She undresses and crawls up to the head of the bed, tying the scarf around her neck and sliding it up to cover her eyes before laying back to wait for Allie. 

 

She's not sure how long she's there for alone, it feels like seconds and hours at the same time and her heartbeat only increases as she waits.

 

Finally, she hears the soft swish of the door against the carpet as Allie walks into the room. 

 

She finds her hearing is slightly more heightened without her sight and she hears a sharp intake of breath from Allie when she walks into the room and sees Bea waiting for her. 

 

“ _ Jesus _ Bea,” Allie moans, and Bea can hear her walking towards the bed. 

 

Bea hears something placed down on the bedside table next to her and her thighs clench together completely of their own accord. 

 

“Well,” Allie says as she settles next to Bea. The bed doesn't dip so she can only assume she's kneeling on the floor. “I'm pleased to see I'm not the only one enjoying this.”

 

Bea jumps when she feels Allie drag her fingers softly up and down the inside of her thighs, not expecting the contact. 

 

“Before we get started, I want you to know that we can stop anytime ok? I won't do anything I don't think you're ready for but if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or you want me to take the blindfold off you just say so immediately ok?”

 

“Yes,” Bea moans. 

 

“Promise?” Allie asks firmly. 

 

“Promise.”

 

“Good, we can get started then,” Allie says and Bea can hear the smile on her voice. 

 

“I thought I'd begin by telling you exactly how that little performance yesterday made me feel.”

 

Her words are soft and silky but there's a firmness to them too that makes Bea feel  _ hot _ even though Allie’s not touching her. 

 

“You know how much you turn me on when you don't actually  _ do _ anything, but when you flirt or push me, jesus Bea it makes me so wet. And normally that's fine because I'm with you or I'm at home in bed and I can  _ do _ something about it but that….”

 

Allie trails off and Bea feels her breath whisper against the top of her thigh. 

 

“I don't think you've ever flirted with me like that before and  _ god _ , I can't even tell you how much it turned me on.”

 

She presses a few featherlight kisses onto Bea’s thighs moving up to her hips. 

 

“And then I had to sit in a car with Kaz for hours and I couldn't do a damn thing. I could feel how wet I was and all I could think about was  _ you _ and it was torture.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Bea offers, only she's not. 

 

Not really. 

 

“Now, if that was genuine I might have thought about going easy on you but as it stands, I don't think that's going to happen. Do you?”

 

“You're right,” Bea gulps. “I'm not sorry. I knew exactly what I was doing and I  _ loved _ it.”

 

Allie chuckles at that and Bea can hear the sound of Allie taking off some of her clothes and the bed dips finally when Allie climbs on top of her.

 

She's sitting back over Bea’s hips and her skin is hot and bare against Bea’s. 

 

“I think I want this off, if that's ok?” Allie asks, sliding one finger teasingly under the strap of Bea’s bra. 

 

Bea nods and Allie makes short work of it, gasping when she feels Allie’s hands spread out over her rib cage a second later. 

 

She sighs at the contact  _ finally _ , and she can hear the smile in the Allie’s voice when she leans down. 

 

Allie’s hands close around hers where they're clenched at her side, bringing them above her head to hold onto her bed frame. 

 

“Be a doll and leave those there for me, will you?” 

 

Bea nods, unsure if Allie’s still watching her because she feels the mattress dip underneath them again as Allie moves slightly. 

 

“Now,” Allie asks, leaning low to her ear again. “Tell me babe, what are your thoughts on chocolate?” 

 

Bea screws her face up confused for a second before it all becomes abundantly clear. 

 

“What do you mean…. _ oh _ .”

 

The first drop of something hot makes her jump but Allie’s hand is quick on her hip, holding her still and providing reassurance at the same time. 

 

She feels Allie shift back slightly and then feels her mouth sweeping whatever the blonde just dropped on her stomach off with her tongue. 

 

“Because I don't know about you,” Allie says slowly and Bea feels something warm being dribbled all over her chest. “But I'm  _ very _ partial to it myself.”

  
  


-

  
  


It's torture. 

 

That's both the best and worst Bea can say about the next hour. 

 

Sweet,  _ thigh shakingly good, _ torture. 

 

Allie’s mouth makes its way over every inch of Bea’s stomach and chest, nipping at pale skin and sucking a nipple gently between her teeth, and it's  _ amazing _ but Bea’s about ready to explode because Allie still hasn't touched her yet. 

 

She's still got the blindfold on, and Allie has moved to sit between Bea’s legs to stop her bringing her thighs together to find any sort of relief from the throbbing Allie started inducing an hour ago. 

 

She can feel how wet she is too, because every now and then Allie will kiss down Bea’s stomach, over her hips to blow a soft breath between her legs and it takes every bit of self control she has not to reach up and pull Allie towards her and make her  _ do _ something about it.  

 

“How are you doing there babe?” Allie asks, sounding more smug than Bea’s ever seen before. 

 

“Just  _ great _ ,” Bea husks between clenched teeth. 

 

“Ready to give in?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Good,” Allie says, and her smile sounds dangerous. “That's what I was hoping for.” 

  
  


-

  
  


She's not quite sure which one of them breaks first but it happens all at once. 

 

Allie kisses her over the cotton of her underwear and something in Bea just  _ shifts _ at the same time that something in Allie  **snaps** . 

 

Before she can take another breath, Bea’s pulling Allie up to her at the same time that Allie pushes Bea’s underwear down and her hand finally slides against overheated flesh and Bea sees  _ stars _ . 

  
  


-

  
  


“Oh my god Bea.”

 

“What the hell did you expect Allie?”

 

“I know, I know but…. _ jesus _ .”

  
  


-

  
  


She doesn't last long which, given the circumstances Bea thinks is very understandable. 

 

Allie is between her legs, and her mouth and fingers feel like they're moving as one unit and Bea can barely keep up because it's just  _ breathtaking _ . 

  
  


-

  
  


Eventually, when her pulse slows and her breathing evens she pushes Allie onto her back and shows her  _ everything _ Bea’s learnt so far. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Don't stop, Jesus Bea don't stop. Just  _ there _ .”

 

“Maybe I should. It would only be fair.”

 

“Don't you  _ dare _ .”

 

“Don't worry, I think I'll save that for another day. When you're not expecting it.”

 

“I don't care what you do as long as you keep touching me now.”

 

“Are you always this bossy? Don't worry, I like it. Now, you have to be quiet remember so  _ shhhhh. _ ”

 

“Do your worst.”

  
  


-

  
  


Bea smiles as she leans over Allie, her hand moving quick and sure between the younger woman’s thighs. 

 

It’s only been a week or so but this seems so easy now, to read the way Allie’s body bends for her and responds.

 

Allie pushes up, winds her hands roughly through Bea’s hair and pulls her down for a bruising kiss and Bea swallows her moans as she comes,  **hard** , a few minutes later. 

  
  


-

 

They fall asleep tangled together and when Bea wakes in the small quiet hours before dawn, looking at Allie’s soft sleeping form, she almost wants to cry because she doesn't think she's ever seen anything so  _ beautiful _ . 

  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the weekly thank you blurb.
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you for leaving kudos and most importantly thank you for commenting. 
> 
> You know how much they mean to me so be sure to stop by and say hi if you fancy <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get ready for Debbie's leaving party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers,
> 
> Apologies for the two week delay, hopefully this is a nice little surprise for your Sunday.
> 
> Also, we're on the homeward stretch for this story! I think there will be two - four chapters left to tie everything up (although don't quote me on that number) before we see the ladies off in this little au adventure.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff - I feel like we could all use it after this week!
> 
> xx

-

 

She's woken by the smell of bacon a few hours later and when she slides her hands outwards looking for Allie they only find cool sheets.

 

Bea pulls on her robe, her second one because her favourite one seems to have grown legs and walked away, and heads to the kitchen.

 

The sight waiting for her is so sweet that Bea just wants to stop and take it in because it's everything she never knew she could hope for.

 

Allie’s draped sleepily over the countertop watching Debbie turn bacon in one pan and pancakes in the other and they're talking quietly, too quietly for Bea to hear but it doesn't matter because they're both smiling and Bea just wants to watch forever.

 

Allie turns towards her the following second, her body so finely tuned to Bea’s presence now. She doesn’t say anything, just smiles, extending a hand out towards Bea.

 

It's a simple gesture but Bea can't help but feel the weight behind it because Allie’s looking at her and her expression is saying more.

 

It's saying ‘ _thank you for letting me be a part of this_ ’ and ‘ _you'll see this again, I promise_ ’ and ‘ _if you want you don't ever have to be alone again_.’

 

So she moves, walks toward Allie and she wants to say _yes_.

 

Yes to _everything_ but she knows she doesn't have to, because Allie already knows.

 

“Morning Mama,” Debbie says smiling as she dishes up their breakfast. “I thought we could use a nice big breakfast.”

 

“Clever kid of yours, this one,” Allie says beaming at Bea.

 

“Don’t I know it,” Bea says smiling back. “Good thinking baby. What’s on the agenda after that?”

 

“I don’t know, I thought we could put up a few decorations?” Debbie says shrugging as divides up the last bit of bacon.

 

“Sounds good to me. Anything else you want to do today?” Bea asks as she walks their plates over to the table.

 

“I don’t think there’s anything else to do. Pack the car with the stuff I won’t need tonight maybe? Oh and I said to the girls to get dressed up tonight, like something a bit nicer than clubbing clothes. Is that ok?” Debbie replies as she sits down with the other two, reaching for the maple syrup.

 

“Of course,” Bea says with a smile. I'll text the girls and let them know. God, you're going to be gone before we know it,” Bea says a little sadly.

 

“Uh-uh,” Debbie says waving her fork in Bea’s direction. “None of that now. You’ll start crying and then I’ll start crying and then Allie will leave because we’re the ugliest criers in the world and….”

 

“You are not,” Allie says scoffing.

 

“Have you seen Mum or I cry?” Debbie asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well, no but….”

 

“Trust me,” Debbie says seriously. “It’s not a pretty sight.”

 

“That’s why we’re so good at cooking breakfast,” Bea says smiling. “To make up for it.”

 

“I don’t think you can claim cooking anything here, can you babe?” Allie says, teasing Bea lightly.

 

“Yeah Mum,” Debbie says smiling too. “An excellent dishwasher maybe but you, a chef? No way.”

 

Bea picks up her napkin and throws it across the table at Debbie who catches it easily, poking her tongue out as she resumes her assault on the mound of bacon, pancakes and syrup in front of her.

 

“Do you want me to head off soon?” Allie asks the two of them. “Leave you two ladies alone for the day?”

 

“No way,” Debbie says quickly. “You think we can risk leaving Queen Crier over here alone for so much as a second over the next two days?”

 

“Oi, I’m not that bad,” Bea says scowling.

 

“I’m your first and only born, Mum,” Debbie says seriously. “If you’re not a crying mess every two minutes how will I know you love me?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Bea says rolling her eyes. “Maybe the tuition fees I’m paying, or the food allowance, or the new phone or….”

 

“Alright, alright I get it,” Debbie says quickly. “You love me more than life itself, blah blah. You’re still not allowed to be alone though. Deal?”

 

She looks to Allie for confirmation and Allie nods seriously in reply.

 

“Deal.”

 

“Good,” Debbie says around another mouthful. “So, what’s for lunch?”

 

-

 

The house looks beautiful if Bea does say so herself as they stand back to appraise it a few hours later.

 

She had sent Debbie down to the salon, Franky agreeing to open it up for the afternoon especially, so one of the other girls could give her a bit of a pamper cut, colour and make-up wise before the party tonight.

 

Bea had also wanted to decorate the apartment without Debbie home as a surprise, and sending her to Franky had proved the perfect distraction.

 

There are white streamers and balloons hanging suspended from the ceiling in the lounge, and while the decorations hadn’t seemed particularly elaborate as they’d hung them up, they look more than impressive now.

 

“Maybe we should quit our jobs and become party planners,” Allie says as she slides her arm around Bea’s waist and they look over the room together.

 

Allie turns to Bea her fingers moving to Bea’s neck, pulling down her collar to inspect the state of her fading handiwork.

 

“Sheesh, I did a really job on you huh?”

 

“Yes,” Bea says with a playful frown. “You're lucky those new ones aren't anywhere visible.”

 

“Just give me time. When I know I'm not going to mentally scar your daughter I'll start placing them a bit less carefully.”

 

“Hey, about that,” Bea says with a shy smile. “I know Debbie made a joke about you spending more time here once she leaves, and I know we've really only been going out for two weeks so this is absolutely crazy but you're more than welcome here, as often as you'd like.”

 

“I won't go so far as to actually ask you to move in because I don't want to scare you off, or make you feel like you have any obligation to stay because you think I need babysitting because I'll be fine alone, I just like having you round, and I think you like it too, and I have plenty of room and you can have a draw and some space in the bathroom and the closet and….”

 

Allie’s lips are firm against hers and her hands slide into Bea's hair. They kind of _melt_ into each other for a moment and Bea relaxes into Allie’s touch as her nerves settle.

 

“Firstly, thank you,” Allie says smiling when they break apart. “Secondly, I want you to know you can rescind that offer _any_ time you want because I know people do need their space, but Bea, I'd love _nothing_ more than to spend as much time with you as I can without making you sick of me.”

 

Bea feels her nerves fade a little more at the reassurance in Allie’s words.

 

“And I want you to know it's not out of pity or because Debbie asked me to, but because I _love_ spending time with you. I've actually never enjoyed someone's company _more,_ and normally I get annoyed or frustrated but there's something about you that just makes me relax, and like I don't have to be anyone but myself. So yes, I'd love to come and annoy you as much as you'll have me.”

 

“Even if I wanted you here every night?”

 

“You're saying that like it's a chore. You know I want that just as badly as you do right?”

 

“I doubt it,” Bea says leaning in to press a kiss to Allie’s neck.

 

“Do I need to show you?” Allie says, raising an eyebrow with a sly smile.

 

“Later,” Bea says with a heavy breath. “We need to start getting ready. Debbie will be home in an hour or so, and the others will be here in two.”

 

“Ah _actually_ ,” Allie says wincing slightly. “I have to go home. I didn't bring anything nice to wear, and I got Debbie a little something to wish her luck and I forgot it last night.”

 

“Oh,” Bea says slightly disappointed.

 

“I know,” Allie says regretfully. “I wanted to get ready with you too but I really want to give Debbie this little thing tonight. _Fuck_.”

 

“Hey,” Bea says quickly. “It doesn't matter. You'll be back before we know it.”

 

“I know, I just feel shit. It _can_ wait….”

 

“Don't be silly, we'll be fine. Plus, this way you won't get to see me until I'm all done up.”

 

That perks Allie up almost immediately, her body shifting in Bea’s arms.

 

“Don't even think about it,” Bea says, reading Allie’s mind. “Later, I promise. Also, you didn't have to get Debbie anything.”

 

“I know. I just had an idea a couple of days ago and wanted to do it. It's only little, don't worry.”

 

“Ok good, because she's been spoilt enough as it is with things to take with her, so if it wasn't you'd be in trouble.”

 

“Oh, really?” Allie asks, turning in Bea’s arms to stand face on. “What kind of trouble? Because if the punishment’s good enough, I can always make some….”

 

“It won't be the fun kind,” Bea says straight faced with the hint of a smile. “I don't know that I'm ready for _that_ yet. Think more withholding, and less of what you're clearly thinking about now.”

 

“Oh I'm not worried about you ever withholding _anything_ babe,” Allie says with a smile. “I think I know you better than you think I do. And I know _exactly_ how to push your buttons.”

 

“You do not.”

 

“ _Try_ me.”

 

There's a moment, a second or so where Bea calculates exactly how much time they have until Debbie gets home, but it's not enough.

 

“We don't have time Allie.”

 

“I know,” she purrs, leaning in to Bea’s neck. “But I made you think about it, didn't I? So who wins?”

 

“Neither of us,” Bea says with a slight growl.

 

“Not yet. But later,” Allie says, whispering into the soft skin at Bea’s pulse point. “Now, I really have to leave or I'm going to throw you on the table, and deal with the consequences later.”

 

Bea _shivers,_ and the weight of possibility once they have the house to themselves fills her lungs with air.

 

“ _Go_ ,” Bea says, pushing Allie away from her lightly. “Be back soon?”

 

“As soon as I can,” Allie says, leaning in to press a heavy kiss to Bea’s lips. “I'll leave the rest of my stuff here if that's ok? And just bring a bag back with me?”

 

“I'd love that,” Bea says with a smile.

 

“Bye babe, see you soon. Oh, and wear a shirt of you haven't already planned your outfit. You know how much I _love_ you in them.”

 

With one last wink she's gone, leaving Bea alone.

 

She sighs and looks around the room, taking in their decorations. The apartment looks amazing, all white with flashes of silver here and there.

 

Bea scoops her phone up off the bench before flopping on the couch.

 

She sets some music to play through the speakers softly in the background before she sends off a couple of quick texts, one to Maxine and one to Allie.

 

_4.30pm_

_Hey Max, Allie’s had to shoot home before the party to pick up a few things. If you're ready early I'd love the company whenever you want to pop round._

 

_4.34pm_

_How can I miss you already? I hope you get home safe and sound. Oh, and what was that you were saying about a shirt?_

 

She leans back on the couch, closing her eyes and sinking into the soft cushions beneath her for a minute before her phone buzzes on her stomach.

 

**_4.40pm_ **

**_Hi love, sounds wonderful. I'll come round soon._ **

 

And then a minute or two later from Allie.

 

**_4.45pm_ **

**_I know, it's ridiculous right? I always thought people were just being sappy when they said shit like that but I think maybe they were telling the truth. I’m just about to throw myself in the shower. And yes, you know how much I love your shirts._ **

 

Bea smiles, can imagine the slant of Allie’s mouth right now, turning up like it does when she's a little turned on.

 

She bites her lip, trying to think for a moment of a response that's guaranteed to get the best rise out of Allie.

 

_4.48pm_

_I think you may have mentioned something once or twice, yes….it really is a shame you had to go home you know. I forgot that we could have had a shower together before we got ready._

 

**_4.50pm_ **

**_Stop it. I know what you're doing, so stop. Unless you want me to drag you off to your room in front of everyone at the party._ **

 

_4.52pm_

_You wouldn't._

 

**_4.53pm_ **

**_Try me ;)_ **

 

**_4.55pm_ **

**_I'll take a compromise though. I'll keep my hands to myself tonight (as much as I can anyway) and you let me have you all over the apartment as soon as Debbie leaves._ **

 

_4.58pm_

_You realise I have a perfectly good bedroom, yes?_

 

**_5.03pm_ **

**_I know but it's so much more fun to play._ **

 

_5.05pm_

_You know what, fine. If it'll mean you behave tonight you've got yourself a deal._

 

**_5.10pm_ **

**_Oh I didn't say I'd behave. I said I'd try to keep my hands to myself as much as I can. There's a big difference. Anyway, I've got to jump in the shower. Talk soon babe ;)_ **

 

Damn, Bea thinks to herself. That backfired. Kind of.

 

Really it's a win-win for her either way but still, it would have been nice to have the upper hand with Allie.

 

For once.

 

She walks down to her room, throwing her phone on the bed before slipping her clothes off and getting into the shower.

 

She catches a quick look at her body, covered in evidence of Allie’s near constant attention over the last few days and she smiles, resolving that a shirt will absolutely be necessary just to hide most of them.

 

She takes her time, washing her hair, shaving her legs, letting the warmth of the water lull her into a more relaxed state.

 

It's not that the party has been stressing her out per se, but the culmination of getting Debbie prepared to leave, and organising everyone, and food, and the distraction of Allie, has meant she's had very little time to herself over the week. For a second she's a little glad Allie had needed to shoot home, just to give her a bit of time to herself.

 

And she's _also_ thankful for the opportunity to get ready separately so she can - hopefully - give Allie a little surprise when she arrives.

 

-

 

She steps out of the shower and dries herself off before slipping her dressing gown on, walking to look for her phone on the bed.

 

**_5.20pm_ **

**_I'll be there in about ten love, no worries if you're not ready I can help you._ **

 

_5.35pm_

_See you soon Max, I'm just down in my room. You know how to get in, yeah?_

 

She'd given the other woman a key as a little failsafe if anything happened and Maxine needed to get into the apartment without her, or to come and check on Debbie for her if she needed to work late.

 

Thankfully they've never needed to use it for an emergency like that and it's proved incredibly handy in situations like this.

 

She throws one of her nicer pairs of matching underwear on for Allie - just in case - before combing through her wardrobe trying to decide on what to wear.

 

Bea hears a knock on the door a few minutes later, before Maxine's voice announcing herself down the hallway.

 

“I'm in here Max,” Bea calls out, throwing her robe back on.

 

The door to her bedroom pushes open a few seconds later and Maxine walks in with a smile on her face.

 

“Hi sweet,” she says with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss to Bea’s cheek. “How are you doing?”

 

“Ok, I think. We're all ready for tonight apart from me of course,” she gestures to her state of undress.

 

“I mean how are _you_ doing?” Maxine asks again more gently.

 

“Ok, I think,” Bea says repeating herself. “I mean we've had such a nice week with Allie, and Debbie's more or less wrangled her into coming and staying with me whenever she can - which I did ask her myself under slightly less daughterly duress later so yeah, all in all ok I think.”

 

“Has Allie been round much?”

 

“More or less the whole week, give or take a night. At Debbie _and_ my behest actually, the two of them get along so well.”

 

“And she doesn't mind being away from her place?”

 

“Nah she's sharing a house with a few other girls, so I think she quite likes being able to get away from them.”

 

“Win - win,” Maxine says with a smile.

 

“Yeah. I'm a bit nervous about tonight though. I hope that others don't give her a hard time.”

 

“They won't love, besides you said she'd already met Franky right? That's the hardest one there. The others will be fine. If she's managed to win _you_ over, they'll all love her in about five seconds flat, I know it.”

 

Bea gives Maxine a look that says ‘ _I'm not that difficult_ ’ to which Maxine just replies with a raised eyebrow, and Bea laughs.

 

“I'm looking forward to getting to speak to Allie more too,” Maxine says with a smile. “She seems like she's doing you wonders, love. I've never seen you this happy. Honestly, I was a bit worried about how Debbie leaving would affect you, but I've been very impressed with Allie and with how you've taken to her too.”

 

“I really like her Max,” Bea says with a scrunched nose, half-hiding behind the wardrobe door. “I basically asked her to move in without the actual pressure of having to say yes. I know it seems so stupid and quick but….”

 

“No buts, Bea,” Maxine says with a smile. “If you like her and you're happy and you enjoy each other's company, there aren't any rules you have to follow but your own.”

 

Bea looks down at her feet, her toenails red against the dark carpet and smiles because Maxine's right. Of course she's right.

 

This is her life and Allie’s life and if they're happy, what does anything else matter?

 

“Now,” Maxine says clapping her hands together. “What are you going to wear, and can I do your hair?”

  
  
-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say a special little thank you to all the lovely feedback I received on the last chapter. I hope you all know how much it cheered me up.
> 
> <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> I didn't think I'd have a chance to post this week but I found some time to write over the weekend so without further ado, I give you the first part of Debbie's farewell party.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> x

-

 

Bea and Maxine spend the next half hour choosing Bea’s outfit before Maxine dries and straightens her hair in the ensuite.

 

They're almost done with her makeup when they hear Debbie's voice ring down the hallway.

 

“Mum, I'm home. Put your clothes back on…. oh hey Maxine,” Debbie says with a smile as she walks into Bea’s room seeing the door open. “I was expecting a slightly blonder face.”

 

“How are you Deb?” Maxine asks moving to give her a hug.

 

“I'm good thanks,” Debbie beams as she combs her fingers through her freshly coloured hair. “Franky did a good job huh?”

 

“Beautiful,” Bea says, moving out from behind Maxine to run her fingers through it too.

 

“Speaking of which, jeez Mum you look hot.”

 

Bea blushes, pulling Debbie in for a quick hug in lieu of a response.

 

“Oh hey, that reminds me, I bought you something today. You're wearing a shirt tonight, right?”

 

“Yep,” Bea says, gesturing to the oversized white shirt and black skinny jeans on the bed.

 

“Good,” Debbie says reaching into one of the bags around her wrist. “Here, this is for you to wear tonight.”

 

She hands Bea a little box about the size of her palm, which Bea takes from her hesitantly.

 

“It's not going to explode Mum,” Debbie says with an eye roll. “I wanted to get you something little for tonight, and for later on as well.”

 

“Deb, I didn't get you anything,” Bea says with a slightly fallen face.

 

“You're kidding me right? You don't think feeding me and clothing me and protecting me and organising everything, including my suitcase full of stuff to take with me is ‘not getting me anything?’ Come off it,” Debbie says with a smile. “Open it.”

 

Bea lifts the lid off gently and sees two small items inside that almost make her burst into tears on the spot.

 

There's a black bow tie, obviously for tonight, and underneath it a small heart pendant with the letters D and B engraved on it.

 

“Oh Deb,” Bea says, tearing up. “It's beautiful. They're both beautiful.”

 

“You don't have to wear the bow tie, although I thought Allie might appreciate it too. And the necklace is just a little something so you don't forget me, ok?”

 

“Come here,” Bea says, handing the box carefully to Maxine before she pulls Debbie in for a tight hug. “I love you to pieces alright?”

 

“I love you too Mum,” Debbie says, snuggling into her mother's grip.

 

“I love the bow tie,” Maxine says gently when the two pull apart. “And I have a feeling Allie will love it too.”

 

“You don't have to wear it though, if you don't want too. It was just a thought.”

 

“No, I love it. And I'd love to. Does anyone know how to tie one though?” Bea asks with a laugh.

 

“I learnt while I was at the salon. Franky actually taught me,” Debbie says with a laugh of her own.

 

“God that woman's just one surprise after the next, isn't she?” Bea says with a snort.

 

“I know right,” Debbie says with a smirk. “Anyway, I'll let Max finish getting you ready while I throw my dress on and then I'll come back and do it, cool?”

 

“Sounds good love,” Bea says smiling as Debbie shuffles out of the room.

 

“How can you doubt you've ever done anything else but what's right by her Bea?” Maxine asks gently once Debbie’s gone. “She's grown into a beautiful, kind young woman. Because of _you_.”

 

“You think so? That I didn't mess everything up for her?”

 

“I know so. Now, lets finish getting you ready, hmmm?”

 

-

 

Debbie comes back a few minutes later and smiles when she sees Bea sitting with her hands in her lap as Maxine works on her eyes.

 

“Make them darker,” she says to Maxine when the other woman moves away to appraise Bea.

 

They both look to Debbie and she shrugs easily.  

 

“Allie likes them better darker. She told me.”

 

She pokes her tongue out at Bea before heading into Bea’s bathroom in search of something.

 

“Where's that red lipstick you wore on your first date?” Debbie asks from the other room.

 

“In here,” Bea says with keen eyes that watch Debbie as she walks back into join them. “Are you trying to sell me off tonight or something?”

 

“No,” Debbie says easily. “I just wanted to make you look extra nice for your _girlfriend_.”

 

Bea throws out a hand in a weak attempt to smack Debbie's arm but she's too far away, and Maxine frowns with the movement.

 

“Keep still will you?” Maxine says as she bites her lip in concentration. “That dress is beautiful Deb.”

 

“Oh, thanks,” Debbie says surprised, looking down at it. “Thought it might be nice to have something new, you know?”

 

“You look lovely,” Bea says genuinely. “Will you put my necklace on while I'm sitting here? I know you won't be able to see it but….”

 

“That's the point,” Debbie says smiling as she takes a gentle seat next to Bea. “It's just for you and me.”

 

She fixes the necklace around Bea’s neck at the same time as Maxine leans back with a pleased look on her face.

 

“Done, now let's see if this daughter of yours is as clever as I think.”

 

-

 

Debbie actually manages to tie an almost perfect knot in the bow tie, looking quite pleased with herself as she steps back.

 

“What do you know? Turns out Franky’s a good teacher after all.”

 

“She actually is when she wants to be,” Maxine says with a laugh. “She taught me a lot when I started working for her.”

 

“Lucky you,” Bea grouses. “I just got pick up lines.”

 

“They should almost be here, right?” Debbie asks looking at the bedside clock for the time.

 

“I think so,” Bea says standing up to look at herself in the mirror.

 

“Come on Deb,” Maxine says kindly, picking up on Bea’s need for a quiet minute before everyone else arrives. “Let's go have a drink and wait for them, huh?”

 

“See you in a minute mum?” Debbie asks at the door.

 

“Yeah, sorry baby. I just need a….”

 

“It's fine,” Debbie says quietly. “I understand, and no apologies remember. That was our rule.”

 

She's gone before Bea has the chance to reply and Bea takes the moment's silence gratefully, flopping back onto the bed.

 

Not often, but _sometimes_ things get a little too much and she needs a minute to herself. A result of long years of unforgiving stress, her therapist had told her.

 

Maxine's almost better at recognising when she needs them than she is, and Debbie's just as good too but she still feels weak for needing them.

 

She takes a few deep breaths and tries to recall the therapist's voice telling her it wasn't weakness; it was proof of her strength.

 

That she'd _endured_.

 

She hears voices at the front door down the hall and sits up. She knows Debbie will take care of whoever has arrived just fine until she's ready, so she takes a second to ground herself.

 

She resolves to tell Allie about her little time outs - if Debbie hasn't already - later tonight.

 

Mind you, Bea thinks with a smirk, she's that bloody in tune with my body she probably knows something about it anyway.

 

She stands up, appraising her reflection in the mirror one last time before she walks out to join the others.

 

Her pants are pitch black and skin-tight and her shirt is loose and crisp white and the bow tie Debbie had so expertly tied sets the whole outfit off _perfectly_.

 

Maxine had done a flawless job of straightening her hair, which flows down and over her shoulders, and her lips are the same striking red as they were a week or so ago.

 

She shakes the ghosts of her past off her back as she walks out of the room, quietly contemplating for the first time all evening what Allie will think of her outfit.

 

And what she'll have on herself.

 

She picks up her phone, checking for a message from Allie and finding one from about twenty minutes ago.

 

**_6.35pm_ **

**_I promise I am actually coming back! I just had a bit of an outfit panic but I think I'm ok now. I'll see you at about 7. Can't wait to kiss that pretty smile off your face._ **

 

Bea rolls her eyes because she _had_ been smiling when she'd finished reading Allie’s message.

 

She tucks her phone back in her pocket as she walks out to join the party.

 

“Bloody typical,” Franky says the moment Bea walks into the room. “Invite us round for a party and then don't open the door.”

 

“Oi,” Debbie says punching Franky on the arm. “Be nice or bugger off.”

 

“Are you sure she's not mine?” Franky asks with a smile before she walks over to give Bea a quick hug. “Seriously though?”

 

“You wish,” Debbie says with a smile as she takes the wine off Franky to put in the fridge. “Where's your girlfriend?”

 

“Finishing off some work. She might come later if you're not sick of me by then.”

 

“We’ll see,” Debbie says handing Franky a glass before bringing one over to Bea and whispering into her ear. “Ok now?”

 

“Much better. Thanks baby,” Bea says quietly.

 

“Oh and mum,” Debbie says beaming. “It looks freaking amazing in here. Thank you.”

 

“Thank Allie, it was mostly her. I just held the ladder and the sticky tape.”

 

“Well it looks incredible. The girls are going to _lose_ it when they see it.”

 

Bea feels her heart warm a little because Debbie had never been able to have friends over to their old house.

 

Ever.

 

And she's tried to make up for that as much as possible by having Debbie fill the apartment with friends whenever she wanted lately, and the look of appreciation and pride on Debbie's face tells her _maybe_ she's made that up a little.

 

She looks to the table to see all of their food laid out in preparation for dinner too, Maxine and Debbie obviously having done it all while she was in her room.

 

“Hey, speaking of your hot girlfriend, where is she?” Franky says with a wink.

 

“She'll be here soon, she just had to go home and get changed,” Bea says as she takes a sip of her wine. “Be nice tonight, alright. If you scare her off I'll….”

 

“Don't worry,” Franky deadpans. “Your little guard dog has already given me the fifth degree. I'll be nice, don't worry.”

 

“Good,” Maxine says coming to stand next to Bea. “Because we all want to get to know her tonight, and that won't happen if you chase her out the door.”

 

“I don't actually think I'd be able to,” Franky says with a smirk and a shrug. “She's no pushover your bird.”

 

“Don't I know it,” Bea says with a smile as the doorbell rings behind them.

 

Debbie spins easily opening the door with a smile to about ten young women on the other side.

 

They dissolve into a tangle of hugs and kisses and exclamations of excitement before they turn to Bea, hugging and thanking her too before Debbie moves them off to introduce them to Franky and Maxine.

 

They move to the lounge to deposit their handfuls of belongings before Debbie sorts a glass and a drink for each of them.

 

Debbie turns to Bea, smiling widely at the addition of her friends.

 

“Do you think you and Max could make that lovely punch again? Like you did the other weekend?”

 

“Oh god,” Franky says with an eye roll. “Keep that shit away from me, I couldn't walk straight for days after the last time. What the hell do you put in it anyway? Petrol?”

 

“Better you don't know,” Bea says with a smirk as she moves to pull the ingredients out of the cupboards. “And you're definitely having a glass. You become almost mildly palatable with this stuff in you.”

 

She and Maxine move around each other easily, mixing the fruit punch together as Debbie welcomes the next set of visitors a few minutes later.  

 

“Deb! How the fuck are ya?” Boomer’s voice rings easily through the room over the chatter and music in the background as Debbie welcomes her inside, and then Doreen and Liz a few minutes later.

 

They all shower Debbie in hugs and kisses before moving over to the kitchen to press a kiss to Bea’s cheek, before joining the other older women at the breakfast bar.

 

Debbie's friends are mingling in the lounge, a few stragglers mixing in with Bea’s friends and Bea does a quick head count of the room to find everyone present with the exception of….

 

**Allie**.

 

Who chooses that exact moment to breeze into the room through the front door with the key Debbie must have given her earlier.

 

Her eyes find Bea’s easily across the busy room and Bea almost loses her breath because Allie looks _stunning_.

 

Her hair is loose and wavy and she's got dark smoky eyes that match Bea’s, and she looks incredible.

 

She's wearing her cropped leather jacket but the dress underneath is off-white and soft and floaty, and held up with small spaghetti straps that Bea just wants to peel down to kiss the skin beneath when Allie slides the jacket off in the warm room to reveal them.

 

Her mouth opens dumbly when she takes in Bea’s appearance, her eyes moving over Bea’s body hungrily and she jumps slightly when Debbie slides her arm through Allie’s, as lost in her own thoughts as she is.

 

She recovers quickly though, smiling warmly at Debbie as she lets herself be led over to the larger group of Debbie's friends.

 

“Holy shit Bea,” Boomer says under her breath. “Is that her?”

 

“Beautiful isn't she?” Maxine replies for her.

 

“Jesus, I don't think even _I'd_ kick her out of bed,” Boomer says with a laugh.

 

“You must be fucking amazing in bed, is all I can say Smith,” Franky says with a laugh next to Boomer. “What is she again, ten years younger than you?”

 

“About that,” Bea says, raising her glass to hide her blush behind a sip.

 

“Good on you,” Liz says with a smile. “It's bloody brave Bea, after all you've been through. We're all very proud of you.”

 

“Yeah,” Doreen says agreeing. “Very proud Bea. You're a role model for us all.”

 

“God,” Franky says with a dramatic sigh. “Yes we're very proud and happy for you and your hot younger girlfriend. Can we stop this sappy shit and get drunk yet?”

 

“Please,” Bea says with a breath of relief, her eyes looking discretely for Allie across the room, smiling when she sees Allie walking towards them with Debbie at her side, her eyes locked on Bea’s and Bea’s only.

 

“Sorry I'm late,” Allie says, sliding out of Debbie’s grip before leaning in to press a kiss to Bea’s cheek. “You look beautiful. _Ravishing_ even.”

 

“So do you,” Bea says with dark eyes, sliding an arm around Allie’s waist easily.

 

They get lost for a second and it takes Franky clearing her throat before they turn to the rest of the group.

 

“That was disgusting,” Franky says under her breath. “You going to introduce the rest of this lot Smith, or am I going to have to do it for you?”

 

“Sorry,” Bea says flushing slightly. “Everyone, this is Allie. Allie you've met Max and Franky, this is Boomer, Liz and Doreen.”

 

Allie slides away from Bea to shake everyone's hand, repeating their names to familiarise herself with them all.

 

“I've heard a lot about you all,” Allie says with a smile to the three women she hasn't met before.

 

“All terrible things I'm sure,” Boomer says with a smile.

 

“You maybe,” Allie says with a smirk. “I think the others are better behaved, right?”

 

“Everyone's better behaved than Boomer. And Franky,” Liz adds with a smile. “It's not hard.”

 

“Oh I don't know, I think teenage Allie could probably give the best trouble maker here a run for their money,” Allie says with a wry smile.

 

“No way, you?” Boomer says suspiciously. “You don't even look like you know what misbehaving is.”

 

“Oh Boomer,” Allie says with a dramatic sigh. “I've got tales that would curl your toes, babe. Get me a drink and I'll tell you some of the best ones, huh?”

 

“You're on,” Boomer says with a laugh and she and Allie move off to the side to share war stories.

 

“She seems lovely Bea,” Liz says kindly as she appraises Allie and Boomer talking easily in the kitchen.

 

“You seem happy mate,” Doreen adds with a smile. “You seem really happy.”

 

“I am,” Bea says with a deep breath, and for a moment she actually thinks she might cry because she's _here_.

 

They're here with Bea’s friends, and she’s happy, and Debbie's happy, and it's more than Bea ever thought she'd see in her life.

 

Maxine wraps her arm around Bea’s shoulders pulling her in for a light hug.

 

“You've done well love. Really _really_ well.”

 

“Yeah?” Bea asks looking up to Maxine.

 

“Yeah,” the girls all say in unison, laughing as they do so.

 

“Now,” Franky says slapping her palms down on the bench. “Can we get pissed or what?”

  
  
-

 

  


Allie makes her way artfully around the room, introducing herself to all of Bea's friends in turn as Bea watches from the kitchen as Franky pours the second round of shots.

 

“That's the last one before we eat,” Bea says, her eyes narrowing at Franky as she moves to pour another.

 

“You're so fucking boring when you're playing responsible parent Smith,” Franky says with a scowl.

 

“I'll drink you under that bloody table after dinner Doyle, you forget who's got ten years of experience on you,” Bea says dangerously.

 

“You're on,” Franky says with a smirk. “Age doesn't mean wisdom babe. Or a higher tolerance.”

 

“Let's make it a wager then, if you're so fucking sure.”

 

The girls standing around the bench ooohhhh-ing in response and Bea watches as Franky’s confidence slips, just for a second.

 

“What kind of wager,” Franky asks cautiously.

 

“If I win, I get to man the front desk for a week and you have to take all my clients.”

 

“And if I win?”

 

“I'll do every shitty job you can think of for a whole week.”

 

It's a good deal, high risk either way if _either_ of them wins and Franky knows it.

 

Bea already knows she's caught Franky because there's no _way_ she'll let a challenge like this slide, her pride couldn't stand it.

 

“You're on,” Franky says tightly as she slides a shot over to Bea to seal the deal.

 

“Liz you can officiate, if you'd be so kind?” Bea asks, turning to Liz who's watching them both with a highly amused expression on her face.

 

“I'd be honoured, children,” Liz says with a laugh.

 

“Excellent,” Bea says with a confident smirk. “Now, let's eat before I wipe that smile of Franky’s face shall we?”

 

“You're doing what with Franky's face?” Allie asks as she slides in beside Bea, her arm winding easily around Bea's waist.

 

“Just a little sibling rivalry,” Liz says with a smile.

 

“I'm going to drink Franky into a week of doing my job for me,” Bea says turning to Allie.

 

“Oh, I've never seen you drunk before,” Allie says with a smile. “I bet you're _fun_.”

 

“You're about to find out,” Doreen says with a laugh. “Now, food first, one of Debbie's friends looks like she could use a bread roll.”

  


 

-

 

They eat and all help to clean up, before Franky picks two shot glasses and the bottle of rum off the kitchen bench.

 

She and Bea sit at two ends of the table with Liz and Maxine between them on either side.

 

Doreen and Boomer are off in the background with Debbie and her friends, although Debbie frowns when she watches the table set up unfolding across the room, and walks over to see what's happening.

 

“What's going on?” Debbie asks with a smile.

 

“I think your mother’s about to show me how much of a badass she is,” Allie says with a laugh as she perches on Bea’s lap.

 

“You didn't challenge her to a drinking contest did you?” Debbie asks Franky with a laugh.

 

“Why?” Franky asks, sounding a little worried.

 

“Because she used to be able to drink Dad under the table,” Debbie says beaming. “What did you bet?”

 

“That's fucking cheating Smith,” Franky says with a growl.

 

“No it's not,” Liz says laughing too. “You know your limits and Bea knows hers. You took a risk on each other's, that's how the game works love.”

 

“Fucking hell,” Franky says frowning as Maxine slides the first shot over to her.

 

“Want to give up now? Save a bit of face?” Bea asks kindly.

 

“No I bloody don't,” Franks says, hardening her features. “Let's get going Blondie, I haven't got all night.”

 

Allie turns slightly in Bea’s lap and Bea shifts her hands where they're linked across Allie’s stomach to make room for her as she looks at Bea, her eyes suddenly pitch black.

 

“Win, and there’ll be more in it than a week slacking off work,” Allie says into Bea’s ear before she draws away and presses a long, _far_ from chaste kiss to Bea’s lips.

 

“Gross,” Debbie says screwing her face up. “Have fun winning Mama. Allie, want to come pick some music with me? They'll be there for a while if you want to wait for the highlights at the end.”

 

“Sounds good babe,” Allie says, sliding off Bea’s lap easily.

 

“Good luck,” she says blowing a kiss to Bea once she's a few feet away.

 

“Right,” Bea says happily turning back to Franky once she tears her gaze away from Allie’s bare legs.

 

“Shall we?”

  
  
- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos and wonderful comments. They continue to make my day, and you're all amazing for taking the time to leave them.
> 
> xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers,
> 
> We truly are on the homeward stretch now. I think we've got two chapters and an epilogue left and then we're done! 
> 
> For now though, lets completely ignore that and enjoy Bea kicking Franky's ass at a drinking game.
> 
> xx

-

 

Franky does put up one hell of a fight, Bea will give her that at least.

 

She holds almost half a bottle of rum before she pushes her glass away, her expression crumbling at the effortless way Bea takes her last shot, no sign of a shake or tremble in her hand at all in comparison to the loose movement of her own.

 

“Fuck you Smith. _Fine_. You win.”

 

“We haven't even had a chuck yet Franky, are you sure?” Bea says with a smile.

 

“Look at you,” Franky slurs. “It looks like you've been drinking water. I'm done.”

 

Bea looks to Liz shrugging and Liz smiles before she takes Bea’s hand, lifting it above her head in a mock victory gesture.

 

Bea grins widely, standing up to pat a very sick looking Franky on the shoulder.

 

“Good game Doyle, I'll get you a sandwich as a consolation prize so you can at least make it another hour or so until your girlfriend turns up.”

 

“Fuck you,” Franky says, her voice muffled as she leans down to rest her forehead on her arms in front of her. “And I want peanut butter.”

 

Bea laughs as she walks over to the kitchen, and when she looks up she catches Allie’s eye.

 

She's standing a few feet away but Bea can tell she's been watching the whole thing from start to finish, if the look on her face means what she thinks it means.

 

She gives Bea a subtle wink before she twirls and walks down the hallway, not looking back.

 

The intention behind the gesture is clear and Bea feels a shiver slide down her spine as she watches Allie go.

 

She moves in a haze, throwing a sandwich together for Franky before dropping it unceremoniously in front of her with another consolatory pat on the back.

 

Bea looks for Maxine, because she wants nothing more than to follow Allie down the hall but she's the **host** and just disappearing would be hugely irresponsible, especially with Debbie's friends here.

 

Maxine catches her eye though, and gives her a look that says ‘ _go, I've got this under control_ ’ and Bea tries to express her gratitude in the look she returns, before Maxine shoos her off with a subtle sweep of her hand and Bea turns to follow Allie.

 

She walks down the hall, her heart pounding in her chest as she trails her fingertips along the wall at waist height.

 

She pushes the door to her room open, surprised to find all the nights still off when she walks in.

 

She's about to turn to flick them on, slightly confused not to see Allie waiting, when she feels soft hands at her waist.

 

Bea jumps, and it's silly because she _knows_ who it is.

 

But she's spent years fearing the dark, and her response is automatic and quick.

 

She grabs Allie by the wrist and pushes her hard back up against the wall, pinning Allie easily beneath her weight but softening considerably when she consciously realises _what_ she's done and _who_ it is.

 

They're both breathing hard, nose to nose out of fear and now part excitement and anticipation, but Bea still falters for a second.

 

“I'm sorry,” Bea half-pants. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just automatic, I don't take well to frights.”

 

“It's ok babe,” Allie purrs. “I shouldn't have snuck up on you. But it doesn't matter anyway. I don't mind it when you're a little bit rough.”

 

“Is that right?” Bea asks curiously, leaning her hips more heavily against Allie’s.

 

“So what if it is?” Allie quips.  “What are you going to _do_ about it?”

 

“I don't know,” Bea says slowly. “Would you like me to show you?”

 

“Yes,” Allie moans, rolling her hips into Bea’s.

 

“Show me.”

 

-

 

She's never thought of herself as very dominant.

 

For the most part Allie has led things between them, but she can't deny that there isn't _something_ to watching Allie shiver beneath her in anticipation.

 

She smiles wickedly, not breaking Allie’s gaze for a second as she leans down to pull the hem of Allie’s dress up.

 

“We need to be quick,” Bea says dangerously. “And _quiet_. Do you understand?”

 

“I don't think that's going to be a problem,” Allie gasps as Bea’s hand slips beneath the waistband of her underwear. “Do you?”

 

“ _Jesus_ , Allie,” Bea moans as her fingers slip through the wetness collected between Allie’s legs.

 

“You have _no_ idea how much of a turn on it is for me watching you push Franky like that. It's so hot when you're toppy. And knowing I might be able to drag you down here and let you have your way with me, _god_ , it was so fucking hard not to interrupt that stupid game early.”

 

Bea moans against Allie’s neck at her words, biting down hard on the skin as she dips her arm to push into Allie.

 

“Me being a bossy bitch turns you on, huh?” Bea says smiling. “I'll have to remember that for later.”

 

She starts moving quicker and harder into Allie, the heel of her palm brushing up erratically against Allie’s clit making her moan low in Bea’s ear.

 

“Shhhhhh,” Bea reminds her, kissing her _hard_ to stop the noise.

 

It helps a little, but as soon as they break away Allie starts breathing heavy and it's quieter, but anyone outside the door would know exactly what they were doing in about two seconds flat.

 

“Allie,” she says warningly as she curves her fingers inside the other woman, and Allie bites down hard on the flesh where her shoulder meets her neck to keep herself quiet.

 

It's lucky she's got a shirt on, because if the skin had been bare Bea doesn't doubt for a second that would have broken the skin.

 

She half gasps and half moans in response, and just as she feels Allie’s body start to shake in anticipation of the wave of pleasure lapping at her feet, the door pushes open beside them.

 

They stop immediately, Bea’s hand still up Allie’s dress but hidden largely by their closeness.

 

“Franky, no. I know you're drunk and you're annoyed Bea beat you but I'm not going to have sex with you on her bed.”

 

“Not sex, _fucking_ ,” she hears Franky correct.

 

Bridget's half way in an attempt to push Franky off her when she catches sight of Bea and Allie over her shoulder.

 

“Oh my god,” Bridget laughs a little guiltily. “I'm _so_ sorry, you two.”

 

Bea can feel the blush creep up her cheeks, hidden thankfully by the lack of light in the room, which Franky rectifies in a second when she turns the light switch on to dim.

 

She manages to get her hand out, and Allie’s dress _down_ just before Franky looks over them properly.

 

“Oh this is _excellent_ ,” Franky laughs taking stock of their position. “A quick victory shag in the middle of your own party? I like your style Smith.”

 

Bridget at least looks horrified, reaching over Franky's shoulder to flick the light back off as she pulls Franky roughly from the room.

 

“I'm sorry Bea,” Bridget says with a smirk. “We'll leave you to it.”

 

“Don't worry,” Allie says, her voice dripping with frustration as she pushes away from Bea. “Your girlfriend’s pretty much killed the mood with a mallet.”

 

“Come on,” Bridget says to Allie. “Let me make you a drink, and you can tell me all about yourself. Franky’s said _such_ lovely things about you.”

 

“Bridge, fuck up,” Franky says looking stressed. “What have I told you about letting people know I'm a real person?”

 

“She's a softie at home,” Bridget says, throwing Bea and Franky a smile over her shoulder as she leads Allie from the room.

 

“Do tell me more,” Allie says interestedly as they walk towards the kitchen.

 

Bea turns to Franky with a frown on her face.

 

“Sex. On my bed. Really? What are you, a sixteen year old?”

 

“I've got the sex drive of one,” Franky says with a shrug. “And it seemed fitting. Anyway come off your fucking high horse Bea, don't tell me you're not getting that one off every second you can. I've seen the way you look at each other.”

 

“How?” Bea asks dubiously.

 

“Like you fucking love her,” Franky says with a laugh. “What's it been? A week?”

 

“Longer,” Bea says weakly. “And I like her but I don't….I mean you can't love someone that quick, can you?”

 

Franky expression changes slightly, shifts a little softer.

 

“I don't know babe, you're the one that looks like she's in a fairy tale. You tell me.”

 

“When did you know?” Bea asks. “With Bridget?”

 

“Straight away,” Franky says honestly. “A month before I was sure maybe?”

 

Bea goes quiet for a moment because her brain is flying a _million_ miles an hour.

 

**Love**.

 

She couldn't, could she?

 

She doesn't actually have anything to compare it to, romantic love that is. Parental love, and platonic yes but not romantic. Because she'd never loved Harry.

 

She knows she feels different though. And it doesn't feel like enough just to say she likes Allie. It feels like more.

 

Franky breaks her out of her train of thought before she has a chance to think about it any more though, slapping Bea on the back.

 

“You're pathetic Smith, come on. Let's go back to the party before you make me want to be sick.”

 

-

 

They rejoin the others, not that anybody else notices given the fullness of the room and the buzz of the party other than Maxine, who throws Bea an amusingly confused look.

 

Half of Debbie's friends are seated around the table playing a drinking game with half of her friends, and everyone else is either scattered around the room or attempting to dance in the lounge.

 

Allie and Bridget are talking in the kitchen, although when Allie sees Bea walk back into the room she puts her hand on Bridget's arm, excusing herself from the conversation as she heads over towards Bea and gestures for Debbie to join them.

 

“What's up?” Debbie asks excitedly, the buzz of the evening leaving a blush on her cheeks.

 

“Don't ask me,” Bea shrugs.

 

“I have a little something for you,” Allie says with a shy smile. “I wanted to give it to you tonight and I almost forgot, so I thought I should do it now.”

 

“For me?” Debbie asks surprised.

 

“Yeah kiddo, for you,” Allie says with a grin.

 

She reaches for Debbie's hand, which she offers Allie, and she slides a worn but well polished silver bangle onto Debbie's wrist.

 

“What's this?” Debbie asks quietly.

 

“It was one of the first things I bought for myself when I started working. To mark me being an adult and making it on my own. I've always thought it gave me luck, I was wearing it when I bumped into your mum,” Allie says with a little smile. “I thought it was about time it found a new home. To bring someone else luck.”

 

“Are you serious?” Debbie says smiling. “You're giving this to me?”

 

“Yeah,” Allie says nodding. “Is that alright? Because if you don't want it don’t feel like you have to take it, I just thought you might….”

 

Allie doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Debbie throws herself bodily into Allie’s arms.

 

“I love it,” Bea hears Debbie whisper, muffled into Allie’s neck. “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome Deb,” Allie says, closing her eyes briefly as she returns the hug. “I know it'll bring you luck, it always felt like it did for me. And I wanted a way to say thank you. For letting me in, and making me feel like part of your family. I've never had that before.”

 

Debbie says something else to Allie but it's just low enough that she can't hear it, and Allie looks up to meet Bea’s eyes as Debbie's speaking, and Bea has the distinct impression she knows who it might have been about.

 

Allie presses a quick kiss to Debbie's cheek as they part, and she pushes Debbie softly back towards her friends who all zero in on the bangle immediately, and Bea smiles as she hears Debbie telling them excitedly about it.

 

Bea takes a step towards Allie, her hand reaching for her automatically.

 

Allie reaches forward too and Bea feels a shock jump between their hands before Allie’s hand _closes_ and just like that, Bea knows what this is.

 

That this _is_ love.

 

And it doesn't matter that it's too soon because really, there's no such thing.

 

And they've both spent a lifetime being held an arms length from happiness, and it's time they **finally** knew what it tasted like between their teeth.

 

Her eyes are shining and Allie’s looking at her a little quizzically, but she just tugs Allie close to her and whispers in her ear.

 

“Thank you. I mean for Debbie, thank you. I always wished I had something to give her like that, it's perfect. The bracelet is perfect.”

 

“Are you sure it's ok? I didn't want to stand on your toes, I just wanted her to have something to remember me by, to remember that I was here, with you. And that you wouldn't be alone. It was as much for that as anything else. So she wouldn't worry.”

 

“It's incredibly generous Allie, thank you.”

 

“You're welcome babe,” Allie says, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Bea’s lips.

 

They pull away and Bea looks over Allie’s shoulder, catching Debbie's eye and Debbie mouths something that looks like ‘ _I love you Mama_ ’ from across the room.

 

She mouths ‘ _I love you too_ ’ before she spins, someone calling her name from across the room.

 

“Oi,” Boomer calls from the table. “We're doing shots you two love birds, and then I want to dance.”

 

Allie sits down first, pulling Bea into her lap as Boomer slides two overflowing shots across the table to them.

 

“Get that down ya ladies, then we're going to town,” she says with a smile.

 

“No way,” Bea says neatly after she takes her shot. “I'm not going clubbing.”

 

“Apparently we all have to,” Maxine says with a wry smile next to Bea, gesturing to Debbie and her friends. “Leavers orders.”

 

Ears burning, Debbie walks over to them, her arm linked with one of her friends.

 

“You don't want us oldies cramping your style in town, do you love?” Bea asks with a hopeful smile.

 

“Nice try,” Debbie laughs. “But I really want to go dancing with you, please Mama. We've never done it before. It'll be great. And I've talked all your girls into coming too so you won't get bored. Not that I'd let that happen.”

 

The refusal is on the tip of her tongue but Debbie's smile is wide, and Allie’s hands tighten around her waist as she whispers into Bea’s ear.

 

“Go on babe, we’ll have _fun_. I promise.”

 

It's a thinly veiled double entendre but it works just the same because really, she's never been able to say no to Allie before so why would she start now?

 

“Fine,” Bea says reluctantly to Debbie. “But if anyone's an asshole I'm leaving. Ok?”

 

“Don't worry, I'll protect you,” Allie says back, quiet enough that only she can hear.

 

Debbie's face lights up and she rushes back over to the girls to tell them about the company they've all just inherited, and Bea’s surprised to find they all actually look as excited as Debbie.

 

“Why are they so keen to have us go with them?” Bea asks Maxine beside her.

 

“God you're daft sometimes love,” Maxine says fondly. “You're a bit of a hero to them, don't you see? They all know about Harry and your past and here you are, living like a - to put it as eloquently as one of the girls said earlier - total badass with a hot younger girlfriend. You're a survivor Bea. And they're all as impressed as the rest of us.”

 

“Don't know whether to be flattered that a bunch of teenage girls think I'm hot, or not,” Allie says with a smirk.

 

“Fuck, I would be,” Franky says pulling Bridget closer to her. “You know how bitchy they can be.”

 

“Well then,” Allie says looking pleased with herself. “What do you say you take your hot younger girlfriend out for a dance then, huh?”

 

She leans in to Bea’s ear again, whispering low.

 

“Plus, I've always wanted to get someone off in a club. Maybe we can finish what you started earlier.”

 

“Not fucking likely,” Bea growls back, but the bites not there because Allie’s hands are teasingly soft against her stomach, one hand obscured by dipping inside Bea’s shirt to stroke the skin of her stomach and it's making Bea _hungry_.

 

“Well, if we're really doing this I'm going to need another shot Booms,” Bea says clearing her throat as she slides her glass down the table. “Actually, better make it two.”

  
  
-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you're all amazing for still reading and following this! Thank you!
> 
> Also, I wanted to give an extra special thank you to those wonderful people who comment weekly to let me know they enjoyed each chapter. 
> 
> I hope you know it means so much to me, knowing I can almost count on your kind words of encouragement every week. Big love guys. Seriously big love.
> 
> <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, part three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, and one more, and then the epilogue and then we're done folks!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, it's a little bit of fun and silliness and then the second to last bit of decidedly not safe for work content before we wrap this up.
> 
> Oh, and one other little surprise at the very end.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> x

-

 

They leave the apartment in varying states of inebriation an hour or so later, just before midnight.

 

Debbie calls them a couple of minivans and they all pile in, heading towards the bar the girls had given them directions to.

 

Bea is squashed in between Allie on one side and Bridget on the other with Debbie, while most of her friends and the others travel in the second van.

 

The pre-leaving shots have done their work nicely and Bea finds herself pleasantly buzzed, enjoying the ride while Allie and Bridget talk enthusiastically about something across her.

 

Debbie leans around from the front seat every so often and Allie’s hand is warm on her thigh and Bea closes her eyes for a second, taking it all in before the minivan pulls over outside of the club.

 

“Jesus, I haven't been anywhere like this in _years_ ,” Bridget says with a laugh. “What are we doing here again?”

 

“Come on, it'll be fun,” Allie says as she pushes Bea out of the van before she follows, and they head towards the entrance. “It's like riding a bike, you don't actually forget you just need a refresher.”

 

“Don't leave me?” Bea says to Allie when the bouncer moves aside after checking all Debbie's friend’s i.d’s.

 

“Babe, you look as hot as hell. I'm not leaving you alone for a second.”

 

The younger girls head over to the bar while Bea and her friends head towards the little courtyard outside for the smokers.

 

“What do you mean?” Bea asks a little confused once they get away from the noise.

 

“I bet you'll get hit on by at least a man and woman apiece tonight.”

 

“Fuck off,” Bea says with a laugh.

 

“Fine,” Allie says with a smirk. “You want to put something on it?”

 

“Yes,” Bea says nodding her head enthusiastically. “Because I think you're very wrong.”

 

“Fine,” Allie replies with a confident smile. “You want to pick the terms or me?”

 

“Your bet, your terms.”

 

“Alright,” Allie says smiling wickedly. “After Debbie leaves I get to have you wherever I want, whenever I want. Barring you feeling uncomfortable or anything, obviously.”

 

“And if I win?” Bea asks.

 

“Same, but for me. Unless you want something else?”

 

“Nope,” Bea says with a laugh shaking her head. “Sounds fair. You're on.”

 

“What are you two betting on?” Franky asks coming in between the two of them, sliding her arms around their shoulders.

 

“That Bea is going to get hit on tonight,” Allie says truthfully and Bea smacks her arm.

 

“Oi.”

 

“What,” Allie shrugs. “I can't be everywhere all night, I need another judge.”

 

“I think your girl's right Smith. I'd fuck you looking like that.”

 

“Of course you would,” Bea says rolling her eyes. “Can we stop talking about this and get a drink?”

 

“Yes,” Franky says with a smirk. “I want to get you hammered enough to dance. She's a bloody sight dancing, your girl.”

 

“Really?” Allie says turning interestedly.

 

Bea doesn't get a chance to reply though because Debbie comes barrelling over with an armful of drinks the next second.

 

“These are for you lot and then you have to come dancing,” Debbie says with a huge smile.

 

“See, you have to now Smith. Can't let that daughter of yours down now, can you?”

 

“Fuck you,” Bea says to Franky as she throws her drink back.

 

The words are harsh but there's no malice behind them now, and the smile that chases them makes Franky grin too.

 

“Come on Gidge,” Franky says downing her drink before taking Bridget by the hand. “Let's show these young fuckers how it's done.”

 

“I'm going to need more than one of these,” Bea says with a grimace as she watches the two of them walk into the crowd.

 

“I think we'll leave the dancing to you lot,” Doreen says with a smile.

 

“Good plan, I'll keep you company Dor,” Liz says with a smile, dropping her bag on the high leaner table.

 

“You?” Bea asks Maxine with a look that says ‘ _don't you dare leave me with these young people’_.

 

“Maybe after another drink,” Maxine says with a smile. “Go have fun, love. We'll be here if you need a break.”

 

“Come on babe,” Allie says, sliding her hands around Bea’s waist. “Let's get another drink and then you can show me these moves of yours.”

 

Bea takes a deep breath, tries to will the embarrassment away with her sobriety as she turns in Allie’s arms towards the bar.

 

-

 

Bea has to admit, very begrudgingly so, that this is the most fun she's had in years.

 

Debbie and her friends are dancing madly around them with Maxine who had summoned up the courage to dance, locked in a little circle away from any onlookers.

 

Bridget and Franky are somewhere to their left, not paying the smallest bit of attention to anyone else in the world, and Bea’s in the middle of it all with Allie wrapped around her.

 

They're dancing with Bea’s back to Allie’s front and Allie's arms wrapped around Bea’s middle.

 

The music is loud and she's hot as hell but Allie keeps absolutely zero distance between the two of them, her pelvis pushing into Bea's ass, and Bea’s finding it difficult to think about anything else beyond Allie’s proximity.

 

Allie drags her lips up and down the column of Bea’s neck every now and then, nipping occasionally, and it's getting more and more difficult to keep her body from responding.

 

A few songs later though, Allie tugs at her earlobe with her teeth and just like that, Bea’s done.

 

She spins, taking Allie by the hand and all but dragging her towards the bar.

 

“Everything ok?” Allie asks once they get there, a huge smirk on her face.

 

“What do you think? Bea says, her face flushed.

 

“I'm feeling a little hot and bothered myself,” Allie says, running her fingers across the slight sheen of sweat across the swell of her breast before bringing her finger to her mouth. “What do you say we leave this lot to it soon?”

 

Bea blanches at Allie’s forwardness before her brain catches up and she nods.

 

“One more dance?” Allie asks with a smirk, and there's a challenge somewhere in her voice that Bea can't help but rise to.

 

“You're on, Novak,” she says leaning in to press a long, deep kiss to Allie’s lips.

 

It has exactly the effect Bea was after, if the stunned blank expression on Allie’s face is anything to go by.

 

“I'm just going to get a glass of water,” Allie stutters to Bea when they part and Bea smiles, pleased at having thrown Allie off slightly.

 

She walks a few feet away from Bea to catch the attention of the bartender leaving Bea alone for a few minutes, and Bea’s so lost in her own thoughts she doesn't notice the woman standing next to her at first.

 

“Beautiful women like you shouldn't be standing alone. Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“Are you talking to me?” Bea asks surprised, looking around.

 

She's gorgeous, and much younger than Bea, probably closer in age to Allie. Her long dark hair is woven into a braid around the crown of her head, and she's smiling at Bea like Allie used to when they first met.

 

“Don't see anyone else that fits that description, do you?” The woman says confidently.

 

“I'm sorry,” Bea says, the blush rising in her cheeks. “I'm actually here with someone.”

 

She feels an arm slide around her waist as Allie moves into her side.

 

“Yes, someone who did say the minute I left you alone that this would happen, did I not?”

 

The tone on her voice is light but the possessiveness in her body language is clear.

 

“I'm sorry,” the stranger says apologetically. “I didn't mean to intrude.”

 

“No problem,” Allie says with a smirk. “You've actually done us a favour, believe it or not.”

 

“Oh, good?” The woman says frowning in confusion. “Well, have a lovely night ladies. And again, I'm sorry.”

 

Allie waves the woman off before turning to Bea with a huge smile on her face.

 

“I think that's one for me?” Allie says with a cocky hint to her voice.

 

“A one-off,” Bea assures her.

 

“I don't think so,” Allie says, taking Bea by the hand for one last dance before they leave the younger girls too it. “Look, you've got about ten pairs of eyes on you right now.”

 

“I do not,” Bea says as Allie pulls her close, face to face this time.

 

“You do,” Allie says with a laugh. “Lucky for me you're completely oblivious, and for some bizarre reason fancy me over anyone else.”

 

“Only you,” Bea says, her lips finding the length of Allie’s neck.

 

“Careful,” Allie says, her throat vibrating under Bea’s mouth. “If you start something here I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep my hands to myself.”

 

“Just think of it as a warm up,” Bea smirks against her skin.

 

“God, the sooner I can get you home the better. How many of the girls are staying at the apartment tonight?”

 

“Probably most of them,” Bea says ruefully. “If we get out of here quick enough though we might have a good hour or so before they start to come home.”

 

“Right,” Allie says all of a sudden, and Bea can almost hear her self-control echoing emptily in her chest. “We’re leaving. _Now_.”

 

“But….” Bea tries to argue.

 

“No buts, let's find Deb and say goodbye and then I'm taking you home.”

 

Allie’s voice is a little strained from yelling over the sound of the music, but the husk in conjunction with the assertiveness behind her words is only turning Bea on more.

 

“Fine,” Bea says, moving to press the full length of her body against Allie’s, watching as Allie’s body reacts to the proximity of her own. “Take me home then.”

 

-

 

The cab ride back is possibly the longest of Bea’s entire life.

 

Getting away hadn't been that difficult in the end, they had pressed quick kisses to Debbie's cheeks before leaving her in a crowd of friends, with Franky and Bridget still dancing beside them.

 

The rest of Bea’s girls had slipped out with them, bidding them farewell as Allie had all but dragged her into a cab.

 

Which is where Bea finds herself now, holding Allie’s hands tight in her lap to stop her from trying to slip them down Bea’s pants again.

 

“Spoilsport,” Allie whispers into her ear.

 

“I don't want to give him a show,” Bea purrs back, gesturing to the driver.

 

She's not annoyed by Allie’s attempt, quite the contrary, but she really doesn't want to give this guy a look at anything remotely fun.

 

“Fine,” Allie replies, licking her lips as she locks eyes with Bea. “How far away are we again?”

 

Too bloody far, Bea thinks as her knee starts to jump impatiently.

 

The car pulls over what feels like an absolute age later and Bea all but throws the fare at the driver, muttering a quick thank you before pulling a bemused Allie out of the taxi.

 

They make it as far as the atrium before Allie pins her to the wall, pressing an insistent kiss to Bea’s lips, her body flush with Bea’s.

 

Bea growls as she responds, pushing them towards the lift and they stumble backwards, Bea hitting the button with her ass as Allie pushes her into it accidentally.

 

She's the one to push Allie out of the lift this time, pressing her body against the wall next to the door as she fumbles in her pockets for her keys.

 

Allie’s hands settle on untying and unbuttoning the obstructions on the top half of Bea’s body as Bea finally turns the key in the lock and pushes the door open.

 

They trip through it and Bea pushes Allie up against the back of the closed door, her hands sliding down from Allie’s jaw, over her shoulders and down her sides to cup her ass.

 

“Jump,” she says against Allie’s lips and Allie understands immediately, jumping and wrapping her legs around Bea’s waist as Bea slides her hands around and under Allie’s ass.

 

Allie smiles against Bea’s lips when they lean in to kiss again, and they're both panting by the time they part.

 

“You are so fucking hot,” Allie moans as Bea carries her down the hallway towards her bedroom. “I didn't realise you were this strong.”

 

“I'm full of surprises,” Bea says as she kicks the door open before pressing Allie down into the bed, her legs still wrapped around Bea’s waist.

 

“How long do we have until the girls come home again?” Allie asks as Bea pushes away slightly to take off her shoes and pull her shirt over her head.

 

“Long enough,” Bea says as she moves back to settle between Allie’s legs, running her hand along the inside of her thigh pushing her dress up.

 

“Jesus,” Allie moans when Bea’s lips settle against her neck. “You looked so good when I arrived I wanted to drag you down here and eat you alive.”

 

“What's stopping you now?” Bea asks smiling against warm skin.

 

“Not a fucking thing,” Allie says, hooking her leg around Bea’s and rolling them.

 

Bea lets out a little gasp in surprise as her back hits the mattress but Allie doesn't give her much time to recover.

 

She leans in to kiss Bea hard before she sits back on Bea’s hips and lifts her dress off and over her head, leaving her in white lingerie that radiates off her slightly tanned skin.

 

“How on earth are you real?” Bea asks against Allie’s lips when she leans back down for another kiss.

 

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Allie whispers in reply before her hands settle on the waistband of Bea’s pants. “Can I take these off?”

 

“Please,” Bea says, rolling her hips up into Allie’s hands.

 

She moves down Bea’s body, peeling them off before settling over her hips again, sliding her index finger under the edge of Bea’s underwear.

 

“And these?”

 

Bea just nods, doesn't trust her voice not to break as her gaze fixes on Allie’s hand.

 

Allie’s smile is wicked as she moves back down Bea’s body, and her hands are even more so.

 

They whisper across the sensitive skin occasionally scratching lightly as Allie kisses the skin in the wake of her touch, moving down until she can slide Bea’s underwear off.

 

Bea looks down the length of her body, watches as Allie’s eyes never leave her skin and she blushes because never in a million years did she ever think anyone would look at her like this.

 

Allie’s eyes flick up to meet hers after a few seconds and she smiles wickedly as she slides her hand around Bea’s ankle, lifting it over her shoulder as she starts kissing her way up the inside of Bea’s thighs.

 

Bea’s heart skips a **heavy** beat at the sight of Allie sliding between her legs as she encourages Bea’s hips up higher to give Allie better access.

 

She looks beautiful.

 

Her hair is loose around her face and her cheeks are flushed, and she looks at Bea’s centre with a hunger that makes Bea clench involuntarily.

 

“Don't worry,” Allie says smirking as takes note of Bea’s reaction. “I'll get there babe. I just want to remember this first.”

 

Bea can only nod in response and Allie smiles before she leans back down, sliding onto her stomach as she settles properly.

 

They've done this before, only a few times but it had only been quick, a smaller part of a whole, but the way Allie’s looking at her tells Bea this is going to be _anything_ but quick.

 

“Do you have any idea how much I wanted you? From the very first time we met? I didn't think I'd ever seen someone look so beautiful and so _quiet_. Like they were trying to take up as little space as possible.”

 

She places a kiss to the bend of Bea’s hipbone before trailing her lips along her stomach to the opposite hip.

 

“I just wanted to know everything. I wanted to make you smile. I never thought in a million years you'd ever actually message me back.”

 

Allie brings her other hand up to knead Bea’s breast softly and her body bends up to meet Allie.

 

It's so meaningful to hear this from Allie, because as much as she can't doubt Allie was attracted to her, the little voice in the back of her head hadn't been able to stop doubting a little. But this, hearing Allie’s side, quietens it completely.

 

Her voice is soft and it sounds like a symphony in the quiet of the room as she punctuates the rest of her story with kisses.

 

“And then you did and Bea, I don't think I've ever been so happy in my goddamn life as I have these last few weeks. You're all I think about, but in the best way. And you're kind and sweet and funny and so fucking hot I can't keep my hands off you.”

 

She leans in then, swiping one long run of her tongue against waiting heat and Bea bucks up into the contact.

 

“I've never been this attracted to someone in my entire life. I'm just hungry for you, all the time. And I really fucking hope I'm not about to put my foot in it because I know it's so early, but no one's ever made me feel like I've been part of a family before, like I'm wanted, and it's amazing.”

 

Bea’s heartbeat starts increasing, beyond the current level brought on by Allie swirling firm circles with her tongue as she stops speaking for a moment because she thinks she knows what's about to come next.

 

“I don't expect you to say it back because it's fucking crazy and it's only been like a month, but I think I _love_ you, and I didn't want you to go another second not knowing there's someone else in the world who thinks you're the best thing that's ever happened to them. And….”

 

“Allie,” Bea interrupts.

 

“Yeah? Allie replies shyly, blushing a little in the darkness as she leans against Bea’s inner thigh.

 

“Come up here,” Bea says, pulling at Allie’s shoulders. “I want to see you.”

 

She moves into Bea’s side, her leg sliding over and between Bea’s as Bea winds her hands into the hair at the base of Allie’s neck.

 

She's quiet, and she's watching Bea with slightly worried eyes but Bea just smiles.

 

“I love you too. I mean it's so crazy because there's food in my fridge that's been there longer than we've been seeing each other but god, I do. I love you too.”

 

Allie surges forward then, crashing her lips against Bea’s and the room just kind of stills around them as they kiss.

 

Her heart feels full and **brave** like she could do anything in the world, but she doesn't want everything.

 

She just wants Allie.

 

For always.

 

The kiss turns from chaste to heavy in an instant, and Allie rolls fully between Bea’s legs again.

 

“Does this mean I get to do this more? Allie says with a wicked grin as she makes to move down Bea’s body again.

 

“More?” Bea laughs. “God Allie, I didn't know it was possible to do it more.”

 

“Oh Bea,” Allie says laughing lightly. “You have _no_ idea. Here, I'll show you.”

  
  
-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the little bit of sweetness at the end. 
> 
> I really toiled with whether to include it or not because I was worried it was too soon but I thought, bugger it. I want to give them the happiest ending I possibly could, so I bit the bullet and put it in. 
> 
> So there we have it. They love each other. 
> 
> And I love you guys for reading <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end as Bea and the others see Debbie off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are team, this is the final full length chapter!
> 
> I'm tidying up a little tiny epilogue that I'll pop up in a day or so but this will be the last long one.
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> xx

-

 

Allie’s touch is soft but heavy as she moves back down Bea’s body.

 

She slides her palms up and over Bea’s thighs, pulling Bea more firmly against her mouth.

 

The first swipe of Allie’s tongue is enough to send Bea’s pulse off like a firecracker but when she closes her mouth fully against Bea, she loses all ability of comprehensive speech.  

 

Allie flattens her tongue, then makes it firm as she teases Bea’s entrance before dipping in.

 

Bea’s hips jump off the bed and she feels Allie’s forearm press her more firmly down into the mattress, holding her steady.

 

Allie is relentless.

 

She alternates firm strokes with soft gentle swirls and it doesn't take long before Bea starts to feel the tingle at the base of her spine.

 

Allie must feel it in the stretch of Bea’s body too because she responds immediately, concentrating her efforts.

 

Her hands move upwards to play with Bea’s breasts softly before one slides down, and she starts pushing Bea towards a release with her hands and her mouth.

 

It hits her before she's actually ready, stealing the breath from her throat. Her orgasm crashes over her like a tidal wave, massive and heavy thanks to the unexpected combination and she deflates completely beneath Allie’s touch.

 

Allie presses kisses up Bea’s body as she moves to settle into Bea’s side again and Bea tries to roll them, to give Allie what Bea knows she needs before Allie stops her with a hand on her chest.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Allie says seriously. “It's still my turn.”

 

“But I just….” Bea says confused. “And I want to make you _feel_ too.”

 

“You will,” Allie says as she leans down to pull a nipple between her teeth. “But not yet.”

 

“Jesus, Allie,” Bea gasps when Allie’s teeth close ever so gently around the soft skin of her breast.

 

“Oh babe,” Allie says with a wicked smile as she looks up to Bea. “I'm just getting started.”

 

-

 

It feels like Allie takes hours with her.

 

Bea is little more than a shaking mess by the time Allie finally relents and allows Bea to press her into the bed.

 

“No,” Bea says, pinning one of Allie’s hands above her head. “It's my turn now, Novak.”

 

“I love it when you're bossy,” Allie whispers as she submits.

 

“You’ve only got yourself to blame for it. You bring it out of me,” Bea says as she nips at the soft skin of Allie’s neck.

 

“Good,” Allie says smiling before she moans deep when Bea’s teeth close more firmly around her pulse and her hand slides between Allie’s legs. “Show me what else I bring out of you.”

 

So she does.

 

-

 

Bea teases and touches and kisses.

 

She shows Allie everything she's learnt over the past few weeks and Allie bends up off the mattress towards her in response.

 

She moves down Allie’s body in a mirror of the way she had moved down Bea’s, her hands sweeping out to warm the skin for her mouth to follow.

 

Allie is so ready for her that when Bea finally slides inside she meets absolutely no resistance.

 

She's deliciously warm and firm around Bea’s fingers and Bea almost comes on the spot just feeling how much Allie’s body wants her.

 

Allie purrs in response as Bea starts moving, pulls at Bea’s forearm and begs for _more_.

 

-

 

“Again,” Bea whispers against the inside of Allie’s thigh as she trembles around Bea’s fingers. “Again.”

 

“You're going to be the death of me Bea Smith,” Allie gasps as Bea’s mouth closes over sensitive flesh again.

 

“You can take it,” Bea says with a dangerous smile. “I'll show you.”

 

- 

 

Bea leaves Allie breathless and spent after she brings her to release a second time, and then a third.

 

“Jesus,” Allie moans. “How are you so fucking good at this?”

 

“I had a good teacher,” Bea smiles against her skin as she slides inside Allie one last time.

 

“She must have been unbelievable,” Allie gasps as Bea stars curling her fingers.

 

“And modest.”

 

“I bet she's hot too.”

 

“She’s not bad,” Bea says smiling slyly. “Doesn't know when to stop talking though.”

 

“Give me a reason to, and I will.”

 

“How's that?” Bea asks innocently as she adds in a second finger, and then a third.

 

“Shut up and move your hand,” Allie says, growling as she pulls Bea in for a hard kiss.

 

“Be careful what you ask for Allie, you might just get what you want,” Bea says dangerously as she pushes Allie for a fourth.

 

They're sure the neighbours two floors down hear Allie’s moan in response.

 

-

 

“You love me,” Allie says to the swell of Bea’s breast when they're wrapped in each other's arms much later. “Bea Smith _loves_ me.”

 

“I guess I do, huh?” Bea says aloofly, smiling at the frown on Allie’s face.

 

She laughs and takes Allie’s face in her hands again.

 

“I do,” Bea says looking Allie in the eye. “I love you Allie Novak, chief troublemaker.”

 

“What else,” Allie says, a shy smile playing across her lips.

 

“Hmmm,” Bea says thinking. “Coffee spiller?”

 

“Oh well,” Allie says rolling her eyes. “Guess the romance is dead.”

 

“Wait,” Bea says quickly as Allie jokingly makes to move away. “How about world's best kisser?”

 

“Better,” Allie says, trying to suppress the smile creeping at the edges of her mouth.

 

“With the best hands this side of the gay community in the city?”

 

“Not just the _gay_ community,” Allie says scoffing. “What bloke do you think is better than me?”

 

“Right, sorry,” Bea says laughing. “How about Allie Novak, the best thing to happen to Bea Smith since her daughter was born?”

 

“Yeah,” Allie says nodding as she leans in to kiss Bea again. “That's perfect.”

 

-

 

They fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms, not rousing at all when Debbie and the girls come home in the earlier hours of the morning.

 

Bea wakes just before dawn, the lightening sky outside throwing pink and yellow onto the blonde of Allie’s hair, spread out on the pillow in front of her.

 

She sighs deeply, slides her arm more firmly around Allie’s waist as she tucks herself into Allie’s back and drifts off to sleep, the sound of their heartbeats falling back into sync in her ears.

 

-

 

They wake together a few hours later, the sound of laughter drifting down from the kitchen to their room and they look at each other, the shy smile on Bea’s face reflected in Allie’s.

 

“Morning,” Allie says sleepily, snuggling into Bea.

 

“Morning,” Bea says back.

 

“Sounds like they're up,” Allie says in reference to the noise down the hall.

 

“I suppose I should get up and help with breakfast,” Bea says yawning. “I don't suppose they'd take to us spending the day in bed.”

 

“But I want you all to myself,” Allie says, wrapping her arms around Bea as she rolls on top of her.

 

They settle against each other for a moment and Allie’s whole body softens when she looks into Bea’s eyes.

 

“Hi,” Allie says softly.

 

“Hi,” Bea says smiling back.

 

“I love you,” Allie says shyly, her eyes bright.

 

“I love you too,” Bea returns, her smile radiating off Allie’s.

 

They both lean in for a kiss and it's sweet and chaste but it has the weight of the world's possibilities behind it.

 

“Come on babe, let's go see your daughter off into the world,” Allie says sweetly as she stands up, naked, holding her hand out for Bea to take.

 

“You'll be with me?” Bea asks shyly as she takes Allie’s hand.

 

“Yes,” Allie says as clear and true as the northern lights.

 

“Always.”

 

-

 

“Are you sure you've got everything.”

 

“No. Not at all, but I've at least got the basics.”

 

“Wallet?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Drivers license?”

 

“Yes. Rapidly depleting sanity due to mother's persistent questions, also yes.”

 

“Well we've got time to turn around if we get there and you realise you've forgotten….”

 

“Mum, you triple checked before we left. I've got everything. Allie can you drive so we can give mum a sedative?”

 

“Don't worry kiddo, she's just worried about you.”

 

“She's also still in the car with you,” Bea growls as her hands tighten around the steering wheel.

 

“Sorry babe,” Allie says picking up Bea’s hand from the gearshift to place a kiss on her knuckles. “Shall we?”

 

“We're still going to be like two hours early,” Debbie says from the backseat.

 

“Then your Mum will have time to feed us before you get on the plane,” Allie says smiling as she turns to Debbie.

 

“I knew I loved you for a reason,” Debbie says smiling widely. “Lets go mum, I'm hungry.”

 

“When are you not,” both Bea and Allie echo from the front seat before all three start laughing.

 

“Growing up and moving out of home is a hungry job,” Debbie says seriously as she winds down the window. “I'm building my future mum, I need fuel.”

 

“Well who am I to starve you,” Bea says ruefully as she pulls into the flow of traffic.

 

“Come on then, let's see you off to the big wide world, huh?”

 

-

 

They check Debbie in with little incident, her bags coming in just under weight.

 

“It's all the bloody cheese graters,” she says at the service desk.

 

“Uni?” The stewardess asks, smiling at the three of them.

 

“Yes,” Bea and Debbie echo together.

 

“You're lucky your parents came down to see you off,” the young woman says, taking note of Allie and Bea’s joint hands. “I've seen a few drop and runs at the door today.”

 

“I know, right?” Debbie says leaning over the counter. “And they even came out drinking with us last night.”

 

“Jeez,” The woman was smiling. “How'd you luck out with parents that cool?”

 

“No idea,” Debbie says beaming. “Pretty amazing huh?”

 

“Yeah,” she says laughing as she looks over Debbie's shoulder. “Almost as amazing as your little farewell crew Miss Smith.”

 

The three of them turn to find Maxine, Boomer, Doreen, Liz and a grumpy looking Franky holding a huge homemade ‘Farewell Debbie’ sign.

 

“Fare-fucking-well mini Bea,” Boomer says sweeping Debbie up in a huge hug as they walk over to the desk as attendant bids them good luck.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Bea asks incredulously.

 

“Ask Allie,” Franky says nodding to the woman at Bea’s side.

 

“I hope you don't mind, we can all give you two some time alone but I just thought it might be nice to have your friends here with you,” Allie says a little nervously.

 

“When did you organise this?” Bea asks, astounded.

 

“Last night,” Allie says sheepishly. “It's why it took me so long to get ready, I had to do a little ring around first. Is it ok?”

 

“Yes,” Bea says, biting her lip as her eyes start to water. “Of course. Allie, I can't believe you….”

 

“Pretty special, this girl of yours,” Liz says smiling as she pulls Debbie in for a hug too.

 

“Don't know how you got so fucking lucky,” Franky says smirking.

 

“Me either,” Bea says pulling Allie in for a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome,” Allie says beaming. She leans in to whisper in Bea’s ear, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

 

“I love you,” she breathes, and the hairs on the back of Bea's neck stand up in response.

 

Bea smiles, mouths ‘you too’ as they pull away before Franky coughs roughly.

 

“Alright you two, enough of this sappy shit. Let's get this kid on a plane.”

 

-

 

She only cries twice.

 

Once as she pulls Debbie tight to her chest, just before she walks through the gate to board, and once more in the car on the way home as Allie drives them back to the apartment.

 

The farewell is sad but overwhelmingly happy at the same time, and it's with a heavy heart but eyes full of hope that Bea sees Debbie off.

 

The others stand back a little way to give the two of them a moment alone.

 

Debbie had pulled Allie in for a rib-crushing hug before she'd dragged her mother toward the departure gate.

 

“I love you Mama,” she mumbles to Bea’s chest before they part.

 

“I love you too baby. Forever, ok?”

 

“Yeah,” she sniffs. “Let Allie look after you alright? I think she loves you.”

 

“God, you're too bloody perceptive for your own good. Have I told you that lately?”

 

“You said it already?” Debbie says, perking up as she pulls back from Bea’s chest.

 

“Yes,” Bea says quietly. “Last night.”

 

“You're so cute,” Debbie says as she leans back into Bea's embrace again. “You'll ring me tonight?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And tomorrow night?”

 

“Any time you want baby. Just text me, or Allie ok?”

 

“Ok,” Debbie says, sniffing as she pulls back one last time at the sound of her flight being called over the speakers. “That's me I guess?”

 

“Go on,” Bea says, pressing one last kiss to her forehead. “Get out of here. Go save the world.”

 

“I'll get there,” Debbie says as she walks away, dropping Bea’s hand.

 

“I know you will kid. Now go, the world's waiting.”

 

She gives Bea one last face splitting smile before she walks towards the gate.

 

She blows them all a kiss as Allie and the others come up to join her, Allie wrapping her arms around Bea’s waist from behind.

 

“She's going to be amazing,” Allie says into Bea's ear.

 

“I know,” Bea says softly. “I know.”

 

She spins in Allie’s arms once they watch her walk down and onto the plane.

 

“Take me home?”

 

“Always,” Allie says smiling like Bea’s the reason for life on earth.

 

“Home it is.”

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone that has taken the time to leave kudos or a comment, you've made this whole experience extraordinary and reading all your lovely feedback has made the last 6 months worth of Monday's so much brighter for me.
> 
> Keep an eye out for the epilogue in a day or so but otherwise, thank you again. I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have.
> 
> xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Finally! Can you believe it?
> 
> I've written a novel in the notes at the end, but for now have an epilogue. I did say it was small but hopefully it'll close the loop a little more completely. 
> 
> x

Epilogue.

 

**_8.50pm_ **

**_Ok, I think I'm all set up. Do you want to try calling?_ **

_8.51pm_

_In a sec. Allie’s just trying to sign us in._

**_8.53pm_ **

**_Oh, you're calling! Hi!_ **

 

The screen in front of them flickers from black to a coloured blur before it finally settles on Debbie’s face in her dorm room.

 

“Hi,” Debbie says waving madly into her camera.

 

“Hey kid,” Allie says, her arm around Bea’s shoulder. “How was week ten?”

 

“Hard. I've got my last exam tomorrow and then a few parties to celebrate, and then I'll bless you both with my wonderful presence.”

 

“How have they gone?” Bea asks smiling as she takes in Debbie's face.

 

“Uh, ok. I think. I've studied my ass off because getting into next year is going to be so tough, but I've got a pretty good grade average so far.”

 

“I'm sure you'll be fine baby. I'm very proud of you. Whatever happens.”

 

“Excuse me,” Allie says mock scowling next to Bea. “ _We're_ very proud, thank you very much.”

 

Bea smiles and Debbie beams on the other end too.

 

“So,” Debbie asks. “What have you guys been up to this week?”

 

“Well remember that bet your mother won on the night of your farewell party?”

 

“The one where you got to be Franky for a week?” Debbie says smiling widely.

 

“That's the one,” Allie says grinning back. “Well, she finally caved at dinner last night and guess who gets to run the show for the week, starting tomorrow?”

 

“Look at you,” Debbie says nodding, impressed.

 

“I'm hoping she shows Franky what she's capable of and Franky lets her do it a bit more often so she can bugger off and spend more time with that poor girlfriend of hers.”

 

“Manager Bea,” Debbie says smiling. “Nice ring to it, huh?”

 

“I think so,” Allie says smiling.

 

“Enough about me,” Bea says changing the subject. “How's everything else going? Are you eating properly?”

 

“ _Yes_ Mama,” Debbie says rolling her eyes.

 

“Bacon and pizza doesn't count,” Bea says warningly.

 

“I know,” Debbie says dramatically. “You know my roommate, she's a health nut. She always makes sure I have enough vegetables when we go down to the mess for dinner. And I'm only allowed pancakes once or twice a week.”

 

“I like her already,” Bea says laughing. “I can't wait to meet her when we come and visit.”

 

“I know,” Debbie says excitedly. “I can't wait to have you come either. Have you booked your flights and stuff?”

 

“Yeah, Allie did it last night when we booked yours home over the weekend.”

 

“Have you stocked the fridge yet?” Debbie asks, her eyes lighting up.

 

“Not yet,” Bea says with a wry smile. “We’ll do a shop the day before so send your list through.”

 

“Thanks Mama,” Debbie says, yawning around the last word. “God, I'm tired. I should probably go and get some sleep so I can get up and squeeze a bit of study in before my exam.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan baby,” Bea says smiling. “It's nice to see you.”

 

“It's so good to see you too, both of you. Mum hasn't driven you mad yet?” Debbie asks Allie with a smile.

 

“Nah,” Allie says, squeezing Bea into her side. “Not yet anyway.”

 

“Right,” Bea says finally. “I'm going to end this now before the two of you get on a roll. Good night Deb, love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Debbie says smiling back. “Both of you.”

 

Allie blows her a kiss and she gives them one last enthusiastic wave before she ends the call and the screen goes black.

 

Allie pulls Bea to her, hugging her properly.

 

“She seems well babe. Really, really well. And pretty unstressed which is crazy in the middle of exam season.”

 

“I'm so glad she's enjoying herself,” Bea says with a sad smile. “I miss her though.”

 

“I know,” Allie says pressing a kiss to Bea’s cheek.

 

“Lucky I've got such a good replacement, huh?”

 

“Is that all I am to you,” Allie says with mock offence. “A replacement?”

 

“God you're such a drama queen,” Bea says laughing. “Come on then your highness, let me take you to bed. I'll show you how much I absolutely _hate_ your company.”

 

“You're such a romantic,” Allie says rolling her eyes as she allows Bea to drag her down the hallway.

 

“Only for you babe,” Bea says, pulling her close for a kiss before she pushes her back towards the bed.

 

“Only for you.”

  
  


**End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't think I'll ever forget writing this fic. You guys and your beautiful encouragement has given me confidence in my writing for the first time in my life, and I'll never be able to thank each and every one of you enough for that.
> 
> So farewell for now. Hopefully I'll be inspired by something in season 5 and if not I've got a little one-shot somewhere in the wings as a treat for Ciprus as soon as I get round to playing with it a bit :)
> 
> For now though, go and read and write and be inspired yourselves! And if you're so inclined (thank you nina for the tip!) go and check out my other fic, there's some *very* old SwanQueen stuff and all of my Ghostbusters fic (which is my absolute favourite thing I've ever played with) and there might be something in there that tempts you beyond the Ballie 'verse we're all so used to. 
> 
> Also, i'm on tumblr - my handle is the same as here so if you're over there come say hi!
> 
> Look after yourselves and each other, and thank you all again.
> 
> xx


End file.
